A Disturbed Savior
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: He just wanted to be left alone. Forced to go to school, he endures what no one should ever have to. Relive his nightmares and see the ghosts of his past. Angst before Romance. GxV at the end. COMPLETE!
1. Allies Old And New

**A Disturbed Savior: Allies. Old And New**

Quick Summary: 3 years post Cell Games. Gohan hasn't his father's absence so lightly. He hardly talks to anyone. He buries himself in music and deprives himself of happiness. In this story, many different things will happen to Gohan to change his body and his mind. I realize how random some things may seem, but just stick with it.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"GOHAN! GOTEN! Breakfast is ready!" Came the yell of a woman who was so used to cooking for an army.

Goten jumped out bed immediately at the sound of the word 'breakfast'. He was a happy and hyper little demi. He would always be in the kitchen before Gohan even gets out of bed it seems. Gohan didn't seem to have the motivation he used to have. He didn't seem to have that cheery attitude that everyone loved anymore either. He seemed to lack the will to even live most of the time. He was always in a gloomy mood. And today was no different. Today was going to be his first day of Public School. He would be attending Orange Star Middle. He wasn't pleased, he could make his way through college with all he knew at this point due to Chi Chi slamming books in his face since he was younger. Goten wasn't getting that treatment...yet.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes not wanting to wake up this early anymore. The last time he woke up this early was to train with his Dad. Just the thought of that made him want to cry. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He knew he couldn't show this side of himself to his family so he warmed himself up taking his mind off the sad thought. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his desk where his books lay open and a drawer slight protruding. Inside the drawer was what mattered though. Inside was his release, inside was what was important to him now. He swiftly took the item and hid it in the waistline of his white pants and walked out his room and into the kitchen, not saying a word as he sat down at the table awaiting his meal to be presented to him."Good morning Gohan. I hope you're ready for your first day of school." Chi Chi said in a cheerful mood. Gohan just grumbled in response, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Goan's going to school? Can I go too! Pwetty pwetty pwease!" The excited mini Goku exclaimed not knowing what school is or where it is for that matter. Gohan chuckled a bit at that little bit.

"You can go for me Goten. I'll take you there, drop you off, and then pick you up when you're done. That's how school is. It's not much fun either." Chi Chi wasn't pleased with the pessimistic words Gohan was spewing out to his younger and very naive brother. She was having none of that on this morning.

"GOHAN! You're going to school and that's that. There's no getting out of it. And sorry Goten, you have to stay home with mommy while Gohan goes to school." she proclaimed smacking her frying pan against her hand letting Gohan know who was in control didn't take to this very well. No Saiyan, Full Blooded or Half-Breed was safe when a frying pan was around. Besides that, she really didn't understand how distraught he was. How going to school would just make things worse. Being around people where he had to control his strength and his emotions. A tough day was ahead for young Gohan. The rest of the morning was quite as Gohan didn't want to make his supposedly already horrible day any worse. He ate his breakfast like the other 3 living Saiyans would, quick and messy. This seemed normal enough by Chi Chi's standards so she ignored his earlier outburst as she put away her weapon of mass destruction. When the bothered Half Breed was finished with his food, he sneakily made his way out of the house and called upon the Nimbus Cloud to get him to school. He wanted to avoid any sort of problem that might have occurred had he opened his mouth again.

At least while riding Nimbus he could relax his mind and forget about everything. But his thoughts drastically changed as thoughts of the day ahead were planted inside his head. He was going to be the new kid, so maybe everyone would ignore him and things would be ok. Or it would be quite the opposite and it would be 'pick-on-the-new-guy-day'. His hopes weren't very high for the day ahead. They never usually were anymore.

* * *

"NOBODY MOVE OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" screamed an armed robber holding a red headed girl around the age of 9 at gun point while he slowly backed away towards an armored vehicle where a couple of his goons were waiting for him in. There was a bag in between his feet which he was dragging behind while backing towards the vehicle. Inside the bag was some of the most expensive jewerly available for purchase in Satan City. So this wasn't a situation that was going to pass and be ignored.

A certain Half Breed was hovering over Satan City, sitting Indian style on the Nimbus Cloud when screams of terror were heard. He really didn't want to, but the good in him, whatever was left, knew he had to. By no means did he want anyone to recognize him so without a second thought he raised his power level up enough to just tap into the first Super Saiyan form. As soon as his hair was a shade of Gold and his eyes a sparkling Teal, he flew down to the scene of the crime as quickly as he could while still taking his dear old time. He really could care less deep down. He didn't want to waste any time so he dispensed of the robber as quickly as he could. Soon enough a bright Golden blur flashed in the middle of the street where the robber was standing. The only thing anyone in near sight could see was a bright cloud of light beating up a man dressed in black holding a girl at gunpoint. Soon enough the girl was released from captivity as she ran to the side of the road where she was embraced by the Satan City Police force.

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

The vehicle suddenly dropped to the floor as all four tires suddenly exploded. The back door to the van was ripped off it's hinges. The bright light floated into the van where just seconds later, 5 armed robbers dressed in the same outfit as the previous were thrown out of the van seemingly unconscious. The police force stood at the sidewalk behind their blast shields stupefied at what they were witnessing. How could any of what was happening be explained? How could anything so amazing be possible? It just couldn't be possible, could it? Whatever happened, it was nothing short of incredible. The mysterious Gold fighter continued his assault on the vehicle when suddenly the vehicle burst into flames as it popped 5 feet into the air. Everyone bystander watching the miracle took steps back to secure their own safety. The officer who was holding the young girl was the most surprised. Here he was, useless to the city he so solemnly swore to protect, while some weird light did his job for him and made him a babysitter. "NOOOOOO!" Cried out the girl as the vehicle exploded and burst into flames.

When the fire department reached the area where all the action took place they quickly started washing away the blazing fury from the middle of the street. When the flames were finally cleared up the captain took a look inside the beaten up van to find it empty as a whistle. No seats, so wheel, no engine. Nothing. It was cleaned out. After further inspection he came out of the crispy vehicle and approached the head of the police department. "Sir, there's nothing inside. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. There's no parts in that van. Even the engine is gone. There's no seats, no radiator, nothing. Do you have any idea how this could have happened? Even in an explosion, parts would still be partly intact. But all I see inside is ashes. It's like everything disintegrated into thin air."

* * *

During the explosion Gohan made his sweet escape from what would have a horde of media attention. He snuck through the black smoke and headed towards the dreadful location that was his current learning environment. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to get a call home saying he was late for class on his first day when he was fastest being in the universe. Soon enough Gohan was on the roof top of Orange Star Middle as he powered down back to his normal state with his jet black hair and onyx shaded eyes. He walked through the door and slowly made his way down the stairs as he entered the hallway. It took him a couple minutes to find where he was going because the building was quite large. After a couple minutes of wandering around he found the office where he would get his schedule. He entered the below freezing room while a woman sat behind her computer quickly turned her attention to the young Demi. "May I help you with something?" He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the perky employee.

"I, I need a schedule."

"So you're new here I assume. Alrighty then, I just need your name so I can print out your schedule for you.

After receiving his schedule from the front office, the Half Breed slowly walked towards class number 524. After wandering the halls, going up and down staircases trying to find the right floor, he finally found his destination. He stood at the door for moments just staring at everything inside through a small window, apparently no one seemed to notice him looking around. He had hoped this would mean no one would noticed him when he was actually in the class. After taking a couple deep breathes he finally found the courage to push himself through the door. At the sound of the door hinge squeaking, a tall man holding a book in front of his face did a 180 and turned to the door. He quickly examined the confusion on the black haired kid's face. "Ahh, you must be the new student. Son Gohan is it?"

* * *

Gohan was too busy looking over all the eyes that were planted on him to notice the teacher calling his name. So many people, so many strangers, too many issues that could arise from all of this. He was feeling many different emotions right now. He was feeling scared, all eyes on him again. All eyes looking at him just like everyone was 3 years ago. Anger because of that memory, and sadness because of the outcome. He had only himself to blame for what happened. He could have done everything differently. He could have changed the future, he could have saved Goku.

A minute passed by as Gohan finally snapped out of his trance and looked up to the teacher staring at him confused. "Yes, I'm Son Gohan" the sadness in his voice was able to be heard only if you were looking for it. The teacher could barely hear him at all. He answered with such a low tone only Piccolo would be able to hear it.

"Well then, find yourself a seat wherever you can and get yourself settled in, class has already begun and I don't like for my students to get behind, ok?" Gohan just stood there blankly once again. The teacher was getting a bit frustrated with Gohan now. The teacher was wondering how such a dull kid could get a perfect score on his entry exams. It must have been a mistake. Day one and he's getting the teacher mad, what else could go wrong for the young half breed. A couple seconds passed and a loud voice could be heard from somewhere in the classroom.

"YOOOHOOO! Over here new kid. There's an open seat right next to me" A very energetic and very ditsy blonde shouted. Her classmates next to her cringed as their ears were feeling the pain of her loud voice. This happens very often as the girl was always this happy and full of life. Gohan was no different from his classmates. Besides being Half Saiyan, which made it worse as he had super human hearing. Not quite as good as Piccolo's, he's got giant ears, but more than enough that the girl's loud voice made him cover his ears. Once the ringing in his ears passed he looked up to see the blonde girl waving for him to come to where she was. He was tempted to dash over there like a Saiyan would, but he had to keep it normal. He slowly started walking up to where the ditsy one was. The expression on his face was nothing but one filled with frustration. He didn't want to be this close to something that could make him go deaf.

As he reached his seat he sat down and was greeted again by the blonde haired girl. This time in a normal tone, one he could bare to hear. "Hey there cutie I'm Erasa. The other blonde here is Sharpner and this pretty little lady over here...WITH HER FACE IN HER BOOKS...is Videl Satan. You might have heard of her before. Her father is Mister Satan, you know, Hercule?" Gohan could care less who this girl was or who her father was, the name didn't ring a bell at all. Even if it did it wouldn't make the least bit of difference in anything. He sheepishly answered "Nope, never heard of him."

Erasa was shocked as was Videl and Sharpner. All three of them just stared at Gohan in disbelief. How could someone not have heard of Hercule Satan? The World Champ, the guy who saved the world from Cell. These thoughts running through all three teenagers heads at the moment. Erasa was the first to answer "WHAT? Never heard of him? How could have never heard of Mister Satan? He's like the most famous person on the planet."

"Yea what's the big deal kid! How do you not know who 'The Champ' is? If it wasn't for him, neither you, Erasa, Videl or I would be alive right now. He BEAT Cell. He saved the planet. Where do you live that you never heard of the guy. I mean come on you've got to be kidding me" Sharpner interrupted. Videl just looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe that there was someone on the face of the Earth that hadn't heard of her father.

"He beat Cell did he? Good for him, tell him I said thanks." was the smart ass reply that came from the obviously angry Demi Saiyan. How could he not know who Mister Satan was anyways? The guy who claimed to have killed Cell, when he knew the truth, Gohan knew exactly what happened on that day at the Cell Games. Gohan had his left hand clenched in a fist at the anger building up from the subject. Blood was starting to seep from his hand and drip onto his desk in front of him. This went unnoticed by the group questioning him. They were in shock at the answer they received.

"Hey man show some respect! He saved all of our lives for Pete's (avoiding swearing in class) sake" came the overbearing words of the long haired blonde male as his voice rose. "STUDENTS! Please quiet down so we can get back to the subject at hand" came an interrupted reply from the Teacher, now getting angry about to drop some detentions down onto his desk to threaten to kids disturbing his classroom. The students quickly quieted down

The rest of the class went uninterrupted as the Teacher had planned. Though the stares at Gohan didn't stop. Videl was bothered greatly by Son Gohan. He showed disrespect for the person who saved the planet, and that was her father. Why would someone show such disrespect for someone who's done such good for the world. And what was that red stain on his cuffing? It wasn't there minutes ago was it? Videl was confused, angry and interested. Why did this new kid show such hate for Mister Satan, she wanted to know more. Why did he feel this way? She couldn't shake the thoughts, she wanted to know more.

* * *

The next couple classes were the same. Gohan got the same rude stares from the three teenagers who by coincidence shared every class with the angry Demi. Lunch eventually rolled around as the class made it's way into the cafeteria to eat. The group of Erasa Sharper and Videl sat together at a small table as they usually did. They all watched as Gohan made his way to the roof with nothing in his hands to eat. He might have a capsule, but they wouldn't know it. Gohan was finally on the roof. Finally he was alone. This whole day was just torture for him. He couldn't do what he wanted, and besides that, everything that the classes were discussing he learned when he was 4 years old. So nothing important had happened today. Nothing besides him yelling at a couple nosy classmates. Those same nosy classmates who were about to follow him up to the roof to interrupt his peace and quiet.

For the moments he was alone on the roof he sat at the edge with his blade in his right hand. He just stared at it and thought to himself "Not here. I can't do this at school. Not even when I'm alone I can't even help myself. It's not fair. Why must I live through this torture." his head leaning on his left leaning on his left leg still staring at his blade twirling it around his fingers. He was deep in thought when the door to the roof opened. He didn't notice it. Out walked his 3 classmates that were interrogating him earlier, the two blondes and the supposed famous daughter of 'The Champ'.

"Hey Gohan!" The ditsy blonde blurted out as thee group walked towards Gohan sitting on the ledge. She had completely forgotten about what happened earlier in the day. She just wanted to make friends with the quiet boy. Sharpner wanted to beat the boy in two and Videl wanted to question him to death. "I said...HEY GOHAN" He wouldn't budge, he was in a world all his own still twirling his blade reliving his past. Unfortunately for him the only memory that ever came up was the only one he never wanted to remember. One minute Cell was about to blow up the Earth, the next his dad was taking all the damage on King Kai's planet. A sad blonde little boy was pounding his fists into the ground while tears made their way onto the ground below as he ask himself 'WHY!' On the outside a strong wind came from no where. The three teens stopped in their tracks as they were trying to figure out where it was coming from. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. They tried walking closer to Gohan who still sat on the ledge twirling his blade, but to little avail. The gust only got stronger at they inched closer to Gohan. This memory was too much for him, it always hit him at the worst of times. And this was one of them. He was still at school where he couldn't vent his anger.

Videl wasn't sure what was going on but she tried to get through to the new kid. "SON GOHAN! ARE YOU THERE! WE'RE STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" she screamed. The gust of wind seemed to slow die and eventually die after the word 'Son' was said. It was a reminder of who he was. A reminder of his family. His incomplete family. The blade in his hand stopped twirling and was now grasped tightly around his hand. a couple Tears dropped from his eyes as his head bent down as blood dripped from his hand holding the blade. The group stood in awe as they realized where the gust of wind had come from. It came from Gohan. He created the wind himself. And there was no fan or helicopter or anything in sight that could have been mistaken for the wind. "G-Go-Gohan? Wh-what happened?" Videl asked hesitantly still shocked at what had just happened. How was any of what just happened even possible.

Gohan was getting mad now. He was so rudely interrupted by the classmates that were bothering him earlier. Yes they stopped him from getting fully through his memory, but they still interrupted him none-the-less, and they weren't very nice to him earlier either. "What do you want?" he answered in that sadistic tone that a certain green monster that's rotting in Hell knows all too well, as he planted his blade into the concrete ledge he was sitting on. His classmates slowly inched back hearing his response.

"This kid is a freak, why am I up here anyways, he's not my friend." Sharpner said under his breathe, and he was right. Something definitely wasn't normal about Gohan. In fact, there was nothing normal about Gohan. There were bad thoughts running through his head at the moment. He could dispose of the three right now, they wouldn't even see it. he could do it before the blink of an eye. Why did he think like this though. What went wrong, when did everything take a turn for the worse. A question he asked himself and answered everyday.

* * *

The group of 3 decided it would be best to leave the pissed off new kid alone and just go back to the cafeteria to eat. They didn't want to be here when Gohan got angry and brought it out on them. Besides, they haven't eaten yet themselves and they weren't going to worry about someone who wanted to be left alone. When they sat back down in the cafeteria the only thing they could talk about was Gohan.

"What the hell was that about?" Exclaimed the single boy in the group

"I dunno but I wanna find out." Videl was curious, there was something about Son Gohan that she wanted to know. But what?

"I think he's just being shy ya know? It is still his first day here." Erasa was always being an optimist, it was just her way of life.

"Erasa you dolt, that kid is pyshco, did you see what he was doing." Sharpner though, not always very positive.

"And did you hear and see how he reacted to what I said to him? I thought he was going to use that knife on us." Videl was sort of scared at the thought, the tone he used was almost psychotic.

"Hey, yea. What was up with that thing anyways? Does he just carry it around or something? You know, for when he's bored or something?" Erasa was also a very imaginative person

"I bet you he's a serial killer and he uses that knife on unsuspecting victims." The long haired blond always like mystery type movies, but this was just a crazy thought.

"That's stupid, why can't he just like them or something." Of course Erasa was defending him, she was the optimist in the group/

"Or maybe, he does use it." Videl finished.

* * *

The conversation between the three went on like this for until the end of lunch. When lunch was over and the bell rang Gohan made his way back down to the hallways with his blade hidden in his waistline once again, hidden from view. The next class on the schedule was gym. The thought of Gohan trying to be 'normal' in that class seemed impossible. How was he not going to show off. Even if he tried his hardest, the slightest hint of his ab-normalcy would be made. He angrily placed his blade in his locker and shut it making a loud sound that would catch everyone's attention had anyone been in the hallway. He knew if he took the blade with him someone would see it during Gym so he had no other choice but to put it in his locker.

Gohan made his way into the Gym where the rest of his class was already waiting. The teacher who was very short, bald and had 6 dots on his forehead had his face buried in his clipboard taking attendance. Gohan immediately knew who it was and tried his hardest to not get noticed. He stuck himself behind all of his classmates so maybe there was a chance he wouldn't be seen. He knew if he did then he would only be exposed even more than he already made himself up on the roof earlier. Hopefully this old friend of his would just skip over his name and leave him be.

"Check...check...check..."*Whispers to himself...check...*pause and glare*..."What is this? This can't be right. Can it? Son Gohan." The martial artist said under his breathe as he lowered his clipboard. The lower it got the more his grin widened. Gohan knew this. He was screwed. His cover was going to be blown and there was no way of escaping this mess.

"Now if that isn't the craziest thing I've ever seen. Now when I saw you're dad almost starve after losing a bet, I thought I'd seen it all...but you actually coming to school, now that's something there Gohan. And there's no use in trying to hide either kid, I know you're here." Gohan stood where he was praying to Kami that he wouldn't have to show himself. "What, you're not going to say hi to an old friend now? Come on Gohan it's been too long get over here." Gohan took a deep breathe and walked swiftly through the class and to the front where he could see his overjoyed old friend.

* * *

A/N: This is the Edited Chapter 1 and 2 together. I've done some thinking. Maybe it's how many chapters I have that pushes people away? Maybe it's the small amount of content in each chapter? Idk, hopefully this helps. I'll be doing this for the entire story if needed.


	2. Assessment

**A Disturbed Savior: Assessment**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

Gohan stood at the front with his hands in his pocket with his head turned slightly. He wasn't going to look at the man he fought for his dear life with many times straight in the eyes. He knows Gohan too well, he'd be able to tell something was wrong. But he wouldn't understand, and that's why Gohan couldn't let him know. A moment of silence passed as Krillin just stare at Gohan who didn't want to look at the monk, who was now his gym teacher. Krillin broke the silence "Well aren't you going to say hi? It's been over 3 years kid. I'm not that ugly am I?" he said trying to get a smile on the kids face. It wasn't like Gohan to ignore his friends. Something was on his mind. Unfortunately for Krillin, he was going to push a button that didn't want to be pushed.

"Hey Gohan? Are you listening to me? Jeez, what do I have to do to gain some respect around here." He thought for a moment. "Ah, that's it...GOHAN LOOK OUT RADITZ IS BACK!" Gohan's head turned as he disappeared and reappeared behind Krillin. His back was facing Krillin's as he whisper to the monk in that same tone he took earlier to his nosy classmates on the roof.

"I heard you perfectly. Don't ever mention my Uncle again...Got it?" Krillin's face said it all. And the whole class was staring right at it. He was scared for his life as if Cell was alive once again. Except this was worse, Gohan was leagues above Cell, and if Gohan turned on him, well then let's just say an 'accident' might happen during Gym Class. The students were in even more shock. One, how did Gohan get behind the teacher? Two, how did he know the teacher? And lastly, what the hell did he say to bring a ghastly look to the teacher's face? Everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Who the hell is this kid?'

Krillin had regrouped a bit after the encounter with Gohan and resumed taking and finishing up attendance. It was just his terrible luck that the class was in the middle of the year where they learn basic Martial Arts. Of course all of the guys were interested because their classmate was Miss Videl Satan, and they wanted to impress her. Everyone knew that the only way they would be able to date his daughter was if they were stronger than he was. The girls on the other hand could care less for such a sport. They would rather play Soccer or some other kind of sport that would be fair to play for either Gender. All the girls, besides Videl. This was her thing. Her father was the World Champ, her goals were to be stronger than him. She was already the toughest girl in the class and pretty much the toughest person in the class overall. At least, that is, until a certain Half Breed joined the class.

The only way Krillin would get through this class without anyone dying by Gohan's hands would be if he sparred with Gohan. He couldn't let one of his students take the fall. He had to have Gohan do something or else he would have to fail him, so he had no other choice. He would stall as much as possible. He looked at his clipboard and chose two random guys to spar as he thought up his plan on how he would do this. He didn't want to make Gohan uncomfortable and he wanted to help him enjoy school rather than him hating it, which is what Krillin is getting from the kid reading his body language. That and how he spoke to him. The tone he took was one that should only be spoken to those have wronged the world and were on their last breathe. Cell should have been the last person to hear words spoken like that.

The two kids' spar was more like a terrible street fight. Krillin was critiquing them all throughout their fight and where they needed to improve. It was a shame Krillin had to do such a thing. He was one of the strongest fighter's on Earth and now he's teaching kids who don't even know how to control ki how to shape up their form and throw a punch correctly. It was his job to do so but he had other things to worry about. Gohan was sitting against the back wall minding his own business, every now and then checking what was happening in the class. Krillin was still thinking how he was going to do this. Was he going to just challenge Gohan? How was he supposed to make it through this, from what he's shown to him so far, Gohan has shown the least bit of restraint in his powers. That's what scared Krillin the most. If they fought, would he realize who he was fighting and go back to the nice little boy he was before. Because this angry kid he's become is starting to scare him. He's already lost his best friend, it would be hell if he had lost his best friends' son as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While this was running through Krillin's head a certain raven haired color with pig tails was doing some thinking herself._ 'This whole day has been one big weird mess. We get a new student in school who not only is sort of cute...wait what the hell? No, he's not, he's an asshole. An asshole with freaky powers. Like how did he make that wind from earlier? And he planted that knife into the concrete like it was nothing. That's solid concrete. That's almost impossible for someone our age. And what he did just a couple minutes ago. No one even saw him. How did he get behind the teacher? And how does he know him for that matter?'_ There was more to this Son Gohan then what he bargained to show, which was more than enough to show he wasn't the least bit normal. '_I have to know, I have to find out who he really is, and you bet your ass I will.'_

Still critiquing the same fight between the two students, Krillin was getting overbearing stopping the fight constantly trying to help the two. They were making no progress at all. A chord struck in Krillin's head. He knew how to handle the situation without anyone having to get hurt. "HEY GOHAN, would you come over here for a second. I need your help with something." Gohan's head shot up and stared at the monk for a few seconds before he started slowly walking over with his hands still in his pocket. "Gohan I need you to show these kids correct fighting form. They're obviously not getting it from me and if I showed them mine they would be even more confused. So I'm asking you to show them the correct way. Wanna help a friend out?" Gohan stared at Krillin for a moment giving him a death glare. He couldn't believe how much he's been putting him out there on his first day. Couldn't he tell that he just wanted to be left alone and just get through the day? Why was he torturing him so much.

Krillin took in a big gulp and a deep breathe "Whenever your ready kid, show them what to do" he manned up asking his young friend. Gohan turned his back to Krillin and slowly started pacing the other way. He stopped after a couple steps and took his hands out his pockets and started to crack his knuckles. He started stretching every limb in his body. Even though it's been 3 years since he last fought, he knew never to go into a fight feeling stiff as a board. Lastly he rolled his neck and turned his head back to the class that was staring at him wondering what he was going to do. He slowly turned around and got into his fighting stance to Krillin's relief. Krillin started walking over to the Demi Saiyan in his perfect fighting stance while Gohan took a confused look, what was Krillin doing.

As he reached Gohan, Krillin took out a pointer and started talking to the class. "Now students, pay attention to Gohan's form. He has perfect balance while there is also no area that is left open for attack. This is a certain fighting stance that only two people in the whole Universe have mastered. Young Gohan here is one of those two people. The other is a mystery." Krillin finished speaking, obviously knowing where Gohan picked up the stance from. But if he brought that name up he might scare some of the children. The students observed the new kid and Krillin was right. There was no where to attack him. Every single inch of his body was defended correctly, if you attacked him you would surely get the back end of the palms.

Gohan couldn't take being stared for much longer while he just stood there. "Are we almost done Krillin?" he said gritting his teeth trying not to sound intimidating again. He really didn't want anymore of the spot light today. Kami knows he wouldn't be granted this one wish.

"HEY MAKE THE NEW KID FIGHT WE WANNA SEE HIM FIGHT!" some random student yelled out. Krillin was startled, his plan was starting to turn on him. He turned his head to see who it came from but no one would take credit for it. His head slowly turned back to Gohan who had a devious smile on his face. Finally, somewhere, or better yet someone to release all this pent up anger for the day.

"G-G-Gohan...don't look at me like that. You know I can't fight you. You're a student." There was another reason, but no one in the class needed to know that.

"Come on Krillin, this was your idea anyways. Now let's fight. That is, unless you're scared." Gohan said in a low tone that got the classes attention. Krillin was appalled at the low blow that was taken and used against him. His own friend just threw him under the table like that. There was no escaping Gohan now. Krillin was screwed and he knew it.

Gohan's grin grew wider as his eyes flashed Teal and then quickly back to their normal Onyx shade. This thankfully went unnoticed by the class. But Krillin knew, Krillin knew all too well the blood thirsty eyes of a Saiyan. Thankfully his hair didn't flash Gold, or else he would really have to explain himself. Krillin couldn't do anything but accept the challenge presented to him. He did get himself into this mess anyways, he might as well man up to his mistake. Krillin lowered his head and threw his clipboard to the side, next went his school uniform. He always wore his Turtle Hermit Gi underneath for just in case moments. "Class, move to the back wall...NOW!" the short monk ordered to his students. He had never yelled like that before in class. The class did as they were told and all rushed to the back wall all leaning their backs against it waiting for what was going to happen next.

Krillin took the Turtle Hermit School Fighting Stance as the students watched in amazement. They were going to see their teacher fight the new kid. Even though Gohan was a student like them, they all had hopes that their teacher would win. Son Gohan was just too weird to them. It would also be a good welcome to the class. Get your ass beat and your in, what a weird tradition. Anyways, Gohan was not in his respective stance, still not having moved from his spot where he was being observed earlier, Krillin had on a face that looked to do battle, one his students couldn't see, nor have they seen before. Gohan and Krillin stood there for minutes on end waiting for someone to make a move, they were both studying each others body language and their facial expressions. Neither looked like they were going to back down. To the students it looked like nothing but a staring contest, they didn't know what was going on at all.

"Gohan, you know we have to hold back. We can't go all out, not here. We have to be visible the whole time. As much as I would like to have nice and fun spar, we can't do that here, understand." Gohan nodded his head slightly to show he knew what he couldn't do. "Alright. Now you see that clock to your left, my right? When the seconds hand hits a clean minute we'll start. I don't think they can wait any longer." Gohan's left eye took a quick peak at the clock and saw where the seconds hand was. They had another twenty seconds before they would begin. Gohan already had his plan. Krillin on the other hand was cherishing each second. With every tic his heart beat faster. He couldn't believe he was going to fight his friend, at the school where he teaches none the less.

* * *

Tic...Tic Tic...Tic Tic...Tic Tic...Krillin's heart was at a pace of about a thousand miles per minute. The waiting was killing him the most. The torment of having to think. When he was fighting everything just came natural, he didn't have to think of his next move. But now, he had to heavily suppress himself and think of what the students were going to see. How was the rest of the year going to go if they saw him fight like he was about to. He was being watched by everyone in the gym. Maybe he could keep this within the class? "Gohan." he gestured to a small black circle at the top the gym roof. Gohan knew what he meant. In a short instant the black camera shattered and Krillin rushed in at his opponent with his arms at his sides with his fists clenched.

Gohan stood his ground, waiting for Krillin's first attack. Gohan knew Krillin's strategy all too well. He wasn't going to miss a beat He waited for the right moment to strike. But he had to keep it 'slow', like Krillin said, they couldn't reveal too much of their strength. Krillin screamed as he threw his first couple of punches, those which Gohan dodged with ease. Next came a kick to Gohan's side, he blocked it with his left forearm as he stared Krillin down. It was his turn. Krillin wasn't having the same ease as his opponent was at dodging blows. Gohan never let up his attack and Krillin was starting to slow. Krillin accidentally put pressure down using his right foot. A mistake Gohan caught immediately. Before he could react Krillin was tripped up and floating in the air, waiting to be pounded into the ground by Gohan's elbow. He embraced himself holding his hands out.

The elbow never came as he expected. Instead he was greeted by a knee to the gut. His eyes went blank as his mouth opened wide spit came from his mouth. Gohan didn't kick him hard enough to draw blood. He was suppressing as much as he could. And even though he was, Krillin was still feeling an enormous amount of pain. Then came the pain. Gohan clenched both fists together and pounded Krillin into the ground slamming his fists into the monk's back. The class stood at the wall in amazement. Gohan's movements were so swift, they could hardly see it all. And for all they knew this was him going all out. If they only knew. Krillin lay on the ground trying to force himself up. His arms were shaking. He knew Gohan wasn't trying to kill him, but it seemed like he was trying to hurt him. He could feel Gohan staring down at him, waiting for his next move so he could attack back. Krillin knew that if he stayed down that he wouldn't have to fight anymore. But what if Gohan didn't want to let up. What would his students think if his students saw him just give up. He couldn't be embarrassed like that, not in front of his students.

Krillin didn't have to suppress anymore, even if he went all out against Gohan he probably couldn't touch him. He quickly got to his feet and jumped back. Gohan was just staring at him with his hands to his sides, his sleeves were down halfway along his hands. Krillin was back in his stance. The students were amazed how he got back up so quickly. He knew that he couldn't take Gohan lightly even if didn't have his guard up. Krillin rushed in this time faster than before, as quickly as he threw a punch, Gohan was behind him. Gohan's back was to Krillin's back with Krillin's arm still extended. A brief moment passed as Krillin prepped himself for a world of hurt. It never came and Krillin stumbled trying to catch himself and regain his balance. He turned around to see Gohan still having his back to him. His stare was blank, his classmates thought he was staring at them. It was quite the opposite. He was still focused on Krillin, he could tell where he was. but Krillin wasn't going to attack someone who had their back turned to him.

"You lost." was all that Gohan said in a deep tone. Krillin heard these words and was shocked Gohan was never one to boast. The fight had just begun, though he knew he could never win a fight against someone like Gohan, he didn't want to lose like this. Instead of being reasonable, what Gohan said got the best of him. He rushed in once more and threw a fist intended for the back of Gohan's head.

"Oomph" Krillin was breathless. His arm was shaking and he was gasping for air once more. he looked around and tried to examine what had happened. Gohan's leg was extended from his back and was stuck in the monk's gut. It took a minute or so before Gohan removed his foot. He wanted to make sure Krillin knew what would happen if they continued. Krillin collapsed to the floor holding his stomach with both hands.

"I told you. I told you Krillin, but you didn't listen. You didn't listen to me." The angry Demi Saiyan slowly walked towards the back wall he stood at before. The class just look on with shocked expressions. Krillin stayed on the ground grasping his stomach with both hands trying to breathe. The students remain at the wall opposite of where Gohan was headed. They weren't going anywhere near him. They were worried for their teacher, but what could they do.

"I'm going to get the nurse." one student yelled desperately towards her teacher.

"NO! I'm OK. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Krillin pleaded holding one arm out. No one could find out about what happened. It was bad enough his students had to see it as it happened. There was a reason Krillin had Gohan destroy the camera. No one could know that a student put a beat down onto a teacher. And they definitely couldn't know what Gohan was capable of. The student froze as she looked back at her teacher on the ground almost in tears. He had too much pride for his own good. But he was also protecting his friend.

Gohan passed by Krillin laying on the floor and stopped for a moment. He stood 5 feet from the person he put into submission. He replayed everything that happened moments before in his head. He couldn't figure it out. He tried figuring out why Krillin would try and provoke his anger. He hadn't seen him in 3 years yet he knew about his anger and what he was capable of when it came out. Gohan just stood there thinking for a couple moments. He couldn't figure out Krillin's motivation. Did he want to see Gohan angry? NO! No one wanted to see that. Only one thing ever wanted to see that. And he paid the ultimate price. So why did Krillin put Gohan out there? He intentionally placed the spotlight on him. Gohan was always a shy kid, doing this to him was the ultimate torture, worse than making him fight for his life.

After some thinking Gohan walked backed over to the wall he was leaning against earlier. The class was relieved that he was headed in the opposite direction of them. Their lives were spared for the moment. A group sigh of relief was let out. one of the students took it upon themselves to go and try to help out Krillin. But before they could get to him the monk put out his hand. "I'm fine. *cough* just give me a minute. This is nothing, really. I'm fine." The student just stared at him with a bit of confusion, to human eyes, Krillin was looking like hell. But Krillin wasn't lying, compared to what he's been through, this really was the least of his worries. Eventually Krillin brought himself to his feet and walked over to his Gym uniform and clipboard and slowly picked those up.

* * *

He tried to resume Gym activities but most of the students were hesitant to step up even when their names were called. they made up excuses to not have to fight on this day. They would rather do some other activity. After what they just witnessed, Martial Arts was the last thing they wanted to do. But they had to or be failed. So at the least two students had to step up. Krillin went through the whole attendance list before reaching two names. Videl and Sharpner. Maybe they would step up. Hopefully they would step up. Krillin didn't want the class to be scared of practicing Martial Arts. It was the one thing in this world he enjoyed. They both looked up at Krillin like he was psychotic, and in unison answered the teacher "WHAT! US! Krillin stared at them not blinking for a minute. They weren't getting out of this. The blond haired guy and the raven haired girl were going to spar in front of the class. They were going to break the ice after the massacre that just took place.

The two students slowly started walking towards the middle of the gym exchanging glances, showing each other that neither wanted to do this, but they had to or else fail the class, so they had no other choice. Krillin was relieved. Finally activities would resume. Hopefully he wouldn't have to replicate what happened minutes before. He prayed to Kami for all that was sacred, that these two wouldn't need help in learning how to spar. Krillin raised his arm as the two got into their respective stances. He was relieved to see they were somewhat knowledgeable in fighting. There weren't many holes in their techniques. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Ready?..."Go!"

Videl and Sharpner each charged at each other both leading with their left elbow with their right arms cocked back ready to throw a fist at their opponent. Their fists met as they both froze at that moment. They both felt an aftershock and a bit of pain from the blows. They both jumped back. Sharpner's back was to the back wall as Videl's was to the rest of the student body. From the corner of her eye she could see Gohan watching the fight. Examining the fight. Or was he staring at her? From her point of view it could have been a couple different things. She wanted to hope his attention was on the fight, but she couldn't help think he was staring at her. Sharpner saw her lost in thought and took advantage, he threw his right leg to her side causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. She tried to think of an excuse for being wide open for an attack, but that would make her seem weak, and if she was distracted then she would only be embarrassed by the reason.

The fight continued on as the rest of the class started to ease up. They were cheering on their classmates. This was starting to get exciting and fun to them again. Sharpner and Videl were the strongest humans in the class, and they showed it. Videl had the advantage in this fight. She was after all the daughter of the proclaimed World Champ, it's only natural she would be a winner. But Sharpner wasn't going to give up without a good fight. He got his hits in. The fight started to die down after around 10 minutes of going back and forth. Both of the students shirts were a bit torn and blood was visible on both of their clothes and fists. They were both getting a bit sluggish now, but their classmates cheered them on, pushing them on further.

Gohan started to do some deep thinking. Krillin was never a person who's tried to cause him pain before. So why start now? WHY NOW! He obviously didn't know of his day to day struggles with life. But still, he should know enough not to put him out there. Gohan never wanted to fight. In fact he hated fighting. He hated to hurt, or so he thought. The man standing in front of him was his friend. Someone who in the past would never do anything to hurt or do anything to put Gohan in danger. Yet he placed the spotlight on him now. The spotlight, something he always hated growing up. It was always on him. Even as a young kid of 4 and half. When his Uncle arrived, he was the target. When the Saiyans came, he was yet again one of the targets. On Namek it was no different, Frieza was out to exterminate the last of the Saiyans. And of course...Cell.

As all this went through his head one factor stayed the same in these memories. Krillin was always there. It's true, he was always there for Gohan. He was always there, right by his side. Gohan's expression went from one of a death glare staring at nothing into one of shame. He had hurt the one person who was always there for him. The one person who was always by his side, through the best and worst of it. How could he, how could he do such a thing? How could he hurt his best friend? It wasn't like him. Though he hasn't been himself for 3 years now, this was way out of line. The line was crossed after that first attack. Gohan took a stare back at his friend who was watching the fight, hopefully not noticing Gohan watching him. Minutes ago he was gasping for air, nothing serious, but enough for his classmates to get worried. They've never seen the sort of fighting Gohan and Krillin have been through.

At this point both fighters were in their stance feet apart from each other catching their breathe. They exchanged a little smack talk, speaking how the other was going to win soon enough. "COME ON VIDEL YOU CAN DO IT" "NO WAY, SHARPNER YOU'RE THE MAN COME ON! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO A GIRL" came the enthusiastic yells from their classmates cheering them on. "COME ON SHARPIE! COME ON VIDEL! DON'T GIVE UP!" came a non biased yell from a certain bubbly and blond headed girl. Both fighters sighed at their dull friend. She did know that they were fighting and that there could be only one winner right? The fight would soon come to an end. It was just a matter of stamina at this point. Whoever stood the longest was sure to be the winner. They were really pushing their limits and giving it their all.

They rushed in simultaneously and threw their right fists at each others jaws. A clean hit for both. Their fists were planted into the others' face for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanted to give up. The whole class behind them was holding their breathe to see who would come out the victor. Eventually one of the arms dropped as the other stood it's ground in the air punching nothing. The sound of a body falling to the floor was all that could be heard. Loose blond hair spread across the floor. The raven haired girl stand proudly above her defeated opponent. She looked down at him and offered him a hand, she knew this was a friendly fight and wouldn't let this ruin a good friendship. All of the classmates behind them applauded and cheered the two on. They both fought valiantly and should be proud of themselves. Krillin walked over to the two and patted them both on the back congratulating them. "You both did very well, you should be proud of yourselves. You both have a bright future ahead of you, I'll be looking forward to seeing more from you two."

After seeing these two fight others were more eager to get in there and show what they had to offer. None of the fights after that weren't worth watching though, they were either really short and one sided or just really boring and didn't involve much fighting. It was more like slap fighting during some of the fights. Soon enough the bell rang and the class was over. Videl and Sharpner were both in better condition then they were right after the fight, but bruises were visible all over the both of their bodies. Nothing too bad, the blood was cleaned up already and the black and blue marks weren't too big, they could be hidden easily if they wanted to do so. The class was exiting the gym, the conversation was no longer about Gohan anymore. It was all about Videl and Sharpner's fight. From across the room Gohan heard the whispers. For a moment he let out a cheap smirk, he was glad the attention wasn't on him for a moment. He was still leaning against the back wall as there were only two people in the gym. Krillin was getting ready to leave when he noticed Gohan still standing in his spot. He turned his head around to face him "Hey Gohan. You co-" Gohan disappeared from view once more. Krillin pray to Kami that he wasn't behind him again. He slowly turn his head around and was relieved to find no one there. Maybe Gohan had left and was on his way to his next class. He had hoped so. Krillin opened the door to the Gym and was about to walk out just as a fist swing in front of his view blocking him from advancing.

* * *

A/N: I'm going over my story and editing each chapter once more. There will be less chapters, but no change in content. Nothing is being lost, just placed differently. Less chapters = Good? Hopefully. Well, yea, Hope you like it.


	3. Inside The Fire

**A Disturbed Savior: Inside The Fire**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION

* * *

Before he knew it Krillin was back in the middle of the Gym. He opened his eyes with his arms still crossed and saw Gohan's still extended arm outside of the Gym. Gohan dropped his arm and entered the room slamming the door behind him. Lightning was cracking around the young Saiyan. A familiar wind started to pick up as well. "Darnit, what's he doing? He can't go Super Saiyan here. Not in school. He'll blow the place to bits." was spoken under hi breathe. If Gohan had been paying attention he would have heard these words. But his ears were deafened by his growing anger and sounds of lightning cracking around him.. The room started to gently rumble as debris began to slowly fall from the ceiling above. It was the same in the rest of the school.

Test tubes in the Science lab started falling and breaking. Fumes from the gases and chemicals made it's way to the fire alarm. The chemicals were nothing too dangerous or poisonous but the fire alarm rang and the sprinkler system activated. The school was soaked within seconds and only one classroom knew why. Everyone in the school was rushing out of their classes and head downstairs to the bottom floor and to head out of the school. No one knew what was going on except those in the Science Lab. But they were confused on how it even happened. Only Gohan and Krillin knew what was going on. 2 and half minutes later Krillin was still standing his ground in the gym with a blank stare on his face. Gohan was still standing there in front of him with what seemed like Super Saiyan hair, but it was still black. The spikes were there, he couldn't see his eyes but he could guess that they were the Super Saiyan Teal by now. A bright golden Aura surrounded the young half breed. The shaking in the room started to quicken. Floorboards were starting to rise from the floor around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the school was out of the building by now besides the two fighters. The Principal first took a head count of the teachers. It would be easier to ask each teacher if they had all of their students instead of asking every student if they were safe. He ran down his list of names and everyone seemed to be there. "MR. KRILLIN!...KRILLIN...HAS ANYONE SEEN THE GYM TEACHER KRILLIN!" Everyone from the previous gym class turned to look around. They were looking for their teacher. They had seen him but 8 minutes ago. Where was he now. Surely he heard the alarm go off. "Principal Sasaki! Where's our teacher! Where's Mr. Krillin?" a couple of concerned students asked the Dean. Mr. Sasaki couldn't give them an answer, he turned to look at the students and shrugged off the question. He was thinking the same thing. Inside the building the scene wasn't quite the same. Inside was the cause of all the panic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"G-Gohan. You need to ca-" the death glare Gohan gave Krillin as he spoke cause him to choke on his own words. That stare could kill a normal person. He was staring deep into Krillin's soul. He could feel the pain in his chest begin to burn. He had to stop this. Gohan was going to destroy the school at this rate. "GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOURSELF! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Gohan smirked at the prospect of being told what to do. Who was he to give him orders? "Calm down? I thought you wanted to see me fight? Now you want me to CALM DOWN!" Krillin was terrified. Gohan could see fear in his eyes. He had seen those eyes before. An evil parasite was fending for it's life the last time he saw eyes like that. He was in control. He began to slowly make his way to the terrified figure in front of him. He didn't know what he was going to when he reached his target.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene outside of the school was getting worse. Bright flashes of light from the inside were seen clearly from the outside. The building was still shaking and the sprinklers were still going off. Whatever was going on in there it wasn't pretty. "MR. SASAKI WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! WE HAVE TO FIND OUR TEACHER!" those same students pleaded to their principal. "You can't go in. It's not safe. The fire department is on their way now. When they get here they'll look for him. If there is a fire I'm sure he's looking for his way out as we speak. Mr. Krillin is a strong man I'm sure he'll be fine." the principal responded trying to cheer up the concerned students.

A very long 7 minutes later Sirens were heard approaching the school. The crew quickly jumped out of the truck and ran to the Principal. Maybe he had an idea of where to start looking. "Are You the Principal?" asked the chief "Yes I am, no one is sure what triggered the alarm but there was some shaking in the building and then all of the sudden the alarm went off." Mr. Sasaki responded. "Well, we'll do our be-" the chief was pushed over to the side by unrelenting students running towards the entrance of the school. "IT'S MR. KRILLIN! HE'S ALIVE!" one student pointed out. Krillin walked slowly out of the entrance of the school holding an unconscious Gohan over his shoulder. Gohan's shirt was gone and his pants were ripped up. Bandages covered his forearms and chest. Krillin had to think of something quickly.

Krillin walked down to the last stair of the entrance to the school and placed down the sleeping Gohan next to him. All of his students quickly ran up to their teacher and their new classmate with scared expressions on their faces. "Where were you? "What Happened?" "What were you doing?" "Are you ok?" "What happened to Gohan?" the questions were coming at him like a machine gun. He put his hand up signaling his students to quiet down.

"I'm fine. Gohan's ok too. There was just a small fire in the school. We had to put it out so we could get out. Thankfully there were fire extinguishers everywhere." he tried explaining. But the students looked at him with confusion. One student spoke up.

"But, but we saw flashes of light, there was a bright Golden flash too. And the whole building was shaking." Krillin tried his best to keep his cool. He didn't know that they could see everything so clearly. Had it really been that bad inside?

"I told you there was a fire. Anything else that happened we didn't see, we were too busy making our way outside. We felt the shaking, but a bright golden flash? It must have been when were heading down the staircase." he turned his head down to Gohan who was in more pain then what was visible on the outside. He was having trouble dealing with life itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**He was being lifted up by the front of his shirt by Gohan. His face was cringing in pain as Gohan squeeze tightly. "Do you know. Do you know How it feels!" The child screamed in anger. Krillin could only open his right eye to show he was still conscious and paying attention. Gohan threw him on the floor in front him. A scream of anger came from the Demi Saiyan as the bright Golden Aura grew stronger as the Golden Aura surrounded the entirety of the room. A large crater formed around the two fighters as the room was close to collapsing onto the floor below it. Debris was floating all around them as Gohan stare down at Krillin for a silent minute. "Do you know what it's like...what it's like to hurt someone against your will? Do you know what it's like to kill." Krillin's eye shot open. he didn't know what Gohan had planned for him. But he had an idea of what was going on in his head. Where this anger was comig from. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Gohan has been through. Ever since he was a child he thrown onto the battle field to fend for his life. He had anything but an easy life. He barely got to spend any time being a regular kid. Between all the studying Chi Chi put him through and all the fighting and Training Piccolo and Goku put him through, what time did he have? A tear started to fall from Krillin's one open eye as he thought about Gohan. How hard he's had it. No wonder he had all this anger inside of him. Since Cell, he's had no where to get rid of it all. He'd held all of it in, bottled it up inside.**

**"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Gohan." he whimpered. Gohan was surprised. The person in front of him was apologizing. Confusion quickly turned to anger.**

**"Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY!" Gohan screamed in anger while his power skyrocketed. The lights in the room all shattered. Glass was falling and disintegrating from the sheer screams of the Saiyan. The building shook furiously. A Bright Golden Flash made it's way through every room in the building shattering every window and making it's way outside. Krillin couldn't move. he was scared for his life of what would happen if he did. Gohan was still screaming, still powering up. The crater from earlier was growing deeper. All the floorboards were gone. All except the one's under Gohan's feet and the one's under Krillin. Gohan's shirt was gone. The material it was made of was not enough to hold off a Super Saiyan 2. His muscle mass had increased and torn it right off. It's been 3 years since Krillin has felt this power. He didn't miss a beat, if anything he had grown stronger since then. After a couple minutes of powering up the screams started to die down. Gohan's power level was dropping, his screams lower, his hair losing it's spikes, the shaking coming to a hault. The room went dark.**

* * *

"Mr. Sasaki, we're going to have to go inside and check if everything is alright before we can allow anyone go back inside." the chief Firefighter said as his group started inside. The Principal nodded to signal he understood. He then turned his attention to the brave teacher who was sitting by the newest student in the school.

"Are you alright? What happened in there? How's the student? Is he alright? What took you so long to get out of there?" He kept firing away questions as fast as his mouth could ask them. Krillin was still looking down at Gohan. He was really in bad shape. Physically he was fine, but mentally, he introduced a side to himself Krillin hasn't ever seen before. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see again anytime soon.

"Huh? Oh right. Yea he's fine, he just needs to get some rest. We were held up a bit inside. Don't worry about it. We'll be ok. Like I said, just need some rest." Krillin tried to play it off as if this was something that happened everyday, which wouldn't be lying in their case.

"Are you sure, you look really hurt. And what's with all the bandages on the kid. Was he burned in the fire. I have to make sure my students are ok" Mr. Sasaki was starting to panic, if any of the students got hurt in a fire or whatever went on in the school they could be sued. He tried reaching for Gohan's bandages to see what the damage was. His arm was stopped as it was about to reach Gohan's covered chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Principal Sasaki was about to reply when his eyes were met by a death glare from the gym teacher. He turned his attention back to the front of the school, waiting for the firemen to make their return and report the damage.

* * *

"Well, we thoroughly examined every room in the building. And, there's not much to say. There were no signs of any fire. There was a bit of water damage, mainly to the lockers and all the books left inside due to the sprinklers, but...Something definitely happened inside. I can't really explain it, but...well, I should tell you that you won't be using the Gym anytime soon." Mr. Sasaki looked at the chief very confused.

"WHAT? No fire? And what do you mean by that? We won't be using the gym anytime soon? What happened in there?" The principal questioned quite angrily. The chief firefighter took a step back and waved his arms in defense.

"Woa woa, back off there. Like I said there was no fire, but if you want me to show you what I'm talking about with the Gym I can escort you inside. But you're not going in there alone, I forbid it until something is done to ensure safety around the area." Mr. Sasaki backed off as his glance met the chief's. He had to submit. If he wanted to ensure the safety of his students he was going to have to settle down. A group of 5 firefighters began to escort the Principal into the school and headed for where the Gym was supposed to be.

The door to the gym was hanging by the hinges almost laying on the floor. The Principal stared at the door in disbelief. "How did this happen? What could have done this?" he said under his breathe.

"Mr. Sasaki. You're going to want to see this." The Principal's eyes slowly turned to the middle of where the Gym used to be.

"Am I missing something here? Where's the floor?" he asked out loud. There was missing something.

"Mr. Principal, please look down." came the slow response from the chief firefighter. It was as if an alien had crash landed on Earth and was making it's way outside of it's space pod. The Principal's eyes grew as wide as a dinner plate. His jaw dropped almost instantly and his brain was fried. "Mr. Sasaki. MR. SASAKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" he just continued staring. There was a crater as wide as the Gym allowed and it was deep enough to reach the floor below. The classroom below the gym was being crushed.

"What the hell caused this? This was no Earthquake. Earthquakes don't do that! WHAT THE HELL!" He had every reason to be mad. His school was in ruins. Every room was soaked, all the windows were shattered and the gym was ruined.

* * *

_'I hope I don't lose my job for this. I enjoy doing what I do. I had to lie to the principal though. I couldn't tell him that the new student in school was the cause for the disaster in the school. He would for sure get expelled. And that wouldn't be really fair at all. How would he get into another school after this? Oh Kami, what would Chi Chi do. I can't imagine the pain that frying pan wielding woman would do to Gohan for this mess. I feel worse for him. I can't imagine having to deal with that everyday. She's so critical of every little thing he does. It's no wonder he has so much anger inside of him. I-I have to get him out of here. Before Mr. S. comes back out, I have to get Gohan out of here, I have to get him home. I can't let anyone else get hurt today. No one can find out what happened. I just hope I don't get blamed for any of this. 18 will kill me if she finds out I got fired.'_

Krillin was just about to grab Gohan and throw him over his shoulders when a voice from within the school was ringing through his ears. "MR. KRILLIN! Over here this instant." Krillin looked over like a scared little puppy that was about to be neutered. He gulped and took in a deep breathe.

"Yes sir." he said in low tone as he slowly walked over to the principal who had his arms crossed. The Principal had a sinister smile on his face. Krillin was afraid for his job, afraid for his life what was going to happen next.

"Mr. Krillin. Would you like to explain something to me? Would you like to explain how you put out a fire when from the looks of it, none of the fire extinguishers were used? The glass isn't even broken on any of them. So I'm confused. Was there a fire or not?" Krillin was somewhat relieved. He was sure he was going to lose his job.

_'Dammit. Looks like I'm going to have to let one secret go. Whatever, if I get to keep my job I guess it'll be ok.'_ thought the monk. "Well, Principal Sasaki. I was trained by the Turtle Hermit to master Martial Arts when I was a boy. And he taught me this technique that came in handy and helped me put out the fire. I was skeptical at first. But it seemed to work out just fine." The face on the Dean of the school was priceless. Everyone knew who the Turtle Hermit was, but on one even knew that he was still alive. It had been since the 21st Budokai all those years ago since any word of him had been spoken about publicly. He tried to compose himself as best he could to answer Krillin. he rolled his hand and brought it to his mouth and coughed.

"Well then, I see it worked just fine thankfully. I'm going to dismiss you for the day and let you get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll call the kid's parents and tell them to come pick him up." he responded. He knew well that there was no fire and that Krillin knew what happened inside. He would get that information from him another time.

"Hey, no. That won't be neccessary. I can take him home. I want to be sure he makes him home safely. It's alright really." Mr. Sasaki gestured his hand as to agree and walked off from the scene. He had other things to worry about. Like how he was going to get the School up and running safely again.

* * *

Krillin began slowly walking back over to where he left Gohan. The Raven haired girl was hovering over the unconscious Half Saiyan with a look of confusion and curiosity on her face. She decided to reach for the bandages on Gohan's right arm. She started unwrapping his bandages and from what she had seen from unwrapping less than 4 inches of bandages was going to haunt her. "AHHHHHH" she let out a scream of terror. Krillin quickly rushed over to where he left Gohan and saw Videl with her hands on her face screaming. He quickly got down to his knees and bandaged Gohan back up.

"Videl! Quiet down! You can't let anyone know what you saw! You got it! No one can know about this." He stared intently at her until she answered him, he had to know she wasn't going to tell anyone. She shook her head in agreement and murmured "mhm" Two blond haired students, one boy with long hair and one girl with short cropped hair rushed over to their friend.

"Videl are you alright, we heard you scream." "Yea are you ok?" questioned Erasa and Sharpner.

"I'm fine, I just saw a large rat walk over my boots. It's gone though." she was forced to lie, she just promised Krillin she wouldn't tell.

"Well, alright, if you say so." Erasa replied questioning the validity of the answer they were given.

Krillin saw that the situation was handled. Videl would keep Gohan's secret as Krillin requested. He was able to keep his job for all he knew. The day was starting to get a little better. Until he sensed a very large and very familiar power level. Krillin might as well have crawled into a hole and died altogether. The person he'd have to deal with now was not someone he was ever too friendly with. _'Why Kami! WHY ME!'_ Screamed a voice inside the monk's head. _'Wasn't today enough torcher?'_ Ground shaking footsteps were nearing as Krillin had no chance of getting out of this situation. He had to hope for the best, maybe he wouldn't die today. Hopefully. Krillin's back was still turned when the ear wrenching and very demanding voice spoke.

"I order you to explain to me what happened exactly here Baldy!"

* * *

A/N: This is another edited chapter. If you've read, I'm doing this with most of my story for the sake of more content per chapter. Which also lessens a couple stupid things. Well well well, who could it be? Piccolo or Vegeta?


	4. Nightmare

**A Disturbed Savior: Nightmare**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

Krillin slowly turned around to face the person calling for him. His eyes started low as the last thing he wanted to do was make eye contact. Slowly his eyes looked higher up as he saw the person's arms crossed as usual. He was wearing his typical outfit. The blue spandex which showed off his figure quite nicely to those around. _'I'm screwed. What the hell am I supposed to say here? Oh, Gohan got mad and decided to go Super Saiyan? Come on, think Krillin.'_ The black haired figure was getting antsy as he did not receive his answer. He grabbed Krillin by his collar and lifted him in the air.

"Are you listening to me! Tell me what happened here." Krillin was thrown to the ground lightly and was plugging his ears. He took a glance over to Gohan, he knew that since Vegeta had showed up that he was going to get an ear full as well. And that was something he didn't need at the moment. He had enough things to worry about.

Krillin looked back over to Vegeta, who was still standing in the spot he threw Krillin from, and picked himself up. He put on as serious a face he could and tied to explain. "Look, you felt what happened, so I don't think I need to explain that. But why? That I couldn't tell you. It could have been something I said. I did mention Raditz to him. But that couldn't possibly be what got him angry. That just threw him over the edge. Look, you can question all you want, but you're not going to get any clear answers." Vegeta snarled.

"NOW YOU LOOK HERE! I will get the answers I seek whether it be the nice way or the hard way. GOT IT!" Krillin nodded "Now I'm sure you can answer me this one question. What the hell is that brat doing here?" Krillin's seriousness dropped.

"Oh, well he actually just started coming to school here today. I was surprised as well. I didn't think Chi Chi would let him go to a Public School." Vegeta snarled

"Hmph. Whatever. He's of no use to me in his current condition. You can take him home. But he will be leaving with me tomorrow. I will get the answers from him myself."

* * *

Videl was wondering who the person her teacher was talking to was. They knew each other, that much was obvious._ 'What could they be talking about? I wish I knew. I wonder if it's about Gohan?'_ She shivered at the thought of what she saw. '_What the hell was up with his arm. That's just not normal. There's just way too many.'_ Her spine tingled once more. 'I-I really don't want to think about it anymore. It's going to make me sick' Videl looked over to her two blond friends. She needed a pick me up. "Hey Erasa, Sharpner. Let's get out of here. School isn't resuming anytime soon anyways. How about the mall?" Erasa was shocked by the suggestion.

_'Videl? Mall? Something is bugging her for sure'_ the blond looked back at her Raven haired friend. "Hell yea, let's get out of here. Being near the school when I'm not in it feels weird anyways." Sharpner just exhaled. He was being dragged to the mall to carry bags as usual.

"Whatever, let's go I guess." came his unenthusiastic reply. The group walked away from the school quickly trying not to get caught by the Principal just in case. But it didn't matter, school had a 0% chance of resuming on this day.

* * *

"What do you mean by that? You're going to beat the answers out of him? And what good will that do you? I saw a side of him in there that no one should ever have to see. You'll be risking your life going through with your plan. It's not safe to mess him. He's not well right now Vegeta. Can't you tell? Why would he go Super Saiyan, let alone Super Saiyan 2 while in a public place? He's not dumb. Think for a second here. You'll just be making things worse." the monk pleaded to the Proud Saiyan Prince

"You're not telling me something Baldy. What 'side of him' could you have possibly seen? Come on, share." Came the smart ass response. Krillin took in a large gulp and remained silent. "I thought so. Now keep my business out of your head and worry about yourself. I can take care of myself. My plans are for me to know and for you to never find out. GOT IT! Now take him home before I change my mind." This got Krillin's attention. He quickly scurried to where Gohan was and cleared out the area. He took out a capsule and threw it to the ground. A loud booming sound and a large smoke area later and a car appeared. There was the option of flying, but not in public where everyone could see them. There was enough going on, the last thing Krillin needed was for someone to be asking him how he could fly. He laid Gohan down in the backseat as he put his own seat belt on. He looked back at Gohan

_'I don't know what's wrong with you kid, but I can only hope you'll be ok.'_ With that Krillin turned on the ignition and put his foot to the pedal.

"Hmph...Brat." Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp without another thought to go train in the Gravity Chamber. Basically what he did all day everyday.

* * *

Videl's thoughts were everywhere while at the mall. Mainly fixated on the new kid at school. He comes in acting like some big jerk. Then at lunch time he completely scares the crap out of her and her friends. Then during Gym he beats the teacher into submission. And all of this to be told he helped put out a fire later in the day at school? Not to mention the gaze at his arm she got. _'He's definitely hiding something, but what? I'm...I'm actually sort of scared to ask him though. The way he reacted on the roof today, he might kill me if I overstep my boundaries. I've never met anyone like him before. He's soooooo... to himself, unlike any other person I've ever seen. It's crazy. He's here one day and makes a huge splash. Hopefully his second day won't be like today.'_ Videl was walking all over the place.

"EARTH TO VIDEL. THAT'S A WALL YOU'RE ABOUT TO WALK INTO!" Erasa shouted in her friends ear.

*BUMP*

Videl fell to the ground "Oww...what the hell was that?" Erasa facepalmed and Sharpner laughed.

"You should start paying attention, you walked right into the wall. There was nothing even close by. Are you ok?" Videl looked back at Erasa

"Yea I'm fine. Just wondering what could have happened at the school today is all." she lied.

"Who cares, school is out so let's enjoy it" Sharpner added, he hated school with a passion.

* * *

Back with Krillin who had just about reached the outskirts of the city. He was finally able to ditch the car and fly Gohan home. It was so much faster that way. Taking a car to Gohan's house could take hours. He stopped the car and placed Gohan on the ground. He pushed the button on the side of the car and instantly smoke popped out and a capsule flew up in the air. Krillin caught it and put it in his pocket. He picked up Gohan holding him in his arm and began his flight to the Son Household. It's been 3 years since he's seen Chi Chi, let alone their newest addition to the family, Goten. "I wonder how this is gonna go down? Oh hey Chi Chi, long time no see, oh by the way I'm carrying your son home from his first day of school because he almost blew up the place and knocked the wind out of himself. Come on Krillin, think of something. You're a smart guy, you can do this. Just use the same excuse you gave the Principal. She'll believe it...hopefully. She's never really looked at Gohan as a fighter anyways. Hopefully luck is on my side right now. The way today has gone so far, I highly doubt it though. Facing Chi Chi will be worse than facing Cell again. I just hope she doesn't bring out that damned frying pan, I'll be ok if she leaves that thing out."

Gohan was alone on the battlefield, his left arm might as well have been ripped off it was so useless now. His power and his moral were drained. The enemy has once again fooled them all. He has played them for fools and taken two more lives. The terror never seems to end. "Why...WHY! I should have finished him off earlier. Daddy wouldn't have had to die and neither would Trunks. I'm so sorry. Everyone, I've let you all down again. WHYYYYYYYY! I should have, I could have done it! I could have beaten Cell! I'm so sorry!" Gohan was on the ground pounding his right fist into the ground crying like there was no tomorrow. He was all alone on the battlefield. No one by his side. Not his dad, not Piccolo, no one.

_'Wow. Nothing seems to have changed over the years over here. It's so peaceful out here, I miss coming out here and fishing with Goku. Life just doesn't seem the same without him. I'm starting to understand where that outburst from earlier came from. I'm Goku's best friend and I have a hard time dealing with it. This is his son, I can't imagine what's going through his head day to day. It can't be easy for him or Chi Chi. It's probably a lot quieter at home as well. Man Goku, I miss you buddy. You have to come back soon, 3 years is too long.'_ Krillin was at the door of the Son Family Home. "Well, here you are Krillin. Come on, you can do this. Just.."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

A minute passed by with no response, maybe Krillin was lucky. A familiar voice from inside was heard. The door began to crick as it slowly opened. "Who is i-GOHAN!" MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY! IS HE HURT? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOHAN! IT WAS THAT STUPID SCHOOL WASN'T IT! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Krillin was bombarded with questions and almost dropped Gohan from his arms from all the cringing. He didn't have the pleasure of plugging his ears.

"CHI CHI HE'S FINE!" Krillin yelled trying to get the worried mother's attention. Chi Chi was both surprised and mad.

"FINE! DOES HE LOOK FINE TO YOU! YOU'RE HOLDING HIM IN YOUR ARMS AND HE'S WRAPPED IN BANDAGES! AND YOU SAY HE'S FINE! HOW DARE YOU!" Krillin needed to shut her up before he became deaf.

"CHI CHI! LET ME SPEAK FOR A SECOND!" Chi Chi was surprised with the tone Krillin took with her. He'd never spoken to her like that before. This was strange indeed. "hmph...Can I come inside, I'll explain everything ok?" Chi Chi was very surprised and went to the side to allow Krillin to walk in the door. "I'm going up to his room to place him in bed ok?"

* * *

_'That Mr. Krillin is hiding something. He's a teacher at my school. Secrets shall not be kept. Especially not ones involving the safety of my students. There was definitely no fire. And no earthquake could possibly do what happened to the gym. He knows. He definitely knows. And I will find out. But what could possibly have done something like that. What kind of monster could make such a hole in a hardwood floor and down into the concrete ceilings down to the next floor. Something like that is just unheard of. And that new kid...what was his name? Son...Go...ummmm GOHAN! Son Gohan I think. There has to be something about him as well. He has to be involved with this whole thing somehow. He was in the building as well. He had to have seen something. I'll figure this out. But first...the school.'_ The principal definitely had a lot to think about. But there was a more more important issue he had to tend to. "Chief. I would like your opinion. Do you think it would be safe for the students to come to school tomorrow. I would hate to have to cancel a school day because the fire alarm tripped up." The Head Fireman looked at the teacher with a confused look. Had he not seen the damage to the gym?

"Are you serious? You saw what happened in there? It would be a hazard just to go near that area." Mr Sasaki wasn't fazed.

"Well then, we can block off the area completely and go on with our daily schedule while holding Gym class outside instead of inside can't we?" The chief was dumbfounded. This guy really was determined to act like nothing happened. He could only nod in agreement. There was no stopping this guy from giving his students an education.

* * *

Back at the mall, Videl and company were busy wandering around just trying to find something to do. There was only one store, besides the music store that Videl had any interest in in the Satan City Mall. The Martial Arts store. It was the only place she felt at ease and welcome. It was just something so natural to her. Her father being the World Champ, the man who defeated Cell. And herself, an up and coming fighter on her own trying to make a name for herself. It was always embarrassing being called "The Daughter of The Champ." She was a regular in the store and was always welcomed with open arms when she walked in. But today she didn't even notice it. She walked in and was staring out into no where deep in thought. She was still thinking about earlier just thought she was looking around looking for something new to beat up. Videl just kept wandering around, not really looking for anything in particular. But then, something caught her eye. Something that seemed to be collecting some dust as if it has been ignored for a couple years now. She picked up the item and blew off the dust

*COUGH* *COUGH*

She wiped it clean to clear it off some more. Her eyes went wide as soon as she read the label. "OFFICIAL FOOTAGE FROM THE 21ST, 22ND AND 23RD TENKAICHI BUDOKAI TOURNAMENTS! I HAVE TO BUY THIS!"

* * *

"MOMMY MOMMY!" A mini Goku started running up to the door where he heard the screaming originate. Krillin's eyes jolted to what looked like a mini Goku.

_'Oh my god. He looks just like him. He looks so innocent too. I can't believe it. He has to be his son. He can't be any less than what...2 years old?'_

"GOAN! Is he ok!" the chibi was almost in tears as he saw his older brother unconscious and in bandages. He'd only seen his brother like this when he would go out in the woods for some time to himself. He would always come home with his clothes all torn and his arms and legs bleeding. Gohan would always tell him he had a good training session and that he was fine. But Goten was told that Gohan was at school today, he wasn't training today. Chi Chi turned around to see her youngest son very worried about his brother.

"Don't worry Goten, Gohan's going to be fine. Just go back in the kitchen and keep mixing the cake. ok." She put on a sincere smile just to top it off and make it seem like she was telling him the truth. He was 2 years old and as naive as Goku, he would believe anything he was told.

"Chi Chi, I'm going to put him down in his room so he can get some good rest ok. We can talk then." Krillin walking towards Gohan's and Goten's room.

* * *

"ATTENTION FOLKS THIS IS BREAKING NEWS. WE HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY DURING THE ROBBERY OF THE MOST PRIZED JEWELS IN THE CITY. BUT EVEN WITH OUR HIGH DEFINITION AND SUPER SLOW MOTION CAPTURE ON OUR STREET VIEW CAMERAS EVERYTHING STILL LOOKS LIKE ONE BIG BLUR. THE FOOTAGE WE ARE ABOUT TO SHOW WILL SHOCK YOU. AS YOU CAN SEE IT APPEARS TO BE A PERSON WITH YELLOW HAIR WAS THE PERSON WHO SAVED THE JEWELS. AMAZING! IT WAS SO FAST YOU CAN BARELY EVEN SEE WHAT HE DID. ASTOUNDING, SIMPLY ASTOUNDING. WHO IS THIS PERSON? IS HE A HERO! OR JUST SOME REGULAR DO GOODER LOOKING OUT FOR THE SAFETY OF HIS CITY! IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFORMATION ON THIS PERSON, PLEASE SPEAK UP. THIS HAS BEEN CHANNEL 5 NEWS WITH A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT WISHING YOU ALL THE BEST IN THE REST OF YOUR DAY!"

All over the city the news was spreading like wildfire. Everyone's jaws dropped at the footage they were shown. Even in super slow mo it looked so fast. it was simply crazy how something like that could happen in a heartbeat. "VEGETA! look at the news! It's Gohan." Vegeta snarled.

"Brat, what was he thinking?" Goten was watching tv after mixing the cake batter when the announcement came up.

* * *

"MOMMY MOMMY! It's Goan on the Tv, look." Chi Chi turned around from the kitchen as her attention went to the Tv. The Golden hair was unmistakeably his.

"GOHAN!"

* * *

The group of friends in the mall were left confused. Videl was just placing her items on the counter to be paid for when the announcement came up. Videl was usually notified about any sort of crime that happened in the city. Why didn't she know about this one? "Who the hell is that? And how the hell did he do that?" Videl was very confused.

"Who knows. But I bet whoever he is, he's cute." Erasa was always thinking about boys. Sharpner just nodded. All she thought about when she saw someone was how they looked.

"Whoever he is, he kicks major ass. I'd like to get my shot at him." Erasa and Videl laughed in unison.

"Hahah, yea right Sharpie, you saw what happened to that robber."

* * *

Krillin had placed one of Gohan's Purple Gi's over his Bandages just in case Chi Chi came in later and got curious. After that he placed Gohan in his bed and under the his sheets while Chi Chi was screaming. The door was shut so he couldn't hear it. Plus he was focusing on Gohan, so he wouldn't have heard it if she had screamed in his ears. He looked down at Gohan. "So peaceful. This is the Gohan I remember. This is the little kid everyone remembers being around. Where was that kid today? What happened Gohan? You can't keep all of this emotion bottled up inside. You can't keep hurting yourself like this. It's not healthy. I know you're hurting but you can't keep doing this to yourself. We all care about you too much. You have to be stronger, for me, for your mom, for your brother. You have to Gohan. You can't do this anymore. We've already lost Goku, we can't lose you." Krillin was crying as the words came from his mouth. He was the one who had almost lost his life and it was as if Gohan was the one who had just fought a life threatening battle.

* * *

He was being taken away from his new friends and his daddy...by his UNCLE. He couldn't do anything to get away. He was too weak to get away. He was trying to cry, and yell for help but it just wasn't coming out. It was like the energy was being drained right from his body. He was feeling numb. Everything went black...The next thing he saw he was trapped. Trapped inside what seemed like a very small area. he was getting nervous. What was this place. It was in the shape of a small circular figure. There was a seat and many many buttons all around the ship. It was such a small area. How did he get here? He was getting scared. He was alone. He was all alone for the second time in one day. Why was he being tortured so much today? He was pounding the walls of the boundaries and crying as loud as he can screaming for help. "DADDY! SOMEONE HELP ME! DADDYYYYYY!" GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE!

* * *

A/N: More editing


	5. Picture Perfect

**A Disturbed Savior: Picture Perfect**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"GOHAN! MY BABY! MY BABY WAS FIGHTING! NO WONDER HE CAME HOME LIKE HE DID! OH MY POOR BABY!" Goten was being suffocated by his mother squeezing him to death. She just needed something to hold onto, he was the closest plushie to her at the time.

"Mo-mm-eee...Yo-ur-sqee-zziing-too-hard-can't-" the grasp on Goten was dropped.

"Oh Goten, I'm sorry, I just can't stand seeing my poor Gohan in pain. Here, come in the kitchen. You can lick the batter off the spoon, Ok?" Goten looked up with as wide a smile as he possibly could jumping up and down in joy.

"YEA YEA YEA I get to lick the spoon!" he began running circles around Chi Chi as she walked back towards the kitchen. The scene on the TV didn't look too promising to Chi Chi. If anything, that would be a cakewalk for Gohan. Krillin had some explaining to do. "I'll get what I want to know from him whether he likes it or not. I'll force it out of him if I need to."

* * *

Krillin was looking around Gohan's room. _'You know, I can't remember actually ever being in here before. It's so...calm. There's nothing in this room to show it belongs to a teenager. It's so plain, yet it has a homey feel to it. Oh...of course, and there are his books. Ah, Chi Chi. What do you put this kid through?'_ Krillin's attention was drawn to the open a compartment in the desk. He slowly opened it up not to wake the sleeping Saiyan. He looked inside and it looked empty. As he pull it out all the way a photo made it's appearance. One that brought old feelings back to the monk. "G-Go-Goku" The monk tried holding back but he just couldn't. Thinking of the guy was enough to stir up emotions. But seeing him. That was just too much. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his forearm and brought the picture up to his face. Now holding it with both hands, he stared at it carefully and observed what was going on. It was a picture or Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan when he was still a baby. Goku had his back against a tree while Chi Chi was leaning against him for comfort with little Gohan in her arms. _'Those were the days weren't they? No aliens wanting to kill us, just peaceful times. You look so happy here.'_ He looked over to Gohan who was fast asleep under his covers. '_Well, better now then later I guess.'_ Krillin placed the picture back in the hidden drawer and took a deep breathe and proceeded to walk out of the room.

* * *

Sweat was flying through the air in short bursts. Air was being thrown around like it was nothing. Loud sounds were getting louder. Almost booming. Heavy footsteps could be heard under all of this. 4 Flying machines were sending an energy blast back and forth between each other trying to fool their opponent who waited patiently upon where he would be struck from. The blast came at him from no where but he luckily put his hands up in time to hold back the blast. His own energy was expelled from his hands as it flew towards the 4 bots. There was a big booming sound as a smoke cloud formed in the room captivating the surrounding area as a whole. When the smoke cleared up Sweat was falling from the air at a faster rate. Two hands were thrown to the ground in a hurry. The man with the tall black hair wearing the blue spandex outfit was breathing heavily. The air was thin, making it harder for him to gather himself again. He tried crawling to the control center of the room. He crawled as fast he could trying to reach the big red button that would shut off the room and bring the gravity back to normal. Reaching the base of the controls he reached up with his arm and slammed it down on the button. He looked up to see a very intimidating 500 start to fade away. The tall haired Saiyan prince collapsed onto the floor, his breathing was heavier as more air began to fill his lungs. It wasn't as thin as it was just moments ago. "Stupid Brat! How is it! How is it he's still stronger than me? SOMEONE TELL ME! He's the son of a low class warrior. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! WHY! TELL ME WHY!"

* * *

"So Videl, whadya buy this time? Possibly something to help you beat up Sharpie again?" Sharpner was hovering over her blond friend

"WHAT! That was a close fight! I could have beaten her!" Videl looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"You're both idiots. I just bought a couple of things for the workout room. You know, some things here, some things there. Some tape for my arms and wrists. The basics. HEY!" The blond girl swiped the bag from her friend.

"Right, tape. You means 'Tapes'. What is this? Tenkaichi Budokai film? What are you going to do with these?" Videl was very possessive.

"HEY, give it back. And for your information I was planning on watching those. There have always been stories about the greatest fights ever being during these specific tournaments. I had to buy them. Maybe I can take a few pointers from watching them. Ya know?" Erasa and Sharpner weren't ones to be very interested in anything Martial Arts, they both looked at her funny.

"Whatever you say girl, just don't get too obsessed with your tapes and forget about the outside world. Alright?" Sharpner always found it amusing to mess with Videl.

"Haha yea, don't go overboard. You remember what happened last time you found something to be addicted to right? That was funny." Videl didn't want to remember what Erasa was talking about. They had all promised to never speak of it ever again.

"Yea haha whatever, I told you that won't ever happen again."

* * *

Chi Chi was sitting down at the kitchen table waiting patiently for Krillin to come down from Gohan's room. "You know, he's been in there for a while now. How long does it take to put someone in bed? I mean really, I should go up there and drag him down here." Goten was making a mess in the kitchen licking up as much of the cake batter as he could get from the bowl. His face could be mistaken for a cake if you didn't know any better. Chi Chi was about to get up from her seat when Krillin began walking down the stairs.

*CRICK* CRICK*

Came the sounds of the old stairs as the monk walked down the stairs. "Ah...it's about time you come down. What took you so long? I've been waiting forever down here for you. You sure have some explaining to do mister. I know all about what happened today. Now start talking!" Krillin was freaked out. He hadn't even finished walking down the stairs yet and he was being bombarded.

_'Hey wait a second. How could she know what happened today? There was nothing on the news about what happened at the school. No one in the school even knows what happened.'_ He was beginning to panic. _'Oh jeez, this is going to suck.'_ Krillin took his seat at the table where Chi Chi had already pulled out his chair. He put his two closed fists on the table and took a deep breathe. "Ok, Chi Chi what happ-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHY MY BABY WAS FIGHTING CRIME TODAY!" Krillin was taken back by what he was hearing.

_'What? Crime fighting? What is she talking about? When did this happen?'_ He opened his mouth and took in another thought and closed it again..then resumed. "What are you talking about? When was he fighting crime today? I only saw him at the school today. I have no idea what you're talking about." Chi Chi's face grew angry like it usually did and Krillin cringed in fear readying for the Frying Pan.

"Are you KIDDING ME! It was all over the news minutes ago. He stopped a robbery from happening, and his hair was Gold, so he was a Super Saiyan while doing it too. Now explain to me what happened THIS INSTANT!" Krillin was really confused now.

"News? What are you talking about? I was in Gohan's room just now. Now, what happened exactly?" He really didn't know what happened.

_'I KNEW IT! There is something else that he knows about.'_ Chi Chi had on a devious smile that scared Krillin half to death. He was so going to get hit with the Frying Pan. "So Krillin. What did happen at school today?"

* * *

'Gohan. My son. You can stop your searching. I'm here now.' A voice that had been absent from living ears whispered into the black. The crying boy lifted his head off the ground and slowly peered at the figure in the Turtle Hermit outfit. Tears began to form in the boys eyes as his face started shaking. The boy was overjoyed. His father was mere feet away. For the first time in 3 years he'd be able to embrace his father. Quickly scrambling to his feet the boy tried running to his father. but try as he might, as fast and as much as he ran forward, the length between him and his father grew. He ran faster and harder but still no luck.

"DADDY! DADDY COME BACK DADDY!" the figure was fading into the darkness.

'I'm here, my son' came the whispers once again. Standing tall and proud the figure disappeared from sight. The boy dropped to his knees and again began to cry.

"Why...do you not love me anymore? It's my fault. It's all my fault isn't it. I could have saved you. I didn't listen. WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The child grabbed a hold of his beating heart. It was running at 100 miles an hour. He was too overwhelmed. All these feelings were getting the best of him. His breathing grew quicker as sweat and tears drip from his face in a fastened pace. He had gained and lost everything he wanted in the same instant. "Why is life so cruel? This has to end. I can't go on like this." In the darkness grew a bright red light. Growing nearer to the crying boy. Once the light was close enough the boy reached for it. He opened his palm to see what was inside. His eyes grew wide as he realized his fate. The boys right arm cocked back.

The sky was dark and the the wind was silent as the night. A light breeze stroll through the lone open window in the room. Two young boys lay sleeping in their beds. One wrapped tightly under the covers, the other laying sideways almost falling out of his bed with his mouth wide open snoring uneasily. The previous day seemed to be never ending. The one wrapped under the covers was covered in self hatred. Even while he sleeps his face said it all. He wanted this nightmare to end already.

"This life brings me too many tears. It ends here. Happiness begins..."The boy swung his arm into his torso "NOW!"

"DADDY!" Breathing heavily, the boy's eyes shot open as his upper body jolt upwards. His breathing heavy and deep. The tip of his shirt was dry of tears and sweat. His face was in the same condition. He turned his attention to his younger brother to see he was still asleep. The sight of another caught his attention. _'Why is he here? Does he want to continue to hurt me?'_ The Demi Saiyans thoughts began to wander as he stare blankly out the open window. He stole a glare at the alarm clock on his desk. In bright red letters it read 2:21 am. _'How long was I out for?'_ Flashes of the previous days events flashed before him. His gaze was back on the person sleeping against the wall in the room. His gaze was more of sorrow this time. For what he had done, he should be at the least appreciative for what's been done for him. But he couldn't think another thought about the situation. Gohan just wanted to believe nothing had happened. The nightmare he just woke up to seemed so real, yet he was already living a nightmare. He pull his sheets off of his body and let his legs lay loosely over the covers. He skooted himself over to the edge of the bed and creeped over to his desk. He opened the hidden compartment and look inside. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" the screams grew louder. "Where could it be? Why wouldn't it be here!" his teeth were clenched as his aggravation grew. He tried to keep it down and under control. Enough chaos had been caused during the day. The whole house doesn't need to be woken up for such a situation. His breathing was getting heavy once more as he tried to calm himself down. "I'll find it." He peaked at his covered arms and legs "I have to."

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The alarm went off at 6 'o clock on the dot. Gohan reached to his right and then to his left but couldn't find it anywhere. He opened his eyes and looked around the room for it. A small smoke cloud engulfed the room seconds later. "Solves that problem." Soon enough he was laying back down in his bed. And moments after that the bedroom door came crashing open and slammed against the wall behind it.

"GOAN GOAN GOAN! Breakfast is READY!" Gohan turned the other way in bed

"5 more minutes." The hyper little boy was jumping around on the sleeping boy's bed trying to wake him up.

"Come on Goan, breakfast is ready! Aren't you hungry?" The loud growl from Gohan's stomach was answer enough, Goten jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Gohan unwrapped the covers and slowly began to stand up. He observed his outfit and noticed the bandaging.

"What the hell are these for? Was I hurt yesterday?" He slowly unwrapped his left arms bandage starting from the wrist. He quickly closed it back up. "Oh" He bent his head down in shame as he remembered why what he saw was there. His next destination was the kitchen where he would surely be questioned to death by an overbearing and overprotective woman.

The next thing the hungry Saiyan's eyes saw, was a stack of food piled almost to the ceiling. His eyes grew wide as his stomach growled as if it was telling him he must eat. A small smile etched his face as he gazed upon the pile of food. It was astounding. Pancakes, Assortments of Meat, Rice and foods from every other food group was present in the pile. He was actually going to enjoy the beginning of the day. He was just about to dig in "Uh uh uh. Wait for everyone to be seated before you begin." His mouth was salivating like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to eat the pile of food so badly. As soon as he saw everyone was sitting his fork and knife went to action grabbing whatever food they could carry and brought it towards his gaping mouth. The younger Half breed followed in his brother's actions plugged his mouth full of food. "Be sure to chew your food you two, you don't want to choke now do you?" They ignored and kept eating like cavemen.

* * *

Before leaving the house Gohan ran up to his room and grabbed an important something and put it in his pocket. Going downstairs would lead to questions on what he grabbed so he jumped out his window and flew into the cloudy sky. "NIMBUS!" The yellow cloud soon reached Gohan as it hovered below him planting itself under him. He cross his legs Indian style and let his mind wander again. "Maybe today won't be so bad. Breakfast was...good, I guess." He slightly smiled at the thought of something good happening in his life. He took out his mp3 players and plugged the headphones into his ears and lay back on the Nimbus cloud with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes back up he was staring at a door. He looked around a bit. He jumped off Nimbus and observed the area. He looked towards the edge and was quickly reminded where he was. The hole in the ledge was more than enough reminder that he was here before. He shook his head and turned towards the door.

By the time Gohan walked in the class everyone else was already in there seats. "Well well, it's nice of you to join us Mr. Son. Now take your seat and open up to page 324." Everyone in the class was whispering too each other. All eyes on Gohan again. Gohan was confused now. Yesterday he was the new kid, but what was there today? Unknown to everyone in the classroom, Gohan could hear every word they were saying, everything they were saying about him. Making up rumors about how he was involved in what happened the day before. It was all so aggravating as he had not idea what anyone was talking about. As he looked at each classmate they tried to play it off and pretend they weren't saying anything and turned their heads in unison. When he finally reached his seat the group of 3 sat there staring at him. He opened his book and ignored the world around him. He put his right hand to his chin and closed his eyes.

_'This silence is killing me, time to break the ice. I want answers.'_ The raven haired girl opened her mouth and was about to speak.

"What do you want now?"

* * *

A/N: More editing. Sorry, but less chapters is better I guess. More content in each is good? Ugh I'm so confused why no one reviews. Maybe I'm being selfish here, but oh well.


	6. Bittersweet Memories

**A Disturbed Savior: Bittersweet Memories**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

Videl's mouth shut. _'But how the?'_ She punched his left arm playfully. "I was going to ask how you were doing after the fire yesterday, but I guess you lack common courtesy, hmph." Gohan's face remain hidden from the girl's view.

_'What is she talking about? What fire? OH. These, these bandages. Is that what everyone think is under these? Burn marks? Whatever they want to think. I don't care. What do I say to get her off my back?'_ He thought hard for another moment before coming up with a solution. "Why don't you check for yourself?" Gohan began snickering as he knew she wouldn't want to see something like that.

Videl was more scared than confused. She didn't know whether to take the offer or leave it alone. Thinking about what was actually under those bandages forced shivers down her spine. "I'll just take you being in class as you being ok." She turned her attention back to her book. _'What actually happened here in school yesterday? From what I saw, he's not burned.'_ Once more she thought of the grotesque site she sneaked in the day before as her face went ice cold. _'Oh Kami, can't keep thinking of that.'_

"Viiiidell. Videeeeellllllllllllll, VIDEL! EARTH TO VIDEL" The voice whispered louder and louder. Trying to get the unfocused girl's attention. "Ugh, we lost her Sharpie, she's off in her own little world, again. What's up with her lately?" Erasa turned to look at Sharpner for an answer.

"What are you looking at me for, she's been doing that a lot lately come to think of it. Pretty much when, ahaha I got it, but I can't believe it. Oh my Kami it's so obvious hahah, I can't believe we didn't see it earlier. It's barely been a whole day. Oh wow." Erasa looked at her long haired friend with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? A whole day? I'm so confused. Tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours." the crop haired girl pouted.

Sharpner leaned back in his seat with a sniveling smile smacked right on his face. "Tsk tsk tsk, poor poor Erasa, so blind to what's right in front of you. Can't you tell yet? Our little Videl here obviously likes the new kid. I mean, isn't it obvious? She's been fazing out like crazy, she's acting weird and SHE, ASKED US, to go to the mall yesterday. Seriously, she's never acted like this before."

Erasa put her hands to her cheeks, she was surprised as hell. She took a look at Videl, then back to Sharpner. "You're right. Oh my Kami, how did I not see it? I'm usually the one catching these things. I must be off my game lately. Dammit Sharpner. You beat me this time."

Videl spent the rest of the class peaking over at Gohan and giving herself bad thoughts at the same time. Gohan spent the rest of the class ignoring her and sleeping it off. He couldn't be bothered by such pettiness when he was trying to have a 'good' day.

* * *

"Gohan...Gohan...Wake up Gohan. Wake up...SON GOHAN. Wake up this instant!"

*BANG*

"Huh, wut where?" Gohan's head and eyes shot up and looked around. "Huh? What time is it?" The teacher stared down at the tired student.

"Mr. Son, you slept through my entire class and are late for your next one as well. I suggest you get more sleep at home, or eat breakfast before you come to school so this won't happen again. Now be on your way before your next teacher gives you a harder time than I'm giving you now." Gohan slowly pushed himself up from his desk and looked at the clock on the wall, he was 20 minutes late for his next class. Next up, History.

Gohan turned the handle on the door, he heard it creak as he tried to slowly open it, not to be noticed. To his dismay the creaking sound was heard throughout the whole classroom. "Mr. Son, did you forget where my classroom was already?" Gohan was about to say something but decided against it and chose to stay silent, the answer he planned on giving wasn't one his teacher would have wanted to hear. "We were just in the middle of talking about the Ox Kingdom. Quite an interesting past it has, you'd be wise to hurry to your seat and catch up with the rest of the class. So class, let's turn our books to page Four Hundred and Six. The title of this next chapter, 'A Tyrant, Born and Bred'." The teacher read on as the class listened. Gohan was dozing off again, he knew all that anyone could possibly know about the Ox Kingdom anyways. The last words Gohan heard clearly before falling unconscious were 'Evil, Menacing King.' The words whispered into the abyss of Gohan's mind as darkness fell upon him.

* * *

He was cold, and moving fast downstream. He couldn't get out. His arms wailing up and down trying to stop himself from falling. "DAAA" He fell under the rapid waters. He couldn't keep himself up. "DADDY! HELP! HELP ME DADDY!" The stream was moving fast. Everything around him went dark. He was trapped in this dark place with no one around him. He couldn't see in front of him. His only thought was where his Daddy was. "DADDY WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU DAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY! HELP MEEEE-" the water consumed the child, he was begging to Kami that he would make it out alive. Where was his hero? Where was his daddy?

* * *

"Uhhhhhh. Where am I?" The half awake half breed lifted his head up and looked around. This time his classmates were still in their seats. He was still in History Class. His book was still opened to page 406, he read the Chapter Title and started flipping through pages slowly. Skimming through the pages, he caught the more important information. 'Evil. Tyrannical. Menacing. Devious. Sly. Double Crossing.' These words caught Gohan's eyes. They were words describing the Ox King. They were describing his grandfather. Each word far from the truth.

*SLAM*

The sound of a thick book being thrown against the wall echoed throughout the room. Pages were flying around the open window falling out the 3rd story of the building out onto the streets of Satan City. The students in the classroom all turned their heads to where the sound came came from. The teacher did the same. Their eyes staring at the book for a moment. Just laying open on the floor. There was a dent in the wall where it hit. They were not light books at all. Very thick, almost Two Thousand pages in each book. But that had nothing to do with the dent. The force the book was thrown with, the person who threw the book more specifically. The eyes of the class turned quickly to the boy with the gravity defying hair standing up, proudly taking credit for throwing the book. "LIES!"

"MR. SON GOHAN! How dare you defile a History book. What is the reason behind this outburst of yours?" Gohan snarled angrily. He wasn't taking a liking to the tone of voice the teacher was using. Everyone in the classroom's eyes were glued to Gohan. Whatever he said now wasn't going to be good. He just threw a book at the wall, no way he was getting out of this without a detention.

Gohan lifted his head up and glared at the teacher with the eyes of a killer. "You really want to know why I threw it? Lies! Every word in that chapter." The teacher was confused by these words. How could a book possibly lie? "Still confused? Everything said about the Ox King in that chapter is a lie. He's depicted as an evil man, a Tyrant even. Someone who could care less about his people, someone who would let others suffer for his own amusement. That's how this book describes him. It couldn't be further from the truth."

The teacher grew interested by the students words. "Is that so Mr. Son? Do you know something about the Ox King that this book doesn't? Because if that's so, then I would like to hear exactly what you think about the subject at hand." The classes eyes were moving back and forth between their teacher and the new student, whom was making quite a splash in his first couple days of school.

"Actually, I know more than you might think, seeing as I spent most of my childhood around him. He's not a demon, he's a saint. He's not evil at all, his heart is pure and he cares for those around him. He doesn't treat anyone with disrespect. He's a good father, and an even better grandfather. He's always there for his friends and family." A strong wind began to blow around the room. Everyone thought it was just a strong breeze coming from the open window. But the eye of the wind was around Gohan. "My grandpa is a good man, and this book defiles his name. At the least this chapter should be ripped out of every book. Makes me wonder just how many more lies are concealed within these books." Moments of silence passed after Gohan spoke those words. He was still standing in front of his seat. Eyes still on him, just waiting for him to do something. He moved. Everyone flinched. He began walking down the staircase to the floor of the room. Seconds later the bell rang. Everyone was frozen as they waited for Gohan to leave the room. The next two classes went without any interruption. Gohan stayed quiet and slept the classes away, ignoring anything that could get him even more upset.

* * *

It was lunch time at Orange Star Middle, and the usual cliques and groups ate together as usual. Gohan walked up to the roof where he would be alone in his thoughts. He jumped to the highest point on the roof, which happened to be on top of the entrance and exit to the roof. He lay down and put his headphones in his ears. He followed by gently closing his eyes and drifting off into his own little world. The soft but heavy music ringing through his ears as he rest peacefully at the peak of the building.

It was the day of reckoning. The day the Earth fought for their survival. And the only thing stopping the destruction was a small boy with blonde hair who stood whimpering in front of his opponent. The boy stare down at a piece of metal with bright orange hair as it spoke words of wisdom to the boy. The boy could only watch and listen to the head speaking to him. The only thing audible at that moment were the words being spoken to him. Not the explosions, not the cries of his friends. It was Him and the Android at that moment. As the Androids mouth stopped moving, loud footsteps were crashing nearer. The terrifying sound of the creature walking closer brought chills to the boys body. The next sound to be heard was the one of the monster's foot crushing the metal head. Oil flew from the machine as the last few blinks of light flashed from the motherboard.

"SIXTEEN!" Cried the boy who's body shot up and eyes jolted open. His headphones were still in his ear. The flock of birds on the telephone lines fled from the area from the scream. The boy was breathing heavy as he sat upright on the roof of the roof. He looked at his mp3 player, straining his eyes to read the tiny digits. Lunch was over and he slept right through it.

* * *

Gohan was wandering the halls of the school walking towards the gym. But when he reached the gym, there were caution warnings, blocking any entrance into it. There was a note posted on the wall near the entrance. "WARNING: THE GYM IS OFF LIMITS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. GYM CLASS WILL BE HELD IN ROOM 352" Reading this, Gohan sighed and walked his way up the stairs once again until he reached the third floor. He was walking the halls where the room he needed to go to was in. A very loud voice came from one of the rooms. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FINAL BOUT OF THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! NOW LET'S WELCOME OUR CONTESTANTS TO THE STAGE! IN ONE CORNER WE HAVE THE DRAGON, GIRAN! AND IN THE OTHER CORNER, WE HAVE THE SMALL, BUT RESILIENT YOUNG BOY! SON GOKU!" The last two words are the ones that Gohan heard clearly. He quickly sprinted to the room where the voice came from and opened the door as quick as possible.

"DADDY!"

* * *

Most of the class jumped out of their seat from hearing the scream of the boy standing at the door, almost in tears. The majority could care less for the Demi, and turned their attention back to the Tournament. From what they had seen so far, the next match they were you going to watch wouldn't disappoint. But as the classes eyes were glued onto the television, Two pairs of eyes met. "Hey Gohan. Why don't you take a seat we're just watching some tape from the good 'ol days." The boy was not amused. He had been tricked. His father was no where in sight.

"AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" came the loud booming voice of the yellow haired referee with the tinted glasses. The little boy in the orange gi rushed in on the stubby dragon like figure. The class watched in awe as the two fighters went at it with their all. They watched closely as they watched the boy with the gravity defying hair get stuck in a sticky situation. It seemed like the match was all over, the kid was thrown far from the arena. Giran would be named the winner any second now. Most of the class stood up and showed their displeasure for the anti climactic ending to the first round of the tournament. "OH MY, FOLKS! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOUR EYES! IT LOOKS LIKE SON GOKU IS FLYING ON SOME SORT OF CLOUD BACK TO THE FIGHTING ARENA! IN ALL MY YEARS OF OFFICIATING I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS, THIS IS AMAZING!" Those who stood up quickly planted themselves back in their seats and glued their eyes back on the TV.

Still standing at the door, Gohan's eyes were transfixed on the object that appeared on the tv. "Nimbus" he whispered under his breathe. Gohan had to find somewhere to sit before he completely fell over from all of the emotion exploding throughout his body. It was mentally exhausting. His father's past was being put on display for everyone to see. A quick breeze filled the room. The students in the front row turned their heads to the door, but it was closed. They looked all around a room, trying to find an open window. But this classroom was in the middle of the building. There were no windows in the room. they stopped looking when they saw a boy with his right hand to his chin holding up his head, staring at the tv with the least amount of enthusiasm. No one knew how he got there but, they figured he ran by them when no one was paying attention.

The fight between the little boy and the dragon raged on, the kid the orange gi having the obvious disadvantage. He was still wrapped around in the purple goo that came from within his opponent. All he could do was to try and dodge the attacks from his opponent. His arms were stuck tightly in the binding. Giran was throwing punches, kicks and even his tail at Goku like a madman. This match was his for the taking, Goku couldn't keep dodging forever, he would eventually run out of space to run. "BY THE LOOKS OF IT FOLKS, THIS MATCH ISN'T GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER! GIRAN SEEMS TO BE OVERPOWERING YOUNG GOKU! WITHOUT THE USE OF HIS ARMS HOW WILL HE EVER MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND?" Giran finally got a hold of Goku, he was ready to throw him out of the ring once again, except this time, Goku was not allowed to use the Nimbus Cloud to bring him back into the ring, this was it, the match was in Giran's grip. "Say Goodbye!" The dragon cocked his arms back and thrust them forward waiting for the screams of the child. They never came, the crowd all turned their heads in the direction where Giran was throwing the boy. There was no one in the air. They all looked for him, but he was no where to be found.

The boy opened his eyes to see himself looking at the ground below him, and the feet of his opponent. He looked up to see a familiar furry object coming from his backside. "MY TAIL! It grew back, and perfect timing too. hehehehe" Giran looked down at his arm to see the young boy hanging around by, a tail?

"WHAT! What is this? How, how did you do that? Where did that tail come from. You should be out of the ring." The crowd stood confused, the boy grew a tail almost instantly before their eyes. They all stood and cheered for this new turn of events.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! OUT OF NO WHERE SON GOKU SPROUTED A TAIL ON HIS BACKSIDE AND SAVED HIMSELF FROM BEING THROWN FROM THE RING! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS SIMPLY AMAZING! WHAT KIND OF TECHNIQUES WILL THESE TWO FIGHTERS PULL OUT NEXT! ONE CAN ONLY WATCH AND WAIT!" The crowd was going crazy, cheering on the fighters as it just got that much more exciting. Not much else could happen to make this fight any better. The class was also getting a bit uneasy, they couldn't wait to see what would happen next. A close up of Goku showed that he was still in the purple binding though. The class grew loud with 'awes', disappointed to see that there still wasn't much left to this match due to the restraints. Words were exchanged between the contestants before the boy tried to do the impossible. Something that has never been done before, break through the Purple Binding. He pushed out as hard as he could, with every muscle in his body being used, veins popping out everywhere, as he pushed every last muscle, every last bone in his body to the limit.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The boys arms shot to his sides as he legs widen. The purple binding was gone. Ridden from his body and no longer holding him back. The dragon Giran's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The classroom started cheering as did the crowd in the video. It was amazing, there seemed to be no end to this child's strength or technique. It was an amazing sight to see.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! NO ONE CAN DO THAT! NO ONE HAS EVER BROKEN THROUGH THAT TECHNIQUE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The monkey boy was ignoring every word just running around the ring free as a bird. He was free of that purple goo.

"I always feel so much stronger when I have my tail. Time to see how much stronger I've gotten since last time. I have an idea. HEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHH" the boy launched himself towards the ring's only wall leading with his right foot.

*BOOM*

Pieces of the wall exploded on impact as the monkey boy's foot destroyed half the wall with a single kick. Again the crowd cheered on as the dragon was left speechless. The classroom was in awe once again. They were amazed at the fight they were seeing and how strong a little kid, no older than they were, could be. Giran was scared for his life. A little kid had just broken the binding that has never previously been broken. Out of nowhere he started waving a white flag, signaling he would no longer compete in this match, he was giving up. There was a mixture of cheers and disappointment around the crowd and in the classroom.

One person in the classroom was not amused at all. He was in tears, but not completely tears of sorrow. He was happy to have the opportunity to see his dad once more. But he was also sad at the same thing. He couldn't look directly into the eyes of his hero, the best he could do was stare at a tv screen which showed a smaller, and younger version of this person. His head was down on the desk he was sitting at with his hands covering the back of his head forcing it down. He couldn't let anyone in the room see him like this. "Da...Daddy" he whispered to himself. This went unnoticed by the rest of the class as they were amazed at the fight they just saw. The teacher just stood by next to the TV smirking and nodding his head.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. When I saw him do that I almost fell to the floor. It was amazing watching that guy fight. He just continued to impress everyone that day, it was amazing. I couldn't believe how much stronger he was than me, after all the training we had gone through together, he was always leaps ahead of me. Giran never really stood a chance in that fight." The classroom stared at their teacher as if he was a freak of nature as he explained his story. They couldn't believe that he knew the little boy on the tv. They had the same outfit on in the tournament, but none put two and two together to figure it out. But now, they had even more respect for their teacher. He really was one of the best back then. And unknown to them, he still was.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! BECAUSE THERE SEEMS TO BE NO SIGN OF LETTING UP JUST YET! IN OUR NEXT MATCH WE HAVE THE YOUNG MONK, KRILLIN! KRILLIN ESCAPED BY A NOSE IN HIS LAST MATCH EDGING OUT BACTERIAN FOR THE WIN! ON THE OTHER HAND, WE HAVE JACKIE CHUN WHO MADE HIS WAY INTO THE SECOND ROUND EASILY, TOYING WITH YAMCHA TO ADVANCE! ALRIGHT FOLKS I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THIS, BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! WOULD OUR TWO FIGHTERS PLEASE STEP FORWARD SO WE CAN GET THIS MATCH UNDERWAY!"

Gohan lifted his head to see a younger version of his friend standing on the tournament grounds wearing the ever familiar Turtle Hermit Gi, while to his his side was seen a very familiar, but hidden face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that fighter. _'Who is he? He looks so familiar. I know him from somewhere. But where.'_ He started comparing those he knew in his mind with the person on the screen. Soon enough he put two and two together.

"You know, that Jackie Chun was a great guy besides being a great Martial Artist. You kids could only hope to know someone like him inside or outside the ring. He was always keeping an upbeat attitude and complimented on every move done right. It's unfortunate I couldn't do much to beat him in this match though. I would have liked to get another shot at him, but the opportunity never came up again. I just wish I could have gotten that chance again." Krillin explained to his class, foreshadowing the outcome of the match. None the less the class was excited to see the match. Watching their teacher fight in the first match got them hooked. They wanted to see what their gym teacher was made of.

"Krillin! That's Master Roshi!" Gohan exclaimed pointing towards the TV where a close up of the character was being shown. Krillin's attention turned from Gohan back to the television. He took a hard glance at the screen. He always thought he was Roshi, but was disproven later that day. He didn't believe Gohan. "Krillin I'm telling you that's Master Roshi, can't you tell? Take away the hair and give him some glasses and you have Master Roshi. How can't you see that?" Gohan slammed his arms onto the desk and lifted himself up from his seat. The attention in the classroom turned to Gohan as everyone was staring intently at him. They had no idea who this Master Roshi was. To them this Master Roshi was just another name, but in the Martial Arts world, he was basically Kami.

"Gohan, what are you..?" Krillin took another glance at the screen. A close up of Jackie Chun was being shown. He wanted to believe Gohan, but he couldn't. Because he knew that later in that day he was shown both Jackie Chun and Master Roshi at the same place at the same time.

"Hey, Mr. Krillin. Who's this Master Roshi you two are talking about?" A girl with pigtails stood up with her right arm raised to ask a question. She only asked what everyone else was thinking. She was quickly given the death glare from Gohan, while Krillin just rolled his eyes.

"He's just a friend who taught me and a few others the basics to Martial Arts. He was really one of the greatest of all time. But now-a-days he's just an old codger who lives on his island. He's not much a people person really." Gohan knew most of this was a white lie, Krillin wasn't fully explaining himself.

"He's no one of your concern. You'd be lucky to set eyes on him. He's more than twice the fighter your father, 'The Champ' will ever be. That's all you need to know." Gohan yelled back quickly, he was still glaring at her as if she was his next victim.

Videl tried hard not to cower in fear over the glance she was being given. It was enough to give someone a heart attack. She tried hard just to breathe. She was choking on air. She coughed a bit trying to get some air. She inhaled and then exhaled trying to calm herself down and keep her cool. She couldn't help but feel inferior around Gohan though. He had this hate filled aura around him. He was intimidating to say the least. Soon enough her breathing was back to normal and she was ready to speak up. "Well, maybe he is none of my concern, but what's with your hatred towards my dad? You should be grateful for everything he's done. Yet all you have done so far is belittle him at every chance, what's your problem?" Krillin quickly put himself between Gohan and Videl and held both arms out to his side. He knew that she just said the wrong words to the wrong kid.

"Videl! Don't provoke the argument. Be the bigger person and end it. What Gohan has against Mr. Satan is something you'll never understand, so just drop the conversation and forget that it ever happened." He then turned his head back towards Gohan. "I'm surprised mostly at you, I'm disappointed. I've never seen you act like this before, you have to control yourself Gohan. You can't just go picking fights at school. We can talk outside in the hallway, but I think it would be best for the class to continue watching the tape. They could all learn a couple things from watching it." Gohan was shocked to hear those words. He was saddened to have made his friend think in such a way of him. He bent his head in shame.

"I..I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Videl sat back down in her seat and agreed to what her teacher had asked of her. Gohan turned around and sat back down in his seat. He clenched his hands together in a ball and bent his down and closed his eyes. He had to hope that nothing else would happen during this day. This bright and happy day of his was quickly turning into a day just like the last.

* * *

A/N to reader: The page for the Ox Kingdom Chapter to start is the time for the song, Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold. Fits perfectly right? Awesome song btw.

The room number for the class the Gym is in the time for the song Pleasure and Pain by Bullet For My Valentine. Reason behind that as well...but not for me to tell you just yet :D


	7. Let Me Hear You Scream

**A Disturbed Savior: Let Me Hear You Scream**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"MY EYES MUST BE PLAYING GAMES ON ME FOLKS, BECAUSE I COULDN'T EVEN THE TWO FIGHTERS' LAST ATTACKS! INCREDIBLE, JUST HOW DO THEY DO IT! THIS IS TRULY UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS, WHAT WE'RE WITNESSING IS NOTHING SHORT OF INCREDIBLE!" The crowd stood cheering abalze as the two fighters stood feet from each other each gathering themselves, exchanging words while doing so. The cheering in the classroom quieted as most of the attention was now on the teacher who's eyes were glued to the old film with a younger version of himself fighting.

"Not bad for an old man." the old fighter wearing the wig smirked at the monk.

"Not too bad yourself, for a kid. We have a long way to go before this fight is over, so what's say we cut the chit chat and get back to business." The monk nodded in agreement. Both fighters went back into their fighting stances as they readied for the next action their opponent made.

"Um, Mr. Chun. Krillin. Can I ask you two something? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking this." The usually loud announcer said in an inside voice. The fighters turned their attention to the man with the microphone. "Well, we were all kind of wondering, well, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" The two looked at the announcer like he was an idiot. But what else could they think, they were just doing what came natural and didn't care for what anyone saw, their only cared for the one goal each fighter at the tournament shared, to be the champion.

The class was wondering quite the same, still glaring at the teacher who was obviously fixated on watching himself. "Ahem" *Cough* *Cough* The teacher snapped out of his daze and turned every which way in confusion. "Um, teach. Would you mind explaining to us exactly what the heck we just watched?" the kid with the long blonde hair announced. "I mean come on, you were practically invisible, and yet you were standing there like you had just run a marathon or something. Krillin laughed the students question off and turned his attention back to the TV.

Not everyone though was enjoying watching the fight on the screen. A certain half breed was deep in thought with his head down on his desk, angry at himself. _'How many, how many people will you hurt? How many people will you continue to fail? You disappointed him. Another person you owe. Great. Good job idiot, what are you going to do now? DAMMIT!'_ the screams in his head grew louder.

*BOOM*

The attention in the classroom shifted. No one was looking at the tv. The stares were now at the boy in the first seat who's fists were clenched in the air. Dust surrounded his area as a few students were left coughing from the aftermath. The boy stood up, the rest class shifted their desks away from the angry kid. He turned his attention to the gym teacher who was in awe at what was taking place, frozen where he stand. "I'm leaving." the boy stated loud enough for the class to hear. The door flew open and slammed against the wall. A familiar strong winded rushed inside the room as the boy's gravity breaking hair starting waving wildly in sync with the gust. With each step he slowly took towards the door a piece of the concrete floors bent out and broke from the pressure. The door shut without a hand being placed on it as Gohan took his last steps out of the door.

"AND THE WINNER BY TEN SECOND KNOCKOUT, JACKIE CHUN! WHAT A SURPRISING FINISH TO AN ACTION PACKED MATCH! IF YOU BLINKED FOR EVEN A SECOND FOLK THEN YOU PROBABLY MISSED WHAT JUST HAPPENED! THE AGILITY, THE STRENGTH, AMAZING!" The class all turned their heads back to the tv, they had missed half the fight, including the ending. Krillin was somewhat relieved that no one had seen how he had lost the match. "Awwwwweeeeeeeeee" the class sounded off in unison, disappointed they missed the majority of seeing their teacher fight.

"Ah come on guys, cheer up. You didn't miss anything you'd be able to see anyways. You shouldn't worry about seeing a good fight anyways. The next couple fights you won't want to miss. Besides, I don't want you guys to have seen me lose anyways." the class looked at their teacher with faces of disbelief. As quickly as their attention as on him, they were staring back at the tv that was still locked onto a young Krillin laying down face first in the ring, paralyzed. He realized what he just said compared to what was being shown. "Oh come on, how long are they going to show this? I wasn't down that long, was I?" The class snickered, all holding back heavy and loud laughter, all aimed at their teacher.

Gohan hadn't walked far out of the classroom before settling down against a wall nearby. His mind was too clouded to find himself in a specific spot. He was still on the same floor as the classroom he was in, just on the opposite side of the building. "SO STUPID! AHHHHHHH! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY! WHY GOHAN! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE RIGHT THING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! KAMI DAMMIT!" The boy's hands were clenching the back of his head as it shake furiously. The ground below him was shaking as a quick flash of Golden light sparked throughout the building.

"GOHAN!" The monk was so used to being in public with the kid and not having to hide his worry for him, that he accidentally shouted his thoughts out loud to the class. Krillin quickly made his way outside the room. He looked left, then looked right. Gohan wasn't within in sight. He checked his senses, searching for Gohan's energy level. To the monk's dismay, the power level he was sensing was incredibly high at the moment. He followed the Energy Signal and began running to it's whereabouts. "DON'T WORRY GOHAN, I'M ON MY WAY!" The further he ran the more he noticed the odd lighting in the building. While most of the lights were broken and dark, the hallway remained lighted. _'This can't be good. Just wait Gohan, I'm coming as fast as I can.'_

The attention of the class was divided. The beginning of the match between the boy, who now had a tail, and the dark skinned fighter who wore a turban, was under way. Those interested in fighting were watching with no intent of taking their focus off of the tv. The other side of the class was stunned. Their teacher randomly jolted out the door while screaming the name of the new student as if he knew something was happening. "Ok, what the hell just happened here?" One student spoke up.

"Yea, like what the hell was that all about? He leaves the room screaming the new kids name like he knew something bad was about to happen to him." A student from the back of the room added.

"Whatever, as long as it stays quiet in here, maybe we'll be able to watch the tv." A third student added in his 2 cents.

The gust everyone in class felt from earlier was getting stronger in the hallway. A bright golden light was flickering down the hallway not too far from where he now stood. "GOHAN! GOHAN YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! WE'RE NOT OUTSIDE! YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW THE SCHOOL UP COMPLETELY IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN!" No response, not even an acknowledgment of his existence. The boy just continued to cry his eyes out in shame. _'I have to think of something, nothing I'm saying is getting through to him. But if I say the wrong thing, he'll go completely ballistic like yesterday. How do you calm down someone like him? I'm sorry Gohan, I can't do anything to stop the pain your feeling. I just wish Goku was here, he always knows the right thing to say.'_

The boy continued on his emotional disaster. The boy turned his focus to the monk who was valiantly trying to make his way towards his direction. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Gohan waved his right arm as the monk crossed his arms in front of his face. Krillin was soon back at square on, at the back wall on the opposite said of the building.

_'Oh great, back to where I started. What am I going to do now? What can I do? He's too strong to get through.'_ The gust of wind was dying down quickly. The teacher took his hands away from his face. _'Where's he going now? I have to follow him. But if I do, the same thing will happen. But I have to do something. Man, this situation is so complicated, I have to help him, but I can't. What do I do? What can I do! DAMMIT!'_

* * *

On the roof the young Saiyan was sitting on the same ledge from the previous day. His left arm was bleeding through the bandages. He just sat there dangling his legs over the edge of the building staring blankly out in the open, thinking nothing. He looked back to see a silver object with a black handle behind him. He quickly turned his gaze back to the sky, not a cloud to be seen for days. He tried to take in the calming feel of the blue sky above him, but his heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour and his left arm was shaking.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the final match of the 21st Budokai Tournament was coming close to it's end. On the screen both fighters were seen giving it their all, pulling out all different kinds of original techniques. The class didn't really know how to react to Jackie Chun's drunken act, but they were left laughing their asses off when Goku pulled out his 'Crazy Monkey Technique'. It was, simply put, hilarious. He was jumping all around, avoiding the attacks of the old master while at the same time making his own moves on his opponent, smacking him with his tail and scratching his face. The old man was left rattled and aggravated. He couldn't hit the small and agile target. He then said something that surprised everyone listening.

"This fight is over. I've already won." His opponent was left confused as was the rest of the crowd and the classroom. Clearly the match was still going on, neither fighter had been knocked out of the ring or given up. So what was he talking about?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DO MY EARS DECEIVE ME? I BELIEVE JACKIE CHUN JUST DECLARED HIMSELF THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT AND ULTIMATELY, THE TOURNAMENT! BUT THAT'S MY JOB! HEY WHAT'S HE DOING! THIS FIGHT IS STILL ON!" the loud announcer explained to the confused crowd.

"There's no use in going on Goku, I've won, just give up. There's no way you'll be standing after this attack!" The old master balanced himself into this strange stance with both arms held outward towards his opponent. Goku was standing stunned, worried about what his opponent was about to do. There was lightning crackling from his whole body as a bright green aura began to shine all around him. The ground began to shake underneath him as the attack was almost ready to be released. He brought his hands back to his chest and rubbed them against each other. "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS GOKU! WELL HERE IT COMES! LIGHTING! FLASH! SURPRISE! ATTTTACCCCCCKKK!"

Ten Thousand volts of lightning were surging through the young monkey boy's body. He was being held in the air by the attack, just trying to hold on to his life. "HEHEHE, COME ON GOKU JUST GIVE UP! THERE'S NO ESCAPING THIS ATTACK! NOT EVEN GOHAN COULD TAKE IT FOR THIS LONG!" All of the sudden a light bulb lit up inside the heads of everyone in the classroom. "Did he just say?" the class began to say in Unison. Krillin nodded his head up and down giving his class the answer they asked for.

The child was left screaming in the air, still being shocked. Holding on for his life, his opponent left him with a way out. "GOKU! DON'T BE A FOOL! JUST SAY YOU GIVE UP! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE IF YOU JUST SAY YOU GIVE!" The boy refused. But seconds later the intensity of the shock was being turned up. Goku was ready to lose. He was able to get his mouth open, ready to say the words that would probably have haunted him forever. But he stopped. The pain he felt left his body and his expression changed drastically. He was staring at something in the sky. It was getting dark outside and the lights were on, but there was a big glowing light in the sky that was big and round. The boy's body began to shake. "WOA WOA WOA! I'm sorry class, but I can't let you watch this. I'll have to skip the next few minutes of this fight. I'm sorry, but the next part of this fight Goku almost dies, and I can't let any of you see that. I'll put it to the part where the fight resumes." The class was disappointed, they wanted to see the whole fight. It was just about to get good too.

* * *

Outside on the roof, Gohan was still siting on the ledge. His heart rate was gradually slowing down. He breathing got heavier and louder. He began to feel lightheaded. he pushed himself up onto his two feet, almost falling over on his face. He regained his balance and started slowly making his way to the exit on the roof. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shock his whole body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His yellow hair turned back to it's natural black as he fell to the floor.

* * *

*RING*

A loud ear bending sound engulfed the entirety of the school building signaling the end of the current classroom period. "All right class, I'll see you all tomorrow and we'll pick up where we left off." With that Krillin opened the door for the kids to leave the classroom. _'Now that everyone's left, time to find Gohan, he's got to be around here somewhere.'_ There was one student who hadn't gone too far from the classroom before she remembered she forgot something in the classroom. She turned around

"Oh hey teach? Think you can open up the classroom real quick for a sec? I don't want to leave the tapes here overnight. Is that ok?" Krillin took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Be quick about it. Also I want to thank you for bringing those in today. Brings back memories of the good old days." The girl was just taking out the tape from the TV.

"I have a question, if it's alright. Why did we have to skip that one scene?"

* * *

He felt cold, his body was shivering. 'How much longer do I have to stay in this stupid thing. It's been more than an hour hasn't it? AH! Why do I have to be in this stupid contraption!' The water temperature suddenly skyrocketed as the water in the machine began to bubble. Steam engulfed the lens so nothing could be seen from the inside or outside.

The door to the room opened. The boy heard the creaking sound of the door and his eyes shot open. He couldn't see through the fiberglass covering, but he could tell who was there. Only one person would dare to bother him with no fear. "Well well. It looks like you're ready to come out and play. I hope you've had enough time to recover, because you'll be heading back in there soon enough." the boy heard footsteps grow further away as the door shut. Alone again.

Being alone was something that the boy cherished lately. _'Finally, no one's around to hassle me. Even if just for a moment. I have some peace and quiet.'_ The water started to drain from the machine as the boys body was leaning on the floor, no longer floating in the medicinal liquid. "HEALING PROCESS IS COMPLETE" came the animatronic voice. _'Just my luck'_ The tank activated a powerful fan before it would open up. After it dried the kid the fiberglass window opened up and the air support loosened up and was released from his mouth. He was finally able to get a good look at himself. His eyes roamed his body as he noticed something missing. Where he had been bleeding from earlier was no longer present. The cut in his arm was non existent. On top of that, every single previous scar was now smoothened out on his rough skin. He ran his hand up and down his arm to make sure his eyes weren't playing games with him. It was the same all over his chest, back and both legs. Every scar was now just a blemish, all but one. A scar that hadn't been put there by the blade that made all the rest. This is the scar that started it all, the reminder that will never go away.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? Like why you were holding him when you walked in?" This questioned received a smug look from her other half.

"I found the brat unconscious at his school. His energy level was rising and falling drastically, again." The blue haired woman put her hand to her chest in surprise.

"Oh my, is he alright? What happened to him? He's not hurt is he? Oh Kami, what could have happened to him?" The tall haired man was growing frustrated from all the questions. He threw the culprit onto the living room table top. The woman stared at it, she was confused.

"What! Are you blind or just plain stupid WOMAN! It's a blasted KNIFE!"

*YIP*

Gohan covered his mouth as soon as he let out the quick sound. He was hiding himself behind a wall near where the two were talking. He was surprised to see his weapon of mass destruction at Capsule Corp. Let alone out in the open for others to see. He had kept it a secret for so long now. It was weird having others know of it. But it made him wonder who else knew of it?

"Hey did you hear something?" The blue haired scientist was looking around for anything that may have said something. But the only two people in the room were her and her husband. Besides them were just a few of her father's cats roaming around doing nothing as usual. Vegeta's turned his eyes to the left. "I guess it was just one of the cats, whatever. So, back to the topic at hand. What's with the knife and why is there dry blood on it?"

"GAH! Are you that dumb WOMAN! This is the brat's knife! Use your imagination!" The blue haired woman was shocked to hear that it was Gohan's knife. She looked closer and observed the blade. The blade wasn't normal steel. It was a stronger and more durable material. Something not of this world, a material that was able to pierce the skin of a Saiyan.

"What is this? This isn't a normal knife? Where did he get this thing? It's like it was specifically made for him or something?" Vegeta had already stopped paying attention, he was paying attention to the eldest son of the clown, and where he was.

'You can't hide from me brat, I know you're listening.' Without another thought, Vegeta concocted an evil plan. "TRUNKS! GOTEN! Get down here this instant!" The blue haired woman covered her ears in pain. Gohan was in even more pain. He tried his best not to come out and yell at Vegeta for doing that, so he bit down on his tongue to properly restrain himself. He wasn't completely thinking when he came up with this idea. He quickly forgot what Vegeta had just screamed and only focused on the fact that he screamed. Footsteps were approaching quickly from Kami knows where, and quickly.

Gohan still had his back to the wall hoping not to be found out. Luck was not his on this day. "GOAN!" the mini Kakarot screamed jumping at his older brother knocking him into the wall making a loud thud. "Goan are we playing hide and seek? I wanna play. Can I play?" Gohan was pushed from behind the wall and fell onto the floor in dismay. He wasn't exactly excited to being seen eavesdropping, let alone the topic at hand was surrounding him.

Trunks joined in on the fun and started running around Gohan. "Come on, get up. Let's play Gohan. Come on play with us." came the voice of the innocent child with lavender hair. The two boys had wide grins on their faces waiting for Gohan to get up and play with them. They were usually irresistible when like this.

"Sorry Trunks, but the brat is coming with me right now." Gohan was mentally cursing himself out for not sneaking around better. "Get up boy! It's time to knock some sense into you!" Trunks and Goten moaned in unison. They always jumped at the opportunity to play with Gohan, he was hardly ever around and he was the only person who could handle 'playing' with them.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Vegeta?" The scientist said with a rude and aggressive tone while her hands were placed firmly on her hips. Gohan was still on the ground, frozen in his seat. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was go with Vegeta.

"I'm going to say it one more time brat! Get up now before I drag you myself!" Gohan quickly snapped out of his daze and pushed himself off the ground, knocking Goten and Trunks off of him while doing so. Vegeta grabbed the blade and walked away. Gohan followed in fear of being forced against his will.

* * *

Vegeta stood at the main controls to the room pressing all different shades of red buttons. Only he could tell the difference between the colors and what each one controlled. "So, brat! Since you have so much energy just sitting inside you and you feel the need to release it as school, I've come up with an idea." he paused waiting for a reaction from the half breed. Nothing. "You're going to fight me until you can't even stand."

"Why makes you think I would fight you?" Gohan said in a low tone. Vegeta was still pushing buttons with his right hand. He used his left to take something out of his pocket. He began to dangle the object in the air.

"Because if you don't, you won't get this back." Gohan's eyes grew wide as dinner plates seeing what was his in Vegeta's hand.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" the young Saiyan barked to his elder. The tall haired Saiyan remained calm still dangling the object. Gohan jumped right into Super Saiyan form and charged at his opponent.

"Well now, that's the spirit." Vegeta pounded his right arm down on the red button as the machine started up. A big 400 began flashing on the screen. Gohan was caught off guard and fell to the ground. "Did that surprise you? Better get used to it quickly." Vegeta also went straight into Super Saiyan Form. He turned around to face the half breed struggling on the ground. "If you ever want to get this back, you're going to have to do better than that." He continued to wave the object in Gohan's face, making him angrier. His power level was rising with no sign of stopping. He jumped at the first chance he got to attack Vegeta. He fired a quick blast towards his left hand which was holding Gohan's blade. Vegeta smacked it away.

"So I finally got your attention. It's about time. Because your not leaving this chamber until you explain to me why it is that you use this piece of scrap metal. Now get back on your feet and fight me!" Gohan was fighting out of anger now. He was sloppy and slow. He went to rush in with his right fist and was met with an elbow to his back. His eyes went white with pain. He lay on the ground, lifeless. Vegeta then turned his own tool against him and slammed the blade into the back on Gohan's hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was as loud as it was high. It echoed through the small chamber. His breathing was getting heavier and faster than the last time he used the blade on himself. This was most pain he's ever experienced. His left hand was useless again. The most he could do was nudge himself up with his right arm, but even that proved useless at this point. He was too weak from all the pain in his left hand. All the blood draining and dripping on the floor next to him.

* * *

Outside the chamber were two small children with their ears to the door listening to everything. "So, who do you think is winning?" the naive brat asked his older friend.

"I bet it's my dad, he's the strongest person in the whole world." the older boy exclaimed using hand gestures for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Hey! My brother is strong too. He could be winning." the smaller child pouted

* * *

_'What's taking those two so long? They've been in there for 3 hours now? How long does it take to spar? I hope they're both alright. I wonder how Gohan's doing against Vegeta. That man trains basically every second he's not sleeping or eating. Then again, Gohan did defeat Cell, so I guess it shouldn't be too bad, right? AH! I just hope they're both alright. Chi Chi would throw a fit that neither of them could handle if Gohan came home hurt.'_ The blue haired scientist was deep in thought drinking her coffee sitting on one of the many couches in the living room. She finished the last sip in the mug and slammed it down onto the table in front of her. "That's it! I'm going in there to see what's going on! All this waiting is becoming unbearable, even for me." the woman pushed herself out of her seat on the couch and began walking towards the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

The two chibis were laying against the door to the Chamber, sleeping. Staying in one place for too long wasn't their forte. They wanted to be inside to watch the fight, but were left outside with only their imaginations to guide them on what was happening inside. That and whatever sound made it's way through the 6 inches of thick metal between the inside and outside of the chamber. Unless you were inside, there was a slim chance you would here or feel anything that was happening inside.

* * *

The blue haired woman came upon the chamber door to see the two sleeping half breeds. "Aw, how cute. They must have been waiting for those two to come out. Guess they got tired of waiting." she chuckled at her own joke. She was usually the only person laughing at her jokes anyways. She should stick to what she's good at, inventing. She would be waiting at the door with the two sleeping youngsters it seemed. The two fighters were still in the chamber, and there was no way of getting in if someone had locked it from the inside. She didn't realize her mistake before she decided to come over to the area.

* * *

Gohan looked down at his opponent. Unconscious and covered in both Gohan's and his own blood from head to toe. It wasn't the cleanest fight in the world, that's for sure. He then examined his own body for any sign of blood splatter. He was just as tainted as his opponent. But most of the blood on him was his own, mainly from a gaping quarter inch thick fissure in his left hand. He couldn't believe how much pain was caused from his own tool of destruction. Not once in the years he'd used it on himself had he experienced the pain it caused him when Vegeta struck him with it. He began to look for the blade. It was on the other side of the room. He was in much pain, too much to simply walk over to it while 400 times gravity was still on. There was no way of going into Super Saiyan form either, he had spent too much energy on the fight. He needed to turn off the room completely if he was going to get what was his. It was just feet away. "Come on body, don't give out on me now." He winced in pain when he took his first step towards freedom. His eyes shot to his left leg where a huge gash was visible. _'He didn't cut me there too, did he? DAMMIT!'_

* * *

_'They might get cold out here. I'm going to go get some blankets and something to eat for when they decide to wake up. I'm sure they'll be hungry.'_ Bulma walked away from the Chamber doors. But it seemed that just as she passed by the corner of the preceding wall, life was active near the Gravity room. Hot air steamed through tiny cracks through the door as it began the process of opening. It was a slow process, but it was a thick and heavy door.

* * *

Gohan didn't want to wait very long. He already had to carry Vegeta out over his shoulders. That plus the pain he was experiencing all over his body, it was too much to wait for a door to open. He tried using his head to help speed up the slow process. It was no use, the door was moving at it's own speed. "OPEN DAMMIT!" he screamed in anger, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

The blue haired woman came back minutes later with a large blanket and a couple of sandwiches. She walked up to the two children and from the corner of her eye spotted a horrifying site. "GOHAN! VEGETA!"

* * *

A/N: More edits Vegeta plus knife = Devious motherfucker :D


	8. Escape

**A Disturbed Savior: Escape**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"HEALING PROCESS IS COMPLETE" the water quickly drained from the healing chamber and dried the boy inside. He slowly opened his eyes, two black orbs filled with total apathy. He removed himself from the machine and observed the damage this time. Where old scars had gone, new ones formed. All over his body were new cuts and bruises. The outstanding ones were noticeably larger than the others. With his right hand he reached down to feel down his left leg. It was smooth to the touch until a bump in the road came up. _'How deep and long is this? Dammit Vegeta!'_ The child resumed observing his battle scarred body. His right arm and leg were both clear. His left arm was where the most damage was showing. He came across the ever so familiar scar on his shoulder. His body shivered at the memories it brought back. He passed by it turned his attention to his left hand. His right hand grazed over the deep cut. He flexed and turned the hand every which way, getting a good look at the scar. Symmetrical on both sides of his hand. A light touch on the back and a body shaking reaction later the boy was putting his clothes on.

* * *

"No no, Chi Chi he's fine. He just needs a little rest is all. Ok? I promise you, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Gohan. You have my word, he'll be just fine over here. He'll spend the night and go to school in the morning." the blue haired woman held the phone away from her ear as the screams came out from the other side. She hung up the phone in frustration. "There's no getting through to her sometimes. She has to nothing to worry about though, Gohan will be fine here." the scientist finished her odd conversation with herself and began walking out of the kitchen.

*THUD*

"Ow. Hey what the h-" Bulma looked up from her seat on the ground and saw the tank she walked into.

"Woman, the brat should be out of the healing chamber by now. Surely he wouldn't want to stay here any longer. How in the world do you expect to keep him here any longer?" the tall haired man was staring into the distance, making no eye contact with his mate.

She began to doubt her own plan for a moment. That was, before she came up with a grand idea. "I got it!" she exclaimed and stood up straight. "OH TRU-UNKS! GO-TEN! Would you two come down here please?" Her scream echoed throughout the entirety of the building. The Saiyan prince covered his ears and shut his eyes in pain.

"Gahhhhhh! You blasted WOMAN! You couldn't have waited for me to leave the room before you did that? GAH! Think Woman!" Just then two small children ran up to the two adults waiting for their reason for being interrupted while playing.

Bulma bent down to their level and began to whisper something into their ears. "I have a mission for you two. Find Gohan and keep him occupied until he falls asleep. Do whatever you can to make sure he doesn't leave this house, ok?"

"Alright!" "Yea!" The toy boys jumped in the air in an excited fashion. The stormed off looking every which way in the house for the older Saiyan. "UNCLE GOHAN! BIG BROTHER!" the two yelled while running all over the house. they searched the guest bedroom, but he wasn't in there. They checked the room where the healing chamber Gohan used was in. No trace of him anywhere. But then again, how were you to find someone who wasn't there?

* * *

Walking down the crowded streets of Satan City was an angry half breed wearing clothes he was most comfortable in, his purple fighting gi that matched his teacher's outfit. _'Now, what's there to do around here? Anything has to be better than being in the same house as Vegeta. I actually feel bad for Trunks having him as a father. Ah, what do I care? I need to find something to occupy myself. I need to get a better look at what's to do around here.'_ the boy stared up into the dark blue sky, looking for the tallest building in the city. It was in the business area of Satan City on the other side of town. At the moment, he was in the marketplace of Satan City. That made no difference when you could fly though. The boy looked for the nearest alley to run into so no one would see him flying.

* * *

"Are either of you two hungry yet? I'm tired of walking around this place looking for nothing to do." The two girls in front stopped in their tracks and turned around. They looked at each other, shared a laugh and continued walking. The boy in the back bent his head down and sighed. "Of course."

"Oh quit your whining, we'll find food soon enough, it's just such a nice night out. Why would we eat now? That would basically be the end of our night. So the first we're doing isn't going to be eating, got it?" the boy in the back could only sulk even lower hearing that from the girl with the pig tails.

"Yea, and besides. There's plenty of shopping to be done. All the best stores are open at night." said the bubbly blond, who was completely forgetting the fact that it was a school night.

"Sh-sh-shopping? But why! It's late, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Can we just grab a snack at least? I haven't eaten a thing since lunch. That was about 7 hours ago. Come on." the blond haired boy pleaded to his superiors. It was no use, they both ignored his cries and continued walking until one of them found something they considered interesting.

"Hey, Videl. Look over there." the blond pointed to something across the street. "Hey isn't that? Yea, I think it is. It's your boyfriend, Gohan. The new kid in school." Videl stopped in her tracks. Her mind went blank at the sound of his name. "We should invite him along with us. He's all by himself. He's probably just as bored as we are. What do you guys think."

Videl was stuck in a daze. 'This kid is crazy. He's at our school tow days and he beats up the gym teacher, he gets involved in a fire and he creates this weird wind. And on top of all that I'm pretty sure he cuts himself. And she wants to hang out with him? She's crazy!' She took in a big gulp, holding herself back from throwing up. It took her a while to realize what her friend had said. "Hey wait a second! He's not my boyfriend. And no, I don't thi-"

"Hey Gohan! Oh Gohan! Over Here!" the blond girl waved from across the street, interrupting her friend in doing so.

* * *

Gohan was walking around, just trying to find a whole in a wall. Any wall, just the tiniest creas would do. But all of the building were connected directly to each other. There wasn't a building in site with an alley. _'AH! What am I doing here anyways. This is impossible. I need to find something to do to kill time, not bore myself to death looking for something that isn't there. This is pointless I should just turn around now and go back to Capsule Corp and lock myself in a room somewhere.'_ the boy in the dark purple decided it was time to go and turned around. The city just wasn't for him. To his dismay turning around wasn't the best idea. There were 3 people he recognized from school, apparently they recognized him as well. _'Oh Kami! Why meeeee?'_ He thought with his head to the sky clenching his fists, then stared back at the group with apathy. _'Whatever, this day can't possibly get much worse, can it?'_

"Come on you guys, look he's waiting for us." The blond pulled her friends across the street slowly and carefully, watching for any cars. 'Maybe jay-walking wasn't the best idea, oh well.' She stared back at her two friends who had their feet planted as well as they could be. "Come on you guys, pull your own weight, you don't want to get hit by a car, do you?"

"Stop pulling me! Here, let me do this." The blond haired boy stopped in place and grabbed the two young ladies by the back of their shirts and lifted them to the other side of the street. "There, done and done. Now can we get something to eat?"

"Can you try not strangling us next time Mr. Muscle? And is that the only reason you did that, cause you want food? Well, you'll have to wait a little bit longer. We just added another to our group tonight, maybe he knows something we can do before we eat." Responded the short blond haired girl

Videl was off in her own little world staring at the boy who had his arms crossed, staring at the 3 teenagers with no emotion. _'Is he just going to-'_ A quick flash of wind brushed by the pig tailed girl as she blinked. She kept her eyes closed until the wind passed. Neither Erasa nor Sharpner seemed to notice it. Videl opened her eyes and saw the boy with his arms crossed staring at her bored to death. "W-what? B-but how...Y-you were just...Oh, never mind." Videl gave a quick pout and turned to her friends who were still arguing. "Hello? Can we do something now? We're waiting." The two blonds turned around simultaneously.

"Oh, hey Gohan. I saw you were walking alone, so here we are." Erasa said with a wide smile. "So, you want to come along with us? We're, still, loo-" the ditsy blond's words slowed down as she was eventually at a loss for words. She was checking out every inch of Gohan. _'Damn he's hot, and ripped to, he makes Sharpner look like nothing. Why was he wearing such long shirts covering this up? Is he embarrassed of his body?'_

Sharpner and Videl knew that stare all too well, it was the same one she put on whenever she saw someone she thought was hot. _'Is she really checking him out? I mean seriously? He's nothing special. Besides those. WOW! Those amazingly defined arms. It looks like his body was cut from stone and carved perfectly to fit on him.'_ Videl snapped out of her lustful gaze and shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'Hey, he's still the same person who was acting like an asshole. He may look like that, but he's still a prick. Nothing to go ga-ga over.'_ The strong willed girl took in a deep breathe and exhaled.

_'What are these two staring at? He' just a normal kid, nothing to crazy over. This waiting is boring me.'_ The tall blond was getting hungrier with each passing moment. "Hello! Either of you want to keep walking? I'm getting hungrier here? Or do you want to keep listening to me whining about food?"

"If they're going to just stand there staring, let's just go." Gohan finally said in a deep tone. He turned around and began walking off in the direction he was previously heading in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Mommy!" Came the screams from the lavender haired child. "Uncle Gohan is really good at Hide and Seek. We couldn't find him anywhere." he said with a smile. It was all a fun game to him and his friend.

"Hahahahahahah! Great job Woman. You lost the brat. And it only took you a couple of minutes. Now what was that you said to that mother of his? That's he'll be fine and that she had nothing to worry about? Hahahahaha. Oh this has been a fun day." The prince taunted

"Hmph" she outed with her arms crossed, trying to think of a good comeback. "Well, there is the option of you going out to find him." the Woman suggested.

"Hahahaha. And why would I do that?" The tall haired man asked tauntingly.

"Hm? Well, there is the fact that I can keep you from ever stepping foot into the Gravity Chamber again for the rest of your life!" The scientist threatened. She noticed the scared look on the once laughing Saiyan.

"You wouldn't." The Saiyan Prince said with anger

"Wouldn't I?" The Scientist rebutted

"Gah! Blasted woman! Fine! I'll find the brat. But the condition he comes back in is none of your concern. Got it! TRUNKS! GOTEN! We're going to play game. It's called 'Find the eldest son of the clown and bring him back home.' It's got a ring to it, don't ya think?" Vegeta chuckled at his little joke, no one else found it funny though.

"Who's the clown?" the confused mini Goku asked

"I think he's talking about your dad Goten. He's always talking about a clown when he trains." the heir to Capsule Cop answered not so sure of his answer.

"My dad was a clown? That's so cool!" exclaimed the happy dark haired tike. This gained another chuckle from the Prince. The woman wasn't glad about it though.

"Vegeta! Stop telling them these lies." the blue haired woman walked over to the dark haired boy and patted his head down. "You're dad wasn't a clown silly. In fact, he was the strongest person in the world at one point. And you look just like him. You should be proud."

"Wow! Really! That's so awesome!" the little boy turned to his friend. "Hey Trunks! Did you hear that! My da-"

"Enough of this! We'll be leaving now before I throw up."

* * *

The dark haired boy with the onyx shaded eyes was in the front, leading the way, but not really knowing where he was going. _'Are they still following me? What's wrong with these people. I'm not talking to them. What do they want? Can't they tell I just want to be left alone? Why would they even approach me after how I've acted towards them? Why aren't they scared of me? If I were them I, I'd be scared.'_

The three amigos were following the boy from a couple feet behind. Enough so that nothing they would say could be heard. "Say something to him." whispered the lone boy in the group.

"Why don't you say something. He probably hates you the least." The 'Daughter of the Champ' whispered back.

"What are you guys so scared of? I'm going to walk with him. He's all alone up there. He almost looks sad." the blonde haired girl with the short cropped hair whispered before jogging up to the half breed.

"ERASA! What are you doing!" Videl whispered angrily for her ditsy friend to turn around.

The blonde headed girl caught up with the loner and began staring at him as she walked with him. They walked as she observed him._ 'Does he notice I'm walking next to him? He's still staring out into the open. I wonder what he's thinking about? Well I'm tired of being ignored.'_ the blonde turned her head to the slightly taller boy. "So Gohan. How do you like it as OSM so far?" He paid no attention to the question asked of him and kept on walking. "I take it from your silence that you could care less. Am I right?" The boy grunted in response.

The boy was peaking with his peripherals over to his left where the blonde girl next to him was walking. _'Does she actually care? Or is she just being nosy? This one is hard to read. She's too...happy. It almost seems impossible someone can be so cheery. Is she always like this, or is she just putting on this mask to fool me? She doesn't seem to be afraid of me like the other two back there. The other female back there seems scared to death of me. The boy, I still can't tell. He just feels apathy towards me is what I'm getting. Whatever, as long as they don't interrogate me, I'll be fine, they know too much already.'_

* * *

_'Well well. It seems finding the brat won't be such a task after all. The idiot keeps letting his emotions get the best of him and his power keeps rising and falling.'_ The tall haired man floated down holding the two children in his arms as he did so. "Boys, I want you to find Gohan on your own. I'll be watching you so you don't get lost. I could find him in a matter of seconds if I wanted to. But the game would be more fun if you two found him. Now get going!" the prince exclaimed. The two listened as scurried off onto their mission. _'I know you're here boy. Now come out and play.'_

* * *

"Come on Trunks. Hurry up, we have to find my big brother if we want to win the game." the black haired 2 year old yelled to his friend who trailing not too far behind him.

"I bet you I find him before you do anyways." the 3 year old bragged to his younger friend in front of him

* * *

*GRRRRR*

The tall blonde boy's stomach's growling was getting louder as he was getting hungrier by the minute. As awkward as the situation was now with Gohan being with them, his hunger would not go unnoticed. "Hey guys. Can we pleeeeeeease stop somewhere now. I'm dying of starvation over here." he pleaded

"Erasa let's just stop somewhere so we can shut him up already. We can just go shopping after." Videl explained

The blonde headed girl sighed with her head looming over the ground. "Fine." She turned her attention to the boy she was walking with. Say Gohan, you hungry? I think we're going to get a bite to eat." As was usual on this night, Gohan shrugged off the question. "Ok? That's a yes. Sharpner. Since you're so hungry, why don't you find a place for us to eat.

"Alright! Finally! I've been dying to get my hands on a good burger lately. And I know just where we can get one. Come on follow me." Exclaimed the blond as he began running to the restaurant. The two girls tried to keep up while Gohan kept at his walking pace trailing far behind.

* * *

"Hey Trunks. Do you think we'll even find my big brother? We've been looking for a long time already." the mini clown asked doubting himself.

"Hey don't worry. We'll find him and win this game Goten. I'm sure of it, now let's keep looking." the small prince answered trying to raise his friend's hopes.

* * *

Sharpner was busy devouring his burger while completely ignoring common courtesy and his manners. The two girls sat beside him watching in disgust as he took no prisoners eating his meal. They turned their heads to see their tag along friend staring out into no where with an apathetic expression on his face with his left hand supporting his head from falling.

"So Gohan, interesting tattoos you have there. But, aren't you a bit young for them?" The boy gave a confused grunt towards the question. "You know, those dark tattoos you have on both of your arms? What are they of? They all just look sort of random and oddly shaped.

_'Tattoos? What the fuck is she talking about?'_ He brought his arms to his face. _'What tattoos could she be talking about. These are...right. Should I let them know? Or would that just scare them off? Well, time to find out.'_ His right hand dropped from his face as he extend his left arm out and stretch out his hand, flexing it. "These aren't tattoos" came his reply in a familiar tone to the teens.

Sharpner began to choke on his food from hearing the words escape Gohan's mouth. The two girls inched their seats away from their new friend. "Umm, Gohan? If you don't mind me asking. What's the bandage on your hand for?"

"Tattoo" came the sarcastic response with the crazy looking face. Sharpner quickly swallowed his food. and hopped out of his seat.

"So, I'm done now. What do we do now?" Erasa and Videl searched for answer, trying to escape the current situation.

"Um, let me check the time." The blonde girl fumbled to get her cell phone out of her pocket. "Let's see here. We should have...at least an hour before the mall closes. So if we hurry up we can get some shopping done before it closes."

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream dad!" But we couldn't find Uncle Gohan." the boy's smile quickly turned into a frown."

"Yea, he's really good at Hide and Seek. I wonder where he is?"

"Don't worry boys, he's closer than you may think. Just eat your ice cream and wait." The Prince of All Saiyans replied snickering.

* * *

_'Oh great, the mall. Just fucking great. If these two are anything like Bulma or my mom then I'll be stuck here until tomorrow morning when the place re opens. Why did I even bother waiting for them earlier? I should have just ignored them and turned back around. And DAMMIT! Why the hell couldn't I just say they were tattoos. Open my big mouth and that's what happens. So Stupid! I need to lose them somehow. Once they lose themselves in a store, I'll turn the other way and get out of here.'_ The two girls found a clothing store which they ran into. _'Perfect, now to get out of here.'_

"Hey Gohan, now that those two are busy, let's find ourselves a place where we can at least enjoy ourselves in. Cause Kami knows if we stay with them we'll be carrying their bags."

"Whatever." Said the boy with who had his arms crossed

"Come on, follow me. There's this one store in here that I have to show you. I'm sure you'll love it." After about two minutes of walking around, the two boys reached the store. "Here we go, I'm sure you'll feel at home in this store from I've seen." Sharpner said with a bit of confidence.

"Whatever." Gohan walked in with no intentions of buying anything. He walked around and took a gander at everything around the store. Just your typical training gear, nothing special. A boa staff here, a pair or nun chucks there and some tapes that taught the basics of fighting in the corner. Gohan picked something up and stared at it intently. Anger began to flood his mind. His grip on the item tightened. The item in his hand was beginning to bend in ways it wasn't intended to. It started to crackle as the package inside the covering was beginning to break.

"Jeez, did someone turn up the air in here. It just got extremely cold. What the hell is that about. It's almost closing time, why would they turn the air up?" Sharpner tried asking Gohan. He looked up at the ceiling and saw no air vents in the store. 'What the?' His attention turned back to Gohan whose gravity bending hair was waving wildly as he stared at something in his hand. "Hey, G-Gohan? Are you alright man?" the taller boy started backing away as he made his way out the entrance of the store before he knocked into two people and fell to the floor. "Hey what the hell?"

The two girls stood up staring down at Sharpner sitting on the ground. "So, why were you in such a hurry to leave?" Videl asked in a smart ass tone. "You know, you left us alone, with no one to carry our bags for us?"

"I-It's Gohan. H-he's-"

"Standing right behind you?" Said the deep voice he didn't expect to hear. The boy on the ground turned his head around and saw blood slowly dripping onto the ground. He pushed himself towards the two girls and pulled himself onto his feet.

"Hey Gohan, your hand's bleeding. How'd that happen?" the blond girl asked with sincerity

"Yes brat. However did that happen?" Came a raspy and deep voice from behind.

* * *

The two girls turned around to see where the strange voice came from. Gohan glared at the figure with blazing fury in his eyes. The tall haired man had his arms crossed with a devious smirk on his face. He somehow looked familiar to the girl with the pigtails, but it wasn't very clear. _'I think I've seen him somewhere before? But I just can't put my finger on it. It's the hair, it's, familiar.'_

"Why are you here!" The bags in the girls hands began blowing away. The boy on the ground could do nothing but try to get himself to his feet, but the artificial wind was keeping him from doing so. The man in blue held his ground and laughed at the one yelling in his direction.

"I'm just checking up on our little run away is all. Is there a problem with finding someone who's lost?" The boy grew angrier from the obnoxious response he was given. The wind was picking up. Vegeta kept on laughing. "You better calm down brat, you might blow the place up if you don't." The boy finally came into realization of what he was doing. The wind slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

_'He's right. I, I can't do that here. DAMMIT! Why does he have to be right about everything! I have to get out of here.'_ Gohan's stare was back at Vegeta and as serious as ever. "So how did you find me? I didn't even know we were coming here." He asked demanding an answer from his Prince. Again, resulting in laughter from the High and Mighty Saiyan.

"You really are oblivious to everything you do, aren't you brat? Like father like son they say. You're pathetic. Get a hold of your petty human emotions and pull yourself together. I bet even the bald one could tell where to find you with how much power you've been exerting all night." Gohan's stare became blank as he became aware of what he had been doing all night. What he's been doing, in public, and in front of his classmates. He had to think of someway to explain to his classmates on what had happened without saying too much. From the corner of his eye he could see two whimpering children were standing behind the man in blue.

"Goten" Gohan whispered under his breathe. He held his arms at his side, clenching his fists. He bent his head down as he was suddenly filled with sadness. He was ashamed of himself that he was scaring his little brother. A different sort of wind began to blow. This time it was surrounding the crying boy and blowing inwards. The boy on the ground crawled to his two friends holding their shopping bags. He pulled on one of their pants legs and asked to be helped up.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here! This kid is crazy!" They nodded in agreement and started to run off.

"Later Gohan, it was nice hanging out with y-" The pig tailed girl pulled on her friend hard enough to stop her from saying anymore. They were in a hurry to get out of there, not start another conversation.

"We're leaving you dolt, now stop talking and keep running." Videl warned her friend as she pulled her by the shirt.

* * *

"If you don't stop this right now I'm going to stop it for you! Get a hold of yourself! You are a warrior! Start acting like one!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan. Goten and Trunks were still clinging to the back of his legs cowering in fear from what they were seeing of Gohan. They had never seen him like this before. It's like he was a completely different person at that moment.

The boy was in a state of shock as he struggled to let go of the energy he was exerting. The wind sporadically sped up and slowed down around him as he struggled to let go his emotions. His hair flickered black and gold for moments until it stopped at it's natural black tint. His knees began to tremble as he struggled to keep his balance.

* * *

The group of three stopped at the exit and stared back at what was going on for a moment. They all 'woa'd' in unison as the light show was something like they had never seen before. They stayed at the exit for a few moments before coming back to reality and continued running out of the building. "Hey, that one guy said he ran away. Why do you think he'd do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why do you think we're running away?" The taller of the blonds replied with as much sarcasm he could muster up in his scared state of mind.

* * *

"Get up you weakling! You're an embarrassment to your race! My son Trunks here is a better Saiyan than you and he is still a child. You are pathetic and weak. Look at you. Letting your emotions getting the better of you." The proud prince turned around. "Come now you three, we're going back home." he said starting to walk away.

Gohan looked up from his kneeling position on the ground. "Why would I come with you?" he replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks but remained with his back to the boy. He reached for something in his pocket. "Hmm, I wonder what this scrap is made of brat?" He asked tempting the child with the object.

The object flashed a bright light as it swung through Vegeta's fingers capturing the attention of Gohan. "What! Give it back! It's mine!" The boy yelled extending his arm out towards the blade.

"Oh really now? Is it? Because at the moment it seems to be in my possession. And that makes it mine." he paused waiting for a response that never came. "So I'll ask you again brat. What is this trash made of?"

Gohan didn't want to tell him the truth. "I don't know, I found it." It was half a lie.

"Right. You found it. The woman said this thing wasn't of this filthy planet. Now tell me what it's made of before I force the answers out of you!" Yelled the angry Prince turning around to face the child.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways."He whispered under his breathe.

"Is that so? Humor me"

* * *

"You'll get this horrible thing back when I feel like it. Until then you'll just have to suffer the through withdrawals of self mutilation." the boy stared at his adversary with anger as they walked the streets of Satan City back to Capsule Corp.

_'Asshole'_ thought the boy with the gravity defying, jet black hair.

"Goan can we play hide and seek again when we get back?" The youngest in the group asked sitting atop his older brother's shoulders.

"Yea can we play again? Dad cheated and found you for us." The heir to the Saiyan throne added while sitting on top of his dad's shoulders. Vegeta grunted.

"You two were taking too long. You still have much work to do with your sensing abilities." The prince said pouting arrogantly.

"At least their not using a stupid scouter to help them sense energy like someone I know." The eldest half breed replied with a chuckle

"What was that brat?" Vegeta yelled back

"You heard m-AHH!" the conversation was interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain that had Gohan's knees trembling.

"Is something wrong brat?" Gohan couldn't tell if he was asking with actual interest or not.

"I'm fine, let's just get back home already. I'm tired of this place." The rest of the trip back to Capsule Corp was quiet and without interruption.

* * *

"So. Fun night, right?" Erasa asked trying to break the silence as the group sit in the living room of Satan Mansion

"Right, fun." The lone boy in the room replied

"Fun? That was a fun night? I hope you're kidding Erasa." The daughter of the champ asked her naive friend

"Not at all. I thought tonight was a blast. Ate some good food, got some shopping in." She responded

"And ran into a freak of nature who happens to be our classmate." Sharpner added in

"There's that I guess. I just think he's a bit misunderstood is all. We hardly know the guy, we can't judge him from one night." Came the naive and optimistic response

"How about two days? Have you forgotten about his first day at school. Remember lunch? Or how about earlier today in gym class. He starts yelling at me about how I'm not worthy of meeting this Roshi person. And just to help you remember a bit better, how about him storming out of the classroom randomly and then he doesn't show up to last period." Videl ranted angrily.

"Woa woa! Calm down there. We get it, you like the guy, you don't need to shout it to the whole world." Erasa blurted out trying to change the subject.

"What! I don't like him! How could you possibly come up with that conclusion!" She yelled back 'The truth is I'm scared out of my mind of the kid. He's so mysterious and he just has this aura about him that shoves everyone away from him.' The expression on her face left her friends confused about what she was thinking about. "Whatever, I'm tired. Let's just get some sleep it's been a long day."

* * *

A/N: This was originally 3 separate chapters...I thought they would do fine as one. :D


	9. Birthday Surprise

**A Disturbed Savior: Birthday Surprise**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"Ah! What the hell is with these spasms lately? Even when alone I can't just enjoy myself? Kami dammit!" The boy laid himself back down on his yellow friend as they fly through the blackened sky. _'Why the hell do I keep feeling this odd pain? I haven't done anything out of the usual.'_ Staring up high in the sky, the boy saw a bright light shining through the night with many night lights accompanying it. He then grabbed an item from his pocket and placed two small circles in his ear. He calmly shut his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

* * *

"TRU-UNKS! GO-TEN! GO-HAN! VEGE-" the blue haired woman was cut off when she was brushed off by a small wind followed by 3 blurs. She turned her head to see her hubby, her son and his friend sitting at the kitchen table. "Have any of you seen Gohan?" The two boys nodded, the tallest of the group grunted. "Trunks, Goten, go see if he's in his room. Wake him up if he's not already awake. Breakfast is going to get cold and he needs a good meal before school so he can pay attention. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know." She was talking to herself as the tall haired figure had tuned her out by now and the toy smaller boys were gone in a flash as soon as they were asked to complete their task.

* * *

"Hey Trunks, the door is locked? What do we do now?" The purple haired prodigy's eyes lit up.

"We open it!" He cocked his arm back and threw his fist at the door causing a creaking in the door.

"Well, that didn't-" The door was beginning to tilt in the direction of the punch thrown. Torn right off it's hinges, the door collapsed onto the floor in the room. The two boys ran into the room and looked around. There was no on in the room. "Hey Trunks, over here. What does this say?"

* * *

"Mommy mommy mommy! Look what me and Goten found in Gohan's room!" the boy exclaimed with a wide smile looking up to the woman with the hot pan in her hand.

"What is it Trunks? Let me see" she reached for the sheet of scratch paper and opened it up. She silently read what was on the paper to herself and started gripping the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Vegeta. Find him. Make sure he's safe please."

"I'm not the child's babysitter. I will do no such thing. I've sensed nothing strange since you've woken me from my sleep. The brat is fine on his own."

"VEGETA! I said go find him and make sure he's alright!" The man wearing his accustomed blue spandex cringed as she screamed at him from such a close distance.

"WOMAN! How many times do I have to tell you not to scream!" He was on the tip of his toes trying to hover over the scientist. Instead he was on even levels with her while yelling.

"I said go find him or else! Do I have to say anything else! Get moving now Buster Brown!" The Saiyan Prince walked away angrily. "Ah! Sometimes I can't stand that arrogance of his."

* * *

Staring up at the clock checking the time, her eyes then shifted to the door of the classroom. '_Well, he's later than usual. Hopefully he doesn't come in today. Then maybe we can have a normal day of school again.'_ The raven haired girl's attention went back to her book. As quickly as her attention shifted one way, it shifted back towards the open door.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Well, would you like to introduce yourself?" The new student stepped up to the front of the class and bowed.

"Hi Everyone. My name..."

* * *

The rain was coming down harder as the thunder and lightning started making it way through the dark morning sky. The boy with the headphones in his ears was sitting in his spot on the roof looking out into the darkness. And although it was storming, down below Satan City was still busy as always. Nothing but umbrellas and car windshield wipers could be seen keeping the citizens dry as they make their way to work. The water dripped from the tip of the boy's long block of hair as he stare down below, observing what was going on down below.

"Are you done staring at nothing or are you finally going to class?" The figure waited for a response from he who he questioned. Instead he was rewarded with nothing but silence. "ANSWER ME BRAT!" The boy remained staring down below. "You will answer me now boy!" A flash of gold caught the boys eyes. He took the headphones out of his ears and put them in his pocket. Turning around he saw the figure who opposed him.

"What do you want now? I'm at school, why are you bothering me?" Vegeta snarled in response. _'Of course he's here. Where else would he be? He trains, eats, sleeps and torments me. What else does he have to do with his day?'_

"I'm only here because the Woman made a promise to your mother. Now that I see that promise was upheld, I can leave." With those last words his golden glow faded to black as he flew from the roof back to his humble abode.

* * *

The door to first period slowly creaked open. "Mr. Son, nice of you to join us." He took one step inside the classroom before being stopped. "I'll excuse you for being late due to the storm, but I expect for you to at least dry yourself off before coming into my classroom." Gohan stepped outside the door and closed it, took a step away from the window in the door and dried himself off. When his hair stopped waving around he promptly opened the door again and walked inside the classroom. "Bu..You just...whatever, if you would please, take your seat." The boy bent his head and grabbed a single headphone from his pocket and placed it in his left ear.

"That's the freak boy we were telling you about earlier. It's for the best you try and avoid him." The obnoxious blonde warned the newest student.

"I keep telling you to be nice to him Sharpner. We still don't know him that well. You just don't understand him yet. It's probably really hard to be the new student. Not knowing anyone, not knowing where to go, it can't be easy for him. Try cutting him some slack before you go spreading rumors." Sharpner was left almost speechless

"Bu-bu-the mall! Yesterday! You saw what he did. Come on! Can't you ever side with me for once?" The two blonds were going back and forth ignoring those around them. Including the teacher who was still lecturing.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat. "If there's something you two would like to share with the class we would be glad to listen. How about it, anything left to say?" The two closed their arms to their sides "No sir" the said in unison and sat back down.

"Way to go blabbermouths. How about both of you stop talking so loud next time." The raven haired girl then turned to the new student. "And Sharpner is probably right, you might want to try and avoid hi-"

"It is you! Oh it's been so long. Gohan how have you been?" Said the cheery new student who ignored any attempt the three amigos had at telling her to beware of him. "I didn't recognize you at first, what with not having blonde hair anymore, but the style is definitely the same. I don't think anyone else in the whole world has hair like you." No response, his headphone was bleeding out anything said to his left. "Are you listening to me Son Gohan? He-llo? Hmph, you save a girl from drowning, save her city, then leave and then never return. And then, the next time you see said girl, you ignore her? Real nice, tough guy." He slowly reached for his left ear and pulled out the headphone and showed it to the girl next to him.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I couldn't hear you." It was half a lie, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was being rude. She seemed confused when she looked at him.

"Hey Gohan? What's up with your eyes? I could have sworn they were some greenish color last time. Did you have like laser eye surgery or something?" Gohan swallowed hard at the question. He had never thought he'd have to answer something like that.

"I wear contacts so I don't need to wear glasses." She accepted the answer as it was one of the few possibilities for such a change is eye pigment. She was also a bit disappointed in the answer.

"I really liked your green eyes though, they were unique. And the blonde hair just went perfectly with them. But I guess I can't change what you want to look like though." Their eyes met for a moment as his flashed teal for moment. They flashed back to black a moment later. He put his headphone back in his ear and turned his head away.

* * *

Walking in the hallway after her first class at Orange Star Middle, three people grouped around her locker. "So, how did you say you knew Gohan?" The chatty blond asked her new friend. She turned around and shut her locker door holding her books for the next class.

"Oh I'm sorry Erasa, kind of slipped my mind. I met Gohan around three years ago. I was caught in white waters and tried to get myself out. But I couldn't budge a bit towards land. And then, from no where he scoops me up from the water and saves me from drowning. He seemed so happy and full of life back then. But when I saw him in class today, he just seemed, out of it. Like he wasn't the same person almost." She replied sounding a bit disheartened.

"Well I guess freak boy isn't always such an asshole after all." the blonde girl glared right at him.

"Sharpner! What do I keep telling you!" She swung her book at his head.

"Hey! That hurt. What the hell was that for?" He protested

"Well it sounds to me like he was just in the right place at the right time." The girl with the pig tails just didn't want to give him the credit he deserved.

The new girl gave her a skeptical sort of look. "Well, you can say that. He sort of saved my village that day. I couldn't thank him enough for what he did for us. After everything that was happening at that time, it was great to have something positive happen to us."

The group was now interested. "What happened three years ago?" Asked the nosy blond.

*POW*

The boy slammed his locker shut angrily. "Cell" He walked away towards his next class. The group stood shocked. Not as much by the answer, but more the fact that he had been listening to the whole conversation and none of them even noticed.

* * *

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Gohan? I'd like to catch up with him a bit. It's just been so long, what are the odds I would see him at school, ya know?" The group gave her a confused look as they opened up their lunch boxes.

"Well, the last time we saw him during lunch time, he was up on the roof. But I think it's still raining, I don't think he would be up there today." The girl was determining whether or not to go up and check.

"Well, I guess I'll check there first. But if I don't come back that means I found him, k? Catch you guys in a bit." The new girl waved to her three new friends as she walked towards the stairs.

* * *

There was still a light drizzle outside. The sun was beginning to seep through the clouds, shining over Satan City. The city was a lot busier than it was earlier in the morning. It was louder as well. The boy with the black hair was tuning it all out with loud music. He was suddenly bombarded by the ripping of his headphones from his left ear. "You know, you shouldn't listen to your music so loud, you could go deaf things like that.." He turned his head and caught a glimpse of who the culprit was. He was relieved to see it was an old friend. "You're also going to catch a cold out here, you're soaking wet."

"You said you liked the way I looked before?" She returned the statement with a bit of confused look on her face.

She couldn't find the right words to answer him. "Umm, yea? I thought you looked really cute with your blonde and green eyes."

* * *

He opened the door to his next class, as late into the class it seemed to be, he could care less. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary anyways. As he walked in he could feel the stares of the whole classroom on him. "Gohan? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why ask?" He answered walking past said questionnaire

"Well, there is the fact that you're, uh..." He began to whisper

"Late? Big deal." The blonde haired boy interrupted, ignoring whatever attempt the teacher had at pointing out the obvious.

"Right, late. Well then, take your seat. You've missed the first round already. The next match we're going to watch is one I think you'll be interested in." The boy sporting the gravity defying blonde hair stared back with a confused look.

_'How could any of these fights be interesting? He can't be serious can he? Whatever, time for a nap.'_ He laid his head down on his desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his small headphones.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE NOW READY TO BEGIN THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS! GET READY FOLKS THIS ONE IS BOUND TO BE ONE TO REMEMBER! FIGHTING IN MATCHING UNIFORMS WE HAVE SON GOKU VERSUS KRILLIN! BOTH WEARING THE TRADEMARKED TURTLE HERMIT INSIGNIA IN HONOR OF THEIR TEACHER! THE GREAT MASTER ROSHI! HE HAS TO BE VERY PROUD OF THESE TWO BOYS TO SEE THEM MAKING IT THIS FAR INTO THE TOURNAMENT! WITH ALL THAT SAID LET'S THIS PARTY STARTED! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The boy's eyes shot open as he lifted his head and began staring at the TV screen. _'I knew that would catch your attention. Just keep watching. You might even learn something.'_ The teacher chuckled to himself. _'Who am I kidding, you're the strongest person in the entire universe.'_

"Ah! This is one of the fights my dad told me about. This might be fun to watch." He crossed his arms on his desk and gave his full attention to the screen. Krillin smirked at the boy as a vein popped out of his forehead.

_'How did I miss that before? Son Goku, Son Gohan. Obviously! Duh, can't believe I didn't see it earlier. The hair, there's an obvious resemblance. But the tail. I still can't figure out how his dad has a tail. He didn't have one when the first tournament began. So strange. I'll have to ask him about that later.'_

* * *

"WHAT AN EXCITING FIGHT THESE TWO YOUNGSTERS ARE PUTTING UP! GIVING IT THEIR ALL AND HOLDING NOTHING BACK! WHAT AN AMAZING FIGHT! THEY SEEM EVENLY MATCHED! PUNCH FOR PUNCH, KICK FOR KICK! WHAT A GREAT FIGHT! OH BUT WHAT'S THIS! KRILLIN SEEMS TO BE PREPARING TO DO THE FAMOUS TURTLE HERMIT ATTACK! THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE! YOU BETTER NOT BLINKS FOLKS! YOU MIGHT MISS SOMETHING GREAT!

"Hmph, this'll be interesting." The green eyed boy said out loud

"Yea yea, just wait and see. This was the perfect plan. Until, well you'll see in a few moments. It really isn't fair." Complained the teacher.

The class watched in amazement as a mini version of their teacher was firing a blue wave of energy straight from his hands. It made full contact with his opponent and a huge smoke cloud formed around said opponent. When the smoke finally cleared, the young monk was no where to be seen.

"HE DISAPPEARED! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE HE'S GOING TO POP UP NEXT!"

The next thing to happen on the screen caused the blonde haired boy to cringe. "Cheater" He mumbled under his breathe with obvious displeasure on his face.

"Hey don't blame me, your dad is always the one saying you need to find a person's weakness to beat him. And I found it, and exploited it." He let out a sigh and ducked his head. "Doesn't mean it always works though."

"SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!" The boy with the tail shot straight up and landed on his feet. "AND GOKU IS BACK UP! THIS FIGHT IS NOT OVER YET!" The two young fighters resumed their match and were still standing on even grounds. The bald one was beginning to fight dirty and attacking viciously, throwing hard punches angrily at his friend.

"WOA! DID ANYONE ELSE JUST SEE WHAT I JUST SAW! IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE SON GOKU VANISHED FROM THE ARENA! I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S JUST ME FOLKS, BUT THERE'S NO SIGN OF GOKU ANYWHERE! WHERE COULD HE BE! WHAT COULD HE BE PLANNING! I THINK WE MIGHT FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH!"

The class watched in awe as they saw the little boy with the tail suddenly disappear from the screen. They waited anxiously for minutes on end for the boy to return. All they saw was a smaller and younger version of their teacher waiting for his opponent to return to the ring.

*POW*

"AND! AND! KRILLIN IS OUT OF THE RING! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? GOKU JUST APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR AND SEEMED TO HAVE KNOCKED KRILLIN OUT OF THE RING! WELL! SON GOKU IS THE WINNER AND WILL EB ADVANCING TO THE FINALS WHERE HE WILL FACE TIEN SHINHAN!"

"The whole class went wide eyed. "Dude what the hell was that? He came out of no where. There's no way that's possible. It has to be some sort of trick! It's inhuman to do something like that." The long haired blonde in the back exclaimed out loud. As soon as he finished his sentence a quick wind brushed up against him. He stared up at the figure in front of him in awe.

"A trick eh? You're not even close. Everything you just saw in that match was perfectly fair and possible. Keep your eyes and mind open to anything and nothing will be impossible." The bald man turned around and places his arms behind his back as he walked towards the front of the class again. Everyone in the room was stunned besides one person who could really care less about the teacher showing off.

"Woa teach! That was amazing! You gotta show us how you did that!" the whole class agreed with the long haired show off.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just light on my feet." the students were still eager to learn whatever they could as the contestants for the finals were introduced.

"Well then, how about that other thing you did in your match. That weird blue thing that exploded when it hit your opponent. Can you show us that?" Thankfully for Krillin his face was unable to be seen as his back was still to the class. His face said it all when he was asked that last question.

_'Did he seriously just ask me that? What the hell am I supposed to do now? Say no I won't show you? What the hell do I do? If I show them, I'll show them what I can actually do. Not good. Ah! I can always stall and think of something later. Kami dammit, what did I do to deserve this?'_ He took is a breathe of air and exhaled. "That 'weird blue thing' as you call it, is called the Kamehameha Wave, and I don't know if I can even do it anymore. It's been so long since I've performed the technique, it might not come out right if I tried."

"Right, can't do it anymore? I'll believe that. Come on Krillin, why don't you show everyone the Kamehameha? You know you can. You don't want to disappoint everyone now do you?" The bald teacher with the 6 dots on his head gave an annoyed look to his bratty student.

"Yea thanks a lot Gohan, I owe ya one." He then took a deep breathe. "Class, I will only show you the Kamehameha Wave under one condition."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Gohan. I don't know how I would make it home all by myself. The city is so big, I would for sure get lost around here." The brown haired girl thanked while leaning on the blonde boy's arm as they walked the streets of Satan City.

"I-it's my pleasure. I couldn't let you walk all the way home by yourself. That's what friends are for, right?" He turned his head to look down at her resting her head on him. He cracked a small smile and turned his head back before she could see.

"So Gohan, you never told me. Why you never visited us again." He started scratching the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Well? Come up with a good reason yet? Or are you just going to tell me you forgot?"

"Oh, well, I've had to help take care of little brother. I'm sorry. I should have found some time and visited. Can you forgive me?" The brown haired girl looked up at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I'll forgive you. If you buy me some ice cream." She chuckled

* * *

"So Gohan, wasn't that your dad we watching today in class? You know the boy who was fighting against our teacher? But he had black hair. I remember your dad having blonde hair, like you do. Which by the way, did you dye back to blonde because I said what I said earlier?" He looked down with sad eyes.

"Yes, that was my dad. Well, his original hair color was black, like you saw today. But he changed it to blonde like mine a couple years ago. Sort of a father-son bonding thing he thought of one day." She finished off her ice cream cone and wiped her mouth clean.

"That sounds so cute. He changed his hair color to match yours. He must really love you Gohan. You're lucky to have a dad like that." This caused him to choke on his own breathe and his heart to skip a beat. His face went dark as he shut his eyes tightly. "Is everything alright Gohan? Is it something I said? I'm so sorry." He put his hand up to stop her from apologizing anymore.

"Stop. It's ok. It's not your fault, you didn't know. I'm fine, really. Listen. I think we should get you home now. You're grandpa is probably getting worried about where you are."

* * *

"Gohan, my feet are starting to hurt. Do you think there's a way we can get home a bit faster?" She asked insinuating on a certain way of getting home. He looked down at her and thought for a moment.

"Well, alright. But we have to find somewhere we won't be seen. Just hold on tight alright." He picked her up bridal style and started looking for an alley to run into. She blushed as he carried her in his arms. He peaked down at her for a second and then resumed looking for an alley. 'I almost forgot how much she knows about me. I kind of put myself out there last time I saw her I guess. I wonder just how much she remembers?'

He had just spotted an alley to run into, he was just turning into it. "HEY GOHAN! Hold on there for a second!" He quickly stopped and turned around slowly. He unfortunately recognized the voice to be that of the bubbly blond headed girl in his class. The one who loves to shop. "Hey, Gohan. I need to ask you something." Her eyes went from his to the person in her arms. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy here. Well, I just wanted to catch up to you to ask you something." Gohan and Lime began to blush as the blond girl reached for her pocket and took out two pink envelopes. She handed the slips to Gohan. "I'd love it if you two could come to my birthday on Friday."

* * *

She could hear the screams from high up in the air above Satan City. She looked up at him, who had been ignoring the cries for help. She coughed to get his attention. He looked down at her with a confused look marked on his face. "What?"

"I know you hear that. I know you can do something about it. Why don't you help those people down there?" He closed his eyes and pondered the idea for a moment. "Someone could be getting hurt Gohan! Come on, go help them!" He grunted and turned around mid flight and headed in the direction of the screaming.

* * *

She was being pulled by her hair and dragged around the street by a masked criminal at gunpoint. the pain she was feeling was unheard of. She was crying her eyes out screaming for someone to help her. The police force could do nothing but watch. If they got any closer, they would surely do harm to the girl. The screams of terror grew louder.

"If anyone ever wants to see the girl alive again you'll let us escape! But, if we're followed, then the girl gets it! GOT IT!" the police force slowly backed away. They were against the wall. They could do nothing. If they shot, there was a chance the girl would get hit. They were helpless. The best Satan City had to offer, and they couldn't do anything to save one famous little girl.

* * *

They landed on top of a building above where the action was taking place. He place her down on her feet. "Stay here and don't move." He began hovering above the building, observing what was going on down below. His eyes shot open when he saw a familiar face.

"How do you expect me to go anywhere!" She screamed, but he ignored it. He was in his own little world as he dove down to the streets, his golden aura marking where he's been with short bursts of lightning. "JERK!" she pouted, knowing well she didn't mean what she just said.

* * *

"HAHA! BOYS WE DID IT! WE GOT THE GIRL AND WE GOT THE MO-*umph.* HEY! WHAT THE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The armed robber quickly made his way out of the truck. He gazed at the front bumper that looked like it had been slammed into. He turned violently around to try and find the culprit of this dirty work. The police force was staring back at him with their mouths wide open. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU PIGS STARING AT!" They each slowly pointed their fingers towards the masked robber. "WHAT ARE POINTING AT!" he got curious and turned around and bumped into a wall. He fell over on his ass and pulled out his machine gun as a reaction. He looked up to see a kid that couldn't be older than the girl he had taken captive. The robber gathered himself and hoisted himself up onto his feet. He pointed the gun at the boy. "GET OUT OF THE WAY BRAT! I WON'T HESITATE TO TAKE ANOTHER HOSTAGE!" the boy stood there unfazed, his singe golden lock of hair flowing by his eyes. He took a step forward and pointed his left hand outwards towards the robber. "DON'T MAKE ANOTHER MOVE YOU LITTLE TWERP! I'LL DO IT!" The boy moved his left leg forward and the robber fired away screaming as he did so. The on lookers could only close their eyes and hope for the best.

* * *

Tied up, beaten and bleeding all over, she could make out gun shots being fired from outside the van. This only made her more worried for the citizens on the outside. She was safe for the time being as long as she made no attempt to escape. She bent her head and tears began falling from her face. _'I hope everything's ok out there. I don't know what I would do if I was the cause for someone else dying.'_ A light was shining inside the truck as the backdoor opened up. The door were ripped off the truck. The crying girl lifted up her head and saw him. _'How? How is he doing this? And why! I thought he hated me?'_ She only began to cry even more. The robbers in the back with her drew their firearms and went berserk on the glowing child. "RUN!" She screamed in terror, hoping that he wouldn't have to die for her. She started tearing up even more as she thought they had killed him. When the smoke had cleared from all the gunfire she hopelessly peaked at where he was standing.

"Are you just going to sit there and cry?" Her eyes shot open as she tried to make her way out of the truck. But she was still tied up. He hovered into the back of the van and threw out each of the now armless robbers. He picked her up and walked out of the Van. He placed her down on the ground and he chopped the remaining robber unconscious. The tires of the van were next to go. "You're going to keep quiet about this." He whispered to her forcefully as he untied her.

She wrapped her arms around him as she let every drop of water left in her body out. She dug her face into his shirt and continued crying. He didn't know how to react. He did what he felt natural to him. He slipped out of her grip and placed her arms on her side. He stared at her for moments with the what looked like the intent to kill. Seconds later he blasted off. She tried catching him before he was out of reach, but crackles of lightning quickly stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

"Thanks Gohan. You did the right thing." She leaned her into his chest as they got closer to the village where she lived. He didn't acknowledge her comment and continued flying towards her home. "I think we're almost there. Oh I can't wait for you to meet my parents, and I bet they can't wait to meet you as well. It's going to be so exciting. I can't wait. I told them how you saved our village from that family of scammers and saved my grandpa from that assassin. Oh I just know they'll love you." The brown haired girl was overjoyed at what was to come. Her carrier didn't seem as excited though. He just sped up so he could get everything over with.

* * *

*Ring*

She continued crying.

*Ring*

The loud noise was starting to annoy her, she just wanted to be left alone.

*Ring*

She viciously reached for her phone and checked the number. The only person she couldn't ignore. "H-hello?" The panic in her voice was painfully obvious to the person on the line.

"Videl? Are you ok honey? I just saw the news. You were almost killed Videl! I keep telling you that you shouldn't be fighting crime! You're lucky to be alive! If not for that mysterious fighter the robbers would surely have taken you and I don't want to know what they would have done. I don't want to lose you Videl! You're my best friend in the world!" She began crying as she tightly held her phone to her ear waiting for a response on the other side.

Videl heard her best friend crying and tried to comfort her the best she could. "I'm sorry Erasa, I promise I won't be doing this as much. I'm not saying I'm quitting the force, but not helping out as much is all. I'm sorry you had to see what you did. But there's something I need to tell you. It's about the person who saved me." Erasa stopped her crying and listened closely to what she was about to be told. "I-I think, I think it was Gohan."

* * *

"Lime, I'm sorry, but it's getting late. I should probably be heading off home. Tell your family it was nice meeting them and it was good to see your grandpa again." He took off to the skies before she could even open her mouth to respond. As he flew through the sky his mind began to wander. 'Where the hell am I going? If I go home, I'll be yelled at. If I go train, I'll be yelled at. Lose lose. Might as well.' He headed towards a place he was quite familiar with.

* * *

It was his cleanest 'training sessions' in three years. It went without saying, there were no mysterious cuts this time around. He wasn't bleeding from his arms nor his legs. The only liquid leaving his body on this night was sweat. It was a strange feeling. It wasn't the exhilaration he received from the piercing of his skin. It was exhaustion he felt. His breathing was heavy and his limbs felt heavy and numb. "AHHHHHH!" The pain shot up his spine and back down. He fell over, unable to keep himself up he fell to the ground with a thud. "AHHHH!" He kept crying out. The pain was excruciating. He cried for minutes on end until he used up all his energy. His blonde hair and his glowing aura disappeared into darkness. Everything was black.

* * *

_'I don't know what's wrong with you kid. But I'll find out what it is. I can't bare to see you suffering like this anymore. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I've let you down, as both a mentor and a friend. I'm sorry Gohan.'_ He stared down at the boy in his arms, unconscious and riddled with pain. It was like a dagger to his own heart. "I promise you Gohan, I'll be there for you from now on. I won't let you suffer anymore!" He picked up his speed heading towards the Son home.

He flew in through the open window and entered the small room. Inside was an already sleeping little boy with hair that only brought back memories of a lost friend. The little kid was barely still in his bed, almost falling off, his mouth wide open while he snored. A small smirk formed on the demon's face. He looked down at the boy in his arms. He opened up the bed sheets and placed him softly on his bed. After he was covered, he jumped the window. Before he jumped out he looked back. 'Sleep well kid. I'll be back again.'

* * *

"He's not doing well Piccolo. There's more wrong with him than what you see on the outside. There's something going on with him. But, it's only just recent it started. I can't explain it, but something strange is happening with his body. He's feeling things he shouldn't be. I wish I could tell you what, but I don't know at this point in time, I'm sorry." The older Namek kept in his meditative state, hearing every word, not liking any of it. The Kami of Earth was trying his best to heal all the flying victims of the older Namekian's energy. "Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep, it's a bit late to be up. You should try and get some rest as well."

* * *

_'I wonder why he's not here today? It's almost the end of first period. He hasn't been this late before. Odd, could it be about what happened yesterday? If I was him I'd be proud of that, it was amazing. And, yet, all I could do was hope for a miracle while he did everything. How the hell was he able to all that. He looked so different too. His hair was glowing, and sticking up more than it usually does. But, his face. That said it all, he could have done anything if he wanted to. I have to know. I have to know how he does it. I will find out who he is and what he's hiding.'_

The blond headed girl was bored as ever, counting the seconds for class to be over. It had been a long previous day. She had been handing out all the invitations to her birthday party that she hadn't gotten out already. They were mostly last minute decisions to invite. Tracking everyone down was a pain. She turned her head to see the girl with the long brown hair reading her book in silence. She was bored, so she decided to pass the time in the only way she knew how. "So Lime, is Gohan a good kisser?"

* * *

A/N: Another original 3 chapters that are now 1


	10. My Curse

**A Disturbed Savior: My Curse**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"W-w-what are you talking about Erasa? I've never kissed Gohan. Why would you say something like that?" The blond was grinning deviously.

"Come on girl, we all know it's true. I saw you in his arms yesterday as if you were lovers. He was carrying you around. And on top of that, you're just about the only person he doesn't seem to dislike, and that includes the teachers." The gossip girl giggled a bit at her last comment. But Lime was a bit taken back from what she was hearing?

"What are you talking about? Gohan's so friendly. You guys are probably just messing with me. I know what you're saying can't be true. There's not a single mean bone in his body." This received confused looks from the group.

"Are you sure we're talking about that same guy here? The kids a freak, that's for sure. He's went berserk in class more than once and yelled at a couple of teachers too. He even beat one up. But that was in gym class and I think the teacher was asking him to do it. But that's not the point, the kid's a freak and you should stay away from him." Videl was having mixed feelings about the whole thing. While she did agree with what her tall friend was saying, she was also questioning why everything happened. She was getting suspicious.

_'Friendly? As if. Freak, most definitely. He stopped an arm robbery by himself, one which I couldn't do anything but hope and pray I didn't die. He was shot with real bullets, and it seemed like nothing happened. He just brushed it off. And he can fly! the bullets, I can understand someone wearing armor. But he was not wearing a jet pack or anything to help him fly. How the hell did he do that? I mean, it's not human!'_ The voice was screaming in her head. She was showing a bit of discomfort with the weird facial expressions she made while she was talking with herself.

"He-llo? Earth to Videl? Anyone home? Videl? Daughter of Mr. Satan, hello? He stopped waving his hand in front of her. It was no use. "Yup, she's gone again. She's been doing that lately. She hasn't been herself. It's strange." He began shaking the dazed girl. "HELL-LO! VI-DEL! WAKE UP!" She shook her head and came back to reality.

"Huh? What? What were we talking about again?" The two blond's face-palmed and nodded their heads. The girl with the dark brown hair was just confused.

"We were talking about how Gohan is such a good person and how him and I aren't romantically involved." She tried to play it off. But it wasn't going to work with a blabbermouth like Erasa around,

"You can keep denying it Lime, but we all know it's true. He likes you, you like him. It's obvious to anyone who's seen you two together like I have." Lime turned her head to the side.

"A-actually, I don't know what he thinks. He wasn't acting like the same Gohan I met three years ago. Something is bothering him."

* * *

"Well, the scans are back, and I don't see anything out of the ordinary. The blood samples aren't showing anything strange either. How odd. Everything looks fine. I don't know where the sudden jolts of pain could be coming from. When did these shots of pain start happening." She looked down upon on the boy barely lay conscious on the comforter. She tried to make it seem like she believed what she was saying. She didn't want to worry him. Beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and he had a high fever.

"I-I can't remember?" He tried his hardest to think straight, but all the blood loss was making it hard to stay awake.

"Two days ago." The woman in white wearing a mask turned her head to see where the answer came from.

"Vegeta? How would you know?" She lowered her protective mask.

"When I went out looking for the brat the other night, I noticed it then. It didn't seem as bad as what we saw earlier though. Just a small wince of pain. A flick on the chest compared to earlier." The woman was too busy giving the patient some juice to give him some energy and color. He was looking a little pale from all the blood he had given for tests.

All sound was becoming faint as he stared up at the bright light above. His vision was going as well. The light suddenly multiplied and became two, and it was moving all around. His eyes were dilating. His eyes were too heavy to keep open. Up and down his eye lids went, try as he might, he couldn't keep them open. His head was banging and he was too tired to stay awake to fight it.

The two adults stopped bickering and stared at the child, unconscious and sound asleep. "He's out again. SECOND SON OF KAKAROT! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"VEGETA! And you tell me to stop screaming all the time! You should hear yourself sometimes! What do you need Goten for anyways?" She was clearing out her ears with her fingers, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"The brat still has school, and I'm sure as hell not bringing him there." The short man began to write something down on a small sheet of paper and folded it shut.

"Well, if Goten is going, then I guess Trunks is going as well. Also, I'm going to give him some painkillers to take with him just in case. They might not do much considering how inept you Saiyans are to human medicine, but whatever keeps him calm will have to do for now." She began to write something down on a small sheet of paper and folded it as well. She took the note from Vegeta and tied it together with her own note and a bottle of pills.

* * *

"Nimbus, we need to get to Gohan's school. Can you bring us there?" The lavender haired prince asked the cloud, not sure what was going to happen. The yellow being took off to the skies in an instant forcing the two boys to hold tightly onto the sleeping Demi. "Goten! Can you get this thing to slow down?" His words were heard by the mysterious cloud as it stopped on a dime and began to fly at a school zone speed. "Um, thanks. So, Goten. What do you think is wrong with your brother? He was screaming really loud earlier."

"I dunno. I hope he isn't hurt." The little boy looked down with sad eyes at his older brother who seemed to be in so much pain. It hurt the little boy to see his brother like that.

* * *

"Well, it's almost lunch time and your boyfriend still isn't here. I wonder where he is?"

"Erasa, come on. I keep telling you he's not my boyfriend." She turned her head away 'As much as I want him to be.'

"Well, you can keep denying it. Or. You can come to my birthday party as a couple, and then I'll consider stop teasing you." She smiled widely, she was content with her plan. Lime didn't seem too happy about it though.

"What! But that will just make it seem like...ahhh. I can't win here. Why are you so persistent Erasa?" She let out a loud sigh.

"Just ignore her. You'll learn to tune it out eventually. Her mouth never stays shut for too long. Just find something to take your attention away from whatever comes out of it." Sharpner rest his chin on his palm as he waited for the lunch bell to release them from third period.

"HEY! What's that supposed to m-"

*RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Saved by the bell again. Thank you Kami." Sharpner quickly got up from his seat and left the class with the rest of the students.

"Well guys, I'm going to see if Gohan is on the roof again. Ya never know. Have a good lunch guys."

* * *

"Oh hey Lime. I guess he wasn't up there? Well, take a seat, you can eat with us." She looked away and hesitated to open her mouth.

"A-actually. He was. Can you guys please come with me. I found these two notes attached to his waistband." She pulled out two small sheets of Paper printed with the Capsule Corp logo in the bottom right hand corner.

"Hey let me see that." The pig tail headed girl grabbed the two sheets of paper and started reading out loud.

"To whomever it may concern. Please excuse Gohan of any work for the day. He has been heavily sedated and has lost a lot of blood. I've given him enough to keep him under wraps for a couple of days. But attached is a small bottle of painkillers just in case he needs them. If he starts feeling pain and starts screaming, please call me immediately or please have Krillin take him to Capsule Corp. Sincerely, Bulma Briefs."

Videl finished reading off the first one. "He knows The Bulma Briefs? The same Bulma Briefs who runs Capsule Corp? Woa." There were mixed reactions through the 4 students. Mainly confusion. "So, right. Let's see what the second one says."

"Oh, no not that one. That one is for Gohan only." Lime snatched the second paper away. "Sorry, my mistake, slipped my mind. I shouldn't have even read it." She was given stares that clearly wanted to know what was written down on that paper. "Right, so, can you guys follow me?" The three amigo's questioned each other silently, not knowing whether it was a good idea to help out someone who obviously dislikes each of them.

"Well, only because it's you asking us Lime. Lead the way." Videl spoke up. They were all a bit hesitant to follow, but in the end, it was for a new friend. And they couldn't let her go up there alone if she asked for help. The group made their way to the entrance to the roof. Lime slowly opened the door.

"GOHAN! Gohan you're awake! Thank heavens you're ok!" She ran over to the dark haired boy and jumped on his back wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so happy you're ok. I was so so worried about you." She waited for a response. Even a slight movement would have done. He just sat there. "Are you going to say anything Gohan?"

_'I knew it. She does like him. I was right. I always am.'_ The blond gave herself a mental high five with a wide smile.

_'Freak'_

_'Why doesn't he say anything? He's not moving. Is he even awake?'_ They each started inching closer in a pack towards the two students.

"GOHAN! Answer me!" She made her way to his side to face him. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing. His eyelids were barely open. "Are you even awake Son Gohan?" His right eye began to open up a bit, he turned his head slightly towards the brown haired girl.

"L-l-lime? W-where am I? How did I" His eye was closing up again.

"Sharpner, Videl, Erasa. Can you help me? We need to get him inside!"

* * *

"So this is where Gohan goes to school? Doesn't look like anything special to me." the two youngsters were roaming the halls. The older with his hands tied behind the back of his head. The younger was looking at everything around.

"Wow, this place is huge! It might be bigger than your house Trunks!" His mouth was wide open and his eyes the same. A door to one of the classrooms began to open. the boys stopped and tried to find a place to hide. They ran into the closest room they could find. "Woa! That was a close one there Trunks. The dark haired son of a clown was holding onto his knees as he took a look at the room they entered. There were two familiar faces in the room.

"Hey Goten, isn't that your brother sleeping over there?" Trunks pointed out

"Yea, and it's Krillin!" The little boy ran over to the gym teacher and greeted him with a hug around his waist.

"Oh, hey there little guy. What are you doing here? Oh, hey Trunks. I didn't know you were both here? You two have some explaining to do."

"Hehe, well. We got bored waiting for Goan to wake up." The monk soon realized he was still in front of his class full of students. Everyone was staring up at him. He turned facing his class, who in return looked at him with confused stares.

"Um, right. Well, class, I'd like you to meet Goten and Trunks. This one here is Gohan's little brother. Trunks here is one of my good friend's son. And from the looks of it, they'll be staying with us for the rest of the period. Goten, you can take a seat over there next to Gohan. And Trunks, you can sit right behind them." The two boys proceeded to walk towards where instructed. "Oh, hey Goten. You might want to pay attention the footage we're watching today. It has someone in it I think you'd like to see."

* * *

_'Gohan's been acting strange today. Wasn't exactly too promising being helped into class either. His power level has been up and down quite a bit today too. And he's barely even been awake.'_ The sound of Gohan wincing in pain caught his attention. _'There it is again. What's going on with that kid? He hasn't been his usual calm self.'_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I CAN'T EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHAT WE ALL JUST WITNESSED HERE! BUT I CAN TELL YOU THAT IT WAS EXCITING NONE THE LESS! IN THE FINALS OF THE 23RD BUDOKAI TOURNAMENT WILL BE SON GOKU! AND HIS OPPONENT WILL BE THE WINNER OF THE PREVIOUS MATCH, JUNIOR! AND JUDGING FROM THE PREVIOUS MATCHES THESE TWO FIGHTERS HAVE BEEN IN, THIS ONE WILL SURE TO BE ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS! YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS A SECOND OF THIS NEXT ONE FOLKS!

"Oh wow, that's my dad Krillin? And he's going to fight Mr. Piccolo! That's so cool!" The overexcited boy had a glisten in his eyes. He was overjoyed at finally being able to see his dad, even if he was technically seeing him physically.

"Yup, that's your dad alright. It's not completely what he looks like right now, but it's just about right. He used to look exactly like you do." Krillin took in a deep breathe of fresh air. Seeing Goten reminded him so much of Goku. "You even act like him kid."

"Wait! Mr. Krillin, sir? What are you guys talking about? He's never seen his dad? What happened?" The very rich raven haired girl asked.

"Well." He had to hold it back. "Goku died a couple months before Goten was born. It was a little bit over 3 years ago now." The girl covered her mouth in surprise.

_'Oh my! Is that why Gohan's always so angry? It sort of makes sense now. I don't know what I would do if I lost my dad. Now I feel bad for talking about him so badly. But still, doesn't explain how he was able to do what he did yesterday. I mean, he's Son Goku's son, but...he doesn't look like he can do half the things I've seen his dad do in these clips. But he seemed to outclass anything and everything yesterday in an instant. Ah! All this thinking is starting to make my head hurt. It's all too confusing. I'll question him later when he's not half dead.'_

* * *

The dark haired boy was gradually coming back to the world of the living. Every now and then his head would move, his eyes would slowly open up, but then close shortly after. At every instance the announcer on the screen would scream out his father's name, life seemed to show in a form of pain, each time growing more and more painful.

"Hey, Goten? Is Gohan ok? He seems to be in a bit of pain." He whispered to the youngest son of his best friend.

"Huh? I don't think so anymore. He was earlier, but he's been sleeping since then. Aunt Bulma calmed him down."

"Ok then? I guess he's fine then." He was shown the note Bulma had written up when Lime, Erasa, Videl and Sharpner walked in holding Gohan on their shoulders. He couldn't tell if it was the full truth or just a cover up.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sound of Son Goku's life being squeezed away by the Demon King Spawn. This got the attention of everyone in the class. Even through a tv, the high pitched scream was enough to make someone deaf. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off. His head flew up as his eyes shot open and focused on the screen in front of him. The pain was coming back. His eyes were wide as dinner plates. He looked around for something to ease to pain. His attention was brought to a small bottled that had his name on it. He opened it up and swallowed every pill. His body was shaking. His jet black hair was standing at attention in prominent spikes, one lock of hair in his eyes. He grabbed a hold of his head trying to hold back the pain. He vaguely remembered the note Lime showed to him before she left him at his desk. He knew there would be trouble no matter what happened. Goten, Krillin and Trunks all shot their attention to the troubled boy.

"AH! AHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"PICCOLO!" The now Kami of Earth came rushing out of his tower. "PICCOLO! It's Gohan!"

The large Namekian didn't budge from his meditation. "I know. It's strange. His power is fluctuating at an odd pace. I-I don't know what's going on down there. It's just him. No one is down there with him. He's not fighting, and surely he can't be sick."

"Piccolo! Go down there now! He needs you! You might not be able to see what's going on, but I have a clear view. He's in pain! You promised him! As Kami of Earth, I demand it!" He whined. Piccolo listened. He planted his feet on the ground and searched for the familiar ki. He began to levitate in the air and quickly blasted off towards the ground below.

"I'M COMING GOHAN! I'M ON MY WAY!"

* * *

"If that brat really wants me to come over he should have just asked politely." The man is blue scuffed

"Vegeta! Don't you dare go to his school! You know you'll just end up making a mess." She was angry to hell about what he was planning on doing.

"The brat is in obvious pain and you don't want me to help? Apparently those things you humans call pain killers were of no use to him." The nonchalant tone he was taking was getting to her a bit too easily for her liking.

"I didn't think they WOULD Ve-ge-TA! I had to give him something though. I couldn't let him go to school with nothing to help him." Vegeta raised an eyebrow

"When do you plan on telling the brat? Are you going to just wait until it finally hits him? Jeez WOMAN! Think! How do you think he is going to react to something like this?" She grew worried thinking about the possible consequences.

"I-I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. I couldn't say when it's going to happen. The scans didn't show much, and the blood tests showed strange results." He began to walk away from the conversation and towards the front door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

He refused to turn around to answer such a dumb question. "Use that big head of yours Woman, where do you think I'm going?"

"I'm calling Chi Chi then and telling her to come over!"

"WHAT! NO!" Vegeta blasted off faster than he's ever done before.

* * *

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE CLASSROOM NOW!" Gohan continued his ear piercing screams as the class hesitated to leave the room. _'I have a bad feeling about this. This was so sudden and random. He's not bleeding yet he's screaming as if he's in more pain now than he's ever been in. This can't be good.'_ The class stared at their classmate as they made their way out of the class. Goten and Trunks stayed inside completely ignoring the screams and continued watching the fight on the TV screen.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with this freak. He just started screaming out of no where?" Everyone of his classmates were thinking the same as they all tried cramming a view into the class through the window on the door.

"He's squeezing his hair tightly, maybe he's in pain, duh Sharpner. Jeez, why do you assume so much all the time? Can't a kid scream if he's in pain?" No one was considering anything Erasa said and blew it off. Sharpner's idea seemed to fit better at the moment.

"Hey, those two kids are still in the room. Weren't we all supposed to leave?" She gave a weird look into the class seeing the boys completely ignoring any sign of screams. "Are they deaf? Can they not hear him scream? We can hear it loud and clear from out -WOA!" The ground below started shaking. "Another Earthquake? So sudden. Or is it?" Everyone looked down at their feet and saw movement in the ground. They were even more shocked to see tiles from the floor below them were coming out of place and seemed to be floating in mid air.

* * *

"GOHAN! What's going on! You have to tell me! GOHAN!" He continued squeezing his hair in agony ignoring any screams of help. His eyes growing wider every couple of seconds from the jolts of pain. "Goten! Trunks! Get over here and help me contain him. He's losing control. "Krillin placed crossed his arms over his face trying to inch closer to the crazed Demi.

"Aww, but I wanna watch my dad fight Mr. Piccolo." This received a death glare from the teacher. "O-ok. I'm coming." The little boy got up from his seat and made his way next to the gym teacher. "Ok, what do we do now?"

"What are we supposed to do? He's in obvious pain. How do you stop someone from hurting?" The young prince began gesturing weird hand motions with his right hand that held his lollipop. "Woa!" Trunks's eyes were the one's who went wide this time as Gohan started flashing gold hair and teal eyes then back to black in moments. "I-I don't think he's doing too well."

* * *

"That proves it! I knew it! It was Gohan who saved me from the robbers yesterday!" She pointed towards the door where inside were 4 people, one in particular whom she was pointing to." The class whom, were all trying their best to get a look inside all turned around to Videl. They had all seen the news the day before.

"What? Are you serious Videl? Freak boy inside there saved you yesterday? That can't be possible. That's gotta be a mistake. You were probably seeing things. There's just no way that that kid saved you, the guy on the tv made it look like nothing. He took bullets head on for fucks sake!" Sharpner screamed gesturing to the inside of the door.

"So Videl, this means you cried in Gohan's arms. You like him. I knew it! Seems like Lime has a bit of competition." The gossipy blond started chuckling.

"Erasa! How can you be thinking of something like that at a time like th-Woa woa. What was that? The whole building just shook. What in heavens name in happening?"

"I DON'T like Gohan! How many times do I have to keep telling you this? Besides, he saved my life, he deserved some kind of thanks, and at that moment I needed something to hold onto. Or did you forget I was taken hostage and almost killed? I do have emotions you know!" She stomped her foot, validating her point of having emotions.

"Yea, there's that. But still, I have my suspicions. You'd be just about the perfect match. Crime fighter Videl and Super Hero Gohan. Oh I can see it now. But first we'll have to soften you up and make you a bit more girly." The class behind them was baffled about what they were hearing. They couldn't believe their classmate, the same one who was screaming his ass off, saved Videl Satan from almost a sure death.

"That's never EVER happening Erasa! You can count on that. I don't trust him one bit. He may have saved me, but that doesn't explain anything. Like how he's able to change his hair color. AND, how he was able to stand up to said to machine guns like they were nothing. I mean come on Erasa, I could never go out with someone who holds so many secrets." Seriously, I could neve-HEY! Watch it buddy, who do you think you are!"

"That's none of your business, and neither is anything about the brat inside. Now shut up before I decide to change the reason I came to this filthy place." He began walking through the crowd of students as they cleared of path for him. They seemed to be scared of him. Like it was only natural to feel towards the man.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? No one's allowed in there except for the teacher." The tall blonde tried explaining. The shorter man with tall dark hair stopped in his tracks and gave a glare than almost gave the tall student a heart attack. "I-I mean, no one but, YOU and the teacher are allowed in." The boy walked away from the short man towards his friends. "That guy's even creepier than freak boy."

"Sharpner! Why do you keep calling him that? You don't know him at all. He's not a freak. He's a nice and caring boy. Right now, he's in a lot of pain, and all you can think of doing is calling him names and making fun of him? If he weren't so nice I'm sure after a couple minutes you wouldn't be talking like that about him, or have you forgotten, that it WAS Gohan who saved Videl?" Videl and Sharpner looked at Lime like she was crazy, Erasa's eyes were glistening.

_'Love Triangle! Oh this will be fun.'_ She clamped her hands together and gave an auspicious smile.

* * *

The door slammed open and shut just as hard as a short man with tall black hair walked in looking very angry with his arms crossed. "Dad! What are you doing here?" The boy with the lavender hair ran up and wrapped his arms around his father's leg as he stared up waiting for a response.

"That's a good question. What are you doing here Vegeta?" Krillin questioned. He continued walking until he was face to face with the boy was still squeezing his hair in agony, throwing his head every which way as he tried to make the pain stop.

"Does it hurt brat? It should. That's what's supposed to happen when you're cursed with only half the blood of a Saiyan. Filthy half breed." Gohan continued screaming his head off. "So, looks like you received my warning and still you can't control yourself. Pathetic. Do you really want this pain to stop, brat?" Gohan tried concentrating on lowering his energy so hopefully Vegeta wouldn't do anything drastic. His golden hair started lowering and flashing black. "That's better brat. Now why don't you fully power down. I believe I said NO Super Saiyan in general. Ascending just made it worse for you." His screams grew louder as his hair grew out once more and his one lock of hair was in front of his wet, teal eyes. "AH! I told you to power down brat." Vegeta grabbed the boy's right arm and placed in down on the desk in front of him. "Don't make me do it brat!"

"Vegeta! What do you plan on doing! You better not hurt him."

"Hurt him? And why would I do that baldy? Just for fun? Maybe I would. But I'm not here for that. The brat will blow up this building for sure if he's not taken care of. And I know just how to do it." An evil grin formed on his face. "Trunks, Goten, grab a hold of the Gohan's other hand and make sure he can't move." He began to reach for something in his pants pocket.

* * *

"What are they doing? Are they, holding him down? What are they planning on doing? Doesn't seem like calming him down is working." Videl questioned. Then the class saw something glistening in the air as the short man pulled something out of his pocket.

"Dude! Is that?"

"I-I think it is."

"That's Gohan's! What the hell is he going to do with it?

"That's Gohan's? Are you sure? Why would he have something like that?" The three amigos and the rest of the class turned around to the brown haired girl.

"Hmm I don't know, why don't you think for a second. You're 'friend' in there isn't exactly what he seems as you can see. Have you even noticed the markings on his arm?" Sharpner retorted

"Well, I?"

"Sharpner! Stop yelling at her. I'm sure she didn't know about it, so just leave it at that. Let's just see what he's going to do with it."

"Well, what could he do with it that would hel-AH! He wouldn't!" Everyone outside the classroom door's eyes grew wide at the sight to behold. The Short man raised his right arm in the air holding the object of gossip pointing down by the handle.

* * *

"VEGETA NO!"

"TOO LATE! GOTEN! TRUNKS! Do NOT Let go! The brat asked for it. And now it's time to feel real pain brat! AH!" He thrusts his hand downward towards the right palm of Gohan. The door slammed open and in barged a familiar powerful ki.

"GOHAN! NO!"

"You're too late Namek!" He pulled the blade out from within the desk from which it was lodged. A stare, white as the sky above in the eyes of Gohan. Krillin, Piccolo and the rest of the class stood still, frightened at the actions that took place. His hair lost it's Golden tint as his hair lost it's spikes and single lock. His heart skipped a beat for a second as he tried to fathom the amount of pain he was feeling. His body fell forward onto Vegeta. "There, cancel one pain out with another. Now I'm taking the brat back to the woman for further examination. Out of the way Namek!"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!" Exclaimed the tall boy

"EWWWWWWWW!" Screamed the gossip girl

"That guy's crazy." The raven haired, pigtailed girl pointed out.

"GOHAN!"

* * *

*RIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Fi-na-lly! This period couldn't have gone any slower." The three amigos stared at the brown haired girl who literally jumped out of her seat.

"What's the rush? Got a date babe?" Lime grew furious at the stupidity of the question asked and how it was presented.

"Hey Lime, you ok? You're face is turning a bit red." The brown haired girl calmed herself down to try and talk normally to the nice one in the group.

"It's..it's nothing. I just want to make sure Gohan is ok. I'm going to head over to the nearest hospital and see if he's there. Would you guys like to come? I'm sure he'd like to have some friends visit him there." This grew three very confused looks.

"Friends? Dude, the kid's a freak, I ain't his friend."

"You're going Sharpner! We're all going. It's a nice gesture, and Lime is right. If you were hurt and in the hospital, you would want some friends around you, wouldn't you?"

"Wait, hold on. I don't get a say in whether I want to go or not?" Erasa gave her evil stare to the girl with the big white gloves. "Right, right, we'll go." She gave in waving her arms, not wanting to invoke the blond's wrath.

"Great! Now, where's the nearest hospital?" The three amigos fell to the floor.

* * *

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" The tall green figure asked.

"I truly couldn't say Piccolo. Usually when someone is healed using the chamber, they're energy is fully replenished. But he seemed so tired, I don't understand." Answered the Blue haired woman. They were all a bit anxious for Gohan to wake up.

"Do you think the reason behind that could be, well, you know." The usually tough and well spoken Namekian was a bit short of himself when he asked said question. He wasn't too sure if what he asked could be validated.

"I don't think so, I couldn't imagine that being a reason for exhaustion. But don't worry Piccolo, I'm sure he's fine. He just needs some rest is all. He's been through a lot lately. Being so tired only seems natural to me."

"The brat is weak. There's your answer . Now stop babbling on about nothing or leave!" The short man barked. "I am not the brat's babysitter. I see no reason why I have to stay here waiting for him to wake up!"

"Be-CAUSE! Vegeta! It's your fault he's in the condition he's in!" This only made him angrier

"Are you daft woman! The brat was in excruciating pain! I gave him a different pain to get his mind on so he wouldn't feel what he was going through! Do not put the blame on me for this one. He got himself into this! I solved the problem!"

"Hmph! Whatever you may believe, you're still involved in all of this. So he's partly your responsibility."

"Well Vegeta, if you don't think you should be here, then that's fine." A woman with her hair tied back was holding the deadliest weapon in all the land as she smacked it against her palm as a warning. His face said it all. Fear.

"Grr, fine! Put your stupid pot away woman!"

"Ha! Looks like you learned you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds Vegeta! Well it's about time." The three adults in the room shared a laugh. Even a smirk, one that would resemble a sign of laughter was making it's way onto Piccolo's face.

* * *

"Uhhh." The room was spinning, but it felt soft and white. 'Wh-where am I? And why do I feel so, so tired? What happened? How did I get here.' He shrugged his shoulders only to the surprise of not being able to lift them. 'Why do I feel so weak? I can't even lift my arms. So, so heavy. I can't move my legs either. What's happened?' The room was getting darker. The dark soon turned to a blurred light. 'Ugh, the last thing I remember was. Was.' A vision of what happened just hours earlier passed before his barely open left eye. The pain of it all coming back in instant. "Vegeta" He whispered. His anger was quietly building up. He clammed his eyes shut. "VEGETA!" A scream that echoed throughout the building.

"Gohan" Piccolo's eyes shot open as he planted his feet on the solid ground below.

"Well, the brat has finally awoken. Well it's about time. Hmph"

"My baby is ok." Chi Chi clamped her hand together as a single tear ran down the side of her face. GO-TEN! YOU'RE BROTHER IS AWAKE!" Through all the happiness and joy being felt around the four patient adults, a deadly glare was on a certain tall haired man.

"Is there any reason why he called out YOUR name Vegeta! You have some explaining to do when we get to his room." This received a death glare of his own right back at the scientist.

The group soon made their way up to the room where the Half breed was laying. The two youngsters were at the door waiting for their parents so they could walk in together. "It's about time. We've been waiting forever. What took you guys so long?"

"Yea, I wanna see my big brother already. Can we go in yet? Huh, can we can we pretty please!" Chi Chi was almost knocked over by her younger son as he jumped on her as the joy in him was too much for her to handle all at once.

"Yes yes, of course you can. Just don't be too loud. Remember he just woke up." She placed her little man back onto the floor.

"YEA!" The child opened the door and jumped onto the bed where his big brother lay.

* * *

"What? What do you mean he was never here today? Are you telling me he didn't come to the hospital? He had a knife through his hand. Where else would he go!" The nurse was cowering behind the computer hoping to give some answers to the brown haired girl before something bad happened.

The nurse started typing some things on her computer trying to find some information on this Son Gohan fellow. "Umm, Miss. It says here, that the last time Son Gohan was admitted to this hospital was around 9 years ago. There's a note that says Capsule Corporation will be handling any and all of his medical problems and issues if that helps." The nurse proceeded to lower head below the computer.

_'Capsule Corp again? First a note from Bulma Briefs personally that he was under her care this morning. Now we find out he's been going there for a while now? What makes him so special?'_ The determined girl slammed her hands on the desk in front. "Hey, does it say in there why and when he started getting treated there?"

After a couple more clicks of the mouse the Nurse politely answered with a simple "No, I'm sorry, that's all it says."

"Fine. Hey Videl, do you mind bringing us all to Capsule Corp then? Sorry if it's such a hassle. I just want to make sure he's ok.

"It's no-"

"Of course it's not a problem hunny. We're all worried about how he's doing. Right Videl, Sharpner?" The blond turned to her friends. They knew that they shouldn't appose her at the moment if they knew what was best for them.

"Sure, it's not a problem Lime. But we should probably leave now if we want to make it before it's starts getting too late."

"Oh, thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. The three amigos were being squeezed tightly gasping for air a moment later.

* * *

"Vegeta, can you go check up on him. I want to make sure he's still here. You remember what happened last time." He laughed it off. He could care less."I want to make sure he's ok. We haven't heard a peep since he screamed your name a couple of hours ago. It's hard to believe that he can still be this tired after being healed. I wonder what's wrong with that kid."

"He's weak. Plain and simple. A true Saiyan would have come out ready to fight. He chooses to sleep, disgraceful." His ear began to twitch. Something was approaching outside. It felt familiar. "I'm going upstairs to wake the brat up. He's GOING to spar with me whether he likes it or not."

"What's his problem. One minute he's talking down about him, the next he wants to fight him? How strange." Chi Chi was also confused. Although, Piccolo and Krillin were well aware of what was about to happen.

"Beats me. It's just Vegeta being himself. You know, all mysterious. Ya never know what the guy is going to do." Krillin tried proposing. His eyes turned to the door, waiting.

"He just better not hurt my baby! if he even touches a hair on my Gohan's forehead then he will know what the true meaning of pain is."

"Ugh, I just don't understand him sometimes" She was rubbing her forehead trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

*DING*

"Huh? Who could possibly be at the door?" Bulma pushed a button on the counter and started to speak. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation. Who may I ask is there?" The four strangers looked at one another, trying to get the other to speak up.

"Um, Hi? My name is Lime and we go to school with Gohan. We were told that he might be here." Lime said sounding a bit embarrassed.

"You're Gohan's friends? He hasn't mentioned any friends from school. Are you sure you're not just trying to get a sneak peak in here?" The four kids were almost at a loss for words. What could they say to that?

"Um, excuse me. But are you saying he hasn't mentioned any of us? Lime, Erasa, Sharpner or Videl?" Though they couldn't see it through the door, Bulma was nodding her head.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't. Although he doesn't talk too much. Hold on. Give me a second to open the door. It'll be easier to talk that way." She got up from her seat and opened the front door to her home. Opening the door, she saw 4 young kids waiting anxiously to see Gohan. "Why hello there. So you're Gohan's friends? Well, my name is-"

"OH MY KAMI! YOU'RE THE BULMA BRIEFS! THIS! THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" *Bonk* "HEY! What the hell was that for!"

"Calm down Erasa. Jeez. You're going to make everyone in the tri city area code deaf if you keep screaming like that."

"Right? You guys can come on in so we can figure this all out. I'm sure you already know Krillin. And this big guy here is-"

"Is that King Piccolo! Why is he here! He's pure evil! He tried to destroy everything!" Videl interrupted.

"Hmph. Shows what you ingrates know." The Namekian turned his head and resumed meditating

"Videl don't worry about him. He's not evil anymore. Just grumpy. Since being reborn, he's changed for the better. Krillin tried to explain to the erratic teenager.

"Vi-del, Vi-del, Vi-del. Hmm, sounds so familiar." Bulma started thinking where she had heard the name before. She took a closer look at the girl with the pig tails.

_'Oh great, another person who's going to recognize me as my dad's daughter. Just fucking great. Well this first impression officially sucks.'_

"AH! Now I remember."

_'Here it comes'_

"Yea. You're that girl that Gohan saved yesterday. I remember now. You were taken hostage by those robbers. That must have been terrifying. luckily for you that Gohan just happened to show up. You would have been in some big trouble had he been elsewhere." Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were a bit confused by her explanation.

"You make it seem as if something like that is normal for him." The blue haired woman was placed in a corner now.

"Well, as you can already tell, Gohan isn't your average teenager. And since you know this. I have to ask you a few things before I let you any further to see him." They all looked at each other with confused looks and then back at Bulma with the same amount of confusion. "Well, I need to ask you guys exactly how much you know about him. Something that's not an average quality for kid to have."

There was a short pause as the group tried to think of some weird things about their classmate. "Well, he can change his hair color and style." _'Plus he's super hot'_

"He's uh, he's umm...I got nothing." _'Freak.'_

"He can fly." _'He's sort of cute'_

"He's impervious to bullets, somehow." _'He's pretty good looking in his own way.'_

Bulma, Krillin and Chi Chi just stared at the group like they had no idea what they just said. Piccolo broke out in hysterical laughter. Only he knew what they were thinking. 'Good luck with this one kid.'

"Hey! What's he laughing at? Did what we said sound funny to him? It sure sounds really weird to me." Videl was getting a bit annoyed at being put down like this. It felt awkward to be in this position. _'I'm the one who should be asking the questions around here.'_

"Oh, don't mind him. He just thinks this is all a big joke. When really this is a big issue, PI-CO-LLO!" Extending her words for emphasis. "Well, anyways. I don't think you guys know enough about the kid to see him at the moment. He's not exactly been himself lately. I don't think he would want anyone to see him as he is at the moment." Videl had to think of something quick. She wanted to ask him a couple questions.

"Well, can you remind him that my birthday party is tomorrow. That is, if he'll be feeling up to it. I know that what he was going through must have hurt." She tried to not remember seeing a knife go straight through his hand. But to no avail. Her body began to shiver at the thought. "Um, on second thought. Can you just tell him that we hope he feels better?"

"Hey! Can I at least properly thank him for saving my life? I didn't get to anything to him before he fled the scene of the crime yesterday. I think I'm at least entitled to that." Bulma couldn't really find anything against that. Bulma started leading the group towards Gohan's room.

_'She's so strong willed. I wonder who this girl really is?'_ Bulma looked back and pointed her attention to the girl with the pigtails. "Excuse me, Videl was it? What did you say your last name was?"

_'Oh great, now she's going to find out I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan and go crazy about it. This went from mildly good to terrible. Just great.'_ She hesitated to find the words. "Um, my last name? My last name is Satan. Yes yes I know, I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan, it's no big deal." Bulma laughed.

"You're right it is no big deal. But you don't seem to be anything like your father. That's a good thing. He just tries to take all the spotlight sometimes. He makes himself look like a fool."

"Well, he does kind of deserve some spotlight, don't ya think? I mean. He did defeat Cell 3 years ago." From the floor below Piccolo's loud laughter echoed throughout the house. Bulma also started to snicker at this last comment. "What is he laughing at that? Why does no one seem to be taking me seriously right now!"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just an inside joke is all. Nothing to worry about. You'll find out in due time. Don't worry about it." They finally reached the room which Gohan was sleeping in. Or so they thought. The door slammed open and out walked Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"You have one week to make your decision brat. Before I make it for you!" He walked right past the two women, ignoring their presence.

"Well, here's his room. Do what ya gotta do. I'll be waiting out here." Videl slowly walked in the room and shut the door behind her. She immediately noticed the way the room was decorated. There was one single variable that always the same. Every picture had one specific person in it. On a clothes hanger was the same orange gi that Son Goku was wearing in the videos she had brought into class.

_'So weird. Everything in this room seems to revolve around his dad. Did something happen to Goku? Why would he be sleeping in a room dedicated to his dad.?'_ She brought her attention to Gohan who was apparently lying on his back with his right arm hanging over the bed as his brown shoe was peaking through the end of the blanket. His mp3 player was on a desk next to the bed and his face was turned to the left, planted in his pillow. She slowly walked up to where his had was. "G-Gohan?"

* * *

A/N: This is another used to be 3, now it's one chapter sorta chapter. Well I hope it's better this way. Ima stop changing shit cause Ima stop caring what others think. Bitches.


	11. Dignity

**A Disturbed Savior: Dignity**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

_'He's not moving. Is he awake? That other guy just came out of here saying something to him. He couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly, could he? His arm is just hanging there as if he's dead. That's the hand he was stabbed in earlier. But there doesn't look to be any stitches on it? How is that possible? It's been maybe a couple of hours. I have to see for myself.'_ Inching closer, having second thoughts about what she was about to do. Videl slowly made herself within arms length of the right hand of Gohan. Her own made it's way closer and closer until she saw his arm twitch. "AH!" She tried covering her mouth to shut out the noise from being heard. She looked over to see him still sleeping. _'It's nothing. Breathe Videl, breathe. He just moved his hand in his sleep. That's normal, right? Right. Ok, let's try this again.'_ Once more she reached her hand over to his, her hand hovering over where the knife made contact, a larger scar in it's place. She closed her hand around it. _'It's like nothing ever happened. What the hell? The scar is like a tattoo? It's not sticking out or nothing? How is this possible?' She started feeling around the whole of his hand. 'So cold, maybe he is dead.' _Videl released her hand from his and reached for his mp3 player. There were no headphones attached. It was also password protected. _'What the hell sort of language is this? This definitely isn't English, Spanish, French or anything I've ever seen. How does anyone read this? That's right, he has wireless headphones, he was using them in class the other day. Maybe if I can get his headphones out then maybe he'll hear me.'_ She went to the other side of the bed where his left eye was visibly shut, his right was pushed up against the white pillow that the majority of his head was leaning against. _'Slowly, slowly, don't touch anything but the headphone Videl...Got it. Alright now, let's see what he's listening to.'_ She put the headphone in her own ear. _'What the hell? It's so low, how could he not hear me through this? Hmm, there's a volume button on the headphone.'_

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK*

{**You will remember**}

Gohan began to twitch in bed. 'I still can't hear it that well. Maybe a little louder.'

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK*

{**TEN THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR! TEN THOUSAND FISTS IN THE AIR!**}

A burst of wind passed by her face. She shut her eyes and slowly opened them. The shock that passed through her body in that moment was immeasurable. She was looking as if she had seen a ghost. Her heart was pumping and her breathing fast and heavy. The fist in front of her face like it would be the last thing she would see. It was mere centimeters away from making contact with her. She tried to let out a scream, but something inside of her was telling her to hold it in. _'Oh...my...Kami...What...The...Fuck...'_ She covered her mouth as to try and not speak a word. She began to tear up.

He lifted his head up at the person he almost killed with his fists. His face that was filled with so much anger quickly turned to shame. He shut his eyes tightly and lowered his head. He then dropped his arm down from her face. "I-I'm sorry." She could barely hear him through his mumbling, making it hard for her to understand what he had said.

"Wh-what, d-did you say?" He lifted his head and stared at her glistening blue eyes. Still scared half to death, ready to breakdown in tears.

"I'm sorry" She still couldn't hear him under his breathe.

"Excuse me? I don't understand, what are you trying to say?"

"I'M SORRY!" She moved her head back, and covered her mouth, terrified from his scream. She began to back to away. Hearing the voices of those outside the door asking if she was alright. "I'm sorry, please, don't leave." He begged and pleaded bashing his head into the bed, bending his back over making something odd very visible to the terrified, pigtail headed girl.

_'He, he has a, a.'_ Her heart began to race as she stared at it waving in the air, so lively, so, there! "G-Go-h-han. I-I'm still here." She explained, not sure if he was still listening.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing in there. It's been a couple hours already. I'm getting tired of just waiting out here. Videl better be ok. Freak boy better not have hurt her!" Bulma pouted

"Well, if I ever. You need to learn some manners young man. Judging poor Gohan before you even got a chance to get to know him. He's a sweet young boy who would never hurt anyone. It's not Videl you should be worried about, I'm more worried about how Gohan is doing. If you don't remember, he was the one who was screaming in endless pain, and he is also the one, who SAVED your friend Videl!" The blonde boy cowered in fear under the terror of the Scientist.

"Ok ok ok, I get it. It's just that earlier I could have sworn I heard Videl screaming for a second. I'm just saying, being in a room with 'Gohan' might not be the safest place for her to be at the moment." A palm met with his head after finishing he sentence. "Hey! What the hell was that for Erasa!"

"Oh hush you, she'll be fine. She just wanted to thank him is all. Al-though" Erasa put on her devious planning face and started laughing to herself. "I think she might have done a little more than just thanking him in there. It has been a while. And for certain it doesn't take this long to say a couple of words." She giggled again. A loud familiar laughter echoed throughout the building again.

"Dude, why does that guy keep laughing so loud!" Sharpner was getting irritated.

"Maybe, he's looking up some funny jokes?" Lime suggested. Bulma looked at the gang and just laughed by herself.

"Haha, no I don't think he's looking anything up. He's just in a good mood is all." She began staring off into her own world. _'You had better tell me later what happened in there Piccolo.'_ he started laughing again.

"Right, a good mood. As if. Either way, I still want to know what's going on in t-" The door handle started to creak and turn. Slowly turning on an angle, it was slowly pushed opened towards the outside of the room where the group was waiting. "It's about time. Took her long enough." The first step taken outside of the door was that off a yellow boot. Slowly eying up from the bottom of the boot, the smooth leg of the young lady who entered the room became apparent. "Videl! it's about time, what took you so long?" The next thing to be seen was a brown pointed shoe, next to the yellow boot. Videl put her left foot in front of her right and started walking out the door. There was something different about her outfit from the time she stepped in the room.

"Hey, where'd you get the belt from Videl?" Gossip girl asked with much interest. Gohan then walked out of the door way, seemingly leaning against Videl. Walking fully outside of the door, the group waiting outside could see that Gohan had his left arm around Videl's shoulder as she wore some odd brown belt. "Oh! I see what's going on here. Our little Videl said 'thank you' to her brave Savior." Erasa taunted while cupping her hands making kissy faces towards the two.

"Ac-tually! E-ra-SA! Gohan is having a hard time walking right now, so he's leaning on me. He couldn't get out of the room by himself so I volunteered to help him out. So there! Nothing happened. I properly thanked him for saving me yesterday and then we just started talking. TALKING, and nothing more, ok Erasa? Don't let your imagination run wild as it always does." It was too late. Erasa was once again lost in her own little world thinking about every possible situation that might have taken place in the room.

"So, he's having a hard time walking is he? I can believe that I guess. But, what's with the weird brown belt, huh?"

"Yea Videl, it looks furry too, what's up with that? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a belt in my life, let alone what that looks like that?"

"Uhh" The boy struggled to capture the attention of everyone around. "I-it, it's helping me balance out right now. I-if, I, don't have this on, Videl would fall over from my weight." Gohan tried to explain. The group seemed content on the answer.

"I'm just glad your alright Gohan, we were all worried about you after what happened at school today. That must have hurt. How's your hand doing by the way? I don't see any stitches. Does that mean it was fine?" Gohan and Videl were both at a loss for words. He bent his head down trying to fake being tired.

"Can we talk later, I'm kind of hungry right now. I haven't eaten all day." Bu- uh...Bulma, can you order some food please?" He remembered that Bulma wasn't exactly like his mother in the kitchen.

"Right kiddo, can do. Come on, follow me to the living room. I'll get you guys some drinks as we wait for the food to arrive." The group began to walk back to the living room. Bulma started walking beside Gohan's right side. "So Gohan, I see someone had a good time saying your welcome." She whispered into his ear. This earned a growl from the half breed. Again Piccolo's loud laughter echoed throughout the house. 'I'm so getting answers from you Piccolo.' She giggled to herself.

* * *

"You'll be ok here by yourself right?" She asked setting him down on one of the many couches in the living room. She placed her hands on the belt and gently removed it from her waistline. His eyes began to twitch at the feel of another person's grip on him.

"Yea, I'll be fine, thanks." He started relaxing on the couch, laying down with his head on the arm rest, his belt dangling over the edge. Videl then joined her friends over at a table to sit down and quietly talk.

"So, tell us Videl. What happened in there? I'm dying to know what you did in there." The blonde headed girl was getting antsy.

"Oh yes, tell us oh wise one. What did happen in there?" Sharpner was the least bit interested in this conversation.

"Well Gohan seems to be ok, that's all I care about. But, I would like to know what happened in there as well."

_'She seems like she just wants to know he's ok. No fun, and just when I thought she liked him, she acts more like a protective sister around him. Ugh, no fun at all. Whatever, time to get on Videl's case about this. I know something happened in there. And I will find out! Muwahahahahaha'_ An evil grin made it's way onto Erasa's face. Videl, Sharpner and Lime all inched their chairs slowly away from hers.

"Riiiiiight, so, like I was going to try and explain. Nothing happened in his room. I simply thanked him, as I said earlier. But he wanted to talk and apologize for his actions earlier this week and everything that's happened. He told me how he's never actually been to a real school before. Can you imagine how hard that has to be? He's just going to school for the first time now? I can't imagine meeting new people for the first time in my life." Erasa wasn't buying it, she was interested in other things.

"Yea, ok, but that still doesn't tell us how he's able to change his hair and everything else he does. Mind telling us that? Or did he forget about that out while you too were having fun in there?" Erasa inquired.

"Yea, or how he's able to deflect bullets. Or his strength or speed? Anything? Did you get anything on him while you were in there?" Sharpner asked aggressively. Videl was hesitant to answer these questions, she didn't exactly have all the answers. So she decided to tell what she knew.

"Well, not really. I already said he explained his schooling life. Besides that, we just talked about how he grew up and everything. I brought up his dad, Son Goku. But that didn't seem to be a good idea, he would turn his head every time I mentioned him. I remember our teacher, Krillin, he told me how Gohan's little brother never knew his father. I'm guessing that Gohan still has a hard time dealing with his dad's death." The group all took in a big gulp at that last note. None of them had any idea about his dad.

"Oh my Kami, we never knew that. I guess there's a good reason behind his attitude then."

"I guess Fr- Gohan isn't so bad. He did lose his dad, and that's an excuse to be a little mad, I guess."

"Poor Gohan. I never knew that when I saw his dad that day, that it would be the last. I feel so bad now. I never knew. Oh my Kami. And I thought I knew him so well. I never knew he was keeping so much bottled up." A cheerful looking woman with her hair tied up approached the table the group was sitting at after listening to their conversation.

"So, you guys are interested in my little boy? Well I'm sure when he learns to trust you guys he'll open up to you. But it seems he's already opened up quite a bit to one of you." Chi Chi started chuckling to herself as she thought of her favorite past time, grandchildren. "Just know that if you ever hurt my Gohan." Out of thin air she pulled out a pan and started hitting it against the palm of her left hand gesturing a threat. "There will be consequences." Chi Chi stole a quick glare back at her son who was resting on the couch with his brown belt hanging from the side. _'I know he's awake, he's probably heard every word these kids have said. Maybe now he'll be able to trust them a bit more and get closer to them. I know he's had it hard this week, I just hope things get better from here on.'_ She looked back at the group of kids, who were staring back at her a bit confused. "Huh? Oh my, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Obviously I'm Gohan's mother, you can just call me Chi Chi." Videl stood up quickly and pointed towards Chi Chi.

"You're Son Chi Chi! The same person who fought and then married Son Goku! You're like a legend! You're the only woman ever to make it to the final rounds of the World Martial Arts Tournament! You're amazing!"

* * *

With the four teenagers finally leaving Capsule Corp, Gohan could finally ask the question that's been on his mind since waking up. The group said their goodbyes to Gohan and left through the front door.

*SLAM*

Gohan quickly stood up with his hands firmly against the kitchen table. "Someone explain this!" He tightly gripped his tail and presented it to everyone. He paid no mind to how much pain he was causing himself. He was too angry with the results of what he thought to be some freak accident. His eyes began to twitch as he loosened his grip on his tail and settled himself back into his seat at the table. Breathing heavily, still filled with anger and much confusion. No one really had a straight answer for him.

"First off. Don't do that Gohan. You know that grabbing your tail only weakens you. And, well, Gohan, the truth is, well, it could be a couple of different reasons." Gohan glared deep into the heiress of Capsule Corp's soul. "Well, one of the theories we've come up with is, well, you're at that age. Goku grew his tail back when he was around your age after having it ripped off." He was still staring at her, wanting more answers. "Another possibility, could be, you're going through puberty." Vegeta scuffed "And finally, the last possibility, well, I saw how you were with that Videl girl. It could be that your going through one of those mating phases you Saiyans go through."

"The brat is half Saiyan. Hardly enough to cause a re growth of his tail for such a reason." Vegeta Interrupted. "You're telling us that you did all of those tests on the brat and you can't even come up with one decent answer? WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU DO IN THAT BLASTED LAB ALL DAY!"

"WELL! VE-GE-TA! The results from those tests, and I mean every single one of them, came out to be inconclusive! Nothing was a sure shot. Everything but his blood tests were normal, and that's only because of his extra appendage." Bulma screamed back. Piccolo, Gohan, Chi Chi and Krillin could barely pay attention to the bickering couple. Gohan had walked away from the table already and out the front door of Capsule Corp. He needed time to collect his thoughts.

*SLAM*

Bulma turned her head away from her argument with The Prince of All Saiyans and directed her attention to the door. She looked around and noticed that no one was around anymore. Chi Chi was off in the kitchen cleaning dishes, Krillin had probably left, and Piccolo had for sure left the ground of Capsule Corp. She looked around some more. 'Who am I forgetting? Someone's missing from this picture here.' She thought a little harder for a moment.

"Looking for something Woman? Or should I say SOMEONE!" He began to laugh at how obvious her confusion was. "You lost he brat again! What a fool! And don't think I'm going after him again. This was your fault." He continued his loud laughter while walking away from the Woman, leaving her in her thoughts, angry.

"AH! VEGETA! Sometimes! AH! I swear! See if I care! Just wait and see what happens to your precious Gravity Chamber later if you don't bring him back!" She screamed throughout the house, trying to get his attention, she knew it would. No training, meant depressed Vegeta. As soon as the words Gravity and Chamber left her mouth a short burst of wind blew by her face. Standing in front of her was a very angry, and very spoiled Prince.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN!"

"I said, bring Gohan back this instant, or I tear apart your stupid Gravity Chamber."

"GAH! BLASTED WOMAN! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" he screamed storming out the door beginning his search of the half breed. "DAMMIT KAKABRAT!"

* * *

He'd been following them from a far listening in on every word they had spoken ever since he left captivity. He had to make sure that they weren't just pulling some act earlier. If they thought of him as an actual friend, and not just some freak who goes through weird mood swings and can do weird alien things, like changing his hair color. He had to make sure that Videl didn't say anything that would make their time alone seem too odd. Unknown to him though, he was being followed as well. A certain Saiyan Prince was keeping a watchful eye on the disgusting half breed son of the clown. Up to this point, they hadn't said anything too harsh. Just the usual questioning about how he was able to do everything he could. And then the rumors started.

"I'm telling you, I'm not saying he's a bad guy, but there's no way he's human. No one can do anything he's done." Sharpner pointed out to the group. Lime turned her head away, already predicting where this conversation was heading again.

"Sharpie, we've been over this already. He's not an alien. Would an alien look as cute as he does? Would an alien try and fit in at school? Would an alien, look, so, human? I mean come on Sharpie, it's enough you've called him a freak tens of times, but an alien? You're in over your head this time." This time it was Videl who turned the other cheek in an attempt to get away from the conversation. "Videl? Lime? Any input into any of this? You two seem to know Gohan way better than either of us." Both were busy rubbing the back of their necks trying not to get into heated debate about their favorite Demi.

"Umm, well, uh, you see." They mumbled in unison.

"You two are hiding something, aren't you?" She glared to her left, then to her right. She walked in front of the group and put her right hand out in front. "Talk now, or I'll think of every way possible to torment the both of you at my party tomorrow." Threatened the soon to be birthday girl. Videl and Lime were both stuck at a crossroad. They both knew something that was abnormal about Gohan, but nothing they could repeat to anyone without his consent. Videl knew what Erasa was capable of and decided to give the minimum.

"Well, about what actually happened in his room." Erasa grew closer to Videl not wanting to miss a word of gossip. "Well, when I was in his room, it didn't seem like he wanted to be in there at all. The room was decorated with basically anything you can think of that could remind him of his dad. It had his outfit, a ton of pictures, but." Now the whole group was inching closer. "There was this weird Orange ball on a stand. It was glowing and had these stars on it. Like nothing I've ever seen before. We were talking a bit and when I mentioned it, all he would say was that it was his dad's and then get all emotional about it. So, the good person I am, I tried to ease his pain." Now Erasa was interested.

"Oh, do go on."

"As I was saying before rudely interrupted." *AHEM* "So he got sad over it, so I started asking questions about his dad. And that's where he got really silent. It's like he was trying to make up something to tell me about him. It took him like 20 minutes just to answer my question."

"Well, what did you ask him?" Lime wondered

Videl was hesitant to say. She knew it was none of her business to know what she asked, but she was just nosy and wanted to know was all. She bit her lip in disgust as her face started to tremble. "I-I asked how it happened, how Son Goku died." She lowered her head in shame. It was none of her business to know such a personal thing.

"VIDEL SATAN! How could you!" Erasa screamed at her friend. "You are going to apologize to him tomorrow! You had no reason to ask him that! How could you? He seemed like he was in so much pain, and then you go and ask that? What were you thinking!" Her friend was on the verge of tears, she knew what she did was wrong.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG ERASA! GET OFF MY BACK AND LET ME FINISH! JEEZ!" She wiped her eyes with her forearm and tried to continue her story. *SNIFF* "Ok, now, as I was trying to say. He took a good 20 minutes to answer my question. He said that his dad died saving him. I think he blames himself for his dad's death you guys."

*GROUP GASP*

"But, but why would he do that?" Lime asked. She knew half the answer to her own question. Videl started to take something out of her pocket.

"I-I don't know, but, Mrs. Briefs said that this might explain a lot." She held the item out in clear daylight. Gohan made his way to the skies screaming in anger towards Mt Paozu when he saw what Videl was holding. Everyone walking the streets of Satan City turned to where the screaming came from. But all they saw was a flash of yellow and some sparks that came out of no where. The group of 4 also turned around and ran over to the sparks of lightning crackling on the concrete.

"Dude, where is it coming from?" Sharpner was stumped

"Does lightning normally do that?" Erasa looked around for someone to answer.

"That doesn't look natural" Lime pointed out the obvious

_'Gohan'_ Videl looked up into the air. There was no sign of Gohan anywhere.

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! AH! Where the hell is it!" He was tearing his room apart looking for it when he quickly remembered that Vegeta wouldn't give it back to him until he said he thought he deserved the right to have it back. "AH! VEGETA!" He stormed out of his room and made his way into the kitchen and started opening up drawers until he found the eating utensils. He quickly grabbed a knife and gripped it tightly in his right hand. His breathing was heavy due to all the steam he was letting out. "AH!" He swung his right arm towards his left forearm. The tip of the blade was dented and pointed to the side from making contact with his hard Saiyan skin. He looked at the knife and threw it the ground. "DAMMIT!" He started rummaging through the kitchen some more until he found what he needed. He looked at the oval shaped object and ripped off the handle. A ball of ki started to form in his hand until it became a burning energy. He molded the long handle into something smaller. He was about to start burning the metal when his hand released both objects in his grasp. A sharp pain ran throughout his body. It ran from his back all the way up his spine and began draining every last bit of energy. He turned his head with surprised eyes to see what happened.

"Brat! You think this is going to solve your problems! If you truly want to let out your anger, you will fight me from now on! Everyday, after school, you will come to my home and we will fight! If I am not satisfied by your performance, then you can kiss this contraption goodbye forever! I will make sure you suffer every single day of your pathetic half breed life if you keep this up! YOU ARE A SAIYAN WARRIOR! IT IS TIME YOU START ACTING LIKE ONE!" The angry Prince was powered up into the first Super Saiyan form as a precaution to grab on tighter to Gohan's tail. The half breed's body was trembling as it slowly started falling forward. Soon enough his eyes shut as he lost consciousness. The Prince waited a moment just to be sure before he powered down and let go of the furry thing. "AH! Brat! I can't let that harpy of a mother of his see this!" He quickly disposed of the handle Gohan made and the metal piece of the Pan that was left over. When he was finished in the kitchen, he made his way into Gohan and Goten's room to see what sort of damage was done in there.

The room was a mess. The closet was open, clothes was spread throughout the floor, books were laying open everywhere you looked on the floor. But one tiny little piece of paper caught the Prince's attention the most. He picked it up and stared at it intently. A few moments of observing the picture left the Prince silent as he stand alone in the torn bedroom. He placed the paper in his pants pocket. He soon left the room to pick up the brat and left the house to head back home.

* * *

_'Well, time to find out what this is.'_ She put in the DVD and pressed the play button, waiting for it to show some weird mystery video. What came up was something she had seen more than enough times for a single lifetime. She was a bit disappointed to find that this particular video would answer her questions. "Why did she give me this? Everyone already knows what happens. My dad fights and saves the world. Blah Blah Blah, seriously, I'm turning this off." It was when she was making her way to shut off the video when the camera started to observe everyone around the arena. It zoomed in on Mr. Satan and his possie. After showing the spectators it zoomed in on the 8 fighters standing in a safe area away from the ring. "NO! FUCKING! WAY!" Videl's eyes grew wide as they could, about to pop out of her eyelids as she glued her face to the TV Screen. "That's not possible!"

* * *

A/N to readers: Originally two separate Chapters. Now it's one :D


	12. So Far Away!

**A Disturbed Savior: So Far Away**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

*DING* *DING* *DING*

With his face stuffed into his pillow, the boy moved his arm to try and shut off the evil alarm that disturbed his sleep at such an early hour. He always slept at the edge of the bed, but when he reached for the alarm clock, all he felt was air.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

The continued ringing just annoyed him even more. He needed to shut the blasted thing off. Blasted, not a bad idea. It was probably a little farther on the desk than usual. He formed a small ball of energy in his right arm and pelted it towards where he thought the alarm clock would be.

**DING* *DING* *DING*

His eyes shot open as he pushed himself upward and out of bed. His stare turned to the desk where the alarm clock was supposed to be. He was a bit confused. There was no alarm on the desk. He looked further to his right to see a small black mark on the wall where his ball of energy had hit. "What the hell?"

*DING* *DING* *DING*

"Where the hell is it coming from!" He was getting angrier with each sound off from the alarm, which was absent from view.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

He jumped out of bed very aggravated. "That's it! I'm finding this stupid thing and blasting it to Hell where it belongs!" He began searching every inch of the room in search of the evil machine. It wasn't on or in the desk. It wasn't on the floor beside the bed. It wasn't in the closet. "Where the hell is this trash!" The door swung open and in walked an angry Prince.

"What the hell are you screaming for brat! It is 6 am in the fucking morning! Why are you awake!" Vegeta screamed while leaning on the open door.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Gohan continued looking all around, the sound seemed to be coming from the middle of the room. "It's under your fucking bed! Stupid half breed, are you blind, deaf or both?" Gohan dropped to his knees and looked under his bed. He found the bastardly contraption that woke him up so early in the morning and grabbed it with his left hand. He picked himself up off the floor and stared at the alarm clock as he formed a small amount of energy in his right hand. As soon as he had enough built up, but not too much, he smashed his right hand into the clock, crumbling it in his palms. He smeared the pieces into ash and let it slip through his hands onto the floor. Vegeta scuffed and walked out the room while murmuring to himself. "Brat."

Gohan just stared at the ashes on the ground that once made up the alarm clock._ 'How the hell did it get under there? I definitely didn't put it down there? Actually, I can't even remember coming into this room to sleep last night. How the hell did I even get here? Last I remember, I was at my own house.'_ He thought for another moment on how he got there but couldn't remember anything significant. 'Whatever, probably Vegeta, as usual. I'll kick his ass later.' He grabbed the nearest pair of clothes and walked out.

* * *

In the early muggy morning, the Half Breed decided he would make his way to school by use of the streets. That way he wouldn't be followed by any unwanted visitors. There was a slight drizzle which made walking seem that much more appealing. Neither Chi Chi nor Bulma would send Goten or Trunks out to find him in the rain. And the Prince was probably back asleep after his unexpected wake up earlier in the morning.

He had been walking for more than a couple minutes and noticed something odd about everyone that passed him by on the sidewalk. He couldn't figure out why, but for some reason he caught the attention of almost every pair of eyes, they were staring at him eagerly, as if they were trying to figure something out. They were whispering something, but he couldn't hear them, nor did he want to. His music was too important to keep himself under control. It was a basic needs for living, especially with the absence of his tool of destruction.

_'What the hell are they all staring at? They can't possibly recognize me as the one who saved Videl can they? I was an Ascended Super Saiyan when I did that. And I've never worn this before either. Impossible. Yet they're all staring at me like I'm some sort of freak show. What did I do to deserve all this attention? I should have just flown instead. This was a bad idea from the start. They have no right to stare, I didn't do anything to them. Filthy Humans.'_ He paused for a moment and stopped walking for a moment. _'Did I just think that? AH! I'm starting to sound like Vegeta!'_ He scratched his head in frustration and continued walking with his hands in his pocket and his lowered his head to shield himself from the shame of such a thought.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the school it seemed as if everyone in the city had been sharing one mind. It must have been 'Let's all stare at Gohan Day' or something, because even in the school he was receiving peculiar looks from everyone. Students and staff alike. _'What the hell is wrong with everyone today! Is there something wrong and no one is man enough to speak up? Jeez, they act as if I'm some kind of monster.'_ He gave off a low growl trying to get some on-lookers to back off. It worked to some extent. For some it only gave more reason to be whispering about. The confused Demi walked up to his locker and opened it up, soon to realize he had no reason for a locker, he slammed it shut. He never put anything in it anyways. No books, no folders, nothing. He was already ahead of the game when it came to education anyways, he saw no point in even coming to the sad excuse of a learning environment. The only thing that kept him coming back was the wrath of Chi Chi.

To assume that he wouldn't be looked at in the same manner as he entered his first period class would be a fallacy in itself. It was the same everywhere he went on this day. As per usual, Gohan was a little late to class. luckily for him, today was Friday. And no teacher wanted to give a detention to a student on a Friday just to have to stay after school and waste their weekend away looking after someone who was a couple minutes late to class. The Demi sighed in relief as he made his way up the staircase to his seats. Unfortunately, his classmates weren't feeling as merciful as the teacher. From the corner of his eyes he could see everyone of his classmates staring at him oddly and small groups of students whispering to each other. As he made his way to his usual seat, it seemed even the four students he almost considered to be friends were also staring at him, but it was more confused compared to everyone else looking at him like a freak. _'Them too? Even Lime? What the fuck is everyone staring at? What the hell is with wrong with everyone!'_ The Half Breed snarled and gave a smug look to the four and sat down in his seat, staring at nothing in particular.

Class was going well, besides everyone whispering about him. Thankfully for their sakes he couldn't hear a word of it thanks to the music that was blasting into his delicate Saiyan ears. He was listening to his favorite band at the moment. It wasn't the crazy guitar licks nor was it the amazing drum work, but more the words that had him hooked onto them. He'd only recently discovered their music though they've been in the public eye for a couple years now. Though they were a Heavy Metal band, he listened closely to each song and realized that almost each and every song was passionate in it's own way. No one in his family, nor any of his friends would understand why he liked the music he did, nor would they ever know what it was he listened to.

* * *

Before he knew it, class was let out and everyone made their way out. Gohan was last to leave as he couldn't tell the bell had rung. Videl, Erasa and Lime seemed worried about him. Along with Sharpner they waited for him in the hallway to talk to him about it. They waved and made gestures to him, but he ignored them completely. He was walking down the hall towards his next class still ignoring the fact that the small group was following him, he was getting more ticked off that everyone was still staring at him for some reason he didn't understand. To say two certain young women were getting a bit frustrated about being ignored was an understatement. The two sprinted in front of him forcing him to stop in his tracks. He looked at them with a expression that said nothing, his face was blank. they were obviously furious with him as they're mouths were opening wide as they spoke and they looked angry with him. They started waving their hands in front of his face, still he did nothing nor did he say a word. Finally they started snapping their fingers in front of his face and started making gestures to assume he was deaf. He calmly reached for his ears and pulled out two small headphones and put them in his pockets. "What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood for any questioning today, not after what's been going on so far this morning. Today was just not going to be his day.

The two girls pouted and put their hands to their hips simultaneously and started shouting at him. "Are you kidding me Son Gohan? We've been trying to talk to you this whole time and you didn't hear a single word? Just how loud is that darn music of yours? I can't even hear the least bit of static coming through them when your listening to it. I swear, sometimes I worry about you Son Gohan." Lime expressed

Videl was a bit more peeved than Lime, showing a bit more emotion towards a boy in public place than she would have preferred. "Are you kidding me? You didn't hear a word we said? We've been talking to you for more than a couple minutes now! Everyone's been talking about you and you probably don't even know why thanks to your music. We've all been wondering what's been bothering you this morning but now, your discomfort towards everyone staring and talking about you is obvious. You don't have a clue what everyone's been saying do you?"

"No! I don't! Why don't you explain to me why you and everyone else have been staring and talking about me like I'm some sort of freak. Cause I would really like to know what's so important that everyone has to talk about it like it's World News!" He exploded with anger. The whole hallway was made aware of the situation as most were covering their eyes from an unexpected burst of hot air that somehow made it's way through the building. The two girls were pushed slightly back from their standpoint, as were Erasa and Sharpner who were standing behind the angry Saiyan. They were too in shock from his burst of anger to answer his question. He put his headphone back in and walked right by them and made his way towards his next class, History.

* * *

Once the teacher had made sure every student was in their proper seats she began to lecture and talk about recent hardships the planet has gone through. Mainly talk about the environment and a little drabble here and there about the government being corrupt and ruining the economy. No one in the classroom seemed interested. Said teacher noticed no one paying attention and thought it might be nice to talk about something really interesting, something that would have the students begging for more.

*SNAP*

Everyone suddenly lifted their heads at the sound of the long ruler making contact with a desk. The idealistic History teacher had an evil smirk on her face. 'Why is she looking at us like that'. Everyone was thinking it. They rarely saw their teacher as anything but boring.

"Ok class, since no one wants to learn about the environment, or basically anything that affects everyday life, how about something that almost destroyed the planet?" Everyone but a certain Demi who couldn't hear a word being said was now paying attention very closely. "Well now that I have your full attention, I'd like to keep it that way. She slowly rolled over the Television that sat in the corner of the room usually collecting dust. She quickly wiped the screen with a damp wipe and placed in a tape. On the screen was something that happened approximately 9 years ago. No one could take their eyes off the screen. What a day to be a History student, no studying on a Friday, instead watching an amazing Historical document.

**This video contains mature content. Please be advised when watching the this film. This is a live filmed documentary. Everything that you see in this video is real and did happen. If you are under the age of 18, please be advised that mass murder takes place during this film. If you are squeamish, you should refrain from watching this video.**

Lime didn't want Gohan to miss the lesson on the Earth's history so she tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the television to try and get his attention. He looked up at her slowly and saw the gesture. He blinked twice and put his head back down on the desk in front of him. She tapped him again and instead this time she looked a bit peeved in him ignoring her. She started snapping and darted her finger towards the TV screen, demanding he watch the video. _'If it gets her off my back, whatever.'_ His attention was slowly drawn to the video currently being played. The beginning of the video seemed like nothing really, but the area being taped seemed, familiar somehow. The cameraman continued filming the area and started zooming in to a specific spot. Tiny ants started looking like bodies. Eight very familiar looking bodies. Gohan's heart started racing, his breathing became faster, he gritted his teeth trying to hold it all in. He ripped out his headphones and stood up, slamming his fists onto his desk. In the back of his mind he knew that if he exerted too much energy, he'd be paid a visit by a not so happy Prince of nothing.

"Grrr. I'm leaving!" The half breed raged as he made his way down the staircase from his seat. This caught the attention of a seemingly boring History teacher who decided today was going to be different, but it seemed that a certain Demi didn't like change.

"And what would be the reason behind your outburst this time Mr. Son?" She didn't seem interested in his antics as they seemed to be a daily thing. Gohan stood at the bottom of the staircase, slowly turning his attention to the misunderstanding teacher. Clenching his fists as tight as he could, Gohan barked back.

"Would you like to see your friends die right in front of your eyes while you stood there helpless, unable to help them?" He stood at the door, waiting for a response. He pounded his fist against the door, pushing it off it's hinges. "ANSWER ME!"

She was cowering in fear under the aura that was flowing throughout the classroom, it was emanating from a single source. "I-I guess not."

"YOU GUESS! You have no idea what it's like! Watching others torture the one's you care for, every last bit of energy spent trying to avenge the latest fallen friend, just to be shown that it was all in vain." The young Demi's anger quickly turned into shame as he remembered that awful day. The day his sensei sacrificed himself for the Half Breed. A lone tear made it's way to the floor. *SNIFF*

"I-I didn't think about it that way. But why are you bringing this up now Mr. Son?" Ms. Hiroshi was digging into his past without realizing she was watching it. The camera was zoomed in on 6 determined looking fighters standing across from two oddly dressed people with weird brown furry belts, like Gohan's, except theirs were wrapped around their waste.

"DUDE! Those are the guys from the tournament tapes we watched in Gym Class. "There's Yamcha the Bandit, Chaozu, Tien Shin Han, King Piccolo, even Mr. Krillin is there." One of the students exclaimed as he pointed out each fighter. The class stared closely at the Television, he was right. Everyone was there.

"But who's the kid with them?" Everyone stared at the little kid dressed in the dark purple Gi wearing a white bandanna as he stood next to The Demon Spawn. The class looked on in suspicion. Why did the boy seem so familiar? Taking in everything, including what Gohan was yelling about.

"IT'S GOHAN!" Everyone quickly turned to the door where Gohan was standing, but he was gone from view.

* * *

Ms. Hiroshi stood stunned as the door hung loosely off the hinges. She just stood there standing, staring at the door. It took her a moment to realize what had just happened. She shook herself out of her daze and glared back at the Television which was still playing a sickening video. "Uh, uh, class? I-is that little boy really S-Son Gohan?" She asked with a horrified look on her face. She took the silence as a yes. "How can that be him? This tape is 9 years old. He would have to be like 5 years old, and he's out there fighting aliens? Ugh, I need a break from all of this. Class I'll be in the teacher's lounge for a little bit if anyone needs me. You can watch if you want." The confused History teacher carefully opened the door and walked out into the hall and towards the lounge.

The class wasn't going to argue against that. Watching a fight to the death with no teacher and no one to interrupt. You would think that things would get wild and crazy. But everyone just sat there watching in amazement as Tien ShinHan easily took down one of the weird green aliens that grew from the ground. The next fighter to step forward would be Yamcha The Bandit as the class learned to know him as instead of being the incredible baseball player the rest of the world knows him as. The fight started and the camera instantly lost sight of the two. The camera was moving left and right searching for the fighters.

"Duuuuuuuuude. Come on! What is this? They just disappeared. Is this a joke or something?" The class was a bit sketchy about watching this supposed battle to the end. All being fans of the Great Hercule Satan, they figured it was all just some light show with a bunch of tricks. The Saibamen and Yamcha started popping up on the screen and disappearing just as quickly while still throwing punches at each other. The class was both amazed and confused. Yamcha was ready to finish the job, he threw his hands towards the green monster as a blue'ish white blast fired from his palms down at the Saibaman. The class cheered on Yamcha threw the video as they watched him walk away from the crater created from the blast. As soon as he started making his way back to his friends he was ambushed by the monster he thought was dead. The alien had his arm tightly gripped around his body. He couldn't shake him. The alien started to glow. The class got quiet, waiting on end to see what would happen. The small light soon engulfed the green monster's body as a whole. The bandit couldn't break lose.

*KABOOM*

* * *

"Don't even bother lighting this cake until every single one of my friends are here." Demanded the birthday girl.

"But, but. Come on! Do we have to?" Sharpner whined. Everyone from class was sitting there waiting at a long table for Erasa to be ready for everyone to sing Happy Birthday to her. She wanted to be sure everyone was there to celebrate with her. It would be selfish of her if someone missed out on Cake.

"I said NO! Not everyone is here. And I think we all know who's missing. And I don't care how much any of you don't like him, cause I consider him a friend. So there! If he's not here, no cake. So I suggest if anyone wants a piece, someone go find him and bring him inside. Hmph!" Erasa was too proud of having so many friends, but she would never forget about a single one of them. "You know what? I just thought of who exactly should go find him and bring him here." A devious smile made it's way onto the evil Birthday Girl. Somehow Videl and Lime both knew one of them was going to be chosen to do the evil deed. "Lime. Videl. Go get Gohan. NOW!" The two girls cowered in fear under the fire that was Erasa. They both left the cafeteria quietly and began their search for the missing Half Breed. When the door to the cafeteria shut and the two girls were far away from the door Erasa got up from her seat and stood on top of the table. "FIVE DOLLARS FIVE DOLLARS! I GOT FIVE DOLLARS! Come on people! Place your bets! Who wins Gohan's heart and reels him in in time for cake! Videl or Lime!" Her classmates started crowding around her waving their money in the air placing their bets on who the winner would be.

* * *

"Well, only one place he'll be, right? So, let's just get up there and try and pull him down with us." Lime didn't like the idea. Nor did she think it would work.

"And you suggest we do this how? There's like no chance in the world we'll be able to even make him budge. Even if he wasn't paying attention, he's like a rock." The brown headed girl explained

"Ugh, you're right. Dammit. How do we get him to come with us then?" They both stood there standing at the entrance to the roof trying to come up with some ideas to get the Half Breed to come down with them. "We'll think of something, just come on." Videl pushed the door open only to be pushed back from the hard rain that was coming down from the dark sky above. "WOA! I don't think he's out here Lime, come one let's look somewhere else." Videl suggested as she tried pulling the door back in.

"Yea, I don't think even Gohan would be out here in this sto-" Lime stopped mid sentence as she peaked out into the darkness. Shining through the dark skies was a bright Golden light. It seemed almost impossible. But there was light at the end of this tunnel. "V-Videl. Look, it's Gohan. He's out there in the middle of the storm. How do we get him inside now if we can't go out there ourselves!" She was forced to scream over the loud and heavy winds.

"What!"

"I Said! Ugh! Here!" Lime took hold of Videl's head and pointed it in the direction of the Bright light that outshone the dark sky.

"WOA! How Did He Get Out There! How Is He Even Staying Out There In This Weather! It's Pouring! And There's A Ton Of Wind!"

"I Don't Know Videl! But We Have To Figure Out Something Before Erasa Goes Crazy On Us! We Have To Get His Attention Some How!" She reached for something in her pocket. "Maybe This Will Will Work! AH!" The pencil flew threw the air until it burned up as it reached the Golden Aura surrounding Gohan. "WHAT THE HELL! Come On! How Does That Even Happen While It's Raining!"

"Do You Think He Can Even Hear Us? I Mean, He Always Has Those Stupid Headphones Of His In His Ears! I Don't Think He Would Be Able To Hear Us Over This Wind Either Way! It's Too Fast! What Are We Going To Do! Erasa's Going To Have Both Of Our Asses!"

{**How do I live, without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book its burned**}

The strong wind began to die down. Gohan started to grip his knees towards his as he sat in fetal position, crying. 'Daddy.' He buried his face into his knees to hide his tears from those watching from above.

{**Place and time, always on my mind. I have so much to say but you're so far away**}

The wind magically vanished into thin air. Videl accidentally slammed the door shut as opposed to not being able to make it budge earlier. "Woa! What the hell just happened? How did I close the door?"

"I have no idea, but open it up again, we need to see what's going on out there." With that, Videl pushed the door open. The two girls were amazed by the sudden change in scenery.

"What! The! Fuck! Ok, that is weirdest thing I have ever seen. How did the skies clear up so fast? And where did the wind suddenly go?" She was looking up in the sky looking for any sign of a dark cloud. The sky blue and clear. Not a cloud in sight. "H-how is this possible. There was just terrible weather out here. This, this is impossible."

"V-Videl. Look. Gohan. H-he has black hair again. And the Yellow light is gone. Do you think?"

"No, it can't be. Can it? How can a single person change the weather in an instant. That's not humanly possible. Is it?" The two girls stood at the door looking at each other for an answer.

"I dunno, but now's our chance to get his attention. Let's go. But slowly." The two girls slowly inched towards the saddened Demi. Slowly, getting closer, they could see that he wasn't doing well. his head was hunched over his knees. His tail wrapped around his knees. "V-Videl. That's not a belt is it?"

Videl was shocked to hear this question at a time like this. She peaked over to Lime. "No, it's not." Came her short reply. "Come on, let's get him out of here." The two were feet away from the depressed Super Saiyan. From where they stood it sounded like he was talking to himself. 'D-do you hear something?"

"I don't think he's talking." Lime and Videl inched closer and closer, each taking the opposite side of the deeply saddened Half Breed. "Go-Gohan?" They both placed a hand on his shoulders. For a moment he didn't move. "Go-" His brown furry appendage unlocked itself from it's tight grip around his knees and fully unraveled itself. The Half Breed slowly lifted his head up from his knees.

He wiped his eyes with his arm and looked left, then right. "Lime? Videl?" His voice cracking as he asked confused.

* * *

"UGH! What is taking them so long? It shouldn't be hard to find one person in this school. Let alone convince him to come have some cake. I mean, WHO DOESN'T LIKE CAKE!" All of her classmates were slowly inching away from the birthday girl who's eyes seemed to be glowing with animated fire.

"Umm, E-Erasa? Did someone buy trick candles or something?"

"Huh? What are you talki-. What the! How did those get lit!" She looked around for anyone who had a lighter in their hand. Everyone around her shrugged. She continued looking around until she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Lookin' for us?"

"Videl! And Lime! But, where's? Gohan! But, but only one of you were supposed to bring him back!" She whined.

"So Erasa, does this mean no one wins? I want my money back if so?"

"SHHHHHHH! HEY! BE QUIET! YOU IDIOT! THEY DON'T KNOW!"

"What! Are they talking about Erasa? Money back! Only one of us was supposed to bring him back! ERASA! I know what you're up to!"

"Yea yea, whatever. Just start singing so we can eat some cake already." The birthday girl demanded playfully, ignoring her friends yelling.

"AH Erasa! I'll...You're lucky it's your birthday today." Erasa just smiled back like nothing ever happened.

The celebration in the Cafeteria went on as it was planned. No present were brought to the school as the party was later back at Erasa's house. That's where the fun begins. The bell for the end of lunch sounded as the class made it's way out of the cafeteria and off to their next class. Gym with Mr. Krillin. Everyone was out the door except for two students who were in the back of the group and were still walking towards the door. The girl shut and locked the door before either could leave and stood in front of the dark haired boy. Erasa turned around and noticed the two still inside and peaked through the small window in the door. "Oooo, something's gonna happen. Hey everyone, come back over here. Our little Videl is finally going to make her move. Some of you might actually win your money back." Erasa gestured with her hands as she yelled to everyone in the hallway.

The pigtail headed girl slowly pulled something out of her pocket and presented it to the taller boy standing in front of her. "Here, this belongs to you. I didn't watch much of it. I couldn't take anymore of it. When He had you in a hold, I just couldn't bare watching anymore. All the screaming, all the pain you felt. I think I understand you a little more now. I-I'm sorry Gohan." She was going to say more but was stopped when he put his hand up. She looked up. His eyes hidden under the shadows of his overbearing hair.

"Stop. Just stop it. If you didn't watch everything then you don't understand anything. Bulma should never have given it to you in the first place. I don't know what she was thinking, if she was trying to help me by doing this then she failed miserably. If you don't watch the whole thing you'll never understand me." He lowered his arm and walked past her. He opened the door and noticed the whole class staring at him as they made an opening for him to walk through.

"GOHAN! I want to help you. I want to help me. I want to understand you more. The whole class does! LET ME HELP YOU!"

* * *

A/N to readers: I DO NOT OWN AVENGED SEVENFOLD OR ANY OF THEIR MUSIC! THEY ARE PROPERTY OF THE WARNER MUSIC LABEL! I SIMPLY USED LYRICS FROM A SONG TO HELP MY STORY FLOW!


	13. Dance Of Death

**A Disturbed Savior: Dance Of Death**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

_'What the? How? Why me? BULMA! Oh jeez, what the hell am I supposed to do? He's right over there. I can't possibly. No. I won't!'_ He looked at the disk in his hand as if it was something out of a horror movie. He observed the class staring back at him and turned his eyes back to the disk. "Why! Why do you want to watch this! What could anyone possibly gain from watching what this tapes holds? We've tried to hard to hide what happened! And you want to ruin it just like that? And here I thought you were smarter than your dad." He handed the disk back to the girl and peaked over at the angry Demi who had his head turned with an angry smirk on.

"I'm NOT trying to ruin anything. I just want to understand him better. The whole class does! Come on! What's the problem in watching this? We already saw him change his hair color IN CLASS yesterday. He saved me from a robbery almost effortlessly. He took a barrage of bullets head on and came out of it unscathed! Explain that!"

Krillin had nothing to say to that. He downed his head and hid the sadness that was creeping up on his tough exterior. "This won't explain any of that. And there's more than one reason we're NOT watching this! Gohan isn't the only one who will be effected by the truths this video tells."

"Yes I know that. I saw everyone who was there. And I still don't understand how. From what we watched earlier today, 4 of those people are supposed to be dead. Yet when we were at Capsule Corp yesterday, we saw the big green guy, King Piccolo, A-LIVE! Either Gohan is a really good actor and made it seem as if everything that happened 9 years ago was just a sham and none of that actually happened. Or, something really strange happened and those 4 people mysteriously came back to life. So which one was it?" The determined teenager started tapping her feet as she waited for an answer from the apparent Super Human Teacher.

*THWACK*

"SHUT UP! Let the creatons watch whatever they want! I don't care anymore! They already know as much about me as they could possibly understand. I MEAN LOOK AT ME! It's like I'm fucking cursed! For some stupid reason my fucking tail decided to grow back for Kami knows why."

"I KNEW IT! Something did happen yesterday! You had your tail wrapped around her yesterday to help you 'balance' yourself out. Oo la la. So what really happened in there?" Gossip Girl exclaimed jumping out of her seat and pointing at the tail.

"ERASA! This is not a time for that!" Videl barked back.

"It's never a time for this with you. Why don't you just admit it already. You're more interested in Gohan than what he's hiding from you. You can't deny it. You're blushing in front of the whole class." The birthday girl pointed out. With this going on, Krillin, with the disk in his hand, made his way over to Gohan, who was standing over his demolished desk.

"Gohan. We both know what could happen if this gets out. I won't let anyone watch this without your approval. So, it's up to you. This is yours." Krillin held the disk out in front of Gohan. Waiting for an answer.

"No one will ever know." Gohan cracked a devious smile as he took the disk and walked up to the Television. he placed the disk in as everyone watched him skip over to a certain chapter titled 'Gohan.' Everyone waited to see what they were going to watch. No one actually knew what the three were talking about. The tape began to play. It was as if a light bulb flashed inside of everyone's heads. It hit them like a brick wall. They were watching the famed Cell Games.

Down on the ground was Cell, looking up at man glowing A Bright Golden Aura with his hands cupped together, high up in the air. "KAAAAAA" The loud voice echoed throughout the area. "MEEEEEEEE" The shot down below had the class believing Cell thought what was going to happen was a joke. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" The scream intensified, as most of the on lookers could only hope the man in the air wasn't going to fire his blast. "MEEEEEEEEEEEE" The ground below began to shake as the high winds intensified. A glowing ball of energy formed in man above's hands. He stuck up up there for a moment, waiting, planning.

*ZIPP*

The class had to do a double take. "What, what just happened? He disappeared into thin air. How can someone do that! Let alone fly! Dude is this a joke? We've already seen this, we were all alive 3 years ago, duh!"

"You may have watched this from some big screen tv in your living room 3 years ago. But today you know what actually happened wasn't a trick. Nothing you see is a trick. It's all real. You've watched some of the greatest displays of Martial Arts this past week. None of what you've seen was a trick. And you know why you're going to believe me?" he waited until all eyes were on him. Besides that of a certain Half Breed who was ignoring everything going on with his head down with his headphones in. "That man who just disappeared." His voice began to crack as he explained. "That, was my best friend."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The only thing on the screen was a bunch of smoke for a couple of minutes. Finally, a figure shone through the smoke. The same Golden Aura from before shone through. there was Goku. Still in the famous Turtle Hermit Pose standing over the lower half of the thought to be beaten parasite. "That class, was Son Goku."

_'This right about the part where he quits. And if that's Son Goku, Gohan's dad, then he isn't dead. But, Mr. Krillin just said WAS. So? Did he fight again after Cell beat Gohan? I should have watched the whole thing last night.'_

"Yo! Teach! What do you mean, was?" One of the students in the back spoke up as they watched in horror while Cell regenerated himself. "WHAT! THE! FUCK!"

"LANGUAGE! And what I meant was, keep watching and you'll understand why I didn't want anyone to watch this."

"Sorry, I'm a teenager, we curse." He admitted lowering himself behind the students in front. Soon enough Goku and Cell resumed their battle after exchanging words. Cell had the upper hand, Goku was fighting angry and was slipping up. Too tired to go on, he took the opportunity while Cell was far away enough.

"Cell. You win. I know I can't beat you. I give up." The words came out from the tv clear as day as 24 pairs of eyes and 24 jaws dropped. The person who was giving Cell the fight of his life, the same person who almost killed the monster with a single blast, just suddenly gave up. Goku and Cell continued to exchange words as Son made his way over to the clifftops where his comrades were all stunned as they saw him approach them. "Just because I can't win doesn't mean no one can. There's only one person here today who I believe can TAKE YOU DOWN CELL!" He pointed towards the atrocity. "That's you, my son."

* * *

Krillin sat at his desk staring at the young Half Breed. _'Boy. How could he just lay there while everyone watches his life story pass them by? Does he really not care anymore? Life hasn't exactly been easy on him, but still. The sudden re-growth of his tail worries me. It's nearing the end of the month. He knows what could happen under a full moon. I know he's a smart kid and all, but he's not been himself lately. I hope he knows what he's doing letting everyone watch this stupid film.'_ The gym teacher turned his attention to the class whom all had their eyes glued on the tube. "So, see anything interesting yet?"

"Dude that's the Delivery Boy. Why does he look so familiar?" Everyone started thinking hard and took their eyes off the screen. 'A Purple Gi, Brown Shoes, Golden Hair that defied Gravity.' Everyone turned their heads to the Demi with his head down on the desk behind his usual seat. "M-M-Mr. K-Krillin.?"

"Yes Anthony? Got a question?"

"D-Delivery B-Boy. G-Go-Gohan." He frighteningly mumbled

"Delivery Boy? Is that what the media called him? Ha! That's ridiculous. They couldn't at least be creative. Kid saves the World and all he gets is a stupid nickname. Thank Kami he hasn't heard that stupid name yet." He was getting sidetracked and a bit off topic. He quickly recovered from his random babbling. "Anyways, just keep watching. You lazy bunch might learn something about what a real Martial Artist fights like. Unlike a certain Media friendly oaf I've heard of."

"And what Oaf might you be talking about?" Videl demanded to know. She stared at the teacher. He stared back basically telling her she knew well who he was talking about. "Ok fine, he's a media hog, so what. He's still a great Fighter. I mean come on! He beat C-" She would cut herself off knowing well what sort of territory she'd be entering had she finished that sentence. The video continued playing on. It was just getting to the part where Videl had left off at the previous night. "Not this again. I can't take it." She looked away from the screen.

"Videl. You got yourself into this mess. You will finish it if you know what's good for you. You think what you're seeing now is pain? You have no idea what true pain feels like then." As he said these words a person with an Orange Mohawk grabbed a hold of the beast. After what seemed to be a threat, Cell's face widened, he was scared his doom would come. The orange haired fighter held tightly onto Cell as he tried to sacrifice himself. He waited and waited form something to happen, but it never did. Something was wrong. He couldn't figure out why. From the hilltops above the three years younger version of the gym teacher cried out something that caused the orange haired man loosen up his grip. Seconds later he was blasted into pieces by the monster that is Cell.

*THWACK*

Like it was timed perfectly Gohan's tail snapped at the desk behind, as if, it had a mind of it's own. As if it knew what was going on on the video. It was angry. But Gohan was calm and relaxed, asleep. Those sitting behind him jumped back from the surprise attack. "GO-" Krillin started to yell until he noticed his student was sound asleep. "Well that's odd. Whatever. Keep watching class. It starts to get interesting right around here."

* * *

Cell looked down upon the boy who was holding himself up on his knees and started coming up with a plan to push him further. The most brilliant of ideas suddenly came into his head. He counted the fighters on the ledge and from his tail he started spawning 7 little Devil children that looked like exact copies of the monster with a different pigment. "Have fun my children. Kill them if it pleases you. Oh, but do have fun with them. I want them to suffer." With that the 7 mini Cell's took off for the hilltop where the 7 other fighters stood. Each fighter had their own fight to the death as the poor Half Breed was on the ground feet away from Cell, crying, pleading, BEGGING for the madness to stop. Cell looked back at the boy with a devious smile. "You can stop it all, you just have to show me all that power you were bragging about. Bring it out Gohan. Show me your awesome POWER."

The camera split into sections, giving a view of each fighter and how they were fairing against their tiny opponents. Only 3 of the 7 were able to hold their own. One the class knew as The Demon, King Piccolo. Videl, Erasa and Sharpner knew the other as Bulma Brief's husband, but he suddenly had Golden hair like Gohan had. The third fighter also had Golden hair except his was all over the place. And he was a mystery. He had come out of no where. Previously he had Purple hair that was tamed into a ponytail. _'There has to be something behind the hair change these people go through. Gohan can do it and so can those other 2 people. What the hell is going on here. What actually happened on this day?'_ Videl had to know the answers to her questions. She would find them out whether Gohan cooperated with her or not.

Bulma had edited the tape so it was no longer in sections. The focus was now on the sad but angry Demi who was on the brink of a meltdown. His hair, flickering up and down as he clenched his fists. Still pleading for Cell to stop. Cell kept his back turned to the boy. "Alright children. You can kill them now." Gohan screamed in agony pleading the beast once more to stop his ruthless attack on his friends. To no avail. the mini Cells were ready to finish their jobs. The quickened their attacks putting in more force than before. It wouldn't be long until Cell got his wish.

The onslaught continued on for what seemed like an eternity to Gohan. The camera sat on him as he cried his eyes out hoping for a miracle. Somewhere high above the Heavens the Kais were looking down upon Son Gohan and answered his cries. In rolled the head of Android #16. "DUDE! IT'S A HEAD! IT'S TALKING!" Said screaming student almost fainted.

"Quiet down now! It's an android. As in a non breathing being. Now either be quiet or I stop it now. And this is where everything starts. So pay attention!" Android 16 began preaching to Gohan. It was too low for the cameras high above the atmosphere to catch, even with all the high tech gear available to Capsule Corp, he was just such a soft spoken Android. Cell had had enough of all the sappiness that was on display. He lifted his leg and curb-stomped what was left of 16. Blood spurted from the head as all the mechanics that held him together spread across the beaten field. The last few flashes the main chip that made him whole slowed. After 5 quick flashes it went black.

"Yet another fighter, you could have saved." The evil android smirked as he stared at the boy who was mourning the loss of the android. What went through the head of Gohan in those moments are a mystery to all. But one thing is for sure, he wasn't going to let it happen again. No one else was going to suffer at the hands of Cell any longer. The energy was flowing through his body like molten lava in a volcano ready to erupt. Thoughts of vengeance made it's way into his head. He now had the resources to complete his task. All he had to was, let it go.

*THWACK*

* * *

It's been 3 years since The Battle For The Universe took place. The planet was almost destroyed in an instant. The Earthlings were all tricked into believing something unbelievably impossible. But today, one lucky class gets to learn the truth about what really happened at the Cell Games. And from what they've seen so far, whatever happens from here on would only be a bonus. A true history lesson. they had just seen their own sleeping classmate take out the 7 mini Cells and he was now fighting Cell. And from the looks of it, he was toying with him.

"Dude, remind me never to make fun of Gohan ever again." Sharpner stated in a terrified tone as he stared at the unconscious Demi.

"Yea, you an me both." Krillin responded. "I made that mistake once this week. I don't plan on doing that again."

"Yea you kinda got your ass handed to you."

"Yea, right. You think what you saw was bad. You should have seen what happened when I forced you guys out of the gym. It's no coincidence that we're now in a classroom the day after Gohan joined us. I guess I pushed him a little too far during the demonstration, and well. Well you see what's happening to Cell."

"So it's his fault that we haven't been doing anything fun for the past 4 days? What the hell man?"Anthony blurted out in anger. He was one of those kids who preferred sports over movies. It was a boring week in his opinion.

"Umm, excuse me. But, what are you guys talking about? What happened to the gym?" Lime interrupted. The class turned their attention away from the tv for a brief moment and over to the teacher at the head of the class.

"Well, umm, you see. What happened was, I-" Out of the blue, the former sleeping Saiyan slowly began lifting his head from his desk with bloodshot eyes. He rubbed his eyes so he could see where exactly the tape that was playing was currently at. Deep down inside he would like to admit it was at his favorite part, but in reality it's what he's most ashamed of doing. He was toying with Cell, making him suffer. And from how things were turning out, it was where Cell just about reached his breaking point.

"Ahhhh" he yawned "So, anything good happen yet?" He asked unknowingly changing the subject as he starting messing with his tail much to the classes surprise. He apparently also forgot that only one person in the classroom besides him thought what was happening on the video was normal in his eyes. Most of the class was trying to open their mouths to answer his question, but they were too awestruck. They were still in disbelief that the person sitting in from of them was so strong, that he was capable of going toe-to-toe with such a monster that could threaten the entire universe.

Videl tried opening her mouth, but her body didn't respond. It was too scared of the consequences her words might be the cause of. She felt her lips move but nothing came out. Realizing she couldn't say a word she turned her gaze back on the screen , which was a bright blue color. A small figure appeared to be floating in the sky behind the blue light. The speck inside the blue looked to have a shade of green color to it, so it must have been Cell. And from the looks of it, he was chanting something very slowly and loud. The chant came in long syllables. His hands were cuffed together as the large blue ball of light grew wider around him. He then yelled down to his opponent what was supposed to be a threat. "HAHA! TRY AND DODGE THIS! I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THE EARTH! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" The Golden warrior down below stood his ground as the light turned into a large energy blast that slowly made it's way down below. The force of the energy making it way down was alone enough to blow away any bystanders. But Gohan stood his ground.

"Well good to see your awake cutie." Gohan turned around to see the usual flirt, the birthday girl. He rolled his eyes. "You do remember what today is don't ya?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh come on, we celebrated it like an hour ago! It's my birthday today! Ugh. Boys." She literally face-palmed. "It's ok, you're coming to my party tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Without answering he rolled his eyes and peaked over at the video. He knew what happened next. He banged his head down onto his desk in shame. The class was just plain confused by his actions. They thought he was kicking major Cell ass. "You ok?"

"Erasa let him be. You're watching the only regret in his life. Sad as it is to say, after all he's been through, I can't really blame the kid for how he acted out there. He hasn't exactly lived the picture perfect teenage life. It's hard watching him everyday knowing he's not whole." Just listening to the conversation at hand was too much for Gohan. He pushed down on his flooded desk and picked himself up out of his seat. He stood upright and made his way to the door. He exited the door without a word from anyone and sat against the wall behind the room.

* * *

_'All I had to do was just blast him one more time. ONE MORE FUCKING TIME! *Sniff* I'm so stupid. It's all my fault. Things could be different. Things could be better. Maybe I wouldn't be at this stupid place, with all these stupid people. Life seems worse than death. I envy dad. He probably gets to do whatever he wants without anyone telling him what to do. No one ever forced him to go to school and try to be normal. Just because I'm part human doesn't mean I have to act like one and interact with them. They're all the same. Selfish. Only looking out for themselves, not thinking of anyone else. When is it my turn, when do I get to do what I want? AH! I'm sick and tired of all this!'_

*BANG*

Debris began to fall from the roof as a small quake shook the room. Most of the students looked around frantically for nothing in particular as some still had their eyes rested on the screen, watching Cell suffering at the hands of their own classmate. "Hey hey hey, settle down. It's nothing to worry about. It's probably just Gohan. Let him be. He won't do anything stupid. Just calm down and just keep watching. Krillin ordered to his very disruptive class. They all shut up and continued watching with their mouths shut, mostly because they were confused. All they saw was Gohan looking up in the air at Cell. _'Just calm down kid. Things will get better soon. I promise. Once this is all over, just wait.'_ The scene had a quick change of pace as Gohan took the offensive on the almighty beast. Cell was making the very mistake he pushed Trunks into making. "Now watch closely class, it could get a bit confusing right around here, as none of you have seen Cell in his second form. Right now you're looking at his final form. When he was wiping out everyone on the streets, that was his first form. So pay close attention to what's about to happen." It happened all one swift motion, a kick right into the belly of the beast.

"D-dude, what's he doing?" Sharpner inquired

"He's sick."

"Cell can get sick? That's disgusting bro" Anthony pondered

"He just lost one of his main power sources."

"But...but that's a normal person?" Videl pointed out

"Yea, tell that to her face." Krillin's face cringed as memories of their daily spars flashed before his eyes. "She's not a normal Human being. Well she was, well is, well...just watch. I'll explain later."

* * *

Taking a stroll down the halls was the high and mighty Principal Sasaki. It's been a full week since the accident in the school and he was ready to forget the whole thing ever happened. Dealing with the Superintendent all week wasn't very pleasing when you have to explain why you're school was a wreck because of a freak fire accident and an earthquake that leaves your entire gym arena in ruins, let alone the class below it. But he wanted to check up on how his Gym teacher was fairing in the temporary classroom. He had to take care of each teacher equally, so hopefully Mr. Krillin would be understanding as to why they were placed in a class all week. Neither has spoken to each other much since the incident besides the occasional 'Hello' in the hallways in the morning and 'Have a Good day' when classes let out. He was just turning the corner to where said classroom was when he spotted a most surprising sight. _'Is that the new kid from earlier this week? Son Gohan is his name if I recall. Wonder what he's doing outside the class?'_ As he curiously inched closer his ears could make out that Son Gohan was whimpering behind his knees. _'Is he crying? I should talk to him. Maybe he's not fitting in so well, it is tough being the new kid, but he's had a rough week from what I've heard from his teachers. And what's with that brown belt? Is he trying to cut off his circulation or something?'_ The principal walked closer to the child who appeared to be in fetal position bawling his eyes out. "Son Gohan?" No response. "Are you ok my boy? Is everything alright?"

Out of natural instinct, without thinking, Gohan unwrapped his tail from holding his arms tightly around his knees. It set itself down on the ground to his right as he looked up to see who was acknowledging his presence. "Go away" The Saiyan mumbled under his breathe behind his puffy red eyes.

"Well that's no way to say hello to your Principal. Now buck up. Tell me, what's got you so down? Are you not fitting in well? This is your first week of school. Things can be tough. Some students can be very judgmental. I know, I've been down that road before. Now come on, tell me what's wrong." Principal Sasaki was being as sincere as he could. He knew what being the new kid felt like, not fitting in. He had this thought that Gohan was going through the same thing.

"Just leave me alone." Gohan could care less who this man was and what kind of power he held while at school. If he didn't want to be bothered, he made it clear. Principal Sasaki only inched closer as he went to put his hand on Gohan's shoulder to try and help him out.

*THWACK*

"Ah! What the?"

"Leave me alone please." Gohan demanded more than asked this time.

"Hey what the hell was that? Was that you're, you're belt, that just smacked my hand?" He asked in a confused tone as he rubbed his hand trying to ease the pain. "You know you shouldn't hit the Principal, there are consequences to your actions." He paused to let it sink in. "Well? Are you going to apologize?" The depressed looking Saiyan grunted in response. "Stubborn one aren't we? Well I guess Ms. Hiroshi wasn't telling a tall tale when she said you're an arrogant one. Quite the risk taker standing up to the Principal. That, and what you did on Monday. I guess I would call that either bravery or stupidity though." Gohan looked up at the concerned Principal with confusion.

"What are you talking about? What is everyone talking about? What the hell happened on Monday that's such a big deal!" He finally snapped out of his mopey mood and gave his full attention to the Principal.

"You're serious aren't you? Did you hit your head while you were in there? Mr. Krillin carried you out the school wrapped in bandages and then brought you home. So he didn't tell you? That's strange, you would think the person who rescued you would mention the fact that you barely escaped death." Gohan could care less for what he was saying, he was still wondering what was going on inside the classroom. _'I know you know what happened that day, I will find out kid. And when I do, you might not be so lucky.'_

"Are you done yet? You're giving me a headache with all that babbling you're doing. Just leave me alone." Gohan was really testing Mr. Sasaki's patience. He wouldn't let up, his polite Human side was taking a backseat to his abrasive Saiyan side at the wrong time.

"Well, I never! We're going to have to do something about attitude of yours Mr. Son. I think I'm going to have to talk to your mother about this behavior sometime next week. That way, your teachers and I can evaluate your first week and correct any mistakes for the future." Gohan snarled at these remarks. "For now I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Krillin. Maybe he can help me with your speaking out problem."

"Doubt it."

"Well, we'll have to see about that then, now won't we." Principal Sasaki turned to open the door to the room where the current Gym class was located. When he stepped into the room the class all had their attention on the teacher who must have been explaining something in great detail. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something here?

Krillin dropped his hands and placed to his side acknowledging his superior. _'Thank Kami, that was a close one. If he saw what they were watching I don't think this would be too easy to explain.'_

"Afternoon Mr. S. And no. You're fine. I was just showing my students here a technique that could in come in handy when sparring." Mr. S.'s face lit up in interest.

"Ah, and what might that be? Would you mind demonstrating this technique?"

"Oh, well, um. It's not something I can in such close captivity, and I would also need a partner to do this just to be on the safe side." Krillin tried making up some sort of excuse to not have to show any power off to his Superior.

"Oh that's fine. I'm sure you can have one of your fine students here be your partner. And don't worry about capacity, you can step outside to show the class."

"Not to be rude Mr. S., but I would need to be in a really wide open area and my partner would have to be a very skilled martial artist who also knows the technique in and out." He didn't need help controlling this attack, he just couldn't let The Principal see what he was teaching. It would be too dangerous.

"I see. And, what might this technique of yours be if it's not too much to ask?"

"Oh, well, it's, uh, you see. The thing is-"

"He was just about to show us The Kamehameha Mr. S."

"Anthony! You blabber mouth. You weren't supposed to say that!" The whole class was glaring down at Anthony as he fell back into his chair."

_'Great, just great. How do I explain this one? Thanks a lot big mouth. Ugh, this week hasn't been a very good one has it.'_

"Kame-ha-meha? What sort of technique might that be? I don't think I've heard of that one before. You must demonstrate this for us."

"Well, uh, you see. As I've said, I need a trained partner who's also mastered the technique, so I can't demonstrate it here and now. I was just showing the class the proper movements involved is all. Oh and not to be rude, but do you need something Mr. S.? I wasn't expecting a visit from you today." Krillin was hoping to change the subject as quick as possible to avoid any problems that may arise from showing the attack.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I came to come and tell you that your request to have the class outside next week has been approved. I'm not surprised though. A gym class can't do much bunched up in a class behind desks now can they?" He chuckled to himself for a quick second before remembering another problem he needed to ask about. "Oh, before I leave, I must ask you something."

"Ah, thank you. And, ask away."

"Yes, well you seem to have a student outside of your classroom, Son Gohan I believe his name is? Yes, well, he has quite the attitude and I was wondering if you've had any issues with him this week? When I approached him out in the hallway he seemed to be a little sad and depressed. Anything I should know about?" Silence spread throughout the room at the mention of Gohan's sadness. The students just finished watching what happened while Krillin was the honorary commentator for the spectacle as he explained exactly what happened and how.

"Oh, well. You see, what happened was. Umm." He was truly at a loss for words. He anxiously searched his students for a possible answer. There had to be a few smart students who could come up with an excuse.

"Sir, I can answer that for you." Spoke up a soft voice near the back of the classroom. Everyone turned their attention to the usually hot headed girl. "We were having a discussion and someone brought up his dad." She spoke with much dismay.

"Oh? And why might that cause him to go into a deep depression?"

*SLAM*

"My father is dead."

* * *

A/N: Cell Games over. Bitches


	14. Welcome To The Family

**A Disturbed Savior: Welcome To The Family**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

_'Well this is awkward now, isn't it. I should go. That was a bit rude, even for myself.'_ Principal Sasaki turned to Krillin and gave a short wave. "I'm sorry for bothering your class. I'll be going now." He proceeded to walk towards the door. From the corner of his eye he could see a deep soul piercing glare upon him from the Son kid he had just indirectly insulted. He turned his head around and to his surprise, it was not just him, but the whole class was staring daggers at him. As if, by insulting one student, he insulted the whole class, the whole family. _'I'll never understand these kids. Oh well.'_ He opened and shut the door behind him and began walking back towards his office to finish off what little work he had left before the weekend. The daggers quickly turned to sparkles like stars in the night sky, all feeling sorry for a certain Prince. Said Prince slowly walked towards the Television which was blank with a blue screen after being put on pause. He pushed a button and out popped the DVD. He twirled it around his finger while he stared at it intently. His gaze quickly went to the class as he held his hand out presenting the disc.

"This." A heat wave spread around the Saiyan Prince. "Never." A small ball of energy formed under the disk in his hand. "Happened" The disk was burned to ashes. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. In response, the class nodded in approval knowing well not to fuck with Gohan. If anything, they should get to know him better as a friend instead of a classmate, just be on the safe side.

"It's alright. I told them already. They know what would happen if anyone knew. I explained everything they NEED to know." Krillin whispered as low as possible knowing only Gohan would hear him.

"How much? How much do they know?"

"Well, I didn't get into too much detail. They don't know how. All they know is that you killed Cell. They all asked how it was all possible. But, that's not for me to answer. Oh, and one more thing. They don't know about your dad disappearing. I couldn't bare explaining what happened there."

"Thanks Krillin." The almost silent conversation was concluded as Gohan used his lifted arm to wipe his puffy eyes. With dry eyes he looked around the class to see everyone was staring at one specific spot. "Ok this is really getting on my last nerve. What the hell is everyone staring at today?" He demanded almost screaming at everyone.

"Gohan! Stop screaming. It's ok." The monk tried to open the mental he shared with Gohan. It wasn't likely to be very strong. They haven't used it together since their training on the way to Namek. His face was strained as he tried opening up what seemed like a lost cause. **[Gohan. Gohan can you hear me in there bud?]** Confusion built around the class as Krillin just stood there staring at Gohan with his hand on his shoulder as the Saiyan face was blank, looking at nothing in particular.

**[What's so important that we have to speak like this?]**

**[Gohan, has your tail been around your waist at all today? Because that's what everyone was staring at.]** Gohan's pupils came back as he realized a huge mistake he'd been making all day. He clenched his fist and tightly shut his eyes.

**[DAMMIT! No one wanted to tell me? Videl knew? She could have said something. I should have never trusted her. Kami Dammit! How could I have been so stupid!]** For that brief moment Krillin was receiving full force of a migraine and more from the angry hero.

**[Ah! Gohan. Keep that to yourself next time, would ya? I don't need to know about your love life. Jeez. And it's alright. Don't worry kid. The only people who even know it's a tail is our friends and this class. And I'm sure they won't say a word, especially not after that little scare you just gave them.]** Gohan's face became a bright shade of red.

"Sh-Shut up Krillin. You don't know what you're talking about." He accidentally slipped up speaking out loud. Everyone was confused by what just happened. Krillin just laughed standing behind letting go his shoulder and creeping out of arms length.

"Hehe, sorry kid. Secret's out. Don't worry. I won't tell. Just don't keep it from her too long. The mind plays games when you think too much." Wise words from the experienced martial artist. Whispers around the class were trying to figure out who Mr. Krillin was talking about. Gohan likes someone?

_'Is it me?'_ Three naive young gals thought in unison as their faces turned the same shade of red as Gohan's. Two of the three lowered their heads behind a student in front of them. The outcast stood up and waved her hand in the air trying to get HIS attention. "Oh Goooooohan. I'm over here Cutie." The blond squealed seductively. He turned his head back to Krillin with a nervous look on his face. Krillin just shrugged. He let out a deep breathe in response and regathered himself wiping his Orange Gi down, finally noticing what he was wearing.

**[Krillin? Didn't feel like pointing out the fact that I'm wearing my dad's Gi? Please don't tell me it has King Kai's marking on it.]**

**[Don't worry kid, you're clean, it's got the old man's marking on it. You're good. No one would know what it meant anyways.]**

**[Phew, for once Kami is on my side.]** All the girls in the class started giggling watching Gohan's reaction. Each thinking they could be his. The girlfriend of the strongest person in the world. The attention was getting to him as usual. He couldn't tell what anyone was thinking which bothered him greatly. Out of no where he turned around and walked towards the door just opening it before he was stopped.

**[Gohan, where are...you going?]**

"I'm taking back what's mine." he said in an arrogant and sadistic tone that seemed all too familiar

_'Take back what's mine? Surely he's not talking about that.'_ She was hoping he was talking about a title. "Wait! Gohan!"

* * *

"Vegeta I think I found something, come over here for a second." The heiress gestured for the Prince.

GAH! What is it now Woman!" He screamed as he approached the white table that had nothing but three microscopes on it."

"I think you'll want to see this. Just take a look." She moved aside to let him look into the eyeglass. He turned the knobs and got a closer look. He was confused.

"It's blood. What's so interesting about that?"

"Ah-em. That happens to be Gohan's blood. Now this here." She held up a small clear strip of plastic in her right hand. "This is your blood. Now take a look at them side by side and tell me what you see." He pulled up the second microscope and placed his DNA under it and began to observe.

"I'm not a damned Scientist Woman! What the hell am I supposed to be looking for!"

"Ugh. I'll make it easier for that tiny Saiyan brain of yours to understand. Under that third microscope is normal Human blood. Now look at that one and then at yours. After you've found some differences, look at yours and compare it to Gohan's. I think what you see is going to blow what little mind you have up there under all that hair." He did what he was told, first looking at the Human Blood, then at his. They were similar, but very different. It was easy to tell the difference between the two. Once done with the first part, he disposed of the human blood claiming it was too weak, and then resumed observing Gohan's blood sample.

"Woman! What the hell is this all about!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied obviously knowing what he was yelling about. She was just sick of his yelling. "Now if you would explain to me what you're talking about, then MAYBE, I can explain what might have happened.

"AH! Woman! Tell me now why the brat has more Saiyan DNA than that weak Human blood of his!" Bulma readjusted her glasses as she brought out a larger scan of the DNA samples that she made ahead of time.

"Well we both know that Gohan is Half Saiyan, and Half Human. So, he should have an even distribution of both races running through him right? Well, something must have happened that his Saiyan DNA is now the Majority. Now tell me Vegeta, unless you've somehow given Gohan some of your DNA, which I doubt, how would someone's DNA fire up and take over other Cells?"

"I don't know Woman! How the hell do you expect me to know that. I don't hide myself in a lab all day like you." He retorted after having his IQ attacked. His pride was at stake here.

"Oh well I'm sorry Mr. I train 24 hours a day and ignore my family. Someone has to put food on the table!" She huffed up and crossed her arms much like her Prince would do.

"Hmph. Like anything you cook is edible anyways." Came his short reply, turning his head ignoring her harsh statements.

"GAH! You're such an arrogant prick sometimes Vegeta! And here I was, about to tell you how Gohan got his tail back." Bulma began pointing fingers and tapping her feet.

"Hmph, like I care anyways. This is something you should tell the brat himself."

"Huh? What are you talking a-"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Hehe, humans. TRUNKS! LET THE BRAT IN!" The young lavender haired boy did as told and let their guest in. Moments later he was standing outside the door to the Lab where Bulma and Vegeta were waiting. Trunks opened the door enough to peek his head inside.

"Umm dad. I think Gohan wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh ho ho. So the brat has the nerves to challenge ME? It's about damn time. We will finish this talk later Woman." Vegeta walked out of the white room with an evil grin on his face, excited for his fight with the younger Saiyan.

* * *

"Erasa! Sharpner! Lime! Hurry come on! We have to get back to my house as fast as possible!" Videl was hurrying her friends out of the school. She was scared for her life at what she thought might have happened. _'I'm taking back what's mine. What the hell could he mean? We just finished watching the Cell Games. I really hope he doesn't mean what I think he means. Kami Dammit Gohan! You better not have touched my dad!'_

"Hold your horses Videl. jeez what's the rush all of the sudden. You were fidgety all through that last class. What's got you buggin?"

"Yea hunny what's wrong? Tell us." Sharpner and Erasa seemed a bit worried. Lime didn't know what to make of the situation. She still didn't know the group too well. She couldn't make out if this was a normal thing or not.

"I-I'm not sure. I'm just a bit worried is all. I think my dad might be in trouble."

"What? Your dad's the champ. Who could possibly hurt him?"

The three girls stared at Sharpner. "Really Sharpy? Did anything we saw today register in that thick of yours?" Erasa was obviously talking about the Cell Games video.

"Oh, right, guess that sorta slipped my mind." he replied while scratching his neck much like Gohan would do.

"How have you forgotten that our classmate is the strongest person in the world and that he have ravenous mood swings? Pay attention for once in your life. GAH!" The raven haired girl was furious at the stupidity her friend was showing off.

"Hey chill Videl. And lower your voice next time you say something like that. No one's supposed to know that remember? Now who's not using their brain?" he mocked. "And what does Gohan have to do with anything?"

"Are you kidding me Sharpner! Did you not hear the last thing he said before he left? He said he was going to 'Take Back What Was his.' He's going to get revenge on my dad for stealing all the recognition for killing Cell!" Her pace was slowing down due to the others low stamina and inability to keep up with the crime fighter.

"Videl! Gohan would never do something like that. Maybe he was talking about something else? Ever think about that? And wouldn't you already know if something happened to your dad? You do help the police force, and I'm sure they would know about something like that if it happened. Wouldn't they?" The girl with the straight brown hair suggested.

"Yea Vi, what Lime said. He wouldn't do something like that. He saved the world and has kept quiet about it since, why would he suddenly go after fame now after all this time?" Erasa was bent on getting these thoughts out of her best friend's head no matter what it took. But nothing would shake these dark thoughts until she knew everything was ok. The group continued on to Satan Mansion in Videl's Private Chopper that was to be used only in critical situations. She was not of driving age yet, but she still helped the Police force, and if she was to be of any help, she needed transportation.

Videl landed her copter on her roof and quickly ran into her house. She ran all around the mansion checking every room she thought her dad would be in while screaming for his attention. She passed by many butlers, cooks and assistants while running through the house. No one had any idea what she was screaming for. Every now and then she would stop one of them in the middle of their work and ask them if they had seen her dad. By the time she checked three quarters of the house, her friends were walking into Videl's room. "So this is Videl's house. It's so big, how does anyone find themselves in a place like this." Lime thought out loud.

"Yea it's big. You get used to it though. It's like one big maze though. You notice things here and there that help you find where you're at. Although, I wouldn't mind her having one of those 'You Are Here' signs placed around here and there. It does get confusing at times." The Gossip Queen claimed. "Oh! By the way Lime. Do you have anything picked out that you're going to wear tonight?"

"Well, you did say 'casual wear' right? I have something in mind that's not too casual, but not too dressy either." She blushed a bit at the thought of her 'casual' dress she had picked out. She had planned on making an impression on a certain someone tonight.

"That's perfect. But I'm going to be wearing something a little flashy tonight. I am the birthday girl after all. I gotta stand out more than anyone tonight." Her idea of a 'little flashy' was somewhere along the lines of a bright red dress that dropped below her feet with a matching halter top. _'There's no way he'll be able to resist me tonight. His face is going to be darker than my outfit. Hehe, I'm so smart I surprise even myself sometimes.'_ Erasa chuckled under her breathe at her evil thoughts.

"Ah-em. I'm still here ya know. You can talk about your dress issues later. Why don't we talk about something important, like what has Videl going crazy right now. She thinks someone who saved her life is going to hurt her dad." He then picked up a piece of paper off the fluffy blue bed and showed it to the two girls. "Who's not even in town for the next week!" Sharpner quickly pointed out showing the note that was written in Thick Black Letters.

"Videl, be back in a week. Keep the house clean. Stay safe and don't overdue it with the police work. And especially. NO BOYS!" Erasa read off the note. "AHAHAHAHA" She burst into laughter. "Sorry Mr. S., but you're baby girl is going to my party tonight and she will be showing off!" She proudly exclaimed.

The 3 teenagers waited patiently for the hot headed and worrysome Videl Satan who was running rampantly throughout her house looking for her father. She checked every room, every closet and every floor. There wasn't anywhere else to look. If he wasn't in his room or the gym then he wasn't in the house. She ran back to her room and opened the door to see Erasa, Lime and Sharpner going through some old newspapers and articles from 3 years ago.

*HUFF* *HUFF*

"What...are...you guys...doing?" asked Videl gasping for air. Running through a 3 story house and checking every room in a matter of minutes was no easy task.

"Nothing." Erasa claimed with a playfull look on her face.

"Yea right. I'll believe that when I see it. Anyways, I couldn't find my dad anywhere. I think something might have happened. Something bad."

"Haha yea, something did happen. He left you alone for a whole week!" The birthday girl showed the daughter of the Champ 'The Note' and continued laughing.

* * *

"Hmph. Not bad brat! But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Claimed the Prince who was beginning to tire from the long battle. His left arm was hanging by it's side marked by cuts and bruises.

"Beat you? HA! I'll slaughter you! Now give it back before I actually do kill you!" Gohan was not going to take NO for answer anymore. Vegeta has pushed him around too much already and he was in no mood for that after what happened at school.

"Kill me? Are you threatening your Prince? Brat! Start showing some respect before I rip that tail of yours right off your backside and shove it down your disrespectful throat!" Threatened Vegeta as he reached for his right pocket ready to pull out something sharp.

"Prince? What kind of drugs has Bulma been slipping into your drinks? Who do you think you're fooling? You're the only full blooded Saiyan alive. Me, Goten and your son are only half. If anyone here is a Prince, it's me and Goten of the Ox Kingdom. So why don't you stop abusing that line already, it's getting annoying hearing you scream out 'I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS' every single fucking day! Put it to rest already." Vegeta took no offense to any of what Gohan had to say. He simply pulled out Gohan's blade and swiftly threw it towards the boy's arm. It scathed Gohan's arm. He winced in pain as blood began trickling down his arm. "Asshole! What the fuck was that for!"

"Hmph. You're truly too much like your father. Just an idiot, you really don't know anything do you? That blood that's running down your arm is PURE Saiyan blood. Half breed? HA! Why would you want to associate yourself with this weak race of scum anyways?"

"W-What are you talking about Vegeta! My Mom is a human! I'm nothing like you! It's not even possible that I could be a Full blooded Saiyan! Stop dreaming and come back to reality with the rest of the universe." Gohan barked back. He was getting sick and tired of Vegeta's proud attitude. He started walking back to the wall where his blade was stuck in when Vegeta said something that made his heart stop.

"The woman found something you might find interesting from those blood tests. She might have found a decent reason as to why your tail has suddenly grown back." Gohan stopped reaching for his blade and put his hands to his side. "Oh, did something I say interest you? Maybe you should pay attention more often, you might learn something. Like...NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OPPONENT! HAA!" Quicker than the eye could see Vegeta was in the air thrusting his right leg towards Gohan's head, about to make impact when his leg was stopped. The flurry of energy was enough to push Vegeta back ten feet to where he previously stood.

Gohan picked his blade out of the wall and turned around to face Vegeta, a single lock of hair flowing by his eyes as lightning crackled around his body, his bright teal eyes glaring deep into the soul of his adversary. "You will tell me NOW what's happening!"

* * *

A/N: This took too long. Like it? Review it. I appreciate it.


	15. Beast & The Harlots

**A Disturbed Savior: Beast & The Harlots**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

Searching through some papers was Bulma as she was walking down the corridors of Capsule Corp., heading in no particular direction, just wandering around. She was flipping through some scans and test results to be sure that her research was One hundred percent spot on and there were no holes anywhere. She still couldn't believe how it happened, and she was partly to blame. She took one last glance down at the samples of DNA attached to the results and still couldn't believe who's it was. After a moment of blank staring she lifted her head and stopped in her tracks. A dark shade of red liquid had drawn her attention. She inched closer hoping and praying that it wasn't blood. But after realizing where in Capsule Corp she had wandered off into she knew that it was the only possibility. The only question was whose?

Turning the corner where the trail originated from she looked down to see a long streak of the red substance. With her eyes she followed the trail until it came to a halt after Ninety feet. Where she assumed a continuation of the blood would be sat her hubby, leaning against a wall unconscious. Next to him sat a winded, yet still conscious and reborn Gohan. Quickly she threw her papers down and ran to their sides carefully examining their wounds. "Vegeta! Gohan! Are you two OK! What happened? How did you guys get out here?" She was red hot with fury and worry. She wanted answers and wanted them now.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! You don't need to scream! Jeez. Probably the smartest woman on the face of the Earth and you lack common sense. And get a grip! We're fine. We're Saiyans remember? Just a typical spar. Throw him in the regen tank, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." The younger, and conscious Saiyan suggested as he strained to pick himself up from his seat on the floor.

"Gohan take it easy. You should take some time to recover as well. You don't look so good yourself. Maybe you should spend some time in the Regeneration Ta-"

"NO! I'm not going back in that trash heap! You can't make me! I'd rather stay as I am now then go back into that machine." He pushed away at the wall, holding his arm out for support. His knees buckled as he struggled to keep his balance. The spar was longer than he had hoped. Vegeta was a devious one, it took a while to make him talk, but Gohan pulled it off eventually. He learned all he needed to know about how his Tail grew back.

"Gohan calm down. You're hurt. Let me help you. Let me at least clean you up. You're a mess. You don't want to go home looking like that now do you? Besides, you wouldn't want your girlfriends to see you like that." His anger quickly turned to embarrassment while his face turn a shade of red brighter than the blood that painted his beaten and scarred face.

"Shut up Bulma. You don't know what you're talking about. And I'll be fine. I just need to rest. That's all. Now if you don't mind." His knee dropped to the floor forcing him to push himself back up using Vegeta's shoulder as a booster. "I need to get home. I only came here to retrieve something, now that I have it I don't intend on staying any longer. So let me through." He demanded he be listened to for once. He let out whatever was left of the energy he didn't use and was surrounded in a blistering white aura. Bulma slid to Vegeta's side and let Gohan pass by as he slowly made his way out of the building limping his way through.

Finally reaching the exit to the large building, he pushed himself out into the dark cloudy day. He looked up into the sky and saw the opposite of his mood. For once things were going his way on this torturous day. He finally regained what was his. He had taken back the only thing that brings him any sort of relief from this hell of a life. He crept a small smirk upon his face as he cringed in pain. He had many open and untreated wounds from the fight with Vegeta. Denying any help from Bulma and her failure of a regeneration tank, he wanted to feel pain. He wanted to show off the scars of many hard fought battles. They were the only markings that assured him he was somewhat normal. Normal people felt pain. Normal people scarred when they were sliced with a knife in between their palms.

The moment of thought ended when he tried to push himself off the ground. He found he could barely float a couple feet above the ground before falling back down. He was too tired to fly. He had lost too much blood and spent too much energy in that fight with Vegeta. Finishing him off faster would have been smarter, but his Saiyan interests kept him from doing away with him quickly.

As his only other means of transportation, the boy with the gravity defying hair called for his magical flying cloud. It must have been how out of it he was. Cause when he fell on top of Nimbus he felt light as a feather. Finally able to relax and not have to worry about anything. Until he got home for his mom to see him a bloody mess. But that completely slipped his mind as he collapsed after asking his fluffy yellow friend to take him home.

Seeing a boy flying on a cloud over the city would have seemed weird had it not been where he started his long journey from. Capsule Corp had been putting out some weird inventions as of late and this must have been a prototype for one of the future means of transportation. The last time Capsule Corp put out something like this, citizens of Satan City could have sworn they saw a toddler with short purple hair riding a flying skateboard. That didn't go as smoothly as this happening, as the police were involved and tried to stop the brat from wreaking havoc in the air.

Needless to say the fly home was quiet and comfortable. Flying on a magic cloud did have it's advantages other than transportation. For the first time in a good while Son Gohan dreamed a peaceful dream. It must have been the last thought of accomplishing something earlier in the day that brought him sort of an up beat attitude. It was a short lived fantasy but it felt as real as anything else. It was the warm sight of seeing what he thought to be his father, alive and well, sitting next to his mom at the dinner table pigging out as only he could. Gohan himself sat there motionless, taking it the amazing sight. This happy moment came to a close as the boy reached from his chair for some of the delectable food on the table just to find his hand passed right through it.

Slowly opening his eyes, it became clear he was in his own room once again. A quick glance over himself proved something was out of place. He was no longer in his tattered up Gi, nor was he covered in neither his nor Vegeta's blood. He knows for sure he didn't shower or change the clothes himself. And for sure he would have remembered if his mom came in yelling at him looking so beaten up. Another look over his body confirmed he wasn't fully healed. Where Vegeta had desperately thrown his blade at his left arm was there still a scar. All across his chest and arms were new markings that confirmed the battle from earlier in the day. So it couldn't have been Dende. The new clothes made it so it couldn't have been a Senzu bean. Maybe Goten cleaned him up? It's not like he wasn't used to seeing his big brother come up beaten badly from hard 'training' sessions. But after searching the house for his ki signature, he confirmed it couldn't have been him. Searching farther, he found that his little brother was somewhere near a lake they use to catch fish from. Though it didn't really matter, what mattered is that he got what he wanted. He looked clean, he was in new clothes and he finally got his blade back. The thought then occurred to him. If somehow he changed clothes he must have taken his blade out from his belt, right? Quickly searching through his pockets of his new clean clothes, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt an oh so familiar grip deep in his left pocket. Finally something going his way on this seemingly terrible day. There was a dim light on this dark day. It wasn't shining very bright but it made it's way to the surface to be seen. Kami had been looking down on him with a smile for a brief moment.

Shortly after coming to the realization of his situation, Gohan felt an all too familiar feeling in stomach. This week was definitely different for him. He didn't eat much at school during the week, usually shying away from any unwanted attention and wallowing in his own misery. Cake from earlier today had been the only meal he had all day. And previous to that would be Take-Out from the day before at Capsule Corp. That wasn't very filling though as the two chibi monsters were at the table first and got their share of food before anyone could even sit down. So to say that Gohan was starving would be a huge understatement. He walked out of his room and hoped to find his mom cooking something, anything that could feed his bottomless pit of a stomach. Pulling his door open he immediately smelled the rich aroma that was the mastery known as the cooking on Son Chi Chi. Dinosaur meat, rice, vegetables, noodles, everything the works. She cooked it all and more and it was just what he needed right now. He rushed downstairs as quickly and swiftly as possible seating himself down at the kitchen table patiently waiting for a nice home cooked meal. Chi Chi noticed him sitting down from the corner of her eye as she flipped some meet up in the air with the fabled enemy of all Saiyans. "Go get your brother. You're not eating without him. And no complaining either, if I hear even the tiniest wh-" The door open, shut open and closed all too fast for her to even react to what just happened. The woman with the Frying Pan in her hand turned around to see her two young boys waiting anxiously for their afternoon snack. "Well, glad you still listen to me at times Gohan. You know it has been an odd week hasn't it. Which brings a question to mind. How did you enjoy school this week? How about those girls you met? Who's that Sharpner boy?" She was throwing questions at him left and right, questions he couldn't give straight answers to.

Ignoring each question he stuffed his face with piles and piles of food as did his younger brother with the same caveman like attitude. Forget the utensils and dig in. It didn't take very long for the two Saiyan children to finish the stack of food. Goten leaned back in his chair with a wide smile on his face as did Gohan with a not so similar look. Though it had only been days, it felt like an eternity since he had had a good home cooked meal. Waiting so long just made it seem that much better. The day had been shining a new light on Gohan once again. Maybe his luck was changing, maybe things would finally get better. Then Chi Chi opened her mouth once again. "I'll take the silence as a good sign. Now what about that Erasa girl? What did you get her for her birthday today?" Gohan tipped the chair too far and fell over on his backside. He began to rub his backside as he tried to think up an excuse.

_'Dammit. I forgot about that stupid party. Just when this day was getting better. Whatever, can't force me to go anyways.'_ He kept mentally cursing himself at how bad his memory was lately. He was unable to recall much of anything that happened as of late. "I, uh, wasn't planning on going." He put it plain and simple hoping he would be yelled at for not going to something so trivial and meaningless.

"What do you mean you're not going Gohan! It's either that party or in your room with your books for the night. It's your choice. Fun. Or studying." Threatened Chi Chi as she patted her hand down with her weapon of mass destruction to add for emphasis on how serious she was.

"Yea, I'll be going now then." Quick as light itself Gohan disappeared from the house. "Fuck! Now I have...or do I? All she knows is that I'm out of the house." A devious smile formed on Son Gohan's face, an evil plan in his head. "A night to myself. Finally." A night to himself, no one bothering him. No Vegeta, no Bulma, no Trunks, Goten or Mom. But best of all, no Sharpner, no Erasa, and No Videl. A glorious and much cherished night it would be. But in the back of his mind he knew he was forgetting something, someone. But for Kami knows why he just couldn't think of who or why at the moment. He didn't want to think about it any longer and let it eat at him though. He continued flying until a familiar area caught the corner of his eye. He quickly descended to the ground causing a bit of commotion. It had been a long time since he stopped by this village and spent some time there. He passed through the entrance of Chazke Village and soon enough a crowd was following him, creeping around as he walked through the small town as he tried to find a place that he was familiar with. It wasn't too far a distance and wasn't hard to spot. An old man was outside sweeping the area around his shop. The old man heard footsteps approaching and stopped his sweeping and looked up at the kid with a smile.

"Ah, well if it's our friend Gohan. How have you been young man? It's been quite a while since we've seen you around here. Lime talks about you quite a bit. And even more since she's started going to school. She's told us you've started school recently as well." Suddenly something just hit Gohan like a brick on a wall. He remembered what he somehow had forgotten.

"LIME! Oh da-...dang. I completely forgot. She's going to Erasa's party isn't she?" The black haired teen asked anxiously secretly hoping the answer would be no.

"Ah yes, that party. She's been excited about that ever since she came home the other day. She bought herself quite a magnificent looking dress just for the occasion. She really wants to make an impression it seems." Gohan's face slowly grew a bright shade of red all over as he thought he knew exactly what Mr. Lao was talking about.

"Oh. Is Lime still here? Or did she leave for Erasa's already?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her since this morning. She still has to come back to get her dress before she leaves. She should be home soon. She said her friends were going to drop her off in their Helicopter. But I find something like that hard to believe considering their age. Why would someone her age be piloting a Helicopter? It's very dangerous."

_'Videl. Dammit. Oh Dammit! With Videl comes Erasa and Sharpner. What do I do now. I don't want to go to that party. The day was getting good. And now this. Dende, you will pay for this. Kami dammit. Nothing ever goes my way.'_ Gohan quickly pulled his thoughts together and regathered himself. Phasing out of a conversation with an elder is a sign of disrespect and a lack of discipline. "I think I know who's bringing her home Mr. Lao. It's more than likely Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl. Kami only knows why they let her fly one of those death traps, but for some reason she gets away it."

"Ah yes, Miss Satan. She does a bit of Police work around the city if I'm not mistaken." He turned his attention to the sky where a loud noise started coming from. The long blades ripping through the sky like a knife through butter. Slowly descending towards an open area near the village was a Jet black helicopter that could be compared to one of royalty. The best money could buy. And in big Red letters written across the high tech machinery were the words 'Videl Satan.' Mr. Lao looked back down to the boy who stood there staring blankly in the sky as if he had seen a ghost, his face white as the clouds above. "Well Gohan, it looks like I've spoken a bit soon. They seem to be here now. Why don't we o and welcome them home now shall we?" The two began walking while an awkward silence overshadowed. Mr. Lao really wanted to get to know the boy more, his interest grew with each sight of the young man he stole as they walked towards the open area where the Helicopter was landing. "So, Gohan. I've been meaning to ask you something."

The boy looked up to his left at the older man with a bit of confusion. So many different possible questions flooded him as he searched for words. "U-uh, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, there's a couple different ways I could word this. But, I'll keep it as simple as I can." Gohan nodded, pondering what he could possibly want to know. "It was you, wasn't it?" Gohan gave him a look that clearly said he had no idea what he was asking. "3 years ago. It was you. Who defeated Cell that is."

* * *

"So Lime, this is where you live? Looks pretty cozy and peaceful out here. No city folk running their ego's all over the place trying to steal from others." Erasa observed.

"Yea it's a nice place to live. Not too many people my age around here though. The closest person to my age is probably in their 30's by now. I think the only the other person our age lives farther out into the mountains in seclusion with his family. he lives a couple hundred miles East of here, so it's not exactly like we're within walking distance. Or driving, or even flying for that matter. That's pretty much why my parents are letting me go to school now. You know, so I can get to know some people my age." Lime explained

"Wow. Only person your age for hundreds of miles? Yea I can see why school sounds like a safe haven for you now and why you enjoy it so much. Then again. This week wasn't the typical school week." The small group chuckled remembering how strange the week was and the reason why.

"So Lime. How far are we from your house?" Asked the owner of the Chopper. She just wanted this day to be over with. She knew Erasa would be all over her at the party. So she had to endure.

"Not too far now. Just another mile or two now. We landed in pretty much the middle of no where, so I'm sure you can understand the long walk."

"Yea, long walk. Got anything to eat around here? I'm dying of starvation over here." The tall blonde haired boy's stomach started rumbling loud enough that it would have made a Saiyan proud.

"Just hold on a little longer Sharpner. We're almost there." Lime started to smile widely as two figures came into to plain sight. "Hey it's gramps! And, is that, is that Gohan? Hey what's Gohan doing all the way out here?" She asked herself enthusiastically as she started jogging their way.

"Hey. If it isn't my little girl. You're back a little later than usual. What was the hold up this time young lady? Get lost in the big city?"

"Oh gramps, you have such a vivid imagination. I was just at a friend's house. She needed to check up on something at home. But it's alright now. So, how's it been here without me wreaking chaos around the village for the past couple days?" Asked Lime with a wide smile as she peared over at Gohan. He knew what exactly what she was talking about. He vaguely remembered her making him think Cell came to the village on the same day he was here more than 3 years ago.

"It's been a bit quiet over here as you might assume. My customers haven't been running away because of some new evil doer that randomly pops up out of no where if that's what you might be hinting at." He paused for a moment and glanced over at the boy standing next to him who seemed a bit lost in his own thoughts. Mr. Lao felt a bit rude for ignoring his presence. "Oh, and our old friend Gohan here stopped by as you can see. I don't know why, but we just started talking when he arrived."

*THWACK*

"Ah, what the-" Gohan reached for the back of his head where the pain suddenly hit him. He looked around for anything that could have been thrown at him but found nothing. Even if something was thrown at him, it more than likely wouldn't have been thrown hard enough to hurt him.

"Oh my! Gohan are you ok? What happened? Did something hit you?" Lime asked frantically as she also looked around for something on the ground that could have been a possible culprit for the crime at hand. But there was nothing but dirt dirt and more dirt in the area. She looked further beyond and saw Gohan's tail swinging freely from his backside.

"Bro. Do you like hurting yourself or something?" Sharpner asked as he held his arms behind his neck.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked the confused Saiyan.

"Gohan why did you hit yourself? Remember something you needed to that badly?" Erasa added in.

"What are you guys talking about? I didn't hit myself. I couldn't have kicked the back of my head and my hands were at my sides weren't they?" He was really getting confused now. Obviously they saw something that he didn't.

"Are you that oblivious Gohan? You just hit yourself with your Tail. How could you not notice something like that? Can't you control that thing?" Videl barked at him, obviously frustrated with his lack of attentiveness.

"What? Are you serious? It was around my waist last I checked. I didn't do that. Did I?" He looked back at the wild thing hanging from his bottom. _'Maybe I should rip you off right here and now. Wouldn't like that now, would you?'_ He mentally cursed and argued with his own Tail as it slipped back around his waist. _'That's what I thought.'_

"You really are an odd one Gohan, you know that?" Videl continued pointing out

"You don't know the half of it." He snickered at his short comment. _'If you only knew.'_

"What is that supposed to mean?" The three girls responded in unison. Sharpner gave them all a funny look. He was so out of this conversation. He walked over to Mr. Lao and grabbed him away from the conversation asking where the nearest place for food was.

"Don't worry about it." He gave a devilish smirk as his hair covered his eyes making for a truly evil smirk.

"Whatever." They chanted in unison once again. Giving each other an odd look of confusion. "We gotta stop doing that." The birthday girl suggested. "It's getting a little weird." She turned her attention back to Gohan who was also looking at each of them like they were the odd ones. "So Gohan. Ready for my party tonight? Remember it is casual wear, and by the looks of it, your dressed for some sort of big occasion. You don't need to wear long sleeves silly. You shouldn't be covering up those muscles of yours. Here let me help you out." The idiot tried to reach for his sleeves to rip them off but was interrupted by a quick snap of his Tail hitting her hand. "Hey, whatchya do that for?"

"Don't touch my shirt." He replied in a darker, threatening tone.

"So-rry. Didn't know you so fidgety about stuff like that. But, no problem. That shirt of yours will be off by the end of the night. I assure you that." Erasa gave her own evil smirk as she palmed her hands together swiping them up and down.

_'She looks scarier than Vegeta and my mom combined with that face. Better not tempt her anymore.'_ He thought as he creeped an inch away from the scary birthday girl. He quickly regained his apathetic smirk and placed his hands in his pockets letting out a deep breathe. "Whatever. If there's anything else you need to say, I suggest you say it quick." He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough that it echoed throughout the entire mountain are. Birds flew out of trees from the loud sound creating a bit of havoc up above. The three girls covered their ears trying to hide from the sound barrier piercing whistle.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" The three girls stood there stunned as a bright yellow blur swished by them at an incredible speed stopping right next to Gohan. He hopped up on the cloud and sat Indian style.

"It's getting dark. You should probably leave now if you don't want to get caught in the storm." He pointed up towards the sky so they got the point. He wasn't leaving because of the storm though. He just needed to get away. "Later." Before any of the three girls could react he was long gone. His yellow cloud leaving a long bright trail of where it's been.

"Go-. Ugh, whatever. Try and ask him something and he's gone before the words have the chance to leave your mouth."

"Oh? Is that right Videl? And what exactly were you going to ask your boyfriend."

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!"

* * *

He had searched for what seemed like hours in the dark stormy night for a recognizable ki signature. Just one of the 23 possible signals he recognized would have been fine. The storm had disrupted his concentration a bit and it took him a bit longer to track one down. After a while he found himself in front of a large three story mansion. He stood at the door for a couple minutes trying to find more energy signals just to be sure. He found some he recognized inside, some he didn't. Which meant he had to be cautious and not let anything slip. He didn't know everyone inside. And he was hoping it would stay that way. He let out a loud breathe of air and raised his arm to knock when it began to creak open. He took a step away from door while he curled up his tail under his shirt and around his waist so it was out of plain sight. Finally the door opened all the way and out came and excited Erasa dressed in a Baby Blue Halter top with a Tiara on top just for kicks. She always thought of herself as a princess. She eyed him up and down and saw he was still wearing the attire he had on earlier in the day back at Lime's village. There was also something else quite noticeable about him. "Uh, GOHAN! You're soaking wet! Come inside You need to get dried up you're going to catch a cold. How long have you been standing out there? You're lucky you aren't shivering yet, it's terrible out there. Come on." She walked inside hoping he would follow in so she could get him out of his wet clothes, so she can get a better look at him. And then get him some better suited clothes. He took his sweet time walking in the house while she had her back to him. Before he made his first step in the house Erasa felt a cold blast of air pass by her. She turned around and saw Gohan in her house, dry. "How the? But, but you were just. Oh never mind." She turned around and kicked ground in front of her. _'Well Plan A failed. Time to think of plan B.'_

Erasa dropped the subject and led him into the party room which currently held over 50 people in it all drinking out of red plastic cups with who knows what inside. Everyone quickly turned to see who walked in. A situation all too familiar to the young Saiyan. All eyes on him. Some he recognized from class, and others he would just meet for the first time. The guys that knew him either greeted him with a high five, a knuckle bump or just a tip of the head and a slight tilt of the eyebrows to acknowledge his presence. The girls that knew him were not so nonchalant with him. They were all crowding him, making him uncomfortable. Just trying to get a piece of him. He tried pushing his way out of the crowd of girls. "Get off of me. Come on, let me go. Breathing space please. Come on. GET! OFF!" A white hot blast of wind slowly pushed all the screaming girls off of him. He came out with part of his right sleeve torn off. Enough to see more than a few battle scars from earlier. Now they all saw him earlier wearing his sleeveless orange fighting Gi earlier in the day and there were no signs of any of these markings before. _'Fuck'_ He thought as he looked at his arm as he tried to cover it up. He searched around the room for Erasa hoping she would have something to help him out. "Erasa! Erasa where are you!" He frantically let out as he pushed through the crowds of people.

Erasa was in the middle of another crowd being talked to by 12 different people in 3 different languages about 5 different subjects. She heard someone calling her name from somewhere beyond the little circle she was in, but then again, so were some 13 other people who were right in front of her. Whoever was trying to get her attention could wait. Gohan on the other hand was panicking about his situation. He couldn't find Erasa so he tried to find the next best thing. "Videl. Videl are you here?" Gohan pushed further through the crowd and stumbled over his two feet due to the loss of balance caused by covering his arm and jerking around the area.

"Woa woa woa. Hold on there bro. You look like you need to relax man. Here take one of these. It'll cool your nerves. Just trust me." Sharpner handed Gohan a mystery drink. Trying to trust Sharpner, as he was the only guy friend he had made since starting school he accepted the drink. He stuck his right arm behind his back and took the drink with his left hand. He took a look at it, he couldn't tell what color the liquid was because of the red lining of the cup. He took a quick whiff of the aroma coming from the drink. It wasn't anything he recognized. He figured it must have been something people in Satan City usually drink. He drank it as a shot and downed it quickly. Slithering down his throat the cold liquid sunk down into his stomach. The cold feeling inside his stomach caused his whole body to freeze up. He felt his whole body go numb. He tired moving his arm from behind his back. He felt his head spinning. Suddenly a rush spazzed over his body as he felt a slight twinge. His eyes dilated bigger than they usually were and his body temperature shot up. "I think it's working. Try and have some fun tonight Gohan. Also, I wouldn't suggest drinking another one of those tonight, and definitely not that fast." Sharpner laughed a bit left the area, leaving Gohan in his now diluted state of mind and completely oblivious to what he was just doing.

Gohan lazed around the room in no particular direction, just going on instincts alone to keep himself standing. The crowd of girls took advantage of his state of mind and crowded him again and started doing whatever they wanted to him. First went his sleeves. Those who decided to look at his arms were both impressed and scared at the same time. Gone were the perfectly shaped arms they were drooling over, in were the battle scarred arms of someone who must have been in some bad knife fight. His right arm was a mess of scrapes and scars. But his left arm. One look at his shoulder had all of them backing off. The brutal looking scar that never went away was out in the open for all who could see, to see. One girl decided that there must be more to him that just his arms. She ripped his shirt off revealing a zipper scar that ran down his chest. That along with a couple other tiny scars that covered his perfectly shaped abdominals and chest.

*EEK*

The group of girls all backed off from the Saiyan and pushed him away from them. He stumbled his way over to a wall where held himself up for a couple of moments. He tried his best to gain control of his motor skills, but to no avail. He couldn't move his arms more than a couple inches, his feet didn't want to walk, and his Tail, for who knows what reason didn't want to come off his waist. He was having a hard time keeping himself up as it was without his eyelids drooping. He felt his world falling apart around him. After trying so hard to keep himself up he felt himself falling towards the floor. He was ready to just let his body relax. But before he had the chance to even fall more than a couple feet towards the ground, he was caught by two figures he couldn't quite make out. All he could see was that they both had long straight hair and were wearing some nice dresses. "Thanks." He mumbled before his world went black.

* * *

A/N: Talking to one's Tail is a sign of madness and/or lunacy. Hope you enjoyed bitches. Review or die mothafuckas! That or you'll never know what happened! Went to Halloween Horror Nights after posting this. Shit was hilarious. Anything but scary. Twas motherfucking funny as hell. Bill & Ted ftw


	16. Unholy Confessions

**A Disturbed Savior: Unholy Confessions**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

The sunlight rushed in through the half open window shades as the sun peeked in height in the morning sky. The bright light shone in over his face causing a slight twinge in his waking expression. He slid his arm across his face and yawned as he prepared to welcome the new day. Slowly opening an eye he noticed that the ceiling above him was not his own. It wasn't the same white roof he came to recognize over the years. Nor was it the glowing shade of Orange he was use to sleeping in at Capsule Corp. Turning his head he looked around the room and saw nothing familiar. Trying to force himself up he found he was being tugged at from his left side. He quickly forced himself up ripping the bind that held him back. He looked at his left arm and saw rope burn. Glaring back at the head post behind him, it was obvious someone had tightly wrapped him up so he couldn't escape. But he couldn't understand how it even remotely worked. He was more than capable of ripping the rope that had him tied up if he so needed to. So why was it still there this morning? And why wasn't his right arm tied up. He searched his right side and saw no signs of burns on it. _'What the he-AHH'_ He reached for his forehead where an unbearable pain decided to hit him as soon as he began to think anything. Now he really wanted to know what happened the night before. He pushed himself to the edge of the bed and looked around some more.

There were a couple of different articles of clothing spread out on the floor. Two dresses, one red, one baby blue with sparkles that had died with the night before. There matching sets of shoes to go with them. This could be a clue to what happened last night. The dresses and shoes were the only pieces of clothing on the ground, so naturally assuming, there was two other people in the room last night. He took them each in one of his hands and sniffed them to get a scent, maybe he could track down these two people and ask them what happened.

* * *

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

"Mmmm, that smells great. I can't wait until it's ready." exclaimed an excited young woman covered in a night gown.

"Oh why thank you. You know I always do my best to please my little girl's friends." said the cheery housewife donned in an apron holding out a frying pan stacked full of pancakes.

"Looks delicious too. You're going to have to teach me how to cook like that so I can cook for grandpa one of these days." Lime expressed as she closed her taking in all of the sweet aromas floating around the dining area.

"Yea my mom's the best at cooking isn't she Sharpie?" Claimed Erasa as she snuggled up on her boy toy staring up him as he leaned back in his chair.

"Her cooking would have the best chefs in Satan City begging to hire her if she let them have even a crumb of her food."

"Wow really. You're that good? That's amazing!" The blue haired housewife was too busy flipping pancakes and frying bacon to hear the praise being chanted behind her. Once Erasa noticed this she took the time to play detective and get some answers.

"So, Videl." She gave a sly look. "I didn't see you much last night. Where ever did you go. And where are your clothes for that matter?"

"Well...last night...um...yea, it was hot so I decided to take one of your gowns and sleep in it. My dress was getting a bit stuffy." A half truth at the best.

"Right right, you wouldn't have wanted to ruin your dress. But still, explain why you just so happen to disappear when Gohan barely made his entrance. Were you one of those many fan girls all over him ripping his clothes off?" Erasa was digging deep into last nights events, it was in fact her plan to have Gohan mauled by her friends.

"Coincidence" Videl replied quickly looking around a bit.

"Yes, maybe." The now 15 year old Erasa brought a finger to her cheek and scanned her friend up and down looking for a sign. She spotted what she thought to be some sort of hickey, but it looked more personal to her. "Say, Videl. What's that right there on your neck?" She pointed to what looked like two dried up blood marks. Videl reached for her neck where Erasa was pointing. She ran her fingers along the bloodlines, shivers ran down her spine at the touch. Quick flashes of the night played right before her eyes like a projector screen in a wall.

"L-last night?" Her mouth went dry as she began fumbling her words. "T-tai...fa...b-b-bi...G-Go..." Erasa raised an eyebrow at this.

"Girl you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, what she means to say is that all those girls you had laying their hands on Gohan scratched her neck with their long nails." "We were trying to help Gohan out of his predicament and they must have scratched Videl. A predicament that I might want to mention you got him into, Sharpner." Lime interjected. She was hoping to get any of the attention away from Videl, who seemed like she was out of it. Sharpner snickered and almost fell back in his chair.

"Eh, like I was supposed to know the kid wouldn't be able to hold his own weight. Kid possesses super strength but can't hold even a single drink? Something seems wrong with that picture to me. Of course there are other things but whatever, we'll get to that eventually. So, why does it smell like something went on here last night?"

"Sharpie? What are y-" Erasa gave the stupidest grin you'd ever seen to Videl and Lime. "Ohhhhhh. So Lime. Why are you in one of my nightgowns? And where exactly is Gohan at the moment?"

"Um, uhh, about Gohan, he's uh, he's ahh- hey what the-Agh what the hell is this." All of the sudden she was covered in a wrinkled piece of clothing that she couldn't seem to get off of her head. "Blech, what the heck was that?" Lime looked around and saw Videl just had the same problem as her as she was staring at a piece of clothing that she assumed was hers.

"I believe those are yours." Erasa and Sharpner sat their stunned at the look of determination in this newcomer's eyes while Lime and Videl both hesitated to turn around. Slowly they turned around to see an angry Gohan with his arms crossed glaring daggers at both of them at the same time somehow.

"Oh hey Gohan, have fun last night?" A cheery Erasa asked trying to break the tension created by his sudden appearance.

"Yea bro, you seemed like you had a good nights sleep. Must have been that drink I gave you last night. Calmed your ass down pretty quickly. Those girls were all over you soon after. Didn't see you for the rest of the night. Mind explaining what happened. I'd love to know." Sharpner was rubbing his hands together as he got ready for Gohan to spill the dirt.

"Hmph. If I could, I would tell you. Seeing as I can't, why don't you ask one of these two. They might know what happened. Their clothes was in the room I slept in last night. As well as a piece of rope tied around one of my arms. Maybe they'd like to tell you exactly what happened, because frankly Sharpner, that 'drink' you gave me didn't exactly help calm me down. I blacked out shortly after, so everything after drinking that mystery liquid is all a blank." The half naked Saiyan explained.

"Oh really now, they would you say? Well then. What exactly did happen last night you two? And don't leave out any details or else." Threatened the former birthday girl who was donning a yellow nightie to go with her hair. Both of two culprits from the night before blushed a bright red. Lime was about to speak. "Aha! That's all I needed to see. Hehe. So, how was it?" She was jumping the gun just a bit, but she thought she was right?

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Umm, well, uh, Gohan, you see, what happened, last night, uh...you...Videl...ummm...me..."

"No fucking way! What a player! That's my man Gohan. Hells yea! Way to go bro, you got both? Dude, you gotta teach me. How did you do it. Man, you are one lucky bastard. Damn." Erasa was about to burst when she heard this. But she was too caught up in someone who was being awfully quiet.

"Hmm. Videl? You're not acting like yourself. Here, we're going to to talk somewhere else." She grabbed Videl out of her chair and brought her into a separate room to have some one on one private girl talk. As soon as they walked away the conversation continued.

"So Gohan, how was it?"

"You know I still have no damned idea what you're talking about right? I already explained everything went black. And now that Videl is gone the only person here who knows what happened last night is Lime. So, Lime? Anything you want to explain?" The brown haired girl who was red as a tomato from embarrassment was biting her lip trying to keep her mouth shut. She tried to get the words out of her mouth and explain how everything happened.

"Breakfast is now serv-Oh, no one told me there was another person here. I'll have to make some more." The frilly haired cook took a quick gander over the Half Naked Saiyan as if she had seen him somewhere before. Gohan saw this and gave her a weird look. "Excuse me young man, but you wouldn't happen to know a Son Goku would you?" As a natural reaction his tail wrapped around his waist. He took a step back and gave her a horrified look. He muttered something to himself, to low for human ears to hear.

"W-wh-what? How, how do you know that name?" He was demanding she answer him, the poison in his tone was more noticeable now then the frightening hiss moments before.

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I have some clothes that would fit you in my closet, I wouldn't want one of our guests to catch a cold. That is, if it's fine with you bothering clothes from a stranger." He reached out his arm for a reason unknown and dropped it to his side a moment later.

"H-how do you know that name. Answer me now!" The anger was building up inside, his blood was boiling. This mysterious person knew something about him and he wanted to know now. She was just tempting him to lose his cool.

She turned around and gestured for him to follow. "If you come with me to get some clothes I'll tell you."

"Agh. Fine. Sharpner, Lime. I'll be back I guess." He told them in a defeated tone, something of the likes they hadn't heard from him before. He walked off following Erasa's mom towards her room where he was hoping to get the answer to his question, he didn't much mind the for the offering of clothes, it was nothing new to him not wearing a shirt.

Sharpner and Lime both looked at each other confused. "Um, like what just happened?"

"I have no idea. But she knows his dad I think."

"Right, right. So, back to what we were talking about. What happened last night between you and Gohan? And don't skip out on any detail, I'll be able to tell if you're lying too, I do this sort of thing quite a bit. Now start spilling."

* * *

"He did what!" Videl let out a barely audible sob as her friend shrieked in terror at the news. "So, the girls never did scratch you on your neck. That was Gohan. He bit your neck!" She paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "So. So what happened? Why did he bite you? What did you do to make him do that?"

She was too embarrassed and hurt on the inside to answer right away. She herself didn't fully understand how or why any of it happened. To her, it just did. "I, I don't really know. One moment he was knocked out. The next he was up and staring at me like I was his prey. We started m-. Give me a minute, it's still all too confusing." Erasa could tell her friend was a mess. She was usually a tough person, never easily broken like this. But her best friend could read her like a book. And she could tell that her friend was an emotional mess at the moment.

"Take your time honey." Videl caught up with herself after a couple moments of sobbing.

"Alright, I'm ready." She took a deep breathe and continued. "So, like I was saying. He had this look in his eye that I've never seen before. It wasn't the same pair of eyes that seemed to always be filled with such hatred or sadness. He seemed content, almost happy. I moved closer to him and, and. He grabbed and wrapped himself around me and rubbed my back. And then, he, he." She reached with a free hand towards the bite marks.

"Are you going to be ok Vi? I mean, does it hurt?"

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

"At first yes." She wiped the dried up tears from her puffy eyes. "But not anymore. It was so weird. After he bit me, he, he licked my neck clean of the dripping blood. And instantly it felt like I was in an oasis. It felt so amazing. And in an instant, it was over. And my head began to throb like never before. I jumped off the bed and left the room. Somewhere in the middle of the Euphoria I lost my dress. I guess he has good hands. But anyways, I slept in one of the other guest rooms. Oh please don't tell anyone Erasa, I can't have anyone know about this. Especially not my dad. If he found out about something like this." She was suddenly tugged from her seating position into the arms of her friend.

"It's alright Vi. Just calm down. No one will find out about this. This will be between me, you and I guess the other three, well two since Gohan apparently has short term memory loss thanks to Sharpner. And I'm guessing...hey where does Lime fit into all of this? She seemed a bit on edge just as much as you were."

"Well, uh, you see, about that."

* * *

They stopped in front of the closet door which had a mirror on the outside. Gohan took a second to take a look at himself. Everything was just out there. His whole upper body was covered in scars. Some his own doing, the rest, Vegeta. but there was another, one that stood out far more than the others. He quickly covered his left shoulder feeling a bit self conscious around this stranger. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he should know this person. It was in the back of his mind, he just couldn't tap into it. The liquid from the night before really screwed with his head.

"So. You never told me your name. I thought you might have been Goku. But I remember he grew quite a bit the last time I saw him. It's been a long time. It's been..I think...Four...tee..." It finally hit her. She turned around to face Gohan who was at this point, scared of the person before him. How could she possibly know who he was. Or his father for that matter. "It's been a while since I've opened this closet so excuse how much of a mess it might be." She gave him a sincere smile and opened the door to reveal a sea of Orange. "Ah...Ah...Achoo."

* * *

"Shut up Sharpie. It's nothing to laugh or brag about." Lime pointed out slapping his shoulder.

"Haha, I'm sorry. It's just I never thought the kid had it in him ya know. The guy's cried more this week than I've seen any other kid our age. I just never thought he'd be someone to provoke it ya know." He continued his laughter while Lime just sat there pouting.

"Well, you...uh...Agh! just shush! What's done is done. Ok, just leave it alone."

"Ok ok, no need to jump down my throat. Just answer me this. It's obvious to anyone that's seen you in the past week that you like him, but, do you love him?" She almost fell back in her chair she was so stunned he asked her that.

"Waaaa. Ugh.." She regained her balance and sat herself upright in her seat. "Well, you see, the thing is-"

"AH WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PSYCHOPATH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" With a quick burst of energy, Gohan flew through the first window he could find. His destination, away from here.

* * *

A/N: That was for you Vivi. :D Hope ya liked that It felt so right. I don't know how much more of that there will be though. This is clearly about Gohan Videl and Lime...not that 'crazy psychopath' XD Sorry. I luvs her as well, but eh, what ya gonna do. Well, hope you enjoyed, hope this answered some questions and I hope new ones popped up as well, cause that'll keep you nerbs reading :D Don't forget to read my new fic as well :D Polls closed, my decision is final. Fuck a new name...Gohan is Gohan is Gohan is Gohan. XD


	17. Whiplash

**A Disturbed Savior: Whiplash**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"W-what the heck was that about?" Lime was more stunned than confused. One moment her favorite De-Saiyan was getting a set of clothes to wear, the next he was flying out of the house as fast as he possibly could. All Sharpner could do was laugh. "Hey what's so funny? Tell me!"

"Ah that is too funny. I guess he got to meet the other side of Erasa's mom. Oh my Kami, that is hilarious. He could probably catch every bullet she most likely shot at him, yet he runs away like a dog from a vacuum. Too funny." Lime was even more confused at this mediocre explanation.

"Other side? What does that mean?"

"Well, you see here. Erasa's mom, has split personalities. The nice one, which you saw cooking for us, and the other side. The side you don't want to mess with, or be near for that matter." The infamous other half has been the cause of many robberies and in serious cases, murder. Her past aside, she wasn't such a bad person when you got to know her.

"So, she's like Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" That was the only thing she could come up with to compare the situation with. And she was pretty close.

"Well, sort of. But not exactly. She turns into 'Mr. Hyde' when she sneezes. The really strange thing about it is that her hair changes color from the Blue that you saw, you blonde, like Erasa's. Also, she somehow has an automatic rifle on her. I really can't explain any of it, she's a weird person, I can see where Erasa gets most of her personality from."

"Oh. That's, that's really something isn't it? Strange."

"You get used to it eventually. She won't shoot at you if she knows you though, so I'm safe." He held in a chuckle. "But you, I'm afraid..." He burst into laughter "You're screwed if she sees you when she's blonde."

*THUMP*

"Haha, who's laughing now?" Lime retorted, pointing at the Sharpner as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"Yea yea, whatever, just remember to watch out for Erasa's mom when there's dust." Just then two girls who seemed like they had just done a lot of crying walked in the kitchen where the other two were.

"What about my mom?" The blonde haired girl tilted her head a bit.

"Ah, nothing. Just telling Lime here about your mom's split personality. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh that, ahaha. Yea it's pretty funny sometimes. But umm, how did this come up in conversation." She looked around the room and noticed a missing person. "Hey, where did Gohan go?"

"That's what I was getting to. I'm pretty sure Gohan met your mom's 'other side'. He flew out of here as quick as he possibly could screaming in terror. It was hilarious." Sharpner explained. Erasa turned to her friend and saw a disappointed look on her face. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Vi. it'll be fine." Videl stiffened up at the support from her best friend.

"Thanks Erasa, I just don't know what to make of all this. I'll be-"

*BEEP* BEEP*

* * *

"Ah, what the fuck just happened? Where the hell did she get those Gi's from? And the gun? How the hell did she mysteriously spawn a gun out of nothing? That lady's a freak of nature. She's even weirder than a Saiyan living on Earth. Her hair even changed color, What the fuck is going on here! AGH! And this damned head ache. I need to know what the hell just happened last night. But first I need new clothes, I can't go home looking like this. And time isn't exactly on my side, time to turn it up." Without a second thought, he whistled through the air leaving a Golden trail behind. It wouldn't take much longer to reach his destination at the rate he was flying. But disturbing thoughts kept running through his mind and slowing him down every couple seconds. Quick flashes of a dark room raced behind his tightly shut eyes. They were too quick to clearly make out, that's what bothered him most. "Dammit! What the hell happened!" His anger rose higher as did his flight speed.

His destination was in near sight as far away as he was, the small island was in the middle of nowhere and could be spotted easily in the middle of the water. He slowly pushed his power down while his bright teal eyes and Golden hair reverted back to their normal shades of black. He crash landed down on the beach making his presence well known to those inside the shack.

"Huh? Did anyone here that?"

"You're going crazy old man. Just shut up and play your cards." The pig was confident that he was going to win this hand. Turtle on the other hand was outside and saw what was going on. He was just very rudely woken from a nap. In his very deep and raspy voice he called out for the others.

"Master Roshi. We have a visitor. I think you should come outside." He continued to stare at the half naked child before him with a bit of confusion while trying to keep his smile. "How have you been?" Gohan glared at Turtle for a moment and looked past him a second later, focusing on the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses, I'm still an old man ya know." The man wearing the turtle shell sporting his trademarked glasses pushed through the door and caught a glimpse of who was standing before him.

"Ah, Gohan. What brings you here today? And, what happened to you?" He observed the boy's condition, noting all the scars around his body, scars that weren't there 3 years ago. _'This doesn't look good. What's happened to him? Was it Vegeta? Does he ever stop training? He looks like a mess.'_ His train of thought was lost when the boy with the tall black hair moved, one more thing came into view. You couldn't see it through those thick tinted glasses of his, but his eyes shot open at something he didn't think he would see again. _'His, t-t-tail. How, it grew back. But I thought that stopped happening years ago. This can't be good.'_ Another step closer, his concentration was shot as he came back to the world in front of him. "It seems you've been doing some heavy training these past 3 years. It's been a while since you came around. Please come inside, I'll get you some clothes to wear. Surely your mother wouldn't want to see you like that." Shivers ran down Gohan's spine at the thought of it. They walked inside Kame House where Gohan was greeted by a couple of other old friends, and someone he didn't expect.

"Hey it's Gohan. How's it going?" Gohan ignored the greeting and continued on following the Hermit. The pig was probably just being courteous, but he didn't want to spend anymore time here then he needed.

"Grab a bite to eat Gohan, I'll be back in a second with something for you to change into, I'm sure I have something here that will fit you." Gohan sat at the dining table in the kitchen. He looked around the place, nothing had seemed to change since the last time he visited, it was like time completely forgot about this place and The Turtle Hermit. He was getting lost in his thoughts again, he was trying to figure out how he was going to explain his current condition to Master Roshi. He knew that the Hermit wouldn't speak of his condition to his mother. He was never one to be a blabber mouth. He was just about to get up and grab a drink from the fridge when he heard footsteps nearing.

"Gohan? Is that you? Master Roshi said you were here. Oh hey, you are here. How's it go-" The bald one stared down at the half naked Saiyan in disbelief. "G-Gohan, what happened? Are you alright?" He stared at the abundance of scars that marked the boy with the tall black hair. There seemed to be more than the last time he saw Gohan's torso.

"I'm fine. Just leave it alone."

"Well, alright. If you say so." He turned around and was about to head back up stairs. "Oh, and Gohan. I'm sorry if you partly blame me for anything this week. I know it wasn't exactly the first week of school you were hoping it would been, but it'll get better. You just have to wait." He turned back around and started heading up the stairs.

"How long?" Krillin couldn't make out what was said too clearly. He stopped trampling up the steps.

"What?"

"How long? Until it gets better?" The gym teacher had no answer. He downed his head and continued walking up the stairs up to his room. "Thought so." He was getting tired of waiting for the old man to come down with some clothes. He knew exactly what he would put him in, that alone made his blood boil a bit. It wasn't his own uniform, it was HIS. He didn't feel he deserved to wear such an outfit. He would have no choice in the matter though, so he would bare through it. He heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. "Finally" he whispered under his breathe.

"Ah, sorry for the wait Gohan, I had to find one that would fit you. This should do fine. There's a room down that hall to your left, just go in there. I'll be waiting right here. I have to ask you something." Gohan was handed the bright Orange Gi which was signed as the Turtle Hermit's. He walked into the room he was appointed and quickly changed. He stood there for a moment, just looking himself over through the mirror. In full view he saw those jagged edged spikes of his, those same spikes that HE carved onto his head those years ago. They weren't identical to HIS, but they were similar. For a moment he thought he saw HIM in the mirror staring back at himself. His eyes shot open as he rushed to the mirror. He wiped the glass clear of the fog that was left from the last person taking a hot shower. Once the mirror was clear, he only saw himself. Standing tall and upright, he took in how much he actually looked like his late father. They shared eyes, hair, and now at this point in time, they shared a Gi. For the first time in a good while, he was looking at the positive side. He tried to smile but it ended up as a failure as a weird smirk crept on his face. This alone time was getting to be a bit too much. Master Roshi was probably wondering what he was doing this whole time. He splashed some water on his face and walked out back into the kitchen and sat back in his seat.

Master Roshi was sizing up the young man, he had noticed a decrease in ki since his entrance into the small house. He took that as a good sign, that he was feeling welcomed into the humble abode instead of a hostile feeling of being a bother. "So Gohan. Tell me, what brings you all the way out here to my little island? It's quite a long ways away from home just to drop in and say hello."

"Well, you see. The thing is." Thoughts of that crazy woman with the blue, or was it blonde hair? Doesn't matter, she changed her hair color. "Master Roshi. Do you know someone who can change their hair color?" The Hermit was confused by the question presented. He looked at Gohan like he was crazy. Of course he knew someone like that, said person was asking him the question.

"Are you alright Gohan?"

"No! I'm not alright!" He stood up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table. "I was just attacked by some crazy woman who's blue hair suddenly changed to blonde. And on top of that she somehow spawned an automatic rifle out of thin air and starting shooting at me. And to make things weirder, she had a closet full of your Gi's. Tell me who she is!" A shining light from the outside passed through the window and whizzed by the old man's glasses. You couldn't tell because the man had a straight poker face on. But he was thinking long and hard about the details. He stared deep into the boy's pleading eyes.

"Her name. Her name is La-" Gohan's hands jumped from the table and cradled his head and he begun to flung his head side to side, forward and back. He felt a sudden rush of pain intrude his mind. "G-Gohan. Are you alright? What, what's happening?"

"AH! My head! What's happening!"

[**HELP ME! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!**]

*CLACK* *CLACK*

It was like someone was torturing him from the inside. His head was spinning. It was an unmeasurable pain he couldn't ignore. It was a source of pain unlike any other. It came from out of no where with no warning. It wasn't physical in the sense he was feeling no pain on the outside and there was no blood involved. But his mind was being beaten to shreds. "HELP WHO! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" He was **thrashing all around, acting like a maniac.** His ki took a dramatic spike as the pain grew stronger.

[**SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!**]

The screaming in his head were being counteracted by a series of cries. For a brief moment he was alone in himself. The area was pitch black. His stare was blank. All he heard were the cries for help. "I-I have to go." With a booming shout, he pushed his energy to it's limit and flew out of Kame House in the blink of an eye.

Krillin rushed downstairs as soon as he felt an enormous jump in ki. "Master Roshi! Where is he? What happened!" He threw his hands down to his knees vying for some air.

"He's gone Krillin."

* * *

*CLANG* *CLANG*

"SOMEONE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The raven haired girl was crying and banging as hard as she could to possibly break through the barrier. _'What's the use? No one can hear me through this tin can.'_ All hope seemed lost for the distressed teen. She had gotten involved in yet another hostage situation, and once again, she herself was in captivity. Except this time was different. There were no guns being pointed at her from thugs sitting next to her. The Truck was in motion and in a car chase being shot at by the cops trailing behind, and there was no Knight In Golden Armour here to save her. Like the day hadn't been bad enough to begin with. She woke up alone in one of her best friend's guest rooms to find what she believed to be a bite mark on her neck. And when she tried to explain it to the person she thought put it there, she broke down. This was just destined to be a terrible day. She was losing all hope. Questioning why she answered the call today, why she left him last night, left his grip, left his touch his smell, left him. Things would have been different if she stayed.

*BANG* BANG*

"SHUT UP BACK THERE! Do you want us to crash you whiny little bitch! if we crash that means you die as well! So SHUT UP!" She was not going to back down from this gutless thief. He was on the other side of the two sided armoured truck behind a strong Aluminum substance. It would be tough for him to actually break through and get to her. He would have to stop the truck and open the back door to actually get to her. And in that amount of time the cops would have gotten to him and gunned him down.

The pain grew stronger as he flew farther apart. The screams grew louder as he tried harder and harder to ignore the cries for help. The pain receded as he grew closer and accepted the cries and pleas and fled towards them.

"Yea right! I'd rather crash and die here and now then be stuck back here in this trap heap you piece of low life scum! Just you wait and see! The second you stop this truck and open that back door I'm going to kick your each and every one of your asses. I DARE YOU TO TRY!" The driver was getting livid and his anger was growing with every breathe she took and every word she screamed. He was getting sick of tired of her arrogance. He couldn't hurt her himself so he thought of the next best thing he could do.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*

*CRASH* *BANG*

"AH! What the hell are you! MAD!" She was flung from her seat in the back as soon as the cars behind made contact with the armoured vehicle. She crashed into 3 of the four walls in the back and was now bleeding from her arms and forehead. "JERK!"

"Ahahah! Shut up you whiny little wench! That's just a taste of what's to come when we get somewhere safe. Then you'll be wishing for death!" His sinister laugh only added to his threat. He was very much unlike the thugs from the other day. He wasn't some short fry with a gun and an attitude. He was much different. He actually had a brain behind his muscle. He thought everything through. He knew that killing her right away would bring him no good and his plan would be foiled if she were dead. But with her alive, he could collect whatever prize he so desired.

The pain grew stronger as he flew farther apart. The screams grew louder as he tried harder and harder to ignore the cries for help. The pain receded as he grew closer and accepted the cries and pleas and fled towards them. He was getting closer and he knew it. The cries might have gotten louder but the pain was fading away.

The drive was longer than she thought it would be. She was growing tired and had a hard time keeping her eyes open at this point. It seemed like hours she was in the back of the tin can on wheels. It was hard just to keep her dry eyes open at this point. Her shirt was soaked in tears from the hours of screaming she had done while in the back of the truck. At one point she thought she had heard someone trying to break through the roof. But nothing came of it, it was probably just a rock the wind flung at the van. The cops had lost track of the van after a collision on the highway and it's been a smooth drive since.

The drive was soon over and the vehicle had come to it's first stop since making a short stop early on in the chase. She suddenly woke from her daze when she heard a door slam shut, probably the driver's door as he exited the vehicle. Moments later she heard the sound of metal twisting and nobs twisting. The door were finally going to open. She was both excited and scared for dear life. One on hand she was finally going to be on the outside of the filthy metal heap of trash that took in damage from assaults of almost every sort of machine gun Satan City had to offer. And on the other side, she was most likely going to be beaten to the end of her days.

The door opened and what she saw was the face of a madman, the face of a killer, her demise. With an evil grin he crossed his arms and issued his men to go and retrieve 'The Devil Child' from the back. Each with their own devilish smiles on, they climbed into the truck and cornered the damsel in distress. After putting up a fight they finally grabbed her and brought her outside into the dark blistering night. The rain pouring down only added to the dramatic scene that was going to take place, it was like something straight out of a gang movie. Someone gets captured and when taken to the secret hideout, they're beaten almost to death, barely hanging on so they're still worth something to those who care.

"So what are you going to do now? HUH! Are you just going to kill me and be done with it, is that it? You took me out here to your secret hideout just to waste me?" It seemed her depleted energy was soon coming back to her in a fit of rage. Her blood was boiling once again.

*WACK*

"Ugh." She was stricken to the ground. She was backhanded by the assault rifle of one the gang members. Her mouth was dripping with blood and she was almost positive one of her teeth cracked. She didn't want to know the truth of the situation. She was most likely going to die out here, in the middle of no where, and no one would ever know what happened to Videl Satan. She wiped the blood that was trickling down her face with her shirt and spat out a glob from her beaten mouth.

"No. We're not going to kill you. At least, not just yet." His eyes lit up as he threw his gun to the ground. He tilted his head up and stared down at the tiny girl. He continued to crack his knuckles. She braced herself for the worst, crossing her arms over her face.

_'I'm going to die and that's all there is to it. I'll see you soon mom. I love you dad. Don't ever forget about me.'_ The thugs arm swished through the air forcing itself to the pin of her face before it came to an abrupt STOP. It was then, at that moment that in a blinding fit of fury, a great amount of heat was exerted throughout the area. A blast of wind circled around the area. The thug couldn't move his arm, which was inches from the girl's face. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. She peaked an eye open. Through her tears and the rain that was coming down hard, all she could see was a fist that was desperately trying to reach her, fingers extending to the point of where they could no longer reach. She looked left and saw nothing. She looked right...

"Hey! What the! What the hell is going on here! Why can't I move my arm! What happened! Hey! What are you retards doing over there looking stupid! Help me free my arm!" The gang flustered around and looked for anything that could have been a threat, or at least what was holding their leader's arm captive.

"I happened!" Everyone looked around for a voice that was unknown. It sounded threatening. It hissed through van and back out into their smug faces.

"Hey where did that come from? BOY'S FIND WHOEVER SAID THAT NOW! AND KILL IT!"

_'He came. He's here to save me again. But why? How? How did he find me.'_

"I'm right. HERE!" In blinding flash the darkness escaped the area and in it's place was a Golden light that emanated from in front of the leader of the gang. Angry Teal eyes peered through the disgruntled confusion of the mob. In a scream of fury, the boy with the flashy Golden spikes squeezed the man's arm until he broke down into tears and fell to the ground. With his other arm arm he grabbed onto Videl and pushed harder as more energy let it's way out of his body. With his energy alone he knocked most of the gang members unconscious.

"G-GET HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!" Gohan immediately shoved Videl to the side, far away from the fight that was going to take place. One of the goonies grabbed a Rocket-Propelled-Grenade and shot it in the direction of the Glowing boy.

"TAKE THIS YOU FREAK! AH!" The Missile was nearing Gohan, he stood his ground. The leader scurried to his feet and tried running from the boy as fast as he could.

"GOHAN NO!"

*BOOM*

"NOOOO!" GOHAN NO!" She broke down into tears once more, she thought that her Knight in Shining Armour was dead, and it was all her fault. The giant smoke cloud took long to clear through the rain. There was no sign on him surviving the explosion. The leader of the group was tossed through the air and was knocked into a rock that stopped his flying. He was left with a bruised left arm to go with his broken right. He was bleeding from his mouth and he was pretty sure his nose was broken.

"You idiot! What do you think you were doing!" The crony looked at him confused.

"Uh, I was just doing what you said boss."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO MOVE YOU LUG HEAD! Now then, back to business. Someone tie that runt up so we can give her a taste of her medicine once and for all." The cronies that were still conscious slowly moved towards the girl who was whimpering on the ground, each avoiding the smoke cloud.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried out for dear life. She was a goner, there was no one left to save her. Gohan was gone and he was her only hope. Or so she thought.

The words rang in his head once again. He was back in his lonely abyss. The pitch black area that he knew as himself. It was what he thought he looked like on the inside. Empty and filled with nothing. He had thought like this for some years now, he never had a true childhood and never knew what the true feeling of happiness was without HIM around. He was so empty, and yet, he had so much. So much right now to fight for. The words passed in through his head and SCREAMED at him.

"Are you ready to die little girl?"

Before the man could pull his finger over the trigger a surprising heat wave flushed over the dead ground. Everyone turned around and saw what must have been the devil himself, glaring daggers straight into their hearts. Piercing their hell bent souls. It was like something out of a nightmare. If it wasn't for the rain, they could have sworn that fire was dancing around his body. But their eyes were playing tricks on them. In the blink of an eye the devil disappeared. Moments later the bright golden fire was blazing right in front of them. They finally saw the devil for what he was. He was no pit of doom. He had no horns, but he was bright Orange and Gold.

"Whu-what, what are you!"

"I'm your end!" he pointed his right hand our towards the men. In response they fired every last bullet they had in his direction. Either their aim was off due to the not being able to see in the rain, or he actually dodged and or caught every single bullet. Neither. Every single round disintegrated before it had the chance to reach his skin.

"You, you're some sort of devil spawn, sent by Lucifer himself! Aren't you! The men started to back off of the Golden Warrior. One of them 'accidentally' smacked Videl with the back of his gun knocking her out cold. The next thing that idiot saw was stars. With one more scream Gohan created an explosion out of his own energy, flinging everyone in the are away. The van went flying into the safe house, exploding on impact and burning to a crisp. Gohan grabbed Videl before she could go anywhere and let the rest of the scum fly away. All that was left of the secret hideout was 15 unconscious gunmen, a burnt escape van and a safe house that no longer had a roof.

* * *

A/N: Well well well, I seriously hope if you read this chapter, you read the WHOLE thing. I put a lot of effort into this one and I hope it gets the appreciation I think it should. Liked it? Review It. Peace out.


	18. Diconnected

**A Disturbed Savior: Disconnected**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

An aroma that was quite strong was filling around the room, torturing those who were forced to wait for the impending meal to be ready to eat. In the kitchen finishing up said meal was one Son Chi Chi, flipping and stirring left and right keeping her hands full and herself busy. Feeding two Saiyans wasn't a task to be taken lightly. But that was not her only task on this day. There was an unexpected visitor staying with them. Not that she minded having someone else in the house, it was actually a nice change for the single mother of two. Having another normal person around the house wasn't really a bad thing. She was just finishing up, stacking the food on 3 large, round plates.

"Goten, go get your brother and wake our guest. She's probably starving after what happened last night." The news had already passed all over the TV set as well as live coverage for hours on end. The Live chase was going smooth until a strange boy glowing gold landed on top of the vehicle being driven by the gang members. He sat on top of the vehicle doing nothing, he just sat there. And then in a bright flash, all Five of the cameras following the chase exploded in unison. It must have been a stroke of bad luck that the conclusion of the night wasn't captured on camera, but it was safe to assume that Miss Videl Satan was alive and well when the Police found the destruction of the gang's hide out and everything around it and Miss Satan's body no where to be found.

Goten was pushing and shoving the girl all around the couch she was laying on, trying to wake her up, but it was no use. She would toss and turn and murmur a couple words, but would fall back asleep shortly after. "She's not waking up. I'm going to find Gohan." The energetic little boy ran out the door and was knocked on the ground moments later. From the seat of his pants he looked up to see a set of white pants. He looked further up to get caught by a glare of the sun shining off the drippings of water falling from a head of yellow hair. Covering his eyes, he greeted the brick wall that stopped him shortly after his departure. "Hey big brother. Mom said lunch is ready."

The boy in the white slacked his wet shirt over his shoulder and ran his hands through his brother's hair as he walked through the front door. His eyes went wide at the site laid on the table before him. As much as he was excited, he was a bit confused. He counted the plates in his head, 1, 2, 3. Three plates filled to the brim and stacked 2 feet high of freshly cooked food. He looked back to where he placed the girl from last night. She was still laying on the couch in a deep sleep, tossing and turning. _'Stupid girl.'_ He turned back to the food and sized up his goal. He grabbed his silverware and was ready to pounce on his prey.

"Uh uh uh." The mother of two said as she swung her index finger through the air. "It's rude to eat when not everyone is at the table." In unison the two boys slammed their heads to the table. "You're going to wake up your little girlfriend before you can eat Gohan. You should help to Goten, she's been out for a while now."

Gohan pushed his chair out from the table and walked over to the girl sleeping on the sofa in the living room a couple feet away. He walked over to the girl and just stood in front of her, his figure towering over hers. He stared down as he read her body language. Her face kept changing expressions, but kept in a consistent fashion of being scared. Her face kept squinting and she kept turning left and right clutching the small blanket that was thrown over her ice cold body the night before. He continued staring down at her body, so small, so fragile.

"Big brother are you going to wake her up?" The little boy crept closer to the girl trying to get a better look and possibly a chance to wake her up himself. He was getting hungrier by the second, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from eating. Besides his big brother holding him back. Goten watched as Gohan unraveled his Golden tail from his waistline and crept it slowly towards their guest's face. He swept it by her nose. He kept it there for a moment waiting for something to happen. Her face began to twitch.

"Move back." he motioned for Goten to take a couple steps back as he did himself. The shivering the girl's face continued to twinge faster. She was beginning to make weird faces, that which Goten started to laugh at.

"AH-CHOO"

Her torso shot up throwing the wet blanket onto the floor. Her mouth gaped wide open as she started breathing heavily and loud. She took a moment to catch herself before she would get the chance to fall back into that last nightmare. once her breathe slowed she took a moment to look around wherever she was. Her eyes stopped when 6 perfectly shaped abs were staring back at her. Her stare of confusion quickly turned into one of lust and obsession. _'Woa.'_ She reached for whomever's perfectly sculpted stomach it was that was standing before her. With every inch her hand grazed closer her heart pounded faster inside her chest. Who was this God among men standing before her? She was just about to get her feel on the brick wall.

*SNAP*

In a heartbeat her fantasy was becoming reality and just as quickly shattered and broken into a million pieces. "Ow. What the hell?" She winced in pain as her hand was snapped back like a whip. The perfectly carved abs she was just moments ago drooling over were now covered by a furry golden. _'You're kidding me.'_ She looked up past the abs and was greeted by a sea of gravity defying Golden hair that stood up in an impossible manner, just staring out in the open. She was quickly dropping from Cloud 9 down back to reality. It was finally sinking in. She turned on the couch into a sitting position and threw her hands to her head and lowered down to her knees wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. When she was well ready she lifted her head back up and stared into the eyes of her **Savior**.

"You didn't have to whack my hand ya know." She waited patiently for a sorry or a reason as to why he reacted like he did. But when it didn't come her frustration grew to a higher level than her previous state of lust was in. _'Anytime now.'_ She began to give him the evil eye trying to muster up some kind of reaction. He saw past her glares and walked past her and back towards the delectable meal that was waiting for him, just torturing each and every one of his senses. She was just so confused by everything going on around her. She didn't even know where she was for that matter. "Hey, where am I? Where did you take me?"

Ignoring people was something he had picked up on a while ago, when everyone and everything around him just seemed so pointless and negative. This was one of those times when that practice was paying off. He pulled out his and his brother's seat. "Are you going to sit there or are you going to come and eat?"

She sat there dumbfounded. She was exalting anger and hate towards him just moments ago and here he is offering her a meal to eat. "Come again."

"Come on and eat. Mom says we can't eat until everyone is sitting at the table. She says it's rude or somethin' like that. Come on I'm hungry." The wild haired child was getting antsy. He wanted to destroy the plate of food in front of him. He was shaking in his seat ready to pounce on the unsuspecting delicacies.

"He's right. You must be starving after what happened last night. And it would be so rude not to treat you to a home cooked meal. Come now, I'm sure these two are dying just sitting here with all of this in front of them." It was then that Videl finally noticed the skyscrapers of food towering almost up to the ceiling. She sat there stupefied, just staring, wondering how anyone could eat that much food.

"Wow. Umm, Misses Son, don't you think that's a bit much? I mean, that looks like enough to feed an army." Videl mused.

"An army, or two very hungry boys?" Chi Chi retaliated "Now come sweety, you must be hungry as well." She motioned for the young girl to come to the table to sit and eat. After a moment of hesitation, Videl complied and sat down at the table just to be terrified by the horrors of Saiyan eating habits. She sat there staring, mouth agape, just trying to take in what was going on right beside her.

"Th-this, this is just inhuman."

"Well, you're half right." remarked the chef. This just brought more questions to the young one's mind.

"What does that mean?" Gohan sucked in his mouthful of food and sipped a large glass of water before putting his hand out as to signal something.

"Not half. She's ONE HUNDRED percent right." He interrupted trying to explain to Chi Chi, he then shot him a look that he threw right back her way. She threw down her disastrous tool of cooking and beating and ran to the phone and quickly dialed the only ten digit phone number she knew by heart. She ran into her room with the phone in hand and started screaming words that kids Goten's age shouldn't have the pleasure of hearing. Gohan reclined in his chair and crossed his feet over the table, laughing to himself while doing so.

"And what's so funny all of the sudden?"

"You've no idea." He smirked "Goten, time to go." He motioned for Goten to finish up so they could leave. In response he quickened his eating pace which almost caused Videl to throw up just by looking at the terrible eating habits. When he was finished the two Saiyans walked towards and out the door leaving a stunned Videl behind. She just sat there for a moment staring blankly at nothing in particular, just confused by whatever just happened. She quickly gathered herself and also walked out the front door, not sure if she was being rude or not, just leaving Chi Chi alone in the house, but then again, she was the guest.

She pushed open the front door and jaw immediately dropped to the floor. "Woooooaaaa. It's amazing." Her eyes went wide as she turned her head slowly left and right taking in the amazing sight that was the yard. She was just about absorbing everything around her.

"BOO!"

"Ah!" She fell to the seat of her pants and screamed in terror.

"Ahahaha. Gohan sure was right about you. You do scream a lot, and loud too." Goten mocked while he laughed playfully at the girl on the ground.

"Why you little!"

"Come on Goten. The more time we waste, the less time we have to train." The golden haired boy with the furry yellow tail walked with his arms crossed in a way very similar to the Prince into the grassy fields ahead, disappearing soon after.

"What the. Hey, where did. AH! Where did he go now?" She asked the little one that stayed behind.

"He went to where he trains, duh. Now come on, I'll race ya there."

* * *

She huffed and huffed some more, stopping every now and then to catch her breathe. "So...tired...too...fast...Are we...almost...there?" She threw her hands down to her knees and looked up at the boy she was following. He was apparently having no problem running for hours on end without breaking a sweat.

"Haha, we're here silly. Look. Gohan's right over there." She blinked once, then once again. She saw nothing in the direction where Goten was pointing. She looked at Goten raising an eyebrow. He turned around and smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?" What's going on here?" He just continued to smile. She felt something tap her on the left. She turned, there was nothing. She turned back to Goten, still smiling as stupidly as possible. A tap to her right side this time, again she turned, nothing. She turned back to Go-

"Ah!" She almost tripped herself walking backwards. "You should really learn to treat a lady with some respect."

"Hmph. Whatever, just stay out of our way. I don't even know why Goten insisted you come along." He turned and motioned for Goten to follow, just to disappear moments later. Videl rubbed her eyes and pinched herself.

"Did I just see that? He just, disappeared." She looked all around for the two. But they were gone just as quickly as they appeared.

*BOOM* *CRACK* *BANG*

Videl was pushed back by sudden and very strong bursts of, wind? "What the he-"

*ZIPP*

Gohan appeared floating in front of the scared teenage girl with a vicious smirk laid upon his face.

*ZIPP*

"OK SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She screamed out into the skies.

*BOOM*

A large mushroom cloud towered over the once blue skies in a mask of dust and dirt. "Woa." This day was seriously just too much for the young crime fighter. All she could see in front of her were quick, but massive explosions and a huge cloud of dust that towered the heavens above. It was too much for her to take, she decided it would be best to sit down than to fall back from all the explosions.

* * *

Hours after Videl decided she needed to get a little more rest, one of the explosions that seemed to sound off every couple of minutes BOOMED louder than the others and woke her up from her nap. She shot up and readied her palms into fists as a natural reaction. "What's going, oh. How are they still at it? I must have been asleep for at least a couple hours. How does anyone have that kind of stamina? It doesn't seem pos-"

"Human?" The voice crept through one ear and escaped out the other. She sat there terrified. Not knowing what to make of the situation. She knew who it was the voice belonged to, but something inside her was telling her not to turn around, not to be scared, to be strong, to stand up to him. "Still here I see. I guess we haven't bore you to death with our so called 'tricks' as your dad likes to call them." She sat there still at the seat of her pants, shivering, scared half to death.

'_Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around.'_ She repeated to herself in her head.

"Hmph, talking to yourself? Is that what you've become? A spineless little girl who dug too deep into something she wasn't ready for? Is that it? Hmph, sad."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being verbally abused by the same person who had saved her life not once, but twice in one week, and then on top of all that brought her to his house. _'Shit, how did he know I was thinking to myself? Can he read minds too? Damn he's good. What the hell else can he do?'_

"Read your mind? HA! As if. You should really learn not to speak every thought that comes into that tiny head of yours." Remarked the young warrior. She slowly turned around to face the man scolding her and putting her down. Still in a sitting position the first thing she came to face with. She decided it was best to stand up or look past it considering her face was glowing red.

She decided that standing up seemed like a better idea, so she did. While doing so she got a good look at him in full with no shirt on, except this time there was no water glistening off his rock hard body. No, this time it was covered in the Devil's wine. Dripping and sliding down his torso ever so slowly that made it seem like he did it on purpose just to torture her. Not that she didn't admire the picture painted in front of her, but it also sickened her a bit that someone her age could look so beat up and act like it's so normal. He caught her staring and called her out on it.

"See anything you like yet?" He pulled up her chin using the base of his tail so that she was now looking at his face.

She tried to look the other way, closing her eyes as much as she could without actually closing them to hide them from the sunlight shining in off him. She looked up in the sky and was confused. The sun was no where to be seen, it was a cloudy day, but he was still...glowing? _'AGH! Why does such an asshole like him have to look like he does. It doesn't even seem right. Stupid emotions. He's almost as arrogant as Sharpner when he was going through that 'I'm the shit' stage.'_

Gohan's eyes shot open, no longer holding the grudge they seemed to always show when he was around her. No, they were big and round orbs of teal. She must have said something to catch him by surprise because he dropped her from the grips of his tail and shot her a weird look? He raised an eyebrow and was trying to think of something to say to the Wench that stood before him. "D-did? You. Your lips di-didn't move just now." he pointed out.

"Well duh, I didn't say anything. And you call me the stupid one. Hmph."

"That's not what I meant." He was scared of what might have just happened. He shut his eyes tightly and hoped and prayed that it wasn't there. He hoped to all that was good on Earth, he prayed to the highest above, to Dende, that the marking wasn't there. He peeked open his right left eye just the tiniest bit and started high, from the top of her head. He knew it wouldn't be there, but it was just something to keep his hopes high. He gradually looked lower and lower. Her eyes were next, those big blue eyes, confused at the moment, but still seemed innocent and sweet. He didn't know why, but they were just. He couldn't describe it. Then her nose and cheeks, red as Mars at the moment, but he didn't know why. His eye opened up a bit as his hopes of a good sign, or, the absence of a sign was missing. He looked to his left, her right side. 'Clear, thank Kami.' He prayed and prayed that the other side was just as clean. He calmly closed his eye up and took in a deep breathe.

_'What is he doing? Is he checking me out or someth...He's looking for something. It must be...this'_ She reached small and for some reason, unfading bite mark on the left side of her neck.

He turned his head slowly so that he would open his eyes at the location where he thought it would be. He said his last prayers before the end of his life began. His heart pounded faster and faster inside his chest. This suspense was worse than the fear he experienced when facing up against Cell with just one arm. Slowly but surely his big green eyes opened up, his heart almost sank to the bottom of his chest when he saw she was holding onto her neck. He wanted to, he tried to, but he hesitated. He couldn't move his arm, he wanted, no, needed to know what she was covering up. "You, you're neck." He really didn't want to believe something was under her hands. Vegeta had told him about the 'consequences' that come with the mark. He feared for his life that it wasn't true.

She gripped her hand tighter around the area surrounding the mark beneath her palm. She was sure that he was looking for it now. But she didn't know, but wanted to know why. She hesitated for a moment but slowly began lifting her hand before she felt a warmth embody her hand whole. She looked where her hand felt hot. It was him. His grip so tight, yet, soft. He left his hand there for a moment and another. It was getting to be too much for him to handle at this point, he had to know. Without warning he flung their clutched hands off of her neck.

* * *

A/N: As you can see this is not chapter 34, but it's 18. I've revised ADS, no content was erased, I just combined some small chapters together. Sorry for any confusion. I wonder how Gohan will react to what he finds? :D


	19. I Blame You

**A Disturbed Savior: I Blame You**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"Class if you will, please turn to page Four Hundred Twenty Six so that we can begin today's lesson." Each of the 22 students in class complied and started flipping their books. most of them threw their foreheads to the books after looking over what they were going to be learning on this day. Calculus, the evil of all maths subjects. At least that's what the middle school students thought. Whispers began echoing around the classroom, students asking other students if anyone knew how to do any of the material placed before them. In the midst of all the classwork, there was one group of kids that was short two of their regulars.

"Anyone hear anything about Videl? No one's seen or heard from her since Saturday. I can't help but worry. You don't think she's, ya know?" Erasa suggested. The blond couldn't help but feel terrible about the whole ordeal. She let her friend who wasn't in the best condition at the time go out and try and clear her mind against a gang with firearms like crazy and a plan.

"Hell no! Don't even think like that. Videl would never do something that would get her killed. Besides, you saw as well as everyone else did, that was in fact Gohan sitting on the Van carrying Videl. I'm sure he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Sharpner reassured.

"I'm with Sharpner on this one, I don't think Gohan would let anything happen to any of us or anyone he cares about. I know he's not the most social person, but he's still a good person. Still, I want to know why neither of them are here today." Lime added on

"Yea, Videl not one who's usually late to class. Gohan on the other hand...Well I guess we'll just have to wait since Videl hasn't been answering my calls or my text messages." The eldest of the group could text at 100 bpm. Her friends would just look at her like she was a freak when her fingers would move so fast. "Agh, I knew I shouldn't have let her leave when the force called her. AH! She told me she was going to quit helping after what happened earlier this week!"

"It's not your fault. Quit trying to blame yourself. It's just who she is, you couldn't have stopped her if you tried to anyways. You would have argued for a bit, and then she would have told you that you were stalling her and that you could be costing her time needed for the help. Let's just wait it out. We'll get answers." With that, Sharpner seemed like he wasn't worried at all, but deep down he was more worried than anyone. At one point having a crush on the young crime fighter, those hopes were dashed quickly, but he had Erasa now. None the less he still had feelings for the girl.

"Yea, I guess so. But -"

"Stop it already." He interrupted feeling quite annoyed now at this point." The next few classes went exactly like this, without any interruption from Videl or Gohan showing up. Finally Lunch was upon the group and still they were talking about the two missing students. Apparently everyone else noticed the same thing and were whispering around the lunch room rumors about the two.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're ok Miss Videl?"

"Yes for the fifteenth time I'm alright. As you can see there's not a scratch on me besides a small bump on my forehead where I was hit. Besides that I'm fine Chief, really." The Squad leader was still unsure even after all the pleading the young Miss Satan had done. Her story was an odd one and hard to believe. Then again, who would believe that one kid could take on an entire gang armed with Rockets and Machine Guns?

"I'm still not so sure. You might look ok on the outside, but how about any broken bones? I want to make sure you're ok before I let you go wander off on your own again." She replied by going through a series of stretches and jumping up and down.

"I'm fine, see. Now can I please just leave. My friends are probably worried to death about me. I never usually miss class let alone a whole day if I'm not sick."

"I understand Miss Satan but please be reasonable here! You were kidnapped on Saturday and weren't seen for the whole day on Sunday until you were left at the door of the office late last night. The whole city was worried sick about your health. The last thing anyone saw was you being carried away in that Van, and then that weird Golden kid blew up all of our cameras. Seriously Miss Satan, please just stay here for a little while longer and let us run a couple of more tests."

She was listening up until he mentioned the Golden kid, she knew him as Gohan. Her thoughts went adrift at that point and she lost focus on the conversation with the police chief. _'Gohan. Gohan brought me here? But, but I don't remember anything? The last thing I remember about Sunday was him looking at my neck.'_ Unconsciously she reached for the mark on her left side. This didn't go unnoticed by the Chief, you had to be very observatory to be in his position.

"Miss Videl is there something wrong?" She saw him creeping his arm closer and covered her shoulder in response.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. 'I need to know what's up with this thing. Why did Gohan freak out when he saw it? Does it have something to do with his powers? I have to know. I have to talk to him somehow?' That was when an idea struck her. "Hey Chief, can I ask a favor of you?"

He gave her a suspicious look. He didn't know what she was up to and it worried him. "Whatever you want that's within my power, just ask."

"Thanks, just one thing. If you can, get you can into the Orange Star Middle sources and get me the phone number for a Son Gohan? I need to call him about a project, he's probably wondering where his partner is and I don't want him to worry and work on it alone." She knew where she lied, but she didn't realize how much truth was in a particular phrase of that statement.

The chief nodded and left the room where Videl was placed in for resting. He came back minutes later.

"I'm sorry Miss Satan. The information on Son Gohan is strictly prohibited under Capsule Corporation. It is impossible to get any information on your friend." The chief himself was just as confused as everyone else who was in the room looking for the information about the kid. He could only wonder why Capsule Corp would hide the information on a teenage boy. "Miss Videl, is there anything else you would like to request?"

"Can I call Capsule Corp. then? I was there just last week, and Mrs. Briefs doesn't seem like a person who would mind. She's actually a really nice person." Again the Chief was skeptical about the idea but couldn't bring it to himself to deny the daughter of Mr. Satan a simple phone call.

The Chief took out his cell phone and took the number off the computer and handed it to Videl.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"Who the hell is this! WOMAN! GET OVER HERE AND TALK TO THIS WEAKLING!"

* * *

After being so rudely interrupted during his training session with the brat, the Prince walked back into his precious Gravity Chamber to resume their talk. When Gohan had arrived at Capsule Corp earlier in the day he seemed distraught and seeked out Vegeta's help. Noticing how down the teen looked Vegeta agreed to help the boy on the condition that they talked through their fists.

"Who was that?" The boy inquired as he stood leaning against the far wall in the Chamber catching his breathe before they got back to work.

"One of those brats you brought to my house the other day. Whiny little bitch." Gohan's head shot up and looked straight into Vegeta's anger filled eyes.

_'Videl. Gah, just leave me alone already!'_ He threw the thought away as soon as Vegeta caught him staring blankly at him. "So, ready for round two yet?" A golden aura started flaming around him.

Vegeta stood there arms crossed still with his normal black hair, glaring at the anxious fighter in front of him. "Who is that brat and why did she call here?" She was the reason Gohan made his trip all the way to Capsule Corp, but he didn't want to admit it. He stood his ground waiting for Vegeta to power up, which never happened.

"Are we going to fight or not!" His anger rising, more energy seeping out his body, his aura was growing stronger by the second.

"You came here to talk, not to fight, now start talking. You have no reason to come here and waste my time with a pitiful fight and not entertain me in some other way. Now I'll ask you one more time. Who is the brat and what does she want with you!"

"She no one!" The boy launched himself at the older Saiyan cocking his arm back ready to punch through his gut. Vegeta finally powered up but stood his ground, still with his arms crossed. Gohan thrust his arm forward, targeting the once evil Prince. His arrogance was covering up much of his fighting ability, he lost sight of Vegeta and stopped in his tracks.

The flame haired Saiyan fazed in back of Gohan and grabbed him by his arms and held on tight, gripping across his chest with all that he could. "You will start talking, NOW!"

"NEVER!"

He squeezed harder forcing Gohan to let out a small yelp. "STOP IT!"

"START TALKING NOW BRAT!" He squeezed harder making Gohan gasp for air. He tried pushing himself free but Vegeta just kept squeezing harder.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta released his grip on the boy and threw him to the ground. He grabbed for his chest and caught his breathe before he started. "Her name is Videl. Videl Satan."

The last name struck a chord in the gut of the proud Prince. He knew exactly who's daughter she was. There was only one family in the world with that last name and it belonged to that fool of a man who claimed to have beaten Cell and called everything the real fighters do, tricks.

"Why is that brat calling here!"

"I don-"

"NOW!" The enraged Prince was taking no more of this stalling charging up to full power and kneeing the brat in the gut forcing blood out his mouth.

"I think." He coughed up more blood. "I think I can read her thoughts." He grabbed his gut awaiting another pummeling. But his words forced Vegeta to stop.

"Read her thoughts?" He thought for a short moment, the what if situation that he talked about with the boy a while back. "Oh haha, please tell me you didn't. With her. Hahahah This is priceless. You chose the one person on this filthy planet that makes a fool of herself everyday just by breathing and living her pathetic father's shadow. Now if you wouldn't mind explaining to me, how and when did this happen?"

Gohan cringed as he tried remembering how it happened. He couldn't recall any of it. He explained to Vegeta that someone had poisoned and tricked him into doing the regrettable action. He told Vegeta about the day before when he found out about what he did. He punched the ground below him, shaking the floors and cracking it, lightning crackling below his fists.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" The boy pleaded.

The Prince of All Saiyans stood standing above the boy, towering his figure over him. Gohan looked up at the blank expression on his face and waited anxiously for an answer.

"You've bitten the brat and tasted her blood. There is no reversing it. You're stuck with her no matter how hard you try to resist it. You can either make the best of it and finish the process, or you can make your life a living hell and continue to read her thoughts at most unpromising times."

Tears started to form in the boys eyes as he felt his life being thrown away. That was it. His life was over. He was stuck with the one girl he thought he would never want to ever be in the presence of let alone spend the rest of eternity with. "What do you mean finish the process? The frustrated teen asked as he painted the floor in a clear salty liquid.

* * *

After speaking with Mrs. Briefs for a short minute, she found out that Gohan was not able to speak for himself for her was not present. After hanging up she found herself once again convincing the Chief to give her one more call. She used it to call her Best Friend Erasa who was more than excited t hear her voice once again. After a short conversation Videl explained her situation and told Erasa to come meet her at the station so she could finally leave.

Videl was waiting on the top step in front of the main entrance to the Police Station when she saw 3 of her friends come into view. The bubbly blond saw her friend sitting atop the steps sulking in her hands looking at her watch and ran up to her embracing her in a tight hug and lifting her off the ground.

"AH! We were so worried about you! Why didn't you call us! You didn't answer any of our calls! I must have left you like a hundred messages!" She squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Ack...squeezing...too...hard...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, right, sorry." She apologized releasing her grip. "We were just all so scared."

"Yea, worried. That we definitely were." Sharpner tried to sound so Nonchalant about it, even though every one knows he was scared half to death.

"I knew Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to you." Lime decided to announce. That got Videl's blood boiling.

"GOHAN! That asshole! It's all his fault! I'd still be on the force if it wasn't for him! Ack! I just wanna punch him where it hurts!"

"Hey what do you mean you're not on the force anymore? What happened?" Videl pulled out a sheet of paper, unfolded it and handed it to Erasa. She took the paper and read it to herself once. She was really excited about it. She hugged the piece of paper and smiled a stupid wide smile and squealed.

"What is it, what does it say babe?"

"Yea come on tell us."

"To whom it may concern. Keep this brat from fighting crime any further if you want to see her grow up. Signed, The Delivery Boy." She read the message out loud laughing a bit to herself at how corny it sounded, Gohan calling himself The Delivery Boy.

"Hey it's not funny! What the hell am I supposed to do now. The Chief saw that and took it seriously. He took away my badge and everything. I'm no longer on the force. Seriously, what the hell!" Complained Videl. She really wanted to hurt Gohan for doing this to her, even though he did save her, which she wasn't going to bring up anytime soon.

"Hey, wasn't it just a couple of nights ago you told me you were going to quit anyways! Be reasonable here. I don't want to lose my best friend before we even get to grow up. Seriously Videl, I think he did you a favor."

"Favor! You must be joking! What am I going to do now?"

"Well, you can hang out with us more often for one." The lone boy in the group suggested.

"Yea, that for one sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can turn you into more of a girly girl while we're at it." Erasa was going to have fun now that she had Videl everyday all day after school to have fun with.

"Yea like that'll ever happen." She had her doubts about this plan but she was going to go with it anyways, it might prove to be something good. "I'll make you a deal. If you can get Gohan to stop being such an asshole, you know, like an actual social person, no keeping to himself, no randomly lashing out at anyone or going on one of his emotional trips, then maybe, and I repeat, MAY-BE, I'll consider letting you turn me into a girly girl." She knew she was going to eat those words, part of her didn't like the idea, but another side kept telling her she was going to enjoy a change.

* * *

There he was once again, in the dreaded Chamber that caused so many changes in him. All he could do was wait and wait some more. Nothing else was going to happen to him anymore. He was already a changed person because of the Chamber and nothing was going to change him back. As much as he wanted to be normal, or as normal as he once knew. it was never going to come back. He was forever changed, and on top of that, according to Vegeta he had a mate. A mate. It repeated in his head more times than not while he waited for the recovery liquids to heal his wounds. Vegeta had done quite a number on him during their 'fight'. Thankfully Gohan had the smarts to keep the blade hidden and out of Vegeta's sight this time around, that or he would be wearing a couple new scars all around.

_'Stupid Videl. This is all her fucking fault. She had to bring all those fights into class, she had to bring those tapes and show them to everyone. Stupid bitch. She's just out there to ruin my life, that's all her family is good at. First her father takes credit for me killing Cell and now she digs up my family's past and present. What the fuck is her problem anyways? Why can't she just leave what's not her business alone.'_ Then it struck him. Everything that was his business, was now her's. Vegeta made it very clear that she and him were now connected forever. _'AH! Dammit! Why me! Why can't I just live my life the way I want? But of course I can't. From day one it was never my choice. No one's ever pitied me, no one's ever shown me mercy, why the hell would anyone start now? First thing I'm doing when I get out of this cage. She's going to know, I will make her understand what she's done wrong.'_ The heat in the Chamber was gradually getting hotter with every passing second he spent in there, it wasn't the machine doing it though, it was his anger, forcing itself out, releasing what was storing up inside everyday.

"HEALING PROCESS IS COMPLETE"

_'Finally.'_ The water drained leaving the naked Saiyan fully healed of all his previous wounds. Without hesitation he put on his Purple Gi that Bulma had laid out on the desk next to the Chamber. He closed his eyes and searched the city for her ki signature. _'Wow. That was quick. Didn't think I'd find you that fast. I guess this connection thing has some advantage to it.'_ He left the room as quickly as he could and sprinted for the front door of Capsule and blast himself out without a word. No Goodbye, no Thank You, he just left.

* * *

"Thanks again E, dunno what I would do without you."

"Ah, it's not a problem. You're like the sister I never had. I'd never let you sleep alone in that huge house of yours. That's gotta get real lonely." Erasa's house wasn't quite as large as The Satan Mansion but it wasn't small either. From all her past robberies and work, Launch had enough money to buy any house on the market.

"You have...well I guess you do sort of know, but still. Thanks a bunch. Even though he's not there often it's kind of weird being there when he's out of town. Ya know. Just seems that much more empty. I never like any of his boasting or any of that, but it's just quiet without him." Even though Mark was never around much, there were still all of the butlers and servants at Videl's disposal 24/7 when she was home. As much as she enjoyed all the service, it was a bit much at times.

"Yea I guess I get what you're saying. Anyways I'm getting tired. We should probably get some sleep, it's getting pretty late and I'm betting your ready to get a good nights rest as well."

"Yea, you can turn off the lights anytime, I'll try and sleep when I can. I'm just going to do some thinking here. This past week hasn't exactly been too normal." Her words were bled out by the loud sound of Erasa yawning.

"I'm sorry you say something?" She asked.

"No, it's alright, just turn the lights off."

*CLICK*

The room went pitch black. Erasa snuggled up under the covers while Videl lay there with her hands behind her head just staring up at the ceiling. Her blue eyes wide as they could be. A cool breeze swept into the room and forced her eyes to shut. It was only for a second. She looked back to the window which was wide open with a perfect view into the city.

_'How does she sleep with the window open like that? Doesn't it get loud being so close to the city? Eh, if she can sleep through it, I guess I can bare with it for a few days. At least I'm not alone, so I guess I should be thankful for that at least.'_ She heard what she thought to be something being smacked against the ceiling after that last thought. She looked all around the top of the room and saw nothing.

_'Probably just something in the attic.'_ She rubbed her eyes, maybe she was tired. Slowly she opened her eyes back up, maybe she was a bit tired. She stood staring up at the ceiling, it seemed darker after she rubbed her eyes though. The dark room which had signs of light shining in from the open window looked pitch black now. No signs of light what-so-ever now. _'Ok that's weird. Wasn't that dark before. Maybe if I close my eyes once more, I'm probably just seeing things.'_ She shut her eyes once more. _'One. Two.'_ She counted in her head. _'On the count of.'_ Her eyes shot open to a sea of Green.

"AH!" She covered her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those who reviewed for what was once before Chapter 19 (GohanWillBeLoved & Mandalore18). May I remind that I combined a lot of smaller chapters into one. I'm starting to think that may have been a bad thing, but w/e no turning back now I guess. Eh. Later. I'm off to write A Fight For Trust Ch. 5 now.


	20. Darkness Surrounding

**A Disturbed Savior: Darkness Surrounding**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"Videl Videl! Is everything alright? Are you ok?" Erasa jumped out of bed and rushed over to Videl's side.

Her breathing was a bit heavy and she was just trying to fathom what just happened. She knew those eyes. Those Angry Teal eyes. Burning with anger and fury staring daggers straight into her being. She closed her eyes and opened them up once more to see if he was still there. When she opened back up the darkness of the room was all she could see.

"No. It's nothing, I 'm fine. I thought I saw a spider. Sorry for the scare. Just got back to bed. I think I'm going to get a glass of water if that's alright." What a lie that was. Unknown to Erasa, the door to her room opened and shut in the quick second as she jumped out of bed. Videl had just caught it as it closed and figured it must have been him.

"Well, alright. Goodnight then." Said Erasa hesitantly as she walked back over to her bed. Videl got out of her bed and walked out the door.

Passing the door she quietly closed it and began her search for her stalker. '_Now where could he be? Why the hell is he even here in the first place?'_ She began her search looking left, only darkness was between her and the wall at the end of the hallway. To her right, a small glimpse of hope shone through, probably just a light that was accidentally left on. From the looks of it, it might have actually been the kitchen, how ironic would that have been.

She started her route towards the light when an low eerily sounding voice echoed through the darkness of the back hallway.

"Turn around" the voice whispered. The words crept through her ears. She stood with her back turned to the darkness, shivering, scared half to death of this voice. It felt so threatening. She ignored the voice as best she could. Her legs felt weak as she tried to move forward towards the light ahead. Left foot first, heavy as it was numb from the pins and needles sent through her body from words alone.

"Where are you going? Turn around Videl. Turn around, turn around. Come on Videl Turn around." It was attacking her, just daring her to listen. But her will was strong, for now. She took another step forward, this time with her right. She was now one step closer to the light. As the saying goes, 'The first step is always the hardest.' And with that out of the way she felt stronger. She regained feeling in her legs and started slowly taking steps towards the light, but still the voice haunted her minds.

"Turn around turn around. Turn around Videl." This time it felt like sheer poison as it went in one ear and out the other. It felt, more threatening. This time it completely stopped her in her tracks. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt something moving behind her in the darkness. "Viiiiiiideeelllllllllllll." It whispered once more. She had to 'man up.' She couldn't be left in the dark anymore. She had to face it. She had to face him.

With all that she could muster up, she gathered as much confidence as she could find in herself and found she was slowly shifting her body to the left beginning to do a 180. _'Oh please oh please don't let him be there.'_ Her prayers were silent, or so she thought. She forgot who she was dealing with. Slowly but surely her body was turning, almost there. Her eyes slowly descended into the depths of the hallway. She closed her eyes hoping they would open to see nothing. One second, and then another she waited, just saying one last prayer. Her heart skipped a beat and then...

*THUMP THUMP*

Her heart pounded inside her chest. Her eyes shot open, she couldn't bare it any longer. What she saw was not what she expected. She expected to see a figure with tall black hair staring daggers back at her. Instead all she was left looking at was the wall in front of her.

"Turn around Videl" It whispered into her ear. The shivers flooded her body, pins and needles up and down her spine. She couldn't move, she didn't want to. She felt his breathe of air scathe the side of her face. It sent chills back down her spine. Her body felt cold. She stood there motionless, her face had gone pale through it all. She couldn't believe she was still breathing. She couldn't believe the situation she was in, in her best friend's house none-the-less.

_'Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?'_ She cried to herself. She didn't expect an answer.

"Because it's your destiny." But she got one anyways.

* * *

School wasn't going so great as young Videl might have guessed. It was her first day back in the public eye after the incident over the weekend. It was the first time anyone besides her 3 closest friends or the Police Station had seen her. And as one might have guessed, there were plenty of questions to be asked. From the moment she stepped foot into the school with Erasa she was bombarded with question after question. From those who knew, some were about Gohan and what her relationship might be with him. This little rumor was started by one blonde in particular who shall remain anonymous.

The trip to first period was hell if she knew otherwise. She didn't have a moment to herself to think. That was welcomed by one person and one person only who happened to be watching everything from a safe enough distance that he wasn't seen.

When finally in class the questions didn't come to an end. From every angle left and right, all of her classmates were wondering what happened. They had to know what went on. They had to know their relationship. That last part was what annoyed Videl the most. People actually thought that there was something going on between the two of them. They were like sworn enemies if anything. At least that's the facade that Gohan seemed to be putting up. Last night explained everything. Oh, last night. It wasn't something she wanted to remember. The simple thought of hearing those words would send a barrage of spikes down her spine.

"Turn around Videl. Just turn around." The words haunted her as the day passed. All through Math and History there was no break in between her turmoil. She couldn't focus in the least bit on her school work, every couple minutes staring out the window thinking that she might have seen him there staring back at her. Of course he was never there though. At least not in sight.

*DING* *DING*

"AH!" She jumped at the sudden ringing of the bell.

"Woa there girl. What's been up with you today? You've been jumpy ever since last night when you 'saw a spider.'" Erasa didn't believe that little lie for a second. She let it go last night because it was late at night and she was a bit exhausted from the weekends events that led to Videl sleeping at her house.

"It's, it's nothing, really. I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." She tried explaining. "I kept thinking about what happened, ya know." She stopped there hoping her friends would understand.

"Well, ok. Just know that we're all here for you if you need to talk. See you at the lunch table?" Asked Erasa, questioning whether Videl would actually come to lunch. She was not herself on this day.

"I'll be there in a bit. I just need to get some air alright?" With that she waved off her friends and started towards the stairs. Walking up the staircase she could only wait until she got up there to finally be alone from everyone and everything today. It was all too much. Everything was getting a bit too overwhelming lately. It was becoming too much for her to handle on her own.

Opening the door the exit she was saddened when she saw it was pouring outside. That little fact slipped her mind when she was looking outside every now and then when she was looking for him. SHe stood there with the door open staring out into the dark day as the rain streamed down over Satan City and all of it's inhabitants. She really couldn't wait for the rainy season to pass. It was time for some Sunshine and positive attitudes around the city. It was too gloomy lately. Too many crimes, too many burglars, gangs and fighting going on.

She was lost in thought when she realized how good the smell of the rain was on this day. It was so refreshing on a day like today where nothing was too great. Everyone just wanted a piece of her, everyone wanted something from her and she couldn't give it to them. They all had questions but she didn't have the answers. She grasped her head in anguish. Everything was too frustrating and she couldn't make it go away. On top of all of this she was without a dad for the next couple of days according to his letter, so she literally had no one to fall back on.

She was beginning to lose whatever she previously felt towards the rain minutes ago. She turned her back towards the rain and was about to head down to the cafeteria and join her friends when she heard it again.

"Turn around Videl. Just turn around." It wasn't in her head this time. It was that same ghoulish whisper she heard the night before. It was that same voice filled with so much poison it would have been able to kill if it was meant to. The daggers ran themselves down her spine once more in the same fashion as the night before.

This time the situation was a bit different though. She was at school. He couldn't do anything to her while she was there. Or so she thought. She thought the fact that she was at school that she was untouchable. Someone should have told her that Saiyans don't play by the rules.

After finding this new self confidence she lifted her left leg in front of her and was about to take a step. She was about to, when she felt something run itself along the base of her spine. It didn't feel like a hand, there was no feel of a bone pushing against her spine. No, it felt, soft, and furry as it scathed her backside ever so gently as to torment her senses. Her leg went back to where it was and never stepped forward. She felt as if this furry appendage was pulling her back. It was just feeling itself along the lines of her back yet it was holding her back.

"Just turn around." It ordered once more. That was the last time she wanted to hear that phrase. She was getting tired of it, being controlled by a few simple words. That's all they were, just words. But, the way they repeated in her head, the way they flew in and out her head was just terrifying. She wanted to regain control over herself and there was only one way to do that. She had to face him. She had to.

"GOHAN!" She screamed as she turned her body around facing the dark skies. There was no one there. There was no furry whatever it was running down her spine. There was no voices speaking. There was no Gohan. There was just, rain. That was it, she was going crazy and she knew it. But, that couldn't be. She knew what she felt, there was definitely something there, something was definitely touching her. He had to be there. But she couldn't prove it.

She was left staring out into the abyss, the rain pouring down in front of her, dripping down in front of her as she stood under her dry cover. She sighed loudly and was suddenly interrupted.

"VIDEL!" She jumped.

"What the hell!" She turned to see her best friend standing there with a worried look on her face. "What are you doing up here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing up here? You're the one who's been up here for almost the whole lunch period. I was just coming up to check on you and I heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She needed to come up with something quick. _'Crap, I can't let her know I thought Gohan was up here.'_ Erasa wouldn't believe her if she told her she thought Gohan was torturing her. "I saw a flash of lightning. Alright? It was nothing to get worked up over."

Erasa accepted the answer and led her friend back down to the cafeteria. Videl was once again back in her own little world when they got back to the table. Her friends just gave her weird stares but didn't bother questioning what was up, they figured it was just a bunch of stress from the weekend and everyone bombarding her with questions all day. She probably just needed some time to herself to think it all out.

* * *

It was gym class once more except it was just like the previous week due to the inclement weather. Inside doing nothing. Krillin had picked up some odd movie about monsters trying to destroy the Earth. No one was really too interested in the movie, and neither was he. What was odd though was his favorite Saiyan was missing from class for the second day in a row after showing up every day the previous week. He also noticed how flustered Videl was. He remembered how close the two became when they were at Capsule Corp. and wondered if Videl was upset because Gohan wasn't there. He would approach her about it later. He didn't want to stir anything up that might not be when the Gossip Queen of the entire school was sitting right behind Videl.

The class seemed to last forever. Everyone was in their own little conversation within small groups just talking about the usual gossip going around the school. But today's topic was still Videl. And now that they were in Gym class, where the teacher was a great Martial Artist who was friends with the real savior of Earth, the gossip was all about Gohan. The talk was all about Gohan's past and the everything leading up to the Cell Games. They had all seen the tapes from when the Saiyans arrived, and then of course in Krillin's class they all saw Gohan's father compete in a tri fecta of World Martial Art's tournaments. And then, the Cell Games.

Oh the Cell Games. That's a day that would not soon be forgotten in the head's of these children or anyone else for that matter. Their classmate had actually defeated Cell, not Mark 'Hercule' Satan. It wasn't the man they all looked up to for the past couple years. No, instead it was the mysterious young boy who joined their class last week. How strange life was. A boy their age was able to summon so much power as to defeat an evil tyrant capable of destroying the Earth at a whim. He was so different, and they all wanted to just ask him so many questions about it all. There were so many things they wanted to know.

How he did it? How was it even possible he did it? Was he actually a Human being? It just didn't seem possible, none of it did. it was all just so sudden. Their lives were forever changed when they learned the truth. It was something they would have to live with for the rest of their lives. Or at least until Gohan came out and admitted what happened was his doing. Highly unlikely though considering he's kept quiet this long already.

* * *

The day was finally over. It was way too long for Videl Satan's liking. Whenever she wasn't in the bathroom or talking to a teacher everyone would be asking her questions she clearly had no intentions of answering. It was just a huge pest. Why everything had happened to her she didn't know, but she know she wanted it all to stop. It just wasn't fair.

She chose to walk alone on this day instead of with Erasa, Sharpner and Lime. She had her own umbrella and decided she would pay her own house a visit. She was feeling a bit homesick and nothing felt better than one's own bed when that feeling took over. She couldn't wait much longer. Her slow walk turned into a jog which slowly became a run and eventually when she could tell she was getting closer she began sprinting towards the finish line. She couldn't wait to be home again. She hadn't seen her own room in almost 5 days. No child should have to go that long without the nice cold feeling of falling face flat into your pillow and just laying there motionless and let it take you away to your dreamworld.

She was now sprinting the last 2 miles and nearing closer. Closer she felt her house, she could see the large peak from as far as she was, it was unmistakeably their house. Only their house was that big and looked like that. She was almost there now. She could just feel it. She could already feel the warmth of her house encompassing her being. She'd soon be out of the cold and wet rain and be back in her warm and cozy room.

She was feet away now. Not much farther to go, one last burst and break for the door.

"Turn around Videl." Her nightmare just wouldn't end.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW YOU BUNCH OF LAZY MOTHERFUCKERS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NEEDS MOAR REVIEWS FOR MOTIVATION! WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH! ADD IN PROCRASTINATION AND YOU FIND YOURSELF WITH A DROPPED STORY! SO REVIEW!


	21. The End

**A Disturbed Savior: The End**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" She turned around and screamed in anger. The voice she thought to be inside her head was haunting her everywhere she went. She wasn't going to take it anymore. But when she turned around she found she was yelling at an empty street. No one in clear sight. She looked up at the dark afternoon sky and sighed. She turned around to head back to the front door she was supposed to have opened by this point.

"VIDEL! MY SWEET LITTLE BABY! YOU'RE HOME!" She was unexpectedly grabbed and lifted in the air by a brawny man with wild frizzy hair. "Oh my poor baby. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Please answer me." The man pleaded.

Videl, being squeezed half to death by this man was gasping for air. "Can't...breathe...let...go..."

"Oh, my bad. I just missed my little girl so much. As soon as I heard about what happened..I..." The tears streaming down his face wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"Dad, I'm ok. Really. See?" She dusted herself off and showed there were no bruises on her body. She then pointed to her forehead where a large bump was visible behind her bangs. "This is the only thing that hurt."

"What happened to my little baby girl?" His anger was rising now. "Tell me now! Who did this to you?"

Videl waved her hands in front of his face. "Dad it's ok really. I'm fine. And besides, I couldn't tell you who it was anyways. And even if I did, it wouldn't do you any good."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, interested in what happened.

She turned her head towards the ground and away from his stare. "Well." She paused, attempting to come up with something he might believe. She couldn't tell him about Gohan. "Well, you see, what happened was..."

"Turn around Videl." The voice whispered in her ear once more. Total shock hit her all at once. She froze up mid sentence and left her dad worried. Her body was frozen still and her face went pale.

"Videl? Are you alright hunny? What happened? Please tell me."

Frozen still she stood there._ 'Did he not just hear that? What's going on? Am I the only one hearing him? Is it just in my head? Am i going crazy here?'_

"Videl! VIDEL! What's going on?" She lifted her and violently shook her body trying to snap her out of her trance. She shook her head after a while.

"HUh? Dad! Stop it. I'm fine. I just, I thought I heard something. It must have been wind. It's alright." She didn't want to tell him that she was going senile.

"Alright. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened last weekend?" She was hoping to avoid mentioning the Golden haired God that single-handedly took down an entire gang armed with Rockets and assault rifles.

"Can we just go inside. I really miss my bed." She gave him those irresistible puppy dogs eyes. The powder blue eyes all muffed up like that, impossible for the middle aged martial artist to resist. She was all he had left in this world.

* * *

Videl was laying in her bed minding her own business, just trying to block out everything. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. She could even say she was going crazy. She kept hearing a voice inside her head telling her to turn around. But it all felt so real, it sounded so close. She could have sworn she felt someone or something touching her the previous night. She was being stalked everywhere she went and didn't know why. She had a good guess of who, but that didn't answer her previous question.

Every time she would turn around, there was nothing there. She felt so lost, she knew where she was, but she just couldn't pin point it, but she knew something was wrong. If he was following her, there must have been a reason for it. She thought long and hard and remembered how he reacted to seeing the bite mark on her neck.

* * *

**She gripped her hand tighter around the area surrounding the mark beneath her palm. She was sure that he was looking for it now. But she didn't know, but wanted to know why. She hesitated for a moment but slowly began lifting her hand before she felt a warmth embody her hand whole. She looked where her hand felt hot. It was him. His grip so tight, yet, soft. He left his hand there for a moment and another. It was getting to be too much for him to handle at this point, he had to know. Without warning he flung their clutched hands off of her neck.**

**It was there, no more hiding it, it was clear as day. Two small closed up marks where his teeth had sunk into her skin. His body began trembling, his shook violently and his eyes started to twitch. "No." he whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"NOOOO!" He screamed to the heavens above. Letting the anger take him even further his hair stood up in attention. A single lock forming that strayed across his face. The extreme winds flung Videl to the seat of her pants. The electricity crackled around his screaming body. The energy shook the ground around them and made a deep crater nearly 100 feet in diameter.**

**"Go-Gohan?" She whimpered. She was witnessing first hand what it meant to be on the opposite side of his fury, and it wasn't a pretty sight. For a moment she felt like his enemy, but she didn't know why she was being treated so. "GOHAN! What's..."She had to cover her face and mouth, the winds were too much. "GOHAN!"**

**He ignored the cries. He was deafened by the anger being released all at once. His power growing by the second, his screams at their peak. His senses, even reaching farther than ever before. Good thing too, he could already sense Vegeta powered up and on his way to where he was. The same went for Piccolo. He could feel his mentor already halfway to the training area. He feared that Piccolo would scold him for getting worked up over something he hardly understood.**

**The hurricane winds slowly began to die down in coordination with the sudden disappearance of Gohan's howling. Videl was able to open her eyes, but just barely enough to see his hair receding back down to it's normal state. She saw how he struggled to regain control of himself. His face cringed with pain as he was slowly trying to power down. His spikey hair turned back to it's large bocky state, still glowing gold.**

**He could slowly feel himself regaining control. The winds by this point had died down and completely. The ground stopped shaking and the lightning was no longer circling his body. He has as he was born. Jet black hair with matching charcoal eyes. He was breathing deep breathes as he set his hands down on his knees trying to catch his breathe. He raveled his tail back around his waist and came to a continuous slow breathing pattern. He was finally in control again. But it wasn't enough. He reached his senses out once more. It was too late though, he didn't need to look. He could feel their eyes staring daggers towards the back of his head. Disappointment reset itself once again on Son Gohan.**

**His arms dangled by his sides as he bowed his head, not wanting to show any signs of shame to the human in front of him. He couldn't show weakness around her. He had shed enough tears already. He didn't need her to think of him as some sort of weird emotional freak. He already had an odd reputation with her as it was.**

**"G-Gohan? What, what is this?" She leaned her head to the left as she slowly ran her fingers up her shoulder up to the holes. It felt so weird to her. Like it was another part of her, separate from the rest of her being. Like it was, someone else's aura there. She couldn't tell why she thought this, but she believed it to be truth. But why?**

**"He stifled up a single sniffle. And with great remorse "The end."**

**"What? The end? The end of what? Gohan! Tell me wh-"**

***CRACK***

**With a quick snap of his wrist she was out like a dead battery. Her body fell into his arms. He looked down upon her fragile body with that look that was a mix of anger and sadness.**

* * *

She was leaning up against the window sill, just staring out unto the cold rainy evening. It was starting to die down but the dark clouds above didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. She sighed and walked over to her bed and dug her face in the covers. It had been such a long day, she just wanted to get some rest. With the addition of her dad coming home early, her day was slightly better than what it might have been had he still been away. Sleeping at Erasa's house was alright and all, but still. There was...

"Turn around Videl" She jumped from her belly into a defensive position with her knees firmly planted into her bed with her arms close to her face. She looked around the room for him. She felt that he was here this time. She just knew it this time, something told her that he was near, that he always was there, but she just couldn't see him the other times. It wasn't just a voice inside her head.

"Where are you! Come out you coward! Show yourself!" She demanded this end here and now. It needed to be settled once and for all. She would not let it go on. _'Now. Where is he?'_ She cringed her eyes as she searched for any sign of him in her room.

There wasn't a single inch that she hadn't covered that he was hiding in. She slowly moved her legs off her bed and stood on the floor. Creeping around her room with her arms close to her face she carefully approached her closet door. She reached for the handle. A second passed with her hand clutching the cold wood. Without another moment of hesitation she threw the door panel open and jumped back into a defensive stance.

There wasn't a sign of anyone in the closet. She dropped her guard. "Maybe I am going crazy." She let out a loud yawn. This was more than just mentally exhausting. It was taking a toll on her physically as well. She ran a hand down her hair and down her neck. She was just going to go get something to eat and get everything off her mind.

"Boo." Her hand stopped feeling for skin, shivers ran down her spine once more. This was it, this was her one chance. He was that close. He had to be there. A sudden rush a blood streamed through her veins. Heat overwhelmed the cold feeling in her palms as she gripped tightly. She turned swung furiously at whatever was behind her.

This time, this one time, he was willing to let her have her shot. He stood there and took whatever she was willing to give. Her punch was nearing his face. He would let it make contact just to shame her even further.

When her fist made contact she had a small grin on her face, she finally did it. She hit him. She finally gave him what he deserved. There was no way he would be able to take that head on from that close, right? Behind her frustration she forgot exactly who this person was. This was Son Gohan. The same person who took on a barrage of bullets, an RPG and many gang members all once. He was also the same person who she learned was the real person, it was really him. And he proved it time and time again.

She left her fist on his rock hard face for what seemed like an eternity, just waiting fir a reaction, maybe even the slightest flinch. In fact, he began to smile a wide grin. "Heh. So I guess you still have some fire left in you after all."

She was stunned. She just put everything into that punch. But he just laughed it off. But then again, what else was she to expect from the kid who beat Cell single-handedly, and easily at that.

"Grrrr. Why do you keep following me!"

He stared her down. Eying her figure, getting a clear picture of who she was. He turned his head and examined the room he was in for the first time since he began hiding in the shadows. There were many papers pinned to her walls. Most of them newspapers from the years dated back 6 years previous. MOst of them had that idiot of a father of hers' picture on them with his fingers extended outwards in a 'V' while he laughed with his mouth wide open.

He continued his venture upon her walls. The dates became newer if you read them from left to right. She kept them ordered and neat so she could read and go over them anytime she wanted. He skimmed through most of them until he reached a certain date, a little over 3 years ago.

"Cell" he read off. There was a picture of the monster standing still with his arms crossed and his back turned from the camera. He slowly walked towards the paper and ran his hands down as he read the words on the page. He read on, most of it was about how Cell killed many innocent lives and how he played tricks to kill the World Army. Gohan laughed at that bit. He turned the page over and there was something he never expected.

It was like he was staring into a colorless mirror. There was a picture of him, it took up most of the page too. There was a whole page dedicated to him. It was mainly about how he was just a boy and holding his own against the monster. The picture was of him with an angry grin laid on his face, blood was streaming down his forehead and there was rubble floating all around him.

She just stared at him in confusion as she watched him go through page after page of the Cell Games Newspapers. Most of the papers she collected were about him. "Why are you so interested in those? You were there weren't you? You should know everything there is to know about the Cell Games."

He kept on rummaging through paper after paper just to his face pasted on a fair share of them. Why was the world so interested in him. He couldn't help wonder. Why was she so interested in him? Every paper had the same information in it, yet she had just about every paper that printed an article about the Games. He turned his head back to her.

"What is all this? Why do you have all these?" His tone was no longer that creepy, menacing, violent tone. He was sincerely asking her a question which he hoped to receive an answer to.

She blushed a bright red. All the blood was rushing to her head, she was beginning to sweat. She was a bit embarrassed at the moment. _'I can't tell him that I used to...'_

"VIDEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

* * *

A/N: Just bought myself a new Asus Laptop, so I had to transfer all my files over before I got started in this chapter. This one didn't turn out like I would have liked, but I guess it continues next chapter, right?

So I bitched and bitched and got more reviews than I've gotten for a single chapter. Well now. I should have taken that route a long time ago. I doubt you guys can do that again though. Yes that's a challenge you butt pirates. I did say Reviews are motivation and it was no lie. I still haven't started writing the next chapter for my other story, A Fight For Trust, but I'll get to that tomorrow.

*Btw don't take the title as I assume some will. It's the name of a song and it fits. In case some haven't noticed, most of the chapter names are titles of songs.


	22. Innocence

**A Disturbed Savior: Innocence**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"Videl Satan! What are you doing in here with this, this boy! What have I always said about boys!" The man with the large black afro was currently facing the boy who ha his face still buried in the many newspaper articles he recently learned existed, just to find out they were all about him.

"Dad! It's nothing! I swear I didn't even know he was here! He just shows up at random times! He's been stalking me for the last couple days and scaring me half to death, you think I would want to date him?" She shot him a glare that said she was dead serious.

_'Is he still looking at those articles? Man I hope he doesn't put two and two together.'_ She inwardly thought, for a moment forgetting about how he can read her thoughts. At that instant he shot his head around and started staring at her.

"What are these? Why do you have all of these newspapers! They all say the same damn thing! SO why do you have so many of them!" He barked at the girl who was ready to burst into tears. She was being screamed at from both angles for two reasons she couldn't answer completely.

"Hey you brat! Who the hell do you think you are yelling at my daughter like that? Do you have any idea who you're messing with! I'm Hercule Satan! The World Champ! I defeated Cell sing-"

Gohan broke out into a maniacle laughter before 'The Champ' could finish his signature speech. "The Champ? HA!" Gohan turned his stare towards the champ and smirked a wide grin that would do the Saiyan Race proud. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Wh-what? What the hell does that mean? Who the hell are you? I've never met you in my entire life. You're just some stupid little punk who thinks he can torture my daughter! You're a nobody to me!" Afroman was getting up in Gohan's face now. Their noses just inches away from each other as Mr. Satan barked his way.

Gohan's smirk stood firm. "Hmph, so you don't recognize me? How sad. And after all these years I thought you would be grateful to see me again."

"What? I just told you I've never met you in my enti-" Gohan threw one of the many papers in his hand at Hercule's face. "Agh. You little brat! What the he-" Hercule opened up the paper and saw the demon that haunted his dreams every night since that fateful day. His face went back and forth between the paper and the boy.

Doing double and then triple takes, he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. "So what. It's that stupid Delivery Boy that fought against Cell. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh boy. I really do have to show you don't I?" He was just about to do it. He was going to show the baffoon why he should have been scared to death at that very moment. His energy started jumping, his hair waving around and a white Hot wind was changing color as if it came out of no where.

"GOHAN NO! STOP IT!" She jumped on his back in hopes of stopping him from destroying her room and the house. After what happened the last time she saw him transform she couldn't let him do it in her room. There was no way it would be the same if he did.

He didn't stop his transformation. He simply slowed it down and made it so it was going to take longer to go Super Saiyan. He knew damned well he wasn't going to push it and Ascend in a house. That would surely bring the house to the ground.

Even though he was holding back, she could still feel the force blowing against her, she could still feel every bit of energy he was letting out as it shocked her at every passing moment. _'AH! It's so hot. What the hell is this? Why does it hurt so much!'_ She felt every spark and every burn that passed through her hands and crept into her body. _'I can't let go though. He'll think I'm weak. I'm Videl Satan! I AM NOT WEAK!'_

"Wh-what the hell is this kid? What is he doing? It's like a hurricane in here! How is he doing this? A trick! It has to be one of those tricks! YEA IT HAS TO BE! Just like those guys at the Cell Games! It just has to be!"

Enough was enough. Gohan was getting bored of burning the girl. And after exerting so much power without actually transforming he was getting a bit exhausted. He reached the limit before his hair began to spark. This threw Videl onto her back and onto the floor.

He stood there staring down at the man who looked like he was going to die on the spot. "Miss me?"

"You, you! It's you! You're that kid from the Cell Games! You're The Delivery Boy! Please don't kill me. Please don't hurt my daughter. She's all I have left. I'll, I'll do anything! I'll pay how ever much you want, just name the price, please anything! Oh please oh please, just have mercy."

Again, Gohan's laughter overtook The poor man's cries for help. "You think I would hurt you? HA! You're not worth my time. I didn't come here to embarrass a fool."

"Then what are you here for? Why did you break into my house if you're not here to hurt me?" Gohan turned his head around to the girl who was tending to her burns, blowing on her hands and arms.

"Videl."

Videl was awestruck. _'M-m-me? What does he want with me?'_ She looked down at her hands which were slowly cooling down, then back up at him, who was staring daggers right back at her. His gaze piercing whatever front she was attempting to put up.

"Wh-what? Me? What do you want from me? Stay away." Backed against the post of her bed, she couldn't go back any farther. He walked closer and closer.

The closer he walked the more sweat poured down from her forehead. What was he going to do? What did he want? What was his motive for being here?

"Hey, you you stay away from my daughter! I don't care who you are, I won't let you hurt my little girl!"

"Hurt her? Hmph. Now why would I do that to someone whom I can't seem to get OUT OF MY HEAD?" Now hovering over her she sat in a fetal position tightly clutching her favorite pillow to her chest.

"What do you want already! Get away from me!" He lowered himself down onto her bed where he kneeled down in front of her and stared into her deep blue eyes with his own teal orbs. "Wha, what do you want?"

He licked his lips in such a manner that said what he was going to do shouldn't be seen by any parental figure. "I want to know."

Her heart was pounding inside her chest, she didn't catch the last word he said. She was getting more nervous than when he was scaring her in Erasa's house at night. She couldn't push herself back any farther than she already was. There was no more room to move back on her bed.

With a devilish smile "I want to know what all these pictures are about? I want to know." He took a deep breathe of air. "I want to know your true feelings about The Delivery Boy. Your feelings about, about me."

* * *

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The bell rang as the first class of the day was just getting underway. It was going to be another long day for the students in Math. Another lesson about Trigonometry, another day their tiny brains were going to be pushed to their limits.

Up at the top of the class were a group of students now down to 3 students. Their focus wasn't on the class they knew to be a subject developed in hell, they were now worried about their ex crime fighter friend who was once again absent from class.

"And where do you think Videl is today?" Sharpner asked with added sigh.

"I dunno. She said she was going home yesterday, at least I hope that's where she was going."

"I wonder where Gohan's been. He hasn't been in all week for that matter." Apparently Lime was the only one who felt this way because everyone always seemed to be worried about Videl's safety and health.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's the strongest kid in the world, he probably just got bored of school and quit." Sharpner explained, trying to not sound concerned at all about his new friend's situation.

"Ya know, I did here somewhere that he's like some sort of genius. Maybe he did get bored of school. I hope that isn't true though. That would mean one less hottie in school. And that's never a good thing."

"Oh wow, so I guess I'm not enough for you anymore? I see how it is E."

"Oh hush you. You know you're more than enough." Lime rolled her eyes. Why was she stuck with the two love birds while the person she thought she loved, she hadn't seen since Friday?

Math was going as per usual. The teacher would lecture, no one would listen and students would fall asleep. When most were catching up on their beauty sleep the door to the class started creaking open ever so slowly that it was heard throughout the class even though it was supposed to be silent.

A girl walked through the door, her jacket still looked a bit wet, rain was still dripping from her coat onto the floor.

"VIDEL!" Erasa shouted, waking up everyone who had their heads down.

"Yes thank you for that Erasa." the teacher shook her head at such insolence. "Well, Miss Satan, it's nice of you to join us for today's lesson. If you would be so kind as to dry yourself off, you may then take a seat."

Videl left the room and stuffed her jacket in her locker and came back in the classroom to take a seat.

"Hey guys." Videl greeted as she sat down in her seet.

"Hey girl, what kept ya?"

"Yea what happened this time? Another run in with The Delivery Boy?" Sharpner joked

"Shut up Sharpner. Not in the mood for this right now. I got like no sleep."

"And why would that be?" Erasa wondered. Videl slapped her head down onto her book.

"No reason. Just please keep from mentioning him anymore today. I really just can't handle much more of his pushing me around lately." This drew everyone's attention.

"Wait what? Pushing you around? What are you talking about? What is doing to you? Come one you can tell us."

_'Oh jeez. I can't tell them that I told him about my obsession FOR HIM. Dammit, what the hell do I say here?'_ Videl was just about to open her mouth and lie to her friends.

"I have an idea." said a voice all too familiar to the ex crime fighter by now. Except this time it was different. It didn't sound so demanding. It was a sincere gesture from the sound of it. She turned around and saw him looking at her like she was the weird one. Instead of that deadly stare, it was one of confusion. This was weird.

"Oh hey Gohan. When did you get here?"

"Yea, what are you, a ninja or something? You just like came out of no where."

"Gohan! You're back!" The gang that was previously just three was back up to full strength.

Gohan was still staring at her, waiting for her to answer her friends. "Well? Are you going to tell them? Or shall I?" He raised an eyebrow in a devious manner that said he wasn't playing around.

"What! No! Are you kidding me! I'm not going to tell them about what you did just to get me to admit something I told myself I wouldn't get into again. You're crazy if you thi-"

"VIDEL! You didn't? You did didn't you! You told him about your obsession for The Del-" Videl smacked her hand over Erasa's mouth.

"You don't ever shut up do you? Seriously. If I wanted the whole class to know."

"Everyone does know Videl. Or at least everyone assumes it already. It's no secret that your in love with Gohan. You have been since he first walked into class on his first day last week."

"SHARPIE! Hmm, actually, oh well. I guess I did spread it around a bit, especially after you two disappeared during my party. Yea everyone pretty much thinks you two are a package. The fact that he's saved your butt two times from certain death doesn't exactly hurt the rumors validity."

Lime didn't know how to take this news. She thought that she was, 'in' with Gohan. She had hopes, she had dreams, but in the end, it just wasn't meant to be. _'I feel like crying for absolutely no reason at all and running out of here for good. I know I came to this school for an education, but...oh this just sucks.'_

"So, still don't feel like admitting it Miss Satan?" He licked his lips and ran his tail up her leg which was under the table. He made sure no one could see such acts. She made some weird faces when he did that, Erasa saw this.

"You alright Videl? You look, strange. Is everything alright." From under the table Videl tried to push away his tail from her leg. She kept missing and he kept on scaling her leg up and down causing an insatiable feeling to shoot through her body.

Getting annoyed at how he was treating her, like she was some sort of thing, and that he owned her, she reached for his tail and gripped it as hard as she could.

Gohan's gaze was out the door as his eyes quickly shot open and then started dazing away.

"I'm fine, just a crazy thought is all. Nothing to worry about." Gohan's eyes were fighting to stay open as his head started bobbing up and down. He was trying his best to keep himself up, but he just couldn't, all his power was leaving his body. He was losing it.

"Vi...Vide" He tried speaking, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Hmm? You say something Delivery Boy?" She teased. He wasn't in the position to do any joking though. He was out of usable energy. His arms had already given out. She held a tight grip on that tail of his. His legs were just about to give out on him. He was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"T-tai"

*CRASH*

Gohan did a perfect face plant right onto his desk right next to Videl.

"Woa, hey what the hell just happened to Freak Boy. Oo." Sharpner covered his mouth as soon as he realized his choice of words. The three girls all caught this mistake and slapped him over the head in unison.

"I thought you said you said you would stop calling him that Sharpner!" Erasa yelled. Now grabbing the full attention of the class. Everyone was now staring at the small group. Including the evil math teacher.

*SNAP*

She slammed her ruler against her desk and got everyone's attention back on her. "So, Ms. Erasa. Once again disrupting my class. Is there a good reason for such insolence once more? Do I need to make a call to your parents about this problem or will it stop here?"

Erasa stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She bowed her head to complete the apology and sat back down in her seat. "So, what happened to Gohan?" She whispered.

Videl realized she still held a tight grip on his tail and let go when Erasa brought him up. "I dunno, he just collapsed all of the sudden, no warning, nothing." She looked down at his tail which fell limp with the rest of his body. _'Did I really just do that by grabbing his tail? That's so weird. Just what is he?'_

"So, just how long do you think he'll be out for?" Sharpner wondered.

* * *

After a math class that seemed to go on forever, Gohan was still stone cold lights out. The small group couldn't help but notice him not getting up, even after the bell had rung. They waited the 5 extra minutes in between class periods and still no movement. They had to move him out of the class so they suggested Sharpner pick him up alone, seeing as he was the only guy.

When Sharpner alone was having trouble Videl helped out and they managed to lift his torso. But they were still having trouble moving him. How was someone who looked so thin, way so much? It made no sense. to them. He just wouldn't budge. They had no choice but to tell a teacher.

The math teacher was no help and after the last encounter the history teacher had with Son Gohan, that left the Gym Teacher, Krillin to help. He arrived in the class 10 minutes after he was notified of the situation. When he walked in the door he was donning his Turtle Hermit Orange Gi. The current class had no idea what the hell he was wearing so they just stared at him like he was some weirdo walking the streets.

He walked up to where Gohan lay his head and examined the young Saiyan. He checked for a pulse which was there and very alive, so he wasn't dead. He then needed to ask a question. "So, what happened to him anyways? I know from experience that it would take something fierce to knock this kid out. I can get him up and out of here in seconds, but I would just like to know, for future reference that is."

The 4 teens looked around in a circle at each other, none knew at all as why this might have happened. Krillin circled around the group's eyes and stopped when he noticed Videl looking out into no where. She was looking down at the ground. Krillin's eyes followed hers.

_'His tail. Of course._' He looked back up to Videl and forced her to look back at him by how hard he was glaring. "Videl? How long has he been like this?"

"Hmm, me? How should I know? Uh, I think like about a half hour at least. Why, what's wrong with him?" She asked this while thinking she knew what was wrong, but not how to fix it.

"A half hour you say? That's not too bad. Don't worry about him. I'll fix him right up. Just get to your next class. He'll be there in a couple minutes, now head on out and I'll see you guys later." Krillin picked Gohan up and threw him over his shoulder and walked the students out and waved them off.

_'Damn Gohan. Still wearing that weighted clothing I see. No wonder they couldn't move you. But don't you worry little buddy. I'll fix that tail of yours right up and get you up and running in a minute.'_

* * *

The 4 kids walked into their next class, History, and handed the teacher a permission slip that excused them for being late. They sat in their seats and started conversing about what just happened.

"How the hell did he just pick Gohan up like that? He did it with such ease, he put us all to shame."

"I have no idea, but I couldn't care about that. What I want to know is what happened to Gohan to make him fall flat on his face like that."

Going against her own judgment and good will. Videl thought they had to know, they were her best friends. They could keep a secret right? "I think I know what happened." She looked down at her hands and lost herself in thought.

* * *

A/N: All I want for Christmas is to break 100 reviews with this chapter. 9 reviews is all I'm asking for. Idc if you flame me, just click the damned button and start writing. I was waiting to put this out until it was finally Christmas where I lived. Eastern Standard Time United States.

*Sorry to those who I might have mind fucked with the title of the previous chapter. It was the name of a Bullet For My Valentine Song if you didn't read the previous A/N :D My bad lol. Have a Merry Christmas and see ya next time.

*Oh and one last note. I've started plotting out another fic. The idea is laid out on my profile.


	23. Tears Don't Fall

**A Disturbed Savior: Tears Don't Fall**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

"I'm telling you. Just go easy on her. She didn't know that your tail was a weakness. What provoked her to grab it anyways?" Gohan was still waking up somewhat. He carefully explained what happened to him while leaving out one specific detail.

"I-I don't know. She's crazy, that's all there is to it. Runs in her family I guess." Gohan fumbled with his words, he hoped Krillin wouldn't pick up on this. Not likely though, Krillin was always very observational. Gohan turned his head away.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Gohan. Now just make sure you keep this thing under wraps for now on." Quite the pun actually as Krillin was finishing up wrapping the bandages around the area where Videl grabbed Gohan's tail.

"Yea, ha ha, very funny. Now how long was I out for and what period is it?" he then asked the monk. He looked up to the clock on the wall which read 9:35am.

"You weren't out too long I guess. 2nd period has barely begun, what class you got now?"

"Ugh. History. Can I just stay here instead and wait for lunch?" He really didn't want to go back to History class anymore after what happened last Friday. Oh what a day Friday was. Right from the start it was by far the second worst day ever.

"Is it that bad? I mean I know she can be a bit harsh at times, but to make you not want to go back? What could have happened?"

"Death." Gohan let it sink in before explaining exactly how his week in History went. Krillin was saddened by what he was hearing from his long time friend. How one kid could stand that much torture was beyond him. Then again, he had been through life threatening situations, but even in a public school it seemed he couldn't get away.

"You know, if you were any other person I'd force you to go back to class. But, you're not any other person, are you now?" He pat Gohan on the back. "Well since you're not absent, I have to tell Ms. Hiroshi that you'll be helping me out for the period. So while I go and do that you can sit here and try and find something to occupy yourself with. Alright? I'll be back in a couple minutes." Krillin left Gohan alone with himself to do whatever he wanted, in the dull, plain, boring room.

Gohan looked around the room, it was the same room as he watched those Martial Arts videos in with the rest of the class. There were two desks missing from the room. He slowly remembered why that was. He shook it off and walked around the room. What was there to do in an empty room anyways. He wanted to leave, to do something.

There was absolutely nothing in this room that was even the least bit interesting. It was on the inside of the building, so there wasn't even a window to look out of. He couldn't walk out and wander around because he was Krillin's responsibility for the time being, not that that was an issue, but he did just help him out. So he would behave and stay.

He took a seat in one of the desks and stared blankly at the wall in front. A blank dry erase board that looked to be a mess from being used over the years. He could clean that and maybe kill some time, but then again, that would just bore him to sleep. To the left of the board was the Television.

Now that's something interesting there. _'Do I really want to?'_ He slowly got up from his desk and walked towards the Tv. He stood in front of it for a brief moment. '_I can't. I-I have to do this. I have to.'_ He pushed the power button on the tv and clicked the same button on the dvd player below. He was going to go through with it, he was going to face his fears and watch it all. Watch the monster he became.

The DvD soon loaded and up popped a Screen that was clear as day that the DvD was From Capsule Corporations. There were a couple different selections available on the title screen. Play, Chapter Selection and Extras. Extras? This was interesting. What more could there be to this DvD that there were extras? Gohan clicked on it. There was only one option after that. Play.

The video started playing and what was shown was nothing more than just some video captured from inside of Capsule Corp. Nothing special. The cameras would at times zoom in on people and catch some conversation, but it wasn't much. But there seemed to be a lot of Goku in the film. Mostly of him laughing and having a good time pigging out. At times during he short film he even saw himself with his late father sharing a laugh with some of his fighter friends.

The video was starting to come to a close, it seemed more like a short music video to him with the sad music playing in the background. The video started to fade away, he thought it was over. Shortly after Bulma appeared on the screen in front of an orange background with the Turtle Hermit Symbol on it. He thought it was going to be a testimony about his father but it was much different than that.

* * *

Krillin came back in the room not much later than the video ended. He walked in the room and was a bit confused. Gohan was sitting on top of one of the desks and the tv was on. It was back at the main menu of the Capsule Corporation Captured Film of the Cell Games. '_Now why would he be watching that?'_ He examined Gohan further, he was shaking a bit. "You alright kid? Did you just watch the video again?"

Gohan just sat there, shivering a bit, he kept his eyes on the screen for a minute longer before turning his head towards Krillin.

"G-Gohan." he ran over to the kid's side. "Gohan are you ok?"

The Saiyan, no longer hybrid wiped his eyes and bobbed his head as he jumped down to the floor. He walked towards and opened the door. Standing inbetween the classroom and the hallway. "I, I'll be back in time for class." He walked out and shut the door behind him before he could get a response

He was about to ask where Gohan was going but the boy was out the door before he could respond. "Oh well. See ya in class kiddo."

* * *

Gohan looked around the hallways for a window. Of course being in the hallway they were in, he had to turn a few corners before he reached one. The inside of the school wasn't so open. He finally found a window that was open, it probably still wasn't fixed from what happened during his breakdown on his first day because it was being covered in some plastic covering. He checked around to see if anyone was around, just in case someone saw him jump from the third story of a building.

There didn't seem to be anyone around. He moved his back towards the window and removed the covering without breaking it. Just to be safe, in case anyone saw him flying he transformed into the first form of Super Saiyan. When he thought the coast was clear he did a back flip out the window and went on his way flying towards the other side of Satan City.

From behind the corner of the wall a shady figure peaked his head out to see that the boy was gone. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had theories about it, but now he was sure of it. With a devious smirk he walked over to the window and placed the plastic covering back on. "I knew it."

* * *

It was time for lunch and there was yet to be a sign of a certain Saiyan lad making his reappearance in class. During History, there was a knock at the door and Ms. Hiroshi walked outside to talk to someone for more than a couple minutes. About what, no one in class knew. They couldn't tell who was at the door because she walked out instead of the person at the door coming inside. It must have been important, but it just wasn't anything the students should have known.

But that's what frustrated most students. Whenever a teacher would leave a class, students always want to know what's going on. It might not seem like it involves them, but whatever goes on in the school involves every student. A student body is a close group of people, not separate individuals.

For the rest of the class period Ms. Hiroshi had seemed out of place and disgruntled for some odd reason. No one could tell why. Of course no one wanted to speak up and ask why, they all thought it would be rude to do so. So there they were at lunch wondering about what could have made the teacher feel so off and butcher the rest of the lesson.

"So still no one knows at the who she might have been talking to?" Videl felt it her responsibility to always know what was going on.

"Not a clue. I've been asking around, but the hallways were clear of anyone when she was talking to who even knows." Eraa felt it her business to keep up in the gossip corner.

"Anyone think it could be about Gohan? Mr. K did say he would be back in class in only few minutes after he took him away. Do you think something might have happened to him?" The group was thinking that maybe Gohan had to do with everything mysterious that went on because, ever since his arrival he had been in the middle of everything. So it wasn't a bad theory.

"Nah. Hell, maybe. Everything seems to happen to him. He's got a damn interesting life." Sharpner wasn't jealous, but he did envy Gohan to an extent. It wasn't so much the powers, but the popularity ever since the class found out his biggest secret.

"Well Mr. K did take him with him somewhere, so maybe he stayed with him in one of his classes."

"Yea, but why wouldn't he come to lunch?"

"Who knows who cares, let's just eat and forget about it. Sometimes I wish that kid was around more, I feel like I'm surrounded 24/7 by you women." Sharpner always felt this way around Videl an Erasa, but with an added girl in the group it felt even weirder for him.

* * *

He was waiting at the door, no one seemed to pay any attention to him knocking. He really needed her to answer. If it was anyone else he wouldn't be able to do this right. It would just come out wrong it would just throw him off. His hands were shaking and he was ready to tear up.

On the other side of the door was a man with tall black hair. He stood silent at the door. He knew well enough that it was the brat at the other side, but there was something wrong. His hearing could pick up the boy sniffling. His energy signal was also jumping up and down. The short man walked away from the door and walked in the direction of the Testing Wing of the building.

Outside, Gohan just couldn't wait any longer. He was ready to snap and just get out of there and lose sight of why he came here anyways. He kept his arms at his side and lay his head down, just trying to keep himself under wraps.

It was minutes that seemed like hours Gohan waited outside. It didn't seem he was going to get an answer from the door. Maybe Vegeta knew it was him and wasn't up for his shenanigans today. That had to be it. Bulma probably didn't even know he was there.

He was just about to turn and go back to school when he heard the turning of the door knob. He stopped. He hoped. Please it had to be her to answer.

The door slowly creaked open. Gohan lifted his head from the ground and couldn't be happier to see her. "So, what's up?"  
It was too much he jumped from the street and wrapped his arms the blue haired woman and buried his head in her shirt.

"Th-tha-Thank you."

* * *

A/N: This is a re upload...sorry for the inconvenience. But it just wasn't showing up so yea, sorry for the confusion. Thank you to those who have already reviewed


	24. Iron Man

**A Disturbed Savior: Iron Man**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

After the surprise greeting, Bulma brought the boy over to a nearby couch for him to explain what happened. He spoke of how he bared through watching the video made specifically for him. He explained that for the first time since he could remember, he cried tears of joy.

"I felt so betrayed. Abandoned! And, hated." He mumbled with a crack in his voice. "He just left like it was nothing. He left me and my mom just like that. He probably didn't even know about Goten."

Bulma just nodded her head and listened to the boy. Vegeta stood behind the wall opposite to the couch, eavesdropping as usual.

"I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take being alone anymore. My life has been a nightmare for as long as I can remember. It's not fair!" She backed off a little bit as his aura quickly blazed around him. Vegeta was just about to make his move as the aura died as quickly as it grew.

"But. Just seeing him one more time." his voice cracked. Bulma inched closer to him, feeling as if he was about to breakdown again.

"I don't know how you did it. But thank you. Thank you for everything. You don't know how much it means to me to have heard his voice again."

"Well. I can't take all of the credit. If you'd like to thank the mastermind behind that little project of ours then-"

"Not another word WOMAN!" Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Vegeta who had his usual scowl on his face.

"Ve-Vegeta?" The rather new Saiyan mumbled through the cracks.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have that stupid school to get back to?" Then it hit him. He still had to get back to school. Not like he cared about it, but Krillin would get in trouble if he didn't get back in time.

"Oh Sh-"

"HEY! Language young man." Bulma explained before he let out a curse word while Trunks was home.

"Sorry." He bowed his head before heading for the door. The door was open and he was just about to fly off before Vegeta barked back at him again.

"BRAT!" Gohan turned his head and Vegeta flung a small piece of paper at him. It rose before it could make contact with his face and began to slowly float down to eye level. It waved down back and forth as Gohan laid his hands out where it would land. He looked down at the small paper in his hand and looked back at Vegeta with wide eyes.

"H-how? W-where? Where did you get this?" Vegeta was already heading back the other way.

"You're here more often then not. Now leave before I force you out of here myself." Gohan didn't hesitate as he quickly transformed and took the skies heading back to school.

* * *

The words played back over and again as he stood staring up at the dark sky above. This time was different than all the rest. There was no guilty thoughts plaguing his mind, there were no tears dripping down his face, and he was smiling. It was the happiest he's been in over three years. He had never known his father as a liar, so he knew that there was still hope.

He would later have to thank the Kami side of Piccolo for his photographic memory. The memory was still fresh in his mind as he stared up into the sky.

_"Gohan, I know how you've been feeling for the past couple of years. And I'm sorry for the choice that I had to make. You have to understand that I did what I had to do. In no way was I thinking that you were in any way a failure of any sort. You made me the proudest father in the universe. I love you my son. No matter what. I'll always be proud that you're my son. And don't think that just because I'm gone now that I won't be there for you, your mother or Goten. I promise you Gohan, that I will always be there for you and I will see you again before your time comes to pass through to this side. And when I do, we're going fishing. I promise. Stay strong Gohan, you're friends will always be there for you if you need help with anything at all. Well, I can't wait to see again Gohan. I will always love you and I am forever proud of...HEY BABA! Just one more minute please!..Dang it. Well, looks like I've used up all the time I have. Remember, no matter what, stay confident and stay strong. I love you and I'll see you very soon, my son."_

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the ending to the little video. So typical of his father to be so playful after taking such a serious tone moments earlier. It really was impossible to change the way he was, he would always be just a big kid in everyone's eyes. That's really who he was.

Never did he ever question his father's actions, but when Goku made the decision to stay in Other World, he was left heart broken on top of everything else. But after seeing and hearing his father for the first time since that day, he felt a fire within him light up that seemed to go out those years ago. Things might start to look up. There were still decisions to be made and people to apologize to.

Time was running short on the lunch break before Gym class and still he needed more time to think things out before approaching those who needed an explanation. He needed to handle the situation with Videl as delicately as possible. Something as big as a life partner needed to be handle with as much caution as humanly, well as much caution as possible.

So much to do today, yet there was still tomorrow to think about. He had no idea what to do about tomorrow but he had to make a decision quick. Nightfall would be here sooner than later and by then the sky had to have been cleared. Just so much to think about. Thank Kami for having a clear mind at the moment. Being able to think straight through all of what was going on was definitely a gift from above.

Time was passing by at a slow enough pace that he could make out the movements of the clouds in the sky as the sun began to shine through. Maybe it was a sign of things to come? His life seemed so dark and dull for the past years, maybe this was a sign of things turning around and getting better? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Krillin stretched out his arms and legs as he let the sun shine down on his waxed head. "Ahh. It's great to be out here again. Don't you think class? It's been a while since we've had a class out here, and I say we make the best of it."

The class scurried over to the large duffel bag and fought over the gear held inside.

"I call Pitcher."

"Catcher"

"My team's hitting first."

"No mine is."

"Alright alright. Calm down you guys. Wow, you sure are excited to be outside. And on such an awesome day too. I don't blame you guys. But let's be civil about this. Let's get organized and let's get this game started." Krillin put his foot down and out of the class chose two team captains.

The class buckled down and organized everything out and got everyone on separate teams. Although uneven with 14 people on one team and 13 on the other, the teams were fit together so it wasn't a one sided game. Each team had their stars with Videl on one side and Sharpner on the other. And each team had their flops with those girls who would just stand around just being there to get credit.

The game went on for a couple of minutes without much action going on. The surprising batter would get a hit an get stranded on base while the following players would strike out or fly out somewhere in the infield grass. No where near close enough to tag up and advance a base. It was quite the uneventful game for the most part. Though a good game is never always one dominated by offense. It was a great defensive game on both sides, neither team forcing an error as of yet.

The game was beginning to look like a mess after 4 innings or so. Neither team was looking to falter first as they both kept up the 110% effort put into the game. Both teams were becoming tired at playing at such a level for their age. Pitches were becoming wild and often dug into the dirt more often than not as Curveballs usually did. Fastballs rung high and inside on accident and threatened a few lives here and there. Nothing that Krillin couldn't stop if he sensed the need to interject, but he was on edge none the less.

Substitutes were coming in and out at a constant rate now as the game went on and the innings passed. Both starting pitchers and their immediate relievers had also come out of the game. The sun, for the first time in the past couple weeks was bright in the sky, not a cloud seen for miles.

Krillin looked up towards the sky and was about to get lost in thought when a set of footsteps approached from behind. Hr turned around and greeted the man. "Ah, Mr. S., what brings you out here?"

* * *

He silently watched the game from high above as he sat at the edge of the school's rooftop while his legs dangled in the air. From what he could see, his class was playing that sport that Yamcha played for money. He had no interest in the game but was intrigued in how into the game his classmates were. He knew that the team with the most points, or runs as they called it, wins the game. But as kept track, there didn't seem to be any winner so far. How boring.

He knew that he should have been down there with his classmates and that he was Krillin's responsibility for another half an hour or so. thankfully no other teachers had come around or they would have more than likely asked some questions about where he was.

He wanted to go down there and just hang out, but there were still some things to think about. How would Videl handle the news he had for her? How would anyone handle that sort of news, and at such a young age? It wasn't fair to her. But it also wasn't fair that he was hearing her every thought when close enough to spark a connection.

By now he had ignored most of it, but at times it just got repetitive and annoying. Whenever he was around her it seemed her thoughts were all about him, and that was at times, embarrassing. But when he was sneaking around and she wasn't aware of his presence, her thoughts were so scattered and random. Such an odd person. Yet, so interesting.

Something about her was growing on him, he just couldn't tell what. There were so many different qualities to this girl. She was dedicated to whatever she did, she proved that on more than one occasion. She was feisty, he liked that. Especially after the scares he put her through, for her to still have some fight left in her was astonishing.

But she also had a soft side to her. He didn't notice it until the previous day, but she had some curves, as much a tomboy as she was, she could be pretty if she wanted to. And those eyes. Those Sky Blue eyes of hers. When he was staring into those blue crystals while in her room it was like the beautiful blue ocean was staring back at him. If he could only remember what she looked like at Erasa's party then maybe this wouldn't have been so hard.

Damn this just couldn't be easy no matter you looked at it. "Ah! I should just go down there already. All this thinking is hurting my head." Flaring his ki just high enough to grab Krillin's attention he jumped down from the roof and started floating down towards the field below.

But as he was coming into site he saw another person approaching Krillin. He quickly backed up to the building and flew into the building through the nearest window, but making sure there was no one around as he did so. Once he was in the building he quickly found the stairs and ran down towards the bottom floor and raced to field outside. He rushed as fast as he could down the stairs hoping that he wasn't about get in trouble. From what he could tell, the person who approached Krillin was that annoying Principal.

* * *

"So I see your class in enjoying their time outside. Ah, on such a beautiful day none-the-less. Must be your lucky day." Principal Sasaki was of course speaking to Krillin like this because for the past week and a half the class had been cooped up in a classroom with no physical activity involved.

"Yea, I guess so. It's days like these that are the most enjoyable. The sun is out, the kids are playing a great game on both sides and no one's gotten hurt."

"Ah yes. The students. About them. I seem to notice a missing child in your group this afternoon." Krillin was hoping to avoid this. "I don't see Son Gohan out there or in either of the dugouts. Might he have gone home early perhaps? Did one of his parents pick him up?"

Krillin kept as straight a face as possible. He knew Gohan was around but wasn't sure where. He felt his ki spike a couple moments earlier but there was no sign of him yet. He looked past the man standing tall in front of him and hoped Gohan was there. He was absent from view.

"Gohan? Oh he's uh. He's um, well, you see he went to uh-"

"Hey, sorry I took so long Krillin. I had a little too much to drink today I guess." The principal turned his head around and saw the one he was looking for.

"Hm? So, you were in the bathroom? And exactly where was this bathroom? Perhaps, somewhere outside the building?" The tall man suggested. More so accusing.

"What? No. One of the bathrooms on the 2nd floor, where my locker is. Why would I have gone outside of the school to go to the bathroom?" He shot a look over to Krillin that asked for some help.

"I see. Well, did you get to that floor by jumping out of another floor?" The glare from the sun picked up on the man's glasses and passed by it in a manner that seemed fitting of how suspicious he was getting with these questions.

"Jump out of the building? What? What are you talking about? That's stupid. Why would anyone jump out of a building to get to a floor below it when they ca just use the stairs? And how would anyone even do that for that matter? Sounds like suicide to me."

Gohan was keeping as straight a face as he could through these lies. But what he couldn't figure it out is how the principal found out about this. He made sure that no one was around when he jumped out of the building. He even transformed so no one could recognize him. The only explanation was that he wasn't careful enough when he jumped and there was someone around.

"You make a good point. Such a stunt would be dangerous for someone who couldn't fly, wouldn't it?" The tall principal shadowed over the shorter Saiyan boy and looked for any change in expression, any hint of a reaction to the accusation.

But Gohan was doing his best to keep in control of the situation. So far, the only people who knew of him were the kids in his current class and maybe those in his History class, depending on how many of them could put two and two together.

"Mr S., please be reasonable here and stop accusing one of my students of pulling such a crazy stunt. The kid's been here for no more than a week, why would he do something like jump out of the building? That just sounds crazy. Come on, he's just a kid, that makes your accusations seem even crazier. Stuff like that is for professional stunt men and people with parachutes."

This was beginning to get out of hand. His accusations were becoming harder to dodge and Gohan's primal instincts were starting to kick at their doors. His teeth gritting and his tail threatening to swipe at the opposing figure, he took in a deep breathe in hopes of calming down. He let out a low snarl.

"If it's not a problem, I would like to get back to playing." Gohan said as nicely as he could, trying not to seem rude or out of hand with the one person who could give him problems at school.

"Well, I guess I have no further questions for now. You may go and resume playing with your classmates if you so choose to do so. I would like to talk to your teacher just a little longer though." Gohan rolled his eyes as he walked past the two and headed for the Green field where the game was.

"Now, Krillin. Is there anything you would like to tell me about this boy, Son Gohan? Anything at all?"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, like if he has shown signs of any strange powers of the sort, changing his hair color, you know, things of the sort." Krillin backed off a bit, as Gohan stopped walking and hid behind a tree to listen in.

"What? That's crazy talk. Mr S., are you ok today? These questions and those accusations earlier were very rude. You may have insulted my student in the process of seeking out an odd abundance of information. For what reason you would like to know these things is beyond me. But if you would be so kind as to not disrespect one of my students and long time friends, I would appreciate it greatly."

Principal Sasaki took off his glasses to readjust them and continued. "Well, when you put it like that, it does seem as if I was being rude. But I stand by my accusations. I know what I saw. But just like everyone else, I am a bit curious. Anyways. I'll leave you to get back to your game. Have fun."

He walked off and left back into the school to ponder his thoughts some more. He had no doubts about who Gohan was, but no one else must have known, and that would make it harder to prove.

* * *

Once the Principal had left Gohan continued walking towards the field with his head down. Before being interrupted by the principal he was thinking of how he was going to approach his current situation. He still didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to try.

He walked for a minute or so before he could hear his classmates cheering on each other from both sides of the field. Each screaming out the names of the pitcher and the batter. Each yelling for either or to strike the other out or to get a hit and get on base.

As it stood there were two outs and men on the corners. There wasn't much time left in the class period. It was the bottom of the 6th inning and there was still no score. All the pitcher had to do now was get this last batter out and they could continue tomorrow.

This was it, just one more out. The pitcher threw whatever was left in his tank towards the batter, which wasn't much. He threw it right in the batter's sweet spot as the pitch was easily handled and smacked towards the left side of the field.

"YO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF THE FIELD!"

It screamed past the pitcher's mound and towards the shortstop, it was going to be a tough play. She would have to dive to make the catch. If she didn't, the game was sure to be over and the other team would win.

"HEY LOOK OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed a bystander from the dugout. Everyone gasped as the ball was caught by the kid with no glove on. Everyone stood staring at the boy who continued walking. The girl playing the Short Stop position just stood there in awe at what he had accomplished. She was frozen, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe it. He just walked onto the field and caught what would have most likely been a walk off single. He saved the game and also ruined it

He walked past her until his back was to hers. "Videl. We, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Before my usual BS here I'd like to thank Rockmanll7 on Deviant Art for helping me with this chapter. He didn't write or do any grammar etiquette help, but he definitely helped me out here. You wouldn't be seeing this chapter as it is without him. * I have not seen Iron Man 2.*

Woot glad that's over. BTW, planning a sequel. The way I have this planned to end is a definite set up for a sequel. Although Idk if I'd do it any justice. :/ Need to think on it a bit. But anyways. Might be putting off AFFT for a lil bit to get Prince Of Orange Star rolling a bit. Well hope you enjoyed.


	25. When I'm Gone

**A Disturbed Savior: When I'm Gone**

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANYTHING DRAGONBALL RELATED FOR THAT MATTER. ALL OF THAT IS PROPERTY OF AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI AND FUNIMATION.

* * *

_"And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain just smile back." - Eminem_

_

* * *

_

For a minute they both just stood there, backs to each other. The whole class frozen with them, not able to make out what was happening, or what had just happened. He appeared out of no where and just saved the game for one team and royally screwed it up for another.

It took her a minute to fully grasp what just happened. She was really into the game and didn't appreciate the help she received, even though her team would have lost. Finally snapping out of her daze she turned to face his back. "Hey what's the big idea! You just ruined the game! Why the hell did you do that? What were you thinking!"

He was too busy bleeding out her whining drifting in his own thoughts. _'How am I going to explain this? There's no easy way out of this. Do I just say it all, no questions asked? Or do I let her ask and I answer? I wish this was easier! I wish there was a guide for this sort of thing! I need help! But the only person who can help me is Vegeta. Dammit!'_

"Hey are you even listening to me? HELLO! EARTH TO GOHAN! ANYONE HOME!"

_'She still talking? Ugh, with her attitude this is going to be harder than it has to be. She needs to just shut up for once. Seriously, to think I have to spend my life with her whether I like it or not is bad enough, but if I have to put up with all of her bitching and whining for the rest of my life, I'd rather fight Cell again than go through a lifetime of headaches one day after another.'_

"HELL-O! You're not even listening to me! Do you even he-"

"SHUT! UP!" Videl took a step back as he boasted his anger. Never had she hear him yell so angrily. Sure, she had seen him angry, but he never voiced it in front of her.

"Do you EVER, EVER, listen? For just two seconds.! Can you please, just shut, up! This isn't easy you know? There's no easy way to tell you this." His voice gradually lowered as it became almost a mumble up to the last word.

"What? Tell me what? Why don't you just say it right here? I'm all ears!" She folded her arms and walked to his front where his head was still bent facing the ground. What was going on in his head was the only thing she really wanted to know.

"It's, it's not easy. It's not for everyone to hear. It's not something the world has to know." _'Yet.'_ He shook his head. _'What was that about? Did I just think that?'_ Gohan's stare went from down at the ground to up in the sky. _'How should I do t-'_

_'What the hell is he staring at? It's clear as day, not a cloud in the sky. He's not checking to see if it's going to rain. Or, maybe he's going to make it rain? Like he did before up on the roof. That was crazy. Whatever he plans on telling me, he better get it over with. 'Cause I have a hell of a lot more questions to ask.'_ Videl thought she had this all planned out. She was going to get exactly what she wanted. Or was she?

"You done yet?" He asked, lowering his pupils to be on set with hers.

"What is that supposed to mean? I haven't said a word. You're the one who said we needed to talk. Not me." The young Saiyan let out a loud sigh and started walking past her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Just had to be her, didn't it?" he mumbled. Hoping she heard it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You have some explaining to do." Soon enough he was off the field, which by this point was cleared due to the class period having ended. That last out that Gohan caught was the last play of the to be continued game.

"Are you coming or not?" She followed him to the base of the school. He stared up at the tall building and started slowly floating up to the roof. "Meet me up on the roof." He continued ascending upwards.

"What the? Hey! Why don't you just bring me up there with you! HELLO! GOHAN!GO-HAN! Agh! Asshole." She mumbled before running into the school and found herself dodging the majority of the student body as she tried making her way to the stairs.

Thankfully she was light on her feet and was able to avoid making contact with most of her pupils. The one's who weren't so lucky were knocked on the ground and fell into other students causing a chain reaction. "Sorry!" The raven haired girl yelped as she reached the stairs and started climbing.

_'Jerk! Making me run all the way up here when he could have just carried me. I'll get him for this.'_ Continuing to ascend up the stair case was the persistent girl. It took her around 5 minutes to reach the final case of stairs. "Finally." She leaned on the door to catch her breathe for a moment, beads of sweat running down her face. She wiped her face before opening the door leading to the outside and started walking to where Gohan was sitting, his usual seat at the edge.

"Took you long enough."

"WHAT! IT'S YOU-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" He attempted to shut her up. But this just angered her.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SHUSHING ME! THIS IS YOUR STUPID IDEA!" She began to attack him verbally, he attempted to block it all out. Quite a task considering who was yelling.

He let out a loud sigh once more as he looked down at the streets below. "This'll never work. I should just end it here before it even begins." He wasn't hoping for anything serious, but just understandable if she would just listen.

"What will never work? Start spilling Son. All of this waiting and you've yet to say a word. Now speak up, what's the big deal. Why are we up here and what's so important that it can't wait until after last period?"

Her impatience was beginning to get to him. There was only so much he could take before he blew something up. But that wasn't him anymore. That was the old Gohan. This was the new Gohan. The one that would control his anger.

Another deep breathe before he hoisted himself up on his feet. This was what he's been thinking about, the only thing that's been on his mind since he knew. Without her asking he just started talking, to the sky, to wind, to her, who knows, he just started to monologue

"You know, for as long as I can remember, all I've wanted to do was to be able to protect my friends and family whenever I had the chance to, whenever it was my turn. And even though all of my friends think that I've accomplished so much, I feel like I've done is fail them, time after time. I've never been able to protect anyone, I've always had the strength to do so, but my stupid self conscious has always held me back, always held my strength back. I've had this gift to do good, but I've never known how to use it."

He rolled his fists into balls and started squeezing until he felt blood trickles down his knuckles. It wasn't anger he was feeling, it was disgust, in himself.

"After my dad came back, I thought that I would never have to worry anymore. That I would never have to worry about being the one that had to save everyone. All that time spent training, all those hours of shedding blood, I never thought that even for a second, that I would have to be the one to finish the job."

"G-Goha"

"But then he came. And killed millions, just to get what he wanted. Just so he could be the best. It's wrong. It's all wrong!"

Videl started inching towards Gohan as he told his story, she had no idea where he was going with this, he could be talking about anything.

"When the time finally came, I thought my dad was going to save everyone, just like he always did, he just like he was supposed to. I watched the whole fight with anxiously, just waiting for my dad to put the finishing touches on, just waiting for him to pull out this, this secret move that he kept hidden from everyone. This new technique that was going to change everything, it was going to save everyone!"

She inched closer and could have sworn he was crying in between his little speech. She couldn't help but feel as if this was going somewhere. She wanted to just reach out for him. She started extending her arm until his tail wrapped itself around her wrist. She tried pulling it out, but it was too tight of a hold.

"And then he quit. He admitted defeat in front of everyone, in front of the whole world. My dad, the man who's saved the world countless times, just quits in the middle of a fight. At that point, I lost all hope. Where was this special attack? Where was this surprise that we were all waiting for, that made my dad seem so relaxed for 9 days? I thought it was all over. I couldn't help but think that it was the end."

He squeezed harder on her wrist and began tugging, pulling her closer to him, still with his back to her.

"No one knew what was going on inside my dad's head right then. I don't think he even knew what he was doing. The next I knew, I was being thrown into the fire to finish the job. ME! An 11 year old kid who never wanted to see anyone get hurt! I didn't know what my dad was thinking. I thought he was joking, as did everyone else. No one could believe it, he was the only one who thought he was doing the right thing."

Gohan continued to tell his story about the fight, sometime in between, Videl figured out what he was finally talking about. Now she knew what was wrong with him, or so she thought. This was simply icing on the cake compared to everything else she still needed to know.

"I felt so weak and useless. I had this power that I couldn't touch, that I just couldn't feel. It was always there, growing and growing with each fight, but I couldn't willingly use it. And at this time, the most desperate of situations, even after all the training I had been through. All those years spent trying to get stronger, hoping to never have to use that power, I end up begging my conscious to release it."

"But I couldn't do it alone. Every time I've tapped into this, this amazing hidden power, someone has always had to pay the ultimate price. It's not fair! What was the use of this amazing strength if I couldn't even use it! WHY ME!"

Gohan fell over as his screams echoed over the area, the birds flapped all around, escaping the screams and flying out into the distance, traffic stopped as everyone was temporarily deafened by the scream. His tail released it's grasp on Videl's arm and curled around and laid limp on the ground. He pounded his fist into the concrete making an indentation where he punched the ground.

"No one had to die that day. It's all my fault. It's because I'm so weak that I couldn't save everyone. I let my conscious get in the way of what was important to me. And he, was willing to do anything to push me past that brick wall. He knew what had to be done, he was pushing me the whole time, just forcing me to lose it."

He dug his fist into the pavement one more time. Knuckles dripping of blood, his skin breaking with every ground shaking pound.

"I finally snapped. He finally got what he wanted. He finally accomplished what no one else was able to do. He kicked down the brick wall and forced me to walk through. I finally did it, I was finally able to reach every last drop of that secret weapon. The only thing that's kept me alive, I finally reached it, I was able to feel everything."

He started glowing an outrageous gold that lit up the skies and emitted an extreme wind that started blowing her hair back and forcing her to look away.

"But everything comes at a price." He paused. "I gained so much, yet I lost who I was. From that moment on I was no longer the little boy who would fail everyone, the boy who had so much weight on his shoulders."

"I couldn't believe it, but he was right. He pin pointed exactly what I became, I couldn't believe it either. He, the being who cause so much destruction, so much pain and anger, he called ME, a MONSTER." His screams echoed through the city and broke numerous glass windows in the stores below.

He stood up and turned to face Videl revealing what he had become. With sparks of lightning dancing around his figure. He stared deep into her eyes with something that didn't feel like the anger he was speaking of. A single tear slid past his cheek.

Videl took a few steps farther back until she tripped onto her backside, scared of the sight before her eyes.

"You'll never know what it's like to hold back so much anger and hatred. To hold back for so long just to let it go all at once. It's maddening."

"Gohan."

"I let everyone down." He mumbled through the cracks in his voice. Even through the preparations taken for this, there was no holding back, no turning back.

"But, but Gohan. You won. You beat Cell in the end. Everyone on Earth is still alive thanks t-"

"NO! NOT EVERYONE!" Not everyone." He crashed onto the concrete roof onto his hands and knees falling out of his transformed state and back to his natural black.

It had been something Krillin didn't get into much detail about, so it most likely slipped her mind. "Who?" She asked him.

"The only person who believed in me. The only person who thought I could do it." Then it hit her. He mentioned it just minutes ago before his explosion of anger hit. She remembered watching the video and ultimately becoming confused like never before when Cell and Goku had disappeared, just for Cell to return alone. That must have been it.

"Oh, Gohan, I- I'm sorr"

"Don't. Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "He wasn't. He did what he had to do to fix my mistake. And he did it without a second thought, he was, and still is proud of me. It may have been me that was physically fighting Cell, but without my dad, this world would be nothing. And I thank whoever blessed me everyday that he's my father." He eased up since dropping his transformation. He was standing up proudly and the sky cleared out sot here wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Then why all the anger, and the asshole attitude? And that Knife of yours? Why would you cut yourself if you're thankful? If you think you've shed any light on this situation, you're wrong. I'm even more confused than ever. So stop speaking cryptically and start explaining in clear terms."

He took one look at her as she attempted to push herself up from the floor and looked away. "People handle certain situations differently than others. My mom bottled everything up inside until Goten was born. She acted liked nothing had changed, she stayed strong for me, and I did nothing to repay the act. I let all the sadness and anguish I've felt over the years come out and I took it out on myself."

"It was my fault that my dad is no longer able to see my mom, that he's never met his youngest son, that he's not going to get the chance to see me grow up. It's because of this these reasons why I felt the need to do to myself what I made my father go through without killing myself."

"So you cut yourself out of guilt? That's a pretty lame reason to go all emo and shit. What kind of person cuts themself because of that?" She crossed her arms in a manner similar to Vegeta. She was definitely arrogant and was going to push his every button until he answered properly.

"You have no idea what it's like. You have no idea what it's like to have, such disturbing nightmares, not being able to fall asleep out of the sheer terror that the nightmares will come back. One night after another, every time I would close my eyes and sleep. I would never get a 'good' night of rest. No, I wasn't given even that much. And that's what gave me the hint that I was no good. That there was no place for me. That my only purpose was to inflict pain. And if that was what I was destined to do, then I wouldn't let myself hurt anyone else. I would be the only to suffer for my selfish acts."

"He was now standing at the edge of the roof looking out into the distance as the wind played with his hair. Videl could only stare and wonder what he was going to say next. So far she learned very little. He spoke quite a bit, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear, and it clearly wasn't the point of the story.

_'What's he thinking? Is he wondering how to tell me something? Is there more, or is he just going to leave me in the dark here? Come on, what's taking so long?'_

She couldn't see the smirk that formed on his lips, but she could hear him chuckling. "And what's so funny now? Are you finally going to tell me EVERYTHING? Or are you going to keep stalling like you always seem to do Son Gohan?"

"Heh, I find humor in odd places. For instance, being able to read your thoughts when you're close enough to hear. It's funny, you should know that by now." His eyes never moved from the nowhere they were staring out into.

"Hmph, jerk. Now continue if you will. You're obviously not done. I want answers, and I want them now!"

"Answers to what? There are things I plan on telling you, and there are things you're not ready to hear. One of the things I need to tell you falls into both of these categories. I really don't know what to do. It wouldn't be fair to keep it from you any longer. Soon enough you'll be feeling just like I have been."

_'Hm. I hope she can handle this. It's not fair that I keep it from her. But, what if she can't handle it? NO! I've thought about this enough. She's shown she's tough enough to take what's thrown at her. But, this isn't just anything! FUCK IT! She can prove it to me!'_ He quickly turned around and stared back into her deep blue eyes. _'Fuck, what's with her? She's like Vegeta. I don't know if I like it or not, but it's reassuring.'_ One last breathe of fresh air before he exclaimed his new lack of freedom.

"Videl. There's really only one reason why I brought you up here. I had to first explain myself before I came to this point though. I needed for you to understand what I've been through for to fully understand what I've gotten you into."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "What? Gotten me into? What are you talking about. Tell me now."

"Listen to me for a second. I need to get this out." He concocted a new plan as he dug his hands down into his pockets and pulled something out.

"Wh-what are you doing? Why did you just take that out? Get away from me." She started to turn away but was stopped when his Tail wrapped around her leg, stopping her. "Let go of me!"

"NO! You need to here this! I'm not going to hurt you! You need to trust me! There's a point to all of this! You may not understand it, but there's a point to everything I do. You won't get it at first, but I'll explain it to you if you'll care to listen. I'm going to say it no matter what, so it's your choice if you want to hear what I have to say! And believe me when I say this, this will change your life forever."

She slowly turned back around after finding escaping useless. She had only one option, and he wasn't going to let her have another. "Fine. But get on it with it already! I've waited up here long enough Gohan. You're starting to creep me out with all these **Disturbing stories** of yours, so get on with it. We've missed just about all of last period."

"HA! You're worried about school? I'm talking about your future and you're worried about some pointless class? Whatever." He spun the knife around his finger as it glistened in the sun and shone through his eyes. He took one look back up at the sky and decided how he was going to do it. "I said before, that you won't fully understand the things I do, but you just need to trust me."

"And is there a reason you have that knife of your out and spinning on your fingers like you're some deranged lunatic? Do you still need that thing? I thought you just explained to me how you're past all that crap. NOW PROVE IT!" She yelled at him. She was so abrasive, he didn't know who else to compare her to than his own mother. So strong willed and confident. Something was different about her.

"I DON'T need this! And I will prove it!" He took on last look up at the sky and found his target. It was high up in the sky. It was on grounds that were clean, yet broken. Big, wide, and gray. Yea, that was his target. "HYAH!" He cocked his arm back and with all his might he flung his once prized possession through the skies and past the heavens of Earth. In seconds it was out of sight.

"Wha-where? Where did you throw it? How far did you throw it?" She demanded.

"Hmph. You see that big circle in the sky?" He joked.

"The moon? You threw it at the moon? That's impossible! That's definitely not possible! There's no way you could do that. Once it gets into space, if you even threw it that far, it would drift away off it's path! So there's NO WAY, that you could have just thrown a knife all the way from here to the moon! Now stop lying to me and get back on topic! You were just about to tell me about something that you said would affect my future! Now talk!"

He could tell that she was getting to the end of her line. She was getting almost as angry as he would get at himself at times. That was a whole other discussion. He really had to end this conversation. He was growing tired of her ever growing outbursts.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy. I haven't exactly accepted it either." He gently placed a hand on her neck where two open wounds were. "It has to do with me being able to read your thoughts, to an extent." He paused.

"That night, at Erasa's house. It was a mistake. If I had known. If I was conscious of my own actions then we wouldn't be up here right now." This was getting harder as he got closer to the conclusion. A loud ringing sound was heard coming from the building. One after another students started running out of the school like mad, just happy to out. All but two students took the direct route out. These two took a detour to the roof. They opened the door the roof just enough to see what was going on. They couldn't hear a thing of what was being said. All they saw was Gohan staring down at Videl as he held his hand to her neck.

"Hey what do you think their talking about?"

"You ask me as if I can read lips. Think Erasa. If you can't hear, what makes you think, I can?" The taller blond retorted.

"Oh shut up and just try and listen." If they couldn't hear before, they would be sure to hear now.

"COME ON! TELL ME! WHAT IS THIS! REALLY! WHY ARE THESE BITE MARKS IMPORTANT!" Videl yelled to Gohan who still held a gentle hand on her neck.

He laughed to himself a bit and smirked a small smile. "Vegeta was right. Mates are annoying. I think I'm going to need to get my knife back."

"Mate? Wh-what do you mean Mate! Is that some kind of slang! What does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's exactly what I just said. That night, I tasted your blood. I don't know if I liked it or not, but I know I can't stand to see you getting hurt anymore. I, I feel this need to protect you. It actually pains me when you feel pain or when you're scared. That's why I had to get you off the police force. It sounds selfish, but I had to do it, you have to understand. It's a bond unli-"

"WHAT! You had me taken off the force because of you're own selfish pleasures? YOU JERK!"

"It's NOT for my own selfish desires! You were in life threatening situations TWICE! TWICE last week. You would have for sure died if I didn't step in. That just proves my point that it's not for my own selfish desires. I was looking out for you. I was protecting you!"

"YEA! Is that so! WHY! Tell me why!" She pushed herself closer to his face, now inches from his, she could feel his breathe on her face as he gulped loudly.

"I, I don't know." He stuttered while revealing a bright red blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what to do, but that tail of his knew as it wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her tighter. It sent shivers down his spine and up his neck and back down his spine again. She was way to close for him to be in any sort of comfort zone.

"I think I know." This time she smirked a devious smile. "It's ok." He raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to know what was going on in that head of hers at the moment. On the other hand, he wanted to know what she was planning on doing, she was so close, he could feel her breathes on his face. He could finally see those deep blue eyes for what they were without the usual scowl mixed in with them. They were soft, and bright. There didn't seem to be an end to how magnificent they were.

He was admiring her eyes for about as long as he could before he was assaulted. "I like you too." The raven haired girl with the deep blue eyes stood up on her tippy toes and perked her lips as she finally got what she's wanted for 3 long years. He was finally hers. The Delivery Boy would forever be linked to her no matter what anyone wanted to say. She was his, and he was her **Disturbed Savior.**

* * *

A/N: IT IS DONE! FINALLY! 41 CHAPTERS AND IT IS FINALLY DONE!

There will be a sequel btw. There are still questions to be answered. Videl still knows nothing of his origins or what he is. And the feelings she has are not mutual. Gohan is simply going to try and make it work. He is simply cooperating to try and be better. That Video of Goku helped, I know, lame. Ending is lame and cliche and typical romance lame ending. But that was the ending I planned to make room for a sequel. I wanted to make room somewhere in that ending for the flying Nimbus and test her Pure of Heart BS. There's only thing I did not get to fit into this story which I have planned ever since I planned Gohan regrowing his tail. THE FUCKING MOON IS STILL THERE WHEN THE STORY ENDS! ! Oh well. He blew it up, there. Happy?

If anyone has ANY Questions at all regarding the story, anything you didn't understand at all, please, feel free to ask.

btw you don't have to sign in to review someone who allows Anon reviews like I do lol. People seem to say that in reviews "mobile wasn't letting me sign in" lol. Mobile lets me sign in every time XD Anyways.

I hope everyone who has read this story, enjoyed every single word read. At times it seemed like I didn't like writing it, but I really loved it. There are characters that played minor roles that I plan on having bigger roles int he sequel. I don't know when said sequel will be out, but I will say that I will work on it when there's time in between A Fight For Trust and Prince Of Orange Star, and life. There is life. I work 5 days a week and I usually write on weekends.

So. There you have it. The final Note for A Disturbed Savior. The final Piece to the puzzle. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to my future works, my current works and the future sequel to this story, although it could end here and it would be fine . Well. I bid you all Adieu.


	26. Sequel

**A Disturbed Savior - Completed**

To all of my faithful followers, to all whom enjoyed this story and with the ending were yearning for more. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. The Sequel is now up.

**The Promises We Keep** - Videl attempts to bring back the 11 year old boy who lost his way so long ago. But is it really her destiny to do so? What, or Who, will it be that will save or damn Gohan to eternal darkness? **Angst before Romance**. Rated M

I hope you enjoy it. Because I can't get the FUCKING thing out of my head.

Again, thank you all.


End file.
